Sedna: The Akhlut From The Depth
by NordicAutobotGirl
Summary: Takes after Overloaded pt.2. AU: For generations, the Inuit people have feared for Sedna, the Akhlut Predacon. Unprepared, the Away Team had no chance against the beast. When the Autobots encounter the beast again, she's tangled in nets and harpooned. But it is only the beginning of an unimaginable friendship for Strongarm. Rated for violence, minor swearing. More warnings inside
1. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I owe not Transformers, I owe only my OC Sedna. Takes place after Overloaded Part 2. Beware for violence, hunting, orca behaviors, minor swearing.**

 **Edit: I add more meters for my OC Sedna's height from eleven to fifteen meters on height.**

* * *

 **The Encounter**

* * *

A disturbance.

It was heard for many miles away. The sounds echoed through the water very far into the depths. It sounded like a large ice block had ruptured and clashed against the freezing cold water, then steps on the bottom. Walking feet. Then there were the annoying but strange noises coming from the surface. It reminded like a boat's fast spinning propeller blades but it was not the same familiar ones. No, it reminded like an engine, and then came more echoes of splashes ripping the water.

The beast sensed a threat to its territory.

 _Who dares to enter my territory?_

It searched after the core of the noises. It must come from a near shore with shallow waters, yet deep enough for the beast to swim, though diving can get limited. Listening carefully, the beast tracked the changing echoes that became drums of thudding feet. What was wandering on the bottom?

 _A Landwalker?_

No, Landwalkers weren't suitable to walk underwater. They would never survive either the pressure or the ice-cold water. Also, they can't hold their breaths even a single heartbeat. Then voices were heard. The beast became confused over the voices. They were speaking an unknown language.

 _What kind of language is that?_

It wondered as it continued listening. Another noise was heard; a drum. Not from a foot, but from a fist slamming against metal. A mixture of curiosity and threat clouded the beast's interest. It wondered more as it swam in a gently pace when it entered shallow waters. Whatever and whoever the strangers were, it told itself that they were a threat, which the beast didn't tolerate. Unlike the animals, like polar bears, seals, belugas, narwhals and bowhead whales and the Older Landwalker People, strangers weren't welcome.

The beast felt its rage awakening from within. Who dared to enter its territory without its permission? It must hunt the strangers and show them who the true queen of the Arctic was!

It paced up faster to catch up, yet the beast remained slow as possible to not spoil its presence. It avoided using its long-distance vocals and echolocation by knowledge that animals living underwater can easily hear the incoming predator and flee within a second. So, the beast relied on its hearing. It swam up to the surface for a blow. Once up, the blowhole exhaled a geyser of steam that gusted after the wind, then the beast vanished under the ice.

 _Where are the invaders going?_

As the waters got shallower, the beast slowed down, then sank to the bottom and lay still, waiting patiently for the moment to strike with the element of surprise. It heard the drums of feet wandering peacefully, unaware of the beast's presence. The voices with the unfamiliar language triggered the curiosity again whereas it listened on how the drums neared closer and closer to shallower waters, approaching a beach nearby.

Carefully, the beast moved the tail up and pushed forward, again in a gently pace while listening on the sounds when a sudden boom caught it by surprise. It jerked, then it sensed how the water created waves as the drift ice floes trembled as if something had jumped on one and balanced it before jumping over to another one. The beast swung around so it's right eye viewed up to the surface where the ice floes made narrow and expended channels, yet some rays of light beamed into the dark and clear sea water.

 _There!_

The beast heard movements three kilometers ahead. It had moved its eyes to see as far as it can when it spotted ice flats swayed and rocked, creating rings and spread them between them. Then it suddenly saw a fast flying object, too fast for it to capture with its eye, but it gave a sharp whirring and buzzing uproar that turned pretty irritating and distracting.

Nonetheless it fixed its focus back on the moving ice packs that told much enough for the beast to take action. It raised its tail upwards, then slammed it down so it pushed forward, swimming in a wave pattern as its stream-lined body accelerated an outstanding speed, heading towards the nearest ice pack where a white figure stood on it.

It was now that it unleashed its sharp call.

 _Piiiieeeeaaauumm!_

* * *

None of the Autobots were prepared for the sharp sound that came out of nowhere.

When they reached to the closest beach, Polarclaw suddenly woke up without warning despite after a long time's shutdown by the severe freezing cold temperature. The polar bear Decepticon maneuvered Optimus and managed to flee to the nearest ice floe. However, he didn't transform directly back to his vehicle form. It was like the shutdown had caused his T-cog to be deactivated for a long period of time until it would get hot enough to activate again.

As the three mechs chased after Polarclaw over the drifting ice, they formed a V-shape position with Optimus as the point with Sideswipe and Drift in front of him, the prankster on left and the samurai on right. Jumping and balancing between the ice flats, they ran as fast as they can while the Decepticon ran rather more like a bear than a Cybertronian.

Then Polarclaw stopped on a pretty large flat of ice that rocked unbalanced, rising up on his hind legs and was about to unleash his sonic roar when the sharp high-pitching sound came.

Instantly, Optimus heard Sideswipe shouting but no words came when Polarclaw managed to turn his head over his shoulder and the entire ice got knocked up in the air, splitting into smaller parts. The attacker leaped entirely over the water and it twisted in a spin. Its jaws opened widely and compressed the stunned Decepticon so his armor cracked and crushed. A massive explosion erupted as the beast vanished into the dark water, sending big waves in rings. Everyone, including Optimus, dropped their jaws in shock whereas they held on their own ice packs, Optimus laying on it because he was closest and the waves almost rolled him over, washing over him.

Just then, Windblade flew over them in a fast circle, gliding down closer towards them, surprisingly not shooting any blasts before she landed on a drifting ice floe next to Drift.

"Optimus, are you alright?" she called loudly, her optics in horror.

"I'm all right," he replied, nodding. Then he questioned the others with a shout: "Anyone hurt?"

"I'm fine," Sideswipe replied as loudly as possible, "except that thing freaks me up."

"Whatever it is, it's not done yet," Drift yelled, checking on all corners with a serious and wary gaze with one sword ready on his servos.

Focused, Optimus tried to locate after the thing that took Polarclaw when he suddenly heard a _kooosh_ sound that forced him to look to the left along with the others. It was quick but he achieved a view of the beast. His optics registered a dorsal fin and steams breezing in the air. He couldn't get any details on the dorsal fin unfortunately because it dived down too fast.

Then, one klik later, far the distance, the monster appeared again. It leaped up out the water and tossed the Decepticon as far as he flew above the ice, and when the beast smashed against the water, another massive explosion of splashing water blasted like a geyser. The waves got big and spread everywhere, rocking the ice blocks high and low.

"What is that thing?!" Sideswipe screamed, terrified while struggling to balance when the waves hit the packs of ice, wobbling like a cradle.

Just then, they heard how Polarclaw screamed in desperation, splashing in pure fear when a tail slapped him up with such a brute force that he flew outstandingly thirty meters up in the air. Witnessing the brutal force shocked the Away Team even more, watching how Polarclaw crashed again on the freezing cold water, screaming his air tanks out, and then how his screams suddenly died into nothing when the beast charged and took him down once again. Fully focused, Drift shot his gaze over the shoulder to Optimus, seemingly seeking for strategies. Optimus' spark pondered like crazy.

"Optimus, we must consider a strategy and fast," Drift's voice cut in, though Optimus didn't hear him straightaway. "That thing will attack at us at any moment now!"

 _What in the world is that for a creature_ , he wondered. But before Optimus could think more, his gaze captured a glowing red light deep in the clear darkness underneath them and the white belly shone like silver. It had no longer the Decepticon on its jaws. They presumed he was crushed and good as terminated.

 _Piiieeaaaa…_

A whistling sound was heard.

 _Piiiiaaaaa…_

Another whistling sound came.

 _Piiieeeaaaaauum…_

A third sound followed.

Optimus and the Autobots got puzzled in enchantment hearing the calls. None of them spoke a word or moved a muscle cable while they held their gazes at the shadow that lurked between them. It was then the Prime saw the black and white pattern on the body. He recognized it immediately. He had seen it before.

However, beforehand he could think or send an order to his comrades, the enormous shadow suddenly charged right at him with an alarming speed that neither he nor the others could calculate even a split nano-klik when the ice below him got knocked up by the rostrum of the sea monster's head and Optimus flew high, hearing his comrades screaming his name before he splashed onto the water, swallowed whole.

Optimus sank down to the bottom with his back landing first. Quickly he got up on his pedes, shaking his helmet with a groan. The freezing coldness crewed through his frame like razor sharp teeth. His systems alerted intensely when he heard the attacker swimming around him. Then he saw the attacker that caused him to stare with widely large optics.

It was an outstanding beast he had neither seen nor imagined before.

It had the unmistakably features of a killer whale; the blunt-nosed head, the largely oval-shaped eye patches, the large and falcate triangle-shaped dorsal fin with a round top, the medium-sized lightly gray and closed saddle patch behind it and the long tail with the flat, broad flukes that had two notches on either side and the white pattern on its belly. What appeared to be black on the upper body pattern was actually very dark blue easily mistaken for black.

But it was not just an ordinary killer whale what Optimus discovered.

The beast had _legs_.

The front legs had five-toed paws while the hind legs had only four-toed paws, and the front legs had rounded extended flippers behind them, stretching up from the wrist to the elbow. The right flipper had a notch. The head had a half ring of icicle horns sticking behind the head, sharp and clear. One icicle horn had two golden rings on the right side of the head.

But the most striking detail he detected was the red glowing tattoos on its face. A large V-shape spread from the horns down to the tip of the rostrum, four tattoos appearing like shark fens on the sides of the face; a couple smaller and closely behind the eyes and the other couple large ones on the underjaw on either side with three dots within them, and finally the six lines on the chin.

 _Piieeeaaaaaauumm…_

A long whistling sound echoed from it whereas it swam in a circle, observing the huge and Arctic camouflaged Prime with caution… and curiosity?

Optimus held his optics on it. "What are you?" he asked.

There was no reply. Suddenly he noticed something else on it. A closer look made him to realize that the beast was not an organic Earth creature. It told him only one thing.

 _A four-legged killer whale Cybertronian_ , he thought, seeking after an insignia that will tell about itself. Was it an Autobot or a Decepticon? To his horror, he found none. Then it hit him. _No, it can't be possible… is that a Predacon?_

 _Piiieaaaauum?_

Somehow, as if it read his processor, the killer whale Predacon inclined its head on one side, then moving to the other side. Yet, it stayed on a safe distance from him. Optimus detected directly that it was wary. It stood on its paws. He observed it carefully and precisely for details. The claws were white and razor-sharp, and the front paws appeared surprisingly more hand-like paws with white webbed skin between the toes.

He estimated the Predacon was twenty meters long and nine meters tall. Its enormous chest was muscularly broad and the shoulders massive in muscle, the neck powerful and thick. However, what puzzled him most was that the four-legged killer whale's stream-shaped body appeared similar to a bear-like wolf appearance.

Wait a nano-klik, an orca-mixed-up-bear-like-wolf Predacon? What the scrap? There was no Earth creature like that.

"What are you?" he repeated the question.

Still no response.

Then splashes came without warning that triggered the Predacon to move its head to the direction where the splashes occurred. Optimus saw immediately that it was Sideswipe and Drift whom had jumped down and landed on the bottom. As it happened, it unleashed a deafening call in high frequency and revealed the yellowish half orca, half wolf teeth, then it leaped forward with the front legs pressed underneath between the neck and the chest like a human using the chicken gesture.

It happened so fast that neither Drift nor Sideswipe could avoid before it was already upon them, spinning quickly so the forces around it caused the mechs to get flown away. Thanks to the cold crewing through them, neither Drift nor Sideswipe could make quick and swift actions. Without warning, the Predacon swung swiftly and elegantly and it headed towards them again, now swimming much faster. But this time it left the samurai and the prankster. Unpredictably, it charged right at the Prime.

 _Piieeaaaaaaauuum!_

The rostrum hit right at Optimus' waist so brutally that he nearly flew backward. Then the beast nudged him to swing and the teeth dug through the abdominal and spinal areas. Optimus roared in agony whereas the Predacon made a sharp angle, bubbles escaping from its blowhole. It was swimming out from the shore's shallow waters. It meant only one thing. It was heading to deeper waters!

Just then, plasma beams shot through the surface that caused the four-legged killer whale beast to pull more power on the tail, accelerating faster and faster. Optimus couldn't see much despite his gaze was straight up but he did certainly hear the whirring blades from Windblade's wing turbo engines even if it was barely hearable. Suddenly the beast drove up to the surface and he heard how it exhaled a huge blow. Even Optimus got a chance to touch the cold air a few nano-seconds before they dived down.

More plasma beams fired, yet Windblade missed every single shot on the Predacon who dodged like it wanted not to get harmed whereas it zig-zagged and held closest on the bottom, starting to spin insanely. Constantly spinning gave Optimus a painful processor ache, making him badly dizzy and it did knock him up into unconsciousness. Strangely to say, the beast seemed attempting a drown attempt at him but didn't know that a Cybertronian cannot be drowned. But then the spinning stopped.

Despite the intensive dizziness and the agonizing processor ache that would be described like your brain had bounced on back and forth, left and right, hammering without mercy, Optimus' optics got online. Once woken up, it was then the beast surprised him the most unexpected thing.

It let him go.

The teeth gave a nasty rasping and groaning sound when it separated from his frame. Optimus thought it had spared him from complete termination. But he was very wrong. Just then, he was pushed up to the surface, nearly floating when the tail slammed against his spinal stunts. What a brutal force it really was. It was just like you got hit by a truck from front, a cargo train from side and another truck from behind with its trailer angling on a dangerous angle that slammed against the opposite side.

Flying through the air, Optimus had no idea how high the altitude he really was. His spark pondered intensively while he felt the turbulences twisting behind his spinal stunts, shoulders and legs. His gaze stared on the sea underneath him; large packs of drifting ice, further ahead less ice and more open waters, yet there were large icy covered areas. After all, summer was coming soon and that meant the midnight sun period was not far away.

The moment lasted only less than two kliks before he finally hit against the water again. The collusion was so powerful that it felt like he got hit by a massive train in front of him, and then he sunk without a movement. Still, his spark was still pulsing within him. By then, he was very far away from the shore line. He was out on unknown waters and far, far away from his comrades.

* * *

The broad-shouldered giant Landwalker was sinking before the Predacon. It clicked out its echolocation to see any life signs. Much to its disappointment, the spinal column was still intact and the pulsing spark still alive despite the Landwalker was completely knocked down. The Landwalker's body had bad punching wounds which tore through its armor. But then, as it happened, it felt suddenly a couple of similar feelings. It had encountered those feelings many times before.

Regret and empathy.

The Predacon's processor showed the image of him standing before it, speaking the unknown language that came from his mouth. It figured the language must be similar to the small Landwalkers whom known it for hundred thousand of generations. However, it wasn't the same one it recognized.

His voice was deep.

It sensed a depth of wisdom from him. Also, he was not directly an ordinary Landwalker either. His body was hard as metal, his blue eyes glowing and his tall height made the Predacon seeing him something else that it hadn't encountered before. One stranger who was a Landwalker that didn't belong to the world. An alien from outer space. The Predacon became extremely curious about him as it created questions inside its processor.

Who was he?

Where did he come from?

How did he and his fellows get here?

Were they hunting the polar bear creature?

And what was he for a kind of species?

 _Wise Voice._

Yes, the Predacon had already given him a name. Slowly, the Predacon shifted itself to its robot form and approached Wise Voice who had already landed on the deeper bottom. It turned to his right side, stretching its arms with the paw-like servos and the extended flippers on the outward sides of Wise Voice's arms.

With a careful gentleness, its servos slid under the Landwalker's metallic shoulders and grabbed the arm pits and then the Predacon pulled Wise Voice up, swimming toward the surface. The Predacon's tail used as much strength it still had in spite of the aching pains across the Predacon's body after the fast swimming. Once up on the surface, it had Wise Voice over the broadly chest while it swam on its back, pacing to the nearest beach.

It might've taken thirty sparkbeats or less when they had finally reached a beach. The Predacon rose up on its digitigrade legs and dragged unconscious Wise Voice, then lying him down on his back on the rocky sand, still bitten by frost. Unexpectedly something happened with the Predacon. Instead leaving him there, it squatted down with help by its tail to stabilize it and hold it still. It inclined its head on one side.

 _What are you?_

Then it inclined its head on the opposite side.

 _Who are you?_

* * *

 _Piieaaa._

It was the first thing that activated Optimus' consciousness. Then came the system alerts of the severe drop of his inner temperature; he was very close to severe system damages now, realizing he must hurry back to the base again as quickly as possible. As slowly as he opened his optics, the first thing he saw was the red glowing face plates over him from right side. Instinctually, he reacted but suddenly felt the sharp burning pains all over his body, worst parts covering on the abdominal and back areas. He groaned in pain.

However, as strange as it was said, he didn't shout or punched the Predacon. Instead... he simply stared at it.

No. _Her._

The killer whale Predacon was a femme. Her facial features revealed an astonishing beauty. Her round gray face, the light blue lips with a filled under-lip plate, wide cheek bones and the same tattoos she had on beast form. Her entire head was covered with same icicle horns and the two golden rings on the same icicle sticking out behind the underjaw's edge. It gave her the appearance of an ice queen.

Studying with a keen optic for details, Optimus watched her darkly blue and white bulky body. She was broadly chested-and-shouldered, her hips round and wide, her digitigrade legs muscular and extensive ones and her arms with the flippers exactly the same as they were on her beast form. The tail was behind her, holding her steadily. Like on her beast form, she had her white orca pattern on her belly. Even if he didn't get a view behind her back, he assumed she had her dorsal fin and the saddle patch there.

But what captured his focus on most was her optics. Unlike the rest he'd seen, her optics were dark blue with a lightly blue ring on each one and they had cat-like pupils on the middle within the rings and white spots reflecting the right side of the optic rings. The black optic ridges were arched. Her gaze revealed curiosity, suspicion and guardedness. But there was something else he saw deeper within the optics.

Empathy.

Another groan escaped from him. The pain had spread across his entire frame, radiating through his arms and legs. As it happened, Optimus felt the femme's left paw-like servo pressing on one punching wound. He was not bleeding fortunately to say. But it was a reaction she did. Somehow, she had dragged him up from the depth instead leaving him there and slowly shutting down by the freezing cold and salty water. Why did she do that? Cautiously but curiously, the orca femme neared her helmet closer and closer toward his own, moving her helmet from one side to the other. Her right servo was pressed at his left shoulder. Optimus then saw how the narrow cat-like pupils widened into oval-shaped ones.

 _Piieeaaa?_

A sound came from her. It didn't come directly from the mouth though. No, it came from the forehead.

 _She has a melon_ , Optimus thought suddenly. He knew whales, dolphins and porpoises had melons inside their heads to send echolocation signals and when an object was hit by it, the signals bounced back through the underjaw into the ears and finally into the brain, showing the images of the objects ahead of them. _But what kind of cries are you making?_

As fascinated he was over the sound the femme made, she frowned by seeing his expression. Then she removed her left paw-hand from the wound, reaching it dangerously to his face plates. Optimus tensed up in an instant, his optics shifting back and forth between her optics and the white claws.

Nevertheless, as he prepared himself for the worst, he received the gentlest touch he'd ever felt. A paw digit touched on his chin. Then she placed the index, the middle and the ring digits at his under-lip plate and the claws scraped slightly on his sensitive metal feature parts. Three straight lines from the lips to the chin was the thing he received from her. Just like her six lined tattoos on her chin.

Quickly as she removed her servo from his face, he grasped her servo with his right hand, squeezing an iron tight grip on the wrist. It caused her to open her mouth for the first time and barred the yellow carnivore teeth, but then she closed it whereas casting her gaze on his darkly gray hand. Instead fighting herself free, she twisted her servo to slightly touch his wrist, which made him losing the grip and their servos met. The femme's paw-like servo was bigger than his. The look of her hand with the white skin between the fingers reminded like a prehistoric amphibian fin with bones within. Optimus fixed his optics on her once again after a short moment staring on her servo.

"What is your name?" he asked.

Almost instantly the femme became confused.

 _Piieeaaa?_

"Do you have a name?"

 _Piieeaaa?_

"Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

 _Piieeaaauuum_ , the femme whistled more confused.

 _She can't understand what I'm saying_ , Optimus thought with a questionable frown. _Wait, if she can't understand me… is that possible that she hasn't seen a Cybertronian before?_

That thought shocked him. If this femme had never seen a Cybertronian before, that meant she had never spoken Cybertronian language either. How was that possible?

As if she read his processor, she made another cry, a different one this time: _Eeeiiiiin._

 _What is she trying to tell me_ , Optimus thought further, wondering, _and why those sounds?_

 _Eeeeiiinn._

"What are you saying?" the Prime wondered, more confused than puzzled.

 _Eeeeiiinn._

"You do understand that I don't understand you."

 _Eeeeiiiuuuuum._

An optic ridge rose up on Optimus who didn't speak another question.

 _Piieeeaaauuum… Eeeeiiinn... Eeeeiiiuuuum…_

Captivation overcame the confusion when Optimus and the orca femme suddenly got interrupted by a fast approaching plane. It was Windblade. Swiftly, she shifted into her robot form with grace, skydiving straight at the Predacon femme. In response of the Autobot flyer, the Predacon cried a highly pitching cry, barring her teeth and her cat-like pupils narrowed sharply again.

"You leave Optimus alone!" Windblade yelled as soon she landed on the beach, but before she could take any action, the Predacon femme had already leaped over Optimus and galloped straight at her.

Apparently, the femme could not run on two legs; she proved to have adapted to run like a bear. In spite the bulky and huge frame, she turned out to be pretty quick, though not agile directly. But it did stun Windblade much that she couldn't calculate in time beforehand the killer whale Predacon had swung its left paw and slammed her at the side of her chest plates.

Then she grabbed Windblade's upper arms brutal enough to cause the arms to crack and crush, making the flyer screaming in pain, feeling the pressure breaking through the fragile layer and went through her sealed protoform. She could've never imagined the Predacon's height. She was amazingly fifteen meters tall, high above Optimus himself!

Face to face, Windblade's red tattooed face plates paled when she met the furious optics and the red tattoos that beamed brighter than before. Then she thought she heard the Predacon femme inhaling a deep breath before the femme released the most deafening roar with the highest frequency ever heard before. It got her audio receptors deaf instantaneously. Well, fortunately for her, it will be a temporary before she will hear clear eventually.

Then the Predacon femme threw her aside, completely ignoring the flyer and turned her focus to Optimus and galloped back to him. She met a gaze in horror.

* * *

 _Wise Voice, why are you scared?_

As soon the femme met his terrified optics, realization hit her.

 _He doesn't trust me._

Without whistling a cry, she rose up, only to feel his servo gripping her own that startled her up. She glared down at him.

"What is your name?" his frightened voice had shifted to concern.

 _What are you singing, Wise Voice? I cannot understand you._

Her optics had read the lip movements and her highly sensitive audio receptors had listened on the tone of his voice, still she had not a single clue what he was singing.

 _Landwalkers. I never understand them._

The darkly blue and white femme tossed herself free from Wise Voice's servo and walked nine steps from him. Yet unexpectedly, she turned her head over her shoulder to throw a final look on Wise Voice.

"Tell me your name, Predacon!" he called after her.

 _No. You can't understand me. Neither can I understand your mouth-language._

She jumped up to make a back-flip and transformed back to her four-legged killer whale beast form, then the last thing she did was galloping straight to the ocean, never looking back.

* * *

It took its time until the entire Away Team was finally united, gathered on same spot. As soon they were gathered, Optimus received a message from Fixit who reported them that the Ground-Bridge was finally fixed up, which was blissful news for Away Team. After what they had witnessed, they were ready to get home and warm up as possible as they can get the chance. Later, when the green portal brightened up, Drift, Sideswipe and Windblade helped together to support Optimus since his injuries agonized him and prevented him from walking.

Before walking through the portal, the Prime threw a final glance behind his shoulders to see the ocean. He saw nothing. Then they traveled through the portal, very slowly and carefully. Once on the other side, Optimus collapsed on the ground. Fortunately, Grimlock, Strongarm and Bumblebee hurried by his side and supported him up back on his pedes.

"Optimus, what have happened to you?" Bumblebee was first to ask, extremely concerned. "And where is the Decepticon?"

"Bumblebee… we have encountered a killer whale Predacon over there," was the Prime's only words, shrugging heavily in defeat.

" **K-K-K-Killer whale?!** " the entire team bellowed in complete fear, staring with widely large optics and jaws dropped.

* * *

 **If you find mistakes, please tell me and I'll edit it directly - take note I'm non-English speaker. I'm open for everything; suggestions, advices and constitutive criticism**


	2. An Inuit Legend

**Well, well, here we've got the next chapter for you guest reviewer Wolf. You guys wanna know who the femme Predacon is? You'll find it out. And I don't want give any spoilers but I want to give you a huge disclaimer for whaling, meaning harpooning and capturing attempt and blood further down. If you're sensitive to whaling and blood, don't read and get out of here!**

 **PS: I edit this chapter and edited Jetstorm's real name - I mistakenly thought it was Jetstream at first but I edited it.**

* * *

 **An Inuit Legend**

* * *

Killer whale.

That word brought a terror in the entire team that caused everyone and everything into silence so silent that you can hear a needle falling in thin air. None of them spoke a word or moved a muscle cable for a long, silent moment like they had become statues frozen in time. The gazes on every member shared the same fright that paralyzed themselves as if they got electrified on the electric chair, but there was more than fright that was shown which Bumblebee recognized instantly. The silence stalked around the scrap yard like a sly Jack The Ripper hiding in the shadows.

"Optimus, did you just say you've encountered a Predacon?" Bumblebee asked to the injured Prime who sat down on his aft, bent forward with his arms on his knees.

"Yes. We have encountered a Predacon that takes the shape of an Earth killer whale," Optimus moved his optics up while his head hung exhaustedly, sighing. "It took the Decepticon down and offlined him."

"Predacon… that's impossible," his equal couldn't believe in it. "They've been extinct for eons except for Predaking. He's still alive and he has not caused more problems for us on Cybertron. Well, except trying to build nests on high buildings."

But before either Optimus or Bumblebee could speak further, a number of questions waved over them.

"What's a killer whale?" Strongarm was first to ask eagerly.

"How deadly is one?" Grimlock followed to give his question. "Are they notorious monsters that attack everything on their path, including humans?"

"Do killer whales eat everything they encounter?" Fixit quivered. "Do they even consume us too?"

"Hey, hey, guys! Why are you suddenly afraid for killer whales?" Russell questioned while watching up as he spun around to meet the confusion of the tall Autobots and the small minibots, waving his hands in the air. "They aren't dangerous at all. They're the most awesome animals in the world."

"Are they not dangerous?" the cadet gazed on the boy.

"But why called killer whales?" Fixit inquired.

"Is that because there's a species of whales that kills everything on its path despite you claims they're not lethal?" Sideswipe added another question skeptically. He was still on his Arctic camouflaged frame.

"Calm down everyone," Bumblebee turned around and looked on his jumbled members. "Killer whales are actually the largest member of the dolphin family and they do not attack humans in the wild and they certainly don't consume metal."

"Wait… what? Is a killer whale a dolphin?" dumb-looking, Sideswipe sneered. "Aren't dolphins supposed to be cute and friendly? That thing we faced was a real killing machine!"

The yellow and black mech both nodded and shook his head, ignoring the last words. "Yes, they are. And humans call them orcas, but still some call them killer whales because they hunt even the largest whales on this planet. Trust me, I have witnessed an entire pod of orcas attacking a gray whale and its calf when I was here on Earth during the war."

No one spoke a word after that. It told Bumblebee enough that they got to reconsider when he fixed his optics back on the weak Prime. But before he could speak another word, he got interrupted again.

"Bee, you should've seen it!" unexpectedly Sideswipe cut in, grimacing dramatically as he started to gesture around like a fool whose arms flew and tossed round in overdramatically gestures, demonstrating the scenery. "That beast flew up like this, then it threw Polarclaw like this and then it used its enormous tail and slapped him high in the air, and then it swam straight towards Optimus and knocked him off!"

"Sideswipe, calm down," Bumblebee shot a serious glare at the prankster when Optimus groaned again, nearly falling forward because of the pain.

Strongarm was quick to assistant him. "Optimus, are you alright?"

"I'm okay, cadet," came the low grunting reply from the Prime. His baritone voice sounded heavy in pain. Then he looked on the yellow and black mech for a second time. "Bumblebee, the Predacon… she's nothing I have encountered before."

"She?" Bumblebee raised an optic ridge.

Optimus nodded slightly. "Yes. It was a femme Predacon."

"So you did face a Predacon," the blue and white femme whispered. "Bumblebee has told a lot about the stories how you and he faced Predaking during the war. I have even faced him one time. It was awesome."

"You can tell me later, cadet," he gazed on her, smiling a bit as if he approved her enthusiasm.

"Beg me pardon, Optimus Prime," then Fixit wheeled to them, looking up in concern. "But was the Predacon Decepticon or Autobot?"

"I saw no insignia on her," he shook his head.

Then he remembered suddenly that he missed one thing on the four-legged killer whale Predacon that he didn't pay attention on. He hadn't noticed even a Predacon insignia on the killer whale femme too! Realizing his mistake, he glanced on the minicon, then on his equal and the cadet and finally on the rest. Reconsidering, he went through every detail he'd seen inside the memory bank. There was not a single symbol he could find across the Predacon's frame.

"Prime?"

Optimus' thoughts got snapped off by a worried voice and glanced around him. He saw anxious optics on him, which made him to frown deeply. Yet, somehow, he didn't speak it right out. Then the Prime met the young but deeply concerned cadet's optics who stood closest to him, supporting him. Again, Optimus' frown grew deeper when the images of the darkly blue and white Predacon femme's red tattooed and icicle-horned facial plates appeared before his optics.

 _Piieeeaaauuum… Eeeeiiinn... Eeeeiiiuuuum…_

The sounds echoed inside his audio receptors. For the first time, he found them mysterious and beautiful at same time.

"Prime, is everything okay?" now he paid attention on Strongarm, staring at her.

Optimus sighed again. "I'm afraid I'm weaker than I thought to be. The Predacon gave me a real harsh experience," he said. "For temporarily, I must remain here until I have recovered enough."

"He's right about it," Windblade cut in after a long moment of silence. The tune in her voice revealed anger unexpectedly but not so surprising. "I saw how that beast tossed him up into the air with a single slap from its tail. Whoever she is, she's nothing else but a vicious beast -"

"Enough, Windblade," without warning the Prime told her to shut her glossa. "The femme spared my life you shall know that. It is true she rammed into me, then bit me with her jaws, spinning me in circles and finally slapped me up in the air… but if she was vicious, she'd simply left me there on the bottom." Silence came again over the team as Optimus paused for a short moment, then continuing: "But she didn't. She dragged me up to the surface into the nearest beach. She has the potential to show empathy."

"That's not directly common among Predacons," the green and black Dinobot spoke. He scratched his black helmet with a clawed digit.

"That's true indeed, Grimlock," Drift agreed. "But if the Predacon showed to be sympatric for Optimus and spared him and then took him to the nearest shore, then that can explain why it didn't attack Optimus straightaway but only after Sideswipe and I jumped down to rescue him."

"Did the Predacon do that on your face?" it was now Fixit asked about the scraped scars. He pointed on the Prime's chin.

The Prime raised his servo to touch them, then nodding in response. "Yes. She did that on me," he explained. "I think that's because she wanted to mimic her own chin tattoos."

"Tak-tak-tak-tattoos?" the minibot shuttered before smacking himself to speak corrected.

Optimus nodded again. He then used his servos to describe them on his own face and for the first time he finally began to describe the femme's appearance. "The tattoos are red. She has two golden rings on one right icicle horn on the right side of her head. And she's actually a four-legged killer whale Predacon."

"Wait, what?! A four-legged killer whale?" Denny suddenly yelled disbelieved. "But that's impossible! Killer whales aren't land living creatures."

"I know. I thought the same too but apparently this one is adapted for both sea and land. My conclusion is the femme Predacon is a bear-like wolf-shaped killer whale one," Optimus arranged. He then shot his gaze on the minicon. "Fixit, can you search for any records about a Predacon femme with the description I've given?"

"On my way!" he wheeled away with fastest speed he had, driving to the ship. Once arrived there, he activated the system screen and began searching through the entire registrations of all criminals recorded. He sought throughout the entire list of millions of criminals. But much to his surprise, he found none.

"Hmm… this is odd," Fixit mumbled with a baffled gaze, one optic ridge raised up and one servo under his chin.

"What is it, Fixit?" Windblade noticed something was wrong.

"Strangely to tell guys… I cannot find any registration about this femme Predacon," he countered.

"Wait a klik. You can't find a registration?" Sideswipe gave another query.

"How's that possible?" Drift added a third one.

"Fixit, make a double check," Bumblebee requested. "We need to make sure the femme has a criminal background."

Fixit made a quick but precise double check. Again, same result came. More mystified, the orange minicon made a third check and same result came back. Three times and the same result was convincing the entire team much that the result meant only one thing.

The Predacon was not with on the records.

"Hmm, now this is in-anti-anti-interesting!" he stammered and gave himself another smack to correct himself. "I didn't expect this to happen."

Bumblebee frowned in suspicion when Grimlock spoke: "Is it me or does that mean this Predacon is not a criminal?"

"Maybe or maybe not but I don't like this," Bumblebee stated with narrowed optics, suspicious over the result.

"So…" came the small voice from Russell. "What's a Predacon anyway?"

"Yeah, we'd like an explanation from you," the boy's dad said.

"We'll tell you two," Bumblebee answered, knowing they needed to know. "But later. I need to speak Optimus in person."

"I can tell the humans about the Predacons, lieutenant," Strongarm countered, sounding willing. "I'd like to do that."

"Well, sure Strongarm," he allowed the white and blue femme.

Then he turned his attention to the Prime. He ordered the others to leave since he required some privacy with Optimus. Once alone with him, he began. "Optimus, there's something we must discuss."

"What's troubling you?" Sensing something was worrying, the Prime frowned.

"I feel regretful to send you away. I was worried that you were too weak to handle the mission while you're away."

"I was okay when I was away. Despite the cold, I functioned well without problems. That was until the Predacon came."

"Optimus… to be honest, I don't want to lose you again. Next time, I will join with you."

"Bumblebee, I may be weak and injured for temporarily but I will recover well. Once I'm fully in function, I will lead the Away Team."

"I hope so. Also… earlier this day I faced Overload."

"Overload?" at first, the Prime seemed to be shocked hearing the mentioned name, then he narrowed his optics seriously whereas he shot daggers upon his equal.

"Yeah," Bumblebee admitted. "He was seeking after you but I fought against him and managed to beat him up."

"Did you fight him _alone_?"

"Yes."

"Did you defeat him _alone_?"

"Yes, I did by my own."

"You really shouldn't have done that."

"I… I overreacted. I acted in vengeance. But Overload is in stasis pod. Hopefully he will not escape out from there," Bumblebee motioned to the large stasis pod where Overload was celled inside it. Optimus didn't speak a word. But then Bumblebee said: "By the way what've happened to your frame?"

The Prime then chuckled without warning. "When I was in the realm of the Primes, I learned many things. One of them is camouflaging for environments."

"Camouflaging?"

"Yes. I've taught the others about it and I will teach it for you as well. It's a useful ability. Right now, I require some repairing for my injuries, then I will surely teach you and the rest."

"That would be great use for us, Optimus."

* * *

 **A couple of days later**

The days passed by peacefully but awfully quiet as no alert of Decepticon activity had occurred. For the rest of the day, Strongarm would send her time patrolling around on her own, then spending time listening on stories from Optimus and some training excises.

Yet, deep inside the back of her processor, Strongarm could not stop thinking about the femme Predacon and killer whales. She had never heard about killer whales – no, orcas - which humans mostly called them for. She wondered what kind of species they were, how they looked like and how they behaved. She could not help but to find it mesmerizing.

On the afternoon, she had just arrived back to the scrapyard after a long patrol alone. Some of the team was not there. Windblade, Sideswipe and Drift were gone, presuming out on missions. Bumblebee was gone too, but only to take Denny and Russell to Crown City for some reasons. Only Optimus, Fixit and Grimlock were left behind. As she transformed, her first thought was asking Optimus about orcas. She sensed that Optimus can know something about them and wanted to learn from the elder mech.

"Optimus, I wonder about a thing," she asked when she had approached the Prime who appeared to be thoughtful for something she can only guess. His red, blue and gray frame had got repaired but despite that he was walking as if he was in anguishing pain, though didn't express it out easily. His face was repaired too. Also, while recovering slowly, he had given lessons to the lieutenant, the cadet and the Dinobot how to camouflage to blend in the environment.

"What is it I can help you with?" he responded in a calm tune.

"I'd like to know about orcas," she countered. "I feel that you perhaps know something about them."

He raised his optic ridges in surprise, then he smiled. "I suppose you haven't seen one."

She nodded confessing. "That's correct. I have literally no idea about them."

"I will tell you a story," he began. "When I was here on Earth many years ago, I once encountered a pod of Norwegian orcas in the winter season. Back then, there were huge schools of herrings that had arrived on the far northern areas of Norway. I was on the islands of Lofoten. I still remember when I saw the pod cooperating to create a ball with herrings the researchers call as a 'carousel'."

Strongarm did not interrupt him. She was too captivated whereas she listened intensively on him and didn't want to give him questions while he spoke. She pictured everything what Optimus described; an entire pod circling around a school of herrings. Just then, Grimlock showed up himself. He was in his T-Rex mode.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" he asked friendly, nearing them.

"We're talking about orcas," the femme turned her head over her shoulder and explained the Dinobot.

"Oh, I better listen on it too," he grinned and joined them up. Like the femme, he had become interested about orcas too.

"They circled round and round it. Then I saw an orca bull using its flukes to smash onto the fish. The herring became stunned by the slap," Optimus continued, using his right hand to gesture the slap of the orca bull's tail. "Imagine the strength, cadet. A single slap from the tail can easily break the spine on a human. Also, the male was nearly as big as me."

It was then Strongarm and Grimlock's gazes widened up. "How big can an orca be really?" the Dinobot gave him a question.

"Well, a male orca can easily reach up to 10 meters on length and weight up to several tons. Females are shorter with small dorsal fins," he described about the anatomy of the orcas. "When I saw it first time, I felt so amazed over its power and intelligence. Also, its dorsal fin reached above a human's height."

"Wow, it must have been an impressive sight for you," Strongarm grinned in amazement.

"It really was. Again and again, the orca slapped on the fish and… do you want to know how they eat?"

"Yeah? Do they eat like this?" the cadet used gestures of a jaw that swallowed a mouthful of fish. Grimlock did the same too except using his jaws, opening them and then shutting them hard so it gave a clanging sound while his teeth jangled.

"No, they didn't do that," Optimus chuckled, both surprising the cadet and the Dinobot. "The truth is they swallow just one single fish at the time."

"Wait what, just one single fish at the time?" Grimlock dropped his fanged jaw. "That sounds ridiculous. If they're that big, why swallow one single fish instead a mouthful? That wouldn't keep them fed at all and they'd eat everything on their path to just get full stomachs."

"That's right. The herring is a very tiny fish compare to the orca. Yet, the most amazing thing is that orcas share their food to each other," the Prime beamed a bit, but then his face shifted suddenly into sadness. "Oh yes… now I remember the poor female orca with the severe spinal injury."

"Did you say an orca with a severe spinal injury?" the cadet sounded surprised.

"Oh yes, cadet. The poor thing could barely swim. She swam so slow and seemed to be in anguish pain that I felt sad for her, yet the entire pod waited for her and swam on her pace. During the hunt, she was with on the middle and often swam under the members. I saw one female snapping off its prey and shared it to the injured one. The rest did the same thing too."

"Amazing," Strongarm smiled while she pictured the injured killer whale got its food shared by another one.

"Oh yes… killer whales are highly intelligent animals. They hunt together as one family, and they socialize a lot together too. They take care to each other too. They take care for the sick, the young and the old ones."

"Beg me pardon but are they intelligent just like humans?" Grimlock inclined his head on one side.

"That's right. They make and use strategies to solve problems to everything they encounter. It's also said that orcas are more human than thought. Orcas have cultures just like the same as humans have."

"Cultures? You mean like they have different languages and different kinds of hunting strategies?" the femme grew more amazed to know that orcas did have cultures as well.

"Exactly," the Prime nodded, smiling. "And the most amazing thing is that daughters and sons never leave their mother's side for the rest of their lives."

"Wow…" Strongarm felt speechless, hearing that sons and daughters never leave their mother's side for the rest of their lives, which indicated how strong the bond between a mother and her children can really be.

"Also, they're the most wide-spread species around the world after humans. They can be found on every sea and they're the top apex predators that even the great white sharks are on the menu for some pods," Optimus chuckled again whereas thinking on sharks on the menu for orcas.

"Wait, are sharks on the menu for killer whales?" the Dinobot dropped his jaw again. "Like those sharks from the _Jaws_ movies?"

"Hehe, that's true. There have been cases of orcas killing and eating on great white sharks," the Prime explained with a small smirk. "They have a vast variety of prey that makes them separated specialists; some pods hunt different kinds of fish, some are mammal-hunters and some are shark and stingray hunters. And there are pods that prey on whales twice their own size."

"Bumblebee mentioned that he witnessed an orca pod attacking a gray whale and its calf," Strongarm remembered it from a few days ago.

"I was there and witnessed it too. The entire pod cooperated to separate the calf from its mother…" again the sadness reappeared on his face, "which they succeeded."

"Did the calf survive?"

"No. It didn't make it," Optimus shook his head.

Strongarm frowned as she pictured the image of a gray whale calf separated while the killer whales prevented the mother from coming to the rescue. Just then, as it happened, they heard a fast wheeling Fixit rushing to them. He panted when he stopped. "Guys, I've found something," he panted exhaustedly.

"Is it Decepticon activity?" Strongarm got suddenly eager to finally get some Decepticon aft kicked.

"Actually, I have found some historical things that link to the Predacon," Fixit gazed up.

The cadet, the Dinobot and the Prime stared at him. "Show us what you have found," Optimus ordered him directly without hesitation.

"Follow me," the tiny minibot told them, then wheeling fast away back to _Alchemor_. "Here I found this illustration."

Up there he activated the monitor screen and revealed a large and old pale-yellow picture of an illustration that showed the Predacon attacking a whaling ship back in ether 18th or 19th century. All the three Autobots dropped their jaws as they saw the very detailed illustration painted in ink of the Predacon tearing the ship apart with some humans in its jaws. One human held a harpoon on its hand and was about to throw it right at the beast while flying over the ice-broken icy water.

"As it was evidenced that the Predacon was not a registered criminal, I came on one thought and searched through the Internet and I found this. Apparently, the femme Predacon has faced humans before," Fixit said, motioning on the illustration. "And I found more things too. Like these Inuit artifacts from thousands of years ago and this illustration as well."

The illustration got removed and replaced by two pictures of Inuit sculptures made by walrus ivory. They were fully detailed of the bear-like wolf-shaped orca beast. The first one had a human paddling a kayak and the Predacon underneath it, and the other one showed how it had its jaws open and let a whale swimming out from it. Then they saw the same pale-yellowed old paper of an inked illustration painting four Inuits paddling on their kayaks and the Predacon swimming alongside with them, the triangle-shaped dorsal fin up from the water and it looked like the beast breathed out a blow of air.

"Looks like our Predacon's popular one," Grimlock said, one optic ridge raised up.

Optimus frowned, arching his optic ridges closely, not saying a word as if he was thinking thoughtfully.

"It seems like the Predacon must have existed for a very long time," Strongarm theorized. "It's most likely that she has lived for thousands of years. The indigenous peoples in Arctic must've certainly known her for many generations and therefore they'd be constantly reminded about her presence."

"It's possible that you're right about it. But that's not all of it. I searched further and I came across an Inuit legend that I think it can give us the true identity of the femme Predacon," Fixit agreed, removing the pictures and replaced them with a pad that contained a long list with texts on it, though it contained Cybertronian text directly instead for earthling text.

"An Inuit legend?" the white and blue femme inclined her head on one side, blinking twice.

"Absolutely correct, cadet. The legend tells about Sedna, the goddess of the sea and the underworld," the minicon nodded eagerly. "It says this: In the beginning, there was an old widower and his daughter, Sedna, who was so beautiful that every Inuit man sought to marry with her. But she found none much to her liking and refused every offering."

Again, no word interrupted. Optimus was deeply thoughtful while the cadet and the Dinobot stared in silence, listening. At first, he didn't appear to be interested to hear, yet he was willing to listen on the legend.

"One day, a seabird came to her and gave her a promise of a soft life in a warm hut full of bearskins and fish. Sedna flew with him. But the bird had lied to her. It revealed that the home was nothing else but a stinking nest. She regretted her refusing of the human men. And that was what she told her father about. Her father stole her from the bird and they paddled away in their kayak. However, the vengeance of the bird people followed them."

"What happened next?" Strongarm became very curious.

"It was said that the rising sea threatened them with death," Fixit continued telling more of the legend. "They struggled but it was hopeless. So, Sedna got thrown overboard the kayak by her father. Desperate for her life, she grabbed it and tried to pull herself up but her father cut off her fingers. Unable to hold her grip, she sank into the icy water and vanished. But as she sank, her amputated fingers became the fish, the seals and the whales that brought much life on the ocean."

"That's pretty brutal action to be honest," Grimlock raised an optic ridge, pretty disgusted and horrified knowing that Sedna's father cut off her fingers. "Poor human…"

"At the bottom of the sea, she became the goddess the Inuit peoples respected with cherish and fear. Ah yes! Here's the reason why I brought you here is this thing," he then exclaimed without warning. "It says here: When Sedna was disrespected and outraged, she took the shape of an Ack-Ack-Ack-Akhlut and attacked an entire tribe for punishment!"

"An Akh- what?" the Dinobot became extremely confused. He expressed a silly grimace on his jaws.

"Spell that word again, please," the femme requested a repeat of the word. "I've never heard anything like that before."

"Akhlut," it was first now that Optimus spoke. He appeared to look both suspicious and thoughtful. "What is an Akhlut if I can ask?"

"Sure, Optimus. An Akhlut is actually a mythological creature from the Inuit mythology," he began to clarify. "It's a hybrid creature between a killer whale _and_ a wolf!"

That caused the Prime to widen his optics astonished. "That explains her beast appearance," he stated.

"Oh yes, absolutely yes," Fixit nodded in agreement. "It says that an Akhlut was the most dangerous creature ever known for the indigenous people in Arctic. They were known to be vicious man-eating monsters that ventured onto land to hunt humans. Its tracks were easily recognized for they were wolf tracks that lead to and from the ocean, indicating that it was waiting for its prey under the water nearby."

The Dinobot shivered when he yelped like a coward despite it was not typical for him. "Sounds scary to me. If I'd face that Akhlut Predacon femme, I would rather choose to run than smash her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Grimlock," Strongarm disagreed annoyingly. "I believe you'll choose rather to give her a good punch."

"Hah, we'll see about that," he laughed it out.

"Sedna…" then they heard Optimus speaking the name of the goddess. "It's the Predacon's name."

"But are you certain about it?" Strongarm inquired, staring at the Prime.

"I'm convinced enough, cadet. Sedna is her true name. It is possible that she can be the last survivor of the extinction of all Predacons that once ruled here on Earth eons ago, which I highly doubt that it's impossible to deny about it. However, we have to be completely certain because we know nothing about her. That means only one thing."

"And that is?"

"That we must seek and find her. But there is a great risk we'll be forced to capture her if we must. Most of all, we will face her wrath and we wouldn't be free without injuries, probably broken spinal columns in worst cases."

"I hope not we'll have to do that if I have to be honest. I mean, capturing her."

As if he read her processor, the Prime laid a hand on her shoulder, patting gently. "I don't want to be forced capturing her either but if we must, we have to do it."

"All I hope is that I don't get bitten by her," Grimlock sounded silly.

* * *

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

Sedna called through the pitch darkness that ruled in the depth. Clicking sounds clicked out from her melon as she used her echolocation to see the darkness despite the very limited lights that barely rayed through the blue ice and the red biolights from her tattoos on her head.

She listened with preciseness whereas she received a detailed view in front of her. She saw schools of fish sticking close together, squids fleeing like jets, seals seeking for food to prey on, then a pod of belugas staying the nearest hole that provided them air between blows. The snowy-white belugas sang playfully as she neared them. Sedna responded their playful calls that told them that she was nearby and wanted to greet them. Some of the cows had got calves that were palely gray.

Then she heard the deep song coming from a bow whale not far from her.

She recognized the bow whale's song. It was an old cow who sang so beautiful that only listening on her brought peace to every living being. Unlike the Older Landwalker People that relied hunting on them in order to survive against the harsh environmental circumstances, the Akhlutformer was not a mammal-eating beast. No, she was a Peaceful Singer.

Since fifty-five thousand winters, she knew much about the Clans that separated the orcas genetically and culturally. There were five Cultured Clans; the Peaceful Singers, the Silent Hunters, the Outsiders, the Death Teeth Eaters and finally the Whale Hunters.

Sedna had grown up as a Peaceful Singer and learned to eat only fish and squids but she had taken some lessons from the Death Teeth Eaters about hunting those dangerous fish with teeth of death, including the great white death. She found the death teeth taste lovely and only one or two white deaths kept her fed for an entire moon circle. Also, she stored a thickly fat blubber that she had developed as she went through a long and incredible transformation from a lost orphan to the fiercest and most respected apex predator in the Arctic Ocean.

On other hand, she had stayed only there for many winters she'd lost count, yet in certain circumstances she'd took the path through the Bering Sea and voyaged down to the home areas she once grew up on the Pacific Northwest coast, rejoining the Peaceful Singers for a period of time but then leave them once again to return to her territory. It had been a patterned behavior that every fourth spring seasonal circle Sedna took her voyage to her home areas and spent the entire summer season circle with the huge pods. But for the last forty-six winters, she had not returned to them.

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

Sedna called again. The response she received was the old bow whale's song that seemed to be increasing its frequencies. She was getting closer to the bow whale. The clicking echolocation sounds then caught the sight of the enormous baleen right whale. The stocky dark-colored bow whale cow had rough yellowish callosities on its massive triangular head, the extended lower jaw white like snow.

"Greetings, friend," the old bow whale sang whom Sedna had no problem understanding her language. After all, spending her life much up on the Arctic had given her plenty of time to learn in the languages of the great singers, the belugas and the narwals.

"Greetings, Killiak," Sedna greeted back. She swam parallel side by side with the large whale that was bigger than Sedna herself in a calm pace. Her left optic met the large eye of the old one.

"Things going well?" the old cow asked in friendly matter.

"Things are going well, except that recently I encountered Landwalkers that aren't Landwalkers but are complete strangers," the Akhlutformer sang to the great singer named Killiak about the encounter she had a few sun circles ago. "Believe me, they do not come originally here on our world. They're aliens from the ocean of stars above us."

"My goodness. What did they do on you?" as if Killiak figured it out, she questioned Sedna about injuries she must've received like always. Not surprising why Sedna liked her so much.

"Nothing much actually. They weren't prepared to face me. I attacked one they hunted after and I killed him by crushing his spine off with my bare jaws," she singed. "Then I attacked one of those who hunted the one I killed. However, I didn't kill him straight off."

"Why not?"

"That's because… I… I don't know. I'm not sure," she hummed in a sad whistling call. "I don't remember anything what happened to me before I met my mother. Neither do I know what I am really nor where I belong to."

"My friend, you know that you must eventually find the truth about yourself," Killiak made a comforting song, full with encouragement. "You mustn't hide forever. One sun circle, you will find your true pod where you belong truly. You know that."

"But Killiak, I don't know if they'll accept me," Sedna sounded scared.

"Sedna, you must understand that I say this for your own sake. We all great singers have never forgotten what you did when the Landwalkers came and hunted us down. You are strong, bold and fearless, but still you're as lost as you have always been."

"Killiak, when I faced the strangers, there was a Landwalker who had a voice deep with wisdom. I did harm him… but then I regretted harming him on first place."

"What did you do?"

"I dragged him up to the nearest beach. Then he woke up and he spoke a language that came out from his mouth, not through the head. I couldn't understand a thing what he was saying. It's like those mouth-languages the Landwalkers have."

"Hmm, sounds like he's a Landwalker who can sing both his own language and the Landwalker languages," the bow whale theorized. "I don't know much about Landwalkers, only that they're hunters."

"I know. Landwalkers cannot and will never be trusted. They are nothing else but disrespectful beings. They never learn. Only when they face my wrath, they will be constantly reminded," Sedna whistled intensely but not unfriendly. "Still, I have doubted so much that Landwalkers are ever capable to take lessons and take responsibility over their actions."

"Very true."

"Killiak, I think I probably will leave these areas soon. I need to take my voyage to my home areas. I haven't seen my old family for forty-six winters."

"I understand. If you don't see me once you return, don't grieve after me. I'm old and I'm reaching on the point when I shall leave this world for the Oceans of Eternity. Sooner or later I will enter there and join all the souls."

"Killiak…"

"Don't be sad. You've lived so long that you should have seen much enough to accept that the cycle of life is a repeating cycle of birth and death," Killiak comforted her with her calm singing clicks. "All lives cannot live forever. Every living race is a stabilizer that holds the system in check. If one living race is missing that is important, the rest will grow out of control and it'll ruin the system. You may be the largest hunter I've known, yet you prefer eating the small fish."

"I'm not a Silent Hunter or a Whale Hunter, Killiak," Sedna denied. "I've never wanted to harm great singers and eat their tongues. And I've never wanted to even harm the cousins too."

"I know that –"

 _ **Brrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**_

Suddenly they got interrupted by a high pitching noise that pieced through the water. It was a sharp noise, so sharp that it pained very hard for Sedna's highly sensitive audio receptors. She recognized it. She had heard it before that she disliked strongly. She was hundred percent sure where it came from and who was responsible.

"Killiak, swim and hide," quickly Sedna sang with quick beeping whistles.

"What are you going to do?" paralyzed by the sharp noise, the bow whale cow asked, panicked and pained by the sharp noise.

"I'll swim and make sure the sound dies," was the last words from Sedna when she raised her tail and pushed forward into a fast swimming. She searched after its source location. The Akhlutformer swam incredibly fast. The sound got sharper and sharper the closer she approached the location. The ice above had broken into large floes, then smaller ones and finally the water was almost completely ice-free whereas she headed towards south.

She hurried up to the surface and blew out her breath, the inhaling a deep breath and dived down again into the dark, murky water. Sedna stayed focused while listening precisely where the source location can be. By then, the sound was as sharpest. It was so sharp that Sedna would've risk herself to get deaf at any moment if she didn't stop immediately and decided to retreat due its high pitching sharpness.

The Akhlutformer retreated to a safe distance there the noise wasn't sharp unlike the area she was one sparkbeat ago. Coming up to the surface for another breath, Sedna stayed there for several sparkbeats to provide oxygen for her Energon system since she had no problems to stay under water for one hundred and twenty sparkbeats as maximum and diving far down to two and half kilometers on depths.

The pressure in those depths can kill a Landwalker without any problems. For Sedna, it took a very long and painstaking training to endure against the pressure that compressed her entire body intensively and eventually learned how to handle it by constant training. However, after spending a long time in the deep depths for one hundred and twenty sparkbeats, she must stay on the surface to take several breaths, giving her oxygen she required to keep her functioning as best as possible. While lying still on the surface, Sedna kept listening after the sound and stayed surprisingly silent.

She had observed that the Hunting Cultured Clans, which included the Silent Hunters and the Whale Hunters, that all the Hunters relied silence in order to find their prey. Rather than singing and vocalizing intensively, they were extremely silent ones that only called during their hunts to coordinate every strategy they had and feasting together after they killed their target prey, and shockingly they didn't even use their echolocations at all while they listened after the prey. And by observing and self-training, Sedna discovered that it became her best strategy. Silence was useful when she sought after an unfamiliar source of sounds unknown for the oceans.

Now Sedna was relying on the silence to detect the sound's direction.

 _Where are the moving isles_ , she thought, _wait a sparkbeat… that sound? Yes, it's coming from those moving isles with flying birds whose wings don't flap. Yes! It's the battle moving isles!_

Sedna had never forgotten what the warrior moving isles were. She never forgot when the moving isles used to fire missiles and unleashed huge explosions that erupted just like Bleeding Island's volcanoes many winters ago. She knew that they used the sharp sound to locate everything in their surroundings and get a clear, detailed view below them. It was sonar.

 _Warrior Landwalkers_ , she figured it out clear as it sounded.

Warrior Landwalkers meant bad things. Now she had to be extremely careful. Unlike the Older Landwalker People who had known her for thousands of generations, Southern Landwalkers had no knowledge about her nor had they the respect to the oceans and all the marine mammals. If she revealed herself to the Landwalkers from the south, they'd do everything to hunt her down. Or worse... capture her.

 _No, I'm not going to show them who I am_ , Sedna told herself the same reminder that shouted inside her:

 _Never show yourself or otherwise the Landwalkers will harpoon you. They'll track after you and then they will catch you in nets._

Sedna had always disliked them except the Older Landwalker People who had respected her much for thousands of generations, in which it had become an important part of their genome. Landwalkers were nothing else but a stupid land living race that should not have existed. They were nothing but troublemakers for her. And rule breakers.

Yes, unintelligent and insignificant rule breakers!

That was they all were. Sedna knew that Southern Landwalkers were incapable to take lessons. No, Landwalkers had never been capable to learn anything from their mistakes at all. She knew so much about it that every time she spotted a moving isle, her inner wrath woke up and she'd wanted so badly to capsize the moving isle and make them suffer as they drowned and froze to death, which she had done that countless times before.

The wrath inside her had awakened up. Oh, how much she wanted so much to show them who the true queen of the Arctic was right now. She will give them a real painful lesson that they will regret gravely to ever enter her territory and use the sharp sound that'd blow every marine mammal's sensitive ears. Sedna had her name for a really good reason.

Death Bringer.

Avenger.

Ice Queen.

Guardian of the Arctic.

Yes, she had called herself those notorious nicknames before, claiming them truly for herself. But despite the inner rage, Sedna was not a mindless predator. No, she was a wary one. She had experienced many pains and learned that if she simply charged without thinking, she got injured. So as always, she thought on the strategies first, then planning how to coordinate and finally strike quickly as possible. Sedna did not want to get herself harmed, especially risking breaking a leg or damaging her claws and teeth.

After many sparkbeats, she took a very deep breath and dived down into the darkness. It was then she noticed something. The sharp pitching sound was gone. It must have got shut down.

 _Where are they_ , she wondered, listening after the missing sound. All she heard were the waves over her. Luckily, she had a good audio memory. She remembered where the sound came from. It pointed south-east. The waves rocked not harshly. It remained still. Remembering the direction, Sedna swam on the path she thought it must come from. Lessons woke up within her processor.

 _Unknown calls, noises and sounds. Be careful when you encounter them. Either they mean peace or death. Stay on a distance. Observe. Study it. Listen with extreme caution._

She took the lessons she taught from the mistakes she made in the past seriously, knowing that by learning mistakes, she became better. Sedna paced slowly. One lesson; swimming too fast can cause you to get exhausted faster long before you can reach your target. If you swim slowly, you'd spare your energy and use it once you find your target.

The Akhlutformer swam up to the surface, blowing out her breath and inhaled another deep one, then diving deeper into the darkness and listened after the missing sound. But then, just as it happened, her audio receptors caught something that Sedna recognized it immediately. The noise of spinning propeller blades. The moving isles can be nearby and they were really big ones. She estimated the scale of their sizes.

Then, without warning, she heard suddenly fast spinning propeller blades and a noisy engine. Sedna turned her head slightly to get a view from behind but it was already too late when a harpoon fired through the water and speared right at her back behind her dorsal fin. The three-teethed wide and razor-sharp harpoon pieced through the metal layer and into the blubber layer. A loud shriek escaped from her when Sedna felt the merciless and striking pain spreading like a fire.

 _Piieeeaaauuum!_

The cry from the Akhlutformer could've had heard all way to the surface but the whalers did not stop there. As it happened, Sedna swam as fast as she did, but as she did, the moving isle behind was pulled by the harpoon that was attached by a strong rope. Pulling a moving isle was even more painful for Sedna than feeling how the harpoon dug deeply through her back. Then, right in front of her, fishing nets appeared.

Panicked, she tried to slow down, only to swim right at the nets that held strong and flexible. Suddenly she heard how the rope snapped off. Sedna noticed directly that the nets were connected to two large battle moving isles. She swung around to get out. However, two smaller moving isles appeared with more nets and blocked the only escape out. She was stuck in a circle of nets, trapped between two massive battle moving isles. Getting more panicked, she dived and faced that even the bottom below her was blocked too.

"In the depths of abyss!" she screamed with a high pitching call. Then she spun around so her left optic got the view up to the surface. "What shall I do?"

Unlike the rest obstacles, nets were the most frightening thing she knew. Trapped. Yes, that was the fear to get trapped. Her optic rolled from one side to the other while she quickly thought for a solution to get free. Then it hit her. She had to break one of the battle moving isles. With a fast-thinking processor, she made a fast-angled turn and swam straight on the right battle moving isle. Her head went through its side so the metal broke into its body, cracking and snapping. Then she removed from it when she felt another pain striking through her. She had received another harpoon, now this time closer on the shoulder blades.

It was then the inner wrath woke up completely and now she lost herself when the strongest instinct of all instincts she had kicked in: the instinct for vengeance. With a sharp angled swing, Sedna swam straight to the opposite moving isle, diving down and then leapt up from the water with outstretched claws and shrieking as loudest as highest pitching she ever did.

It was so deafening that all the Warrior Landwalkers had to retreat from the shriek when she took grip on the edge and climbed up. The first she did was using both her paws and jaws as she sliced, slashed and bit on every Warrior Landwalker who got unfortunate on her path. Even the birds with unflapping wings got ruined into pieces. They exploded into flames as Sedna raged on, releasing her wrath onto the Landwalkers. They shot with their guns on her without result for her body was too thick for bullets to go through, yet it didn't mean that she was bullet-proofed when it came to bigger guns. Luckily, the bullets felt only like seagulls hacking on her with their beaks so it didn't bother her much.

And there was her tail. One single slap on the tail was enough to throw plenty of Landwalkers overboard and breaking their spines off too. She screamed again when Sedna smashed her tail against the moving isle's floor as hard as she can, which it literally made the floor to break apart. Then another smash, then a third and a fourth smash occurred and that was enough to make the moving isle damaging into complete destruction as the cracks spread all way down from the top to its belly.

The explosion that exploded underneath her was a hellish one. Sedna leaped out from the flames into the water just as the firing moving isle capsized. She was heading to the other one but when she just leaped up, a third harpoon was fired and it hit on her tail right though between the hind legs and the flukes. Again, she cried out in agonizing pain, yet Sedna refused to give up. The Akhlutformer landed on the other battle moving isle's floor, attacking the Warrior Landwalkers and overthrown them all, then destroying the non-flapping birds.

The entire moving isle exploded entirely into flames as Sedna jumped down into the water again. Then came the fourth harpoon that flew through the air and struck through the right hind leg's thigh. Its teeth went all way through and all the teeth got outside but the harpoon got stuck in the middle.

Sedna screamed in pain once she landed into the water. Four harpoons she'd received gave her too much pain. The rage changed into pure desperation and it made her swimming straight to the net ahead of her without thinking or controlling herself. The net held her back despite that the isles had capsized. But then Sedna started to spin around out of control. It was then her flippers came into use; they were surprisingly sharp ones like blades even if they were fully attached to her arms.

The net snapped and slowly she was breaking herself free. However, unfortunately, the entire Akhlutformer was tangled in the fishing net that had spun around her body and her entire head was covered in the net as all her legs were stuck into the tangled net. Only her tail's flukes were free.

 _Piieeeaaauuum… Piieeeaaauuum… Piieeeaaauuum…_

Sedna cried. Not because of the pain but because of hopelessness. Injured and tangled in nets, she started to call for help. But nobody came for her. No one.

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

 _Please, help me someone_ , she prayed.

 _Deeeiiaaauum, deeeiiaaauum, deeeiiaaauum…_

No one responded to her cries.

* * *

 **One day later**

The entire scrap yard got awaken by an alerting alarm. Every Autobot and the two humans hurried to the _Alcemor_. Fixit was already on place and checked on the monitor that showed the world and found the red spot that beeped on its location. "We've got Decepticon activity on the northern areas of Svalbard!" he reported.

"All right, Autobots," Bumblebee turned to his members. "The Away Team will head out. Optimus, make sure you take it easy."

"I'm aware of that," the Prime replied. "Autobots, let's roll."

The massive Ground-Bridge activated after Fixit hurried to it. Once the Away Team stood ready to travel in the portal, the cadet suddenly rushed to Optimus' side.

"Strongarm, what are you doing?" Bumblebee ordered. "You're not one of the Away Team."

"I'd like to come with them. Extra help would not bother them," she said.

"Bumblebee, let her come with us," Optimus then spoke. "I don't mind of her presence. Besides, she'll stick close to me."

The yellow and the black mech sighed. "Alright then, but it will be only one-time event, Strongarm."

"It's fine for me," the cadet nodded approving.

That was her last words before she followed Optimus and the rest into the portal and arrived on the other side. On the other side the landscape was a mountainous one with no forests, only rocks and the mountains peaks had some snow left. The ground under their feet was rocky. The barren plain was flat and empty of life. The sky was clear as the sun was going to set down, painting into a yellowish orange sky.

But just as the portal closed behind them, Strongarm heard something. "Do you guys hear that?"

"No," Sideswipe inclined his head, not understanding a thing. "I don't hear anything."

"Hey, wait… listen," Windblade raised her servo while the seeker sharpened her audio receptors. "Can you hear that?"

Indeed, they can hear it. It was an echo that echoed through the landscape.

 _Piieeeaaauuum!_

"Wait a klik, isn't that sound –" Drift inquired as he recognized it instantly.

"It's her," without warning, Optimus interrupted quickly as he transformed into his vehicle mood and drove off. The rest followed straight after him. "Follow me!"

It didn't take long before the echoes increased louder. It seemed coming from a beach nearby. As fast as Strongarm drove, she caught up Optimus and drove him by his side. "Do you think it's the Akhlut Predacon?"

" _I'm absolutely certain, cadet. It's Sedna_ ," he responded through the comlink. " _I recognize the cries she makes_."

" _Who's Sedna?_ " the prankster asked after he heard them communicating in the comlink.

"Sedna is the name of the Predacon who attacked Optimus," Strongarm explained quickly, not feeling on mood to tell for Sideswipe about it. After all, only her, Grimlock, Fixit and Optimus knew about it. None of them told it to Bumblebee or the rest of the team.

After a trip around five kilometers, the Away Team spotted something that was not common to the landscape. A creature whose long and big tail weakly flapped in the air, slightly lying on its left side and appearing to be stuck in nets and harpooned as well. None of them were prepared to witness the view of a stranded and injured creature. Without hesitation, Strongarm drove faster, passing past Optimus and arrived on the scene first.

It was the Akhlut Predacon.

Just then, once the cadet was in her robot form, the beast cried out.

 _Piiieeeaaaaa! Piieeeaaaaa! Piieeeaaaaaa! Piieeeaaauuum!_

The cries instantly paralyzed her. Strongarm did not do anything. She simply stood there and stared in disbelief on the massive Predacon, and then she felt suddenly upset seeing her badly injured with four harpoons and tangled in fishing nets. Who on Earth did this to such a beautiful, yet deadly beast like her?

She had not seen a real orca in her young life. Now she got amazed to see the beautiful darkly blue and white creature with eye patches, the lightly gray saddle patch, the triangular dorsal fin, the flipper-forelegs and the white belly pattern.

"By the Allspark…" she whispered whereas listening on the agonizing and frightened cries. Worse, the Predacon cried like a human child.

"Holy Primus," Sideswipe spoke, disbelieved to see the Predacon as well.

Just as it occurred, the tail rose up and smashed again on the shallow water. Surprisingly to say, it was the white and blue femme cadet who approached her first, too close to the head that triggered the beast's head to jerk and shake in panic. Its jaws were shut closed thanks to the tightly tangled fishing nets. Behind her came Optimus. His face was mixed between shock, horror and sorrow. Then he watched as the cadet neared to the right side of the head and her lightly blue optics met the panicked dark blue optic with its cat pupil narrowed. She placed one servo on the closed jaws, the other one on the red tattooed underjaw.

"Easy," she tried to comfort it. She had difficult to ignore the red tattoos that glowed clear and bright.

At first it didn't work well as predicted as the Akhlut Predacon rose up its tail again, barely high enough though but smashed insanely on the water again and again so drops of salt water splashed like crazy. It shook and jerked while screaming intensely. The tied-up legs barely moved as they got stuck below her. A loud blow of steam blew out from the Predacon's blowhole, repeatedly breathing in and out like a panting dog. Almost in an instant, Sideswipe tried to come to the rescue but Optimus prevented him and the others from getting close by using a hand gesture.

Again and again, Strongarm repeated the word 'easy' until the unexpected happened, refusing to let her servos go. The beast stopped jerking, her tail falling down and her blowhole calmed down and held breaths a bit longer between them. Her optic stared straight at the young cadet, the pupil dilating wider until it became an oval-shaped pupil, a begging one.

 _Help me._

On that moment, Strongarm saw herself reflecting on the begging optic, frightened. She then turned her head over her shoulder, calling to Optimus. "We've gotta get free her from these nets."

"Optimus, we need backup if we are going to help the Predacon," Drift then told to him. "We don't know what she'll response."

Optimus did not answer right away. Instead he headed closer to the femme and the Predacon, placing himself next to her. "Sedna," he said her name. "Do you remember me?"

 _Piieeeaaauuum… Eeeeiiinn... Eeeeiiiuuuum…_

Sedna whistled once she saw the Prime's face. The Prime's facial features softened up while he gently patted on the throat behind the icicle horns. Firstly, the Predacon seemed to tense up but then calmed down by sensing his gentle caressing servo. Then she tried to rise up her head to get a glimpse on her body but could not get a clear view of the harpoons.

"Strongarm, you stay here and keep her calm," Optimus commanded immediately. He understood directly what Sedna needed. "Windblade, Sideswipe, Drift, you slash the nets off. I contact Fixit and call for backup."

"Yes, Sir!" was everyone's response except for the young cadet femme who kept silent.

Windblade rushed to the hind legs with Sideswipe whereas Drift released Jetstorm and Slipstream free to help too. They were really careful ones; snapping the nets off gently and fast without letting their swords touching the Predacon's frame. Then the portal appeared and out came both Bumblebee and Grimlock. Both of them dropped their jaws, both in amazement and horror. Once Optimus explained to them what had happened and gave them the Akhlut Predacon's name, Bumblebee rushed to assist the others when Grimlock hurried to Strongarm's side.

"How is she?" he asked amazed over the scale of the size that he felt stupidly short, though he felt undoubtably sad to see the Akhlut Predacon injured.

"She's not okay," Strongarm answered. "She is badly hurt."

The Dinobot, who was in his robot form, kneeled down. "Poor thing. Who could someone do this?"

"I don't know," was her simple word when the Predacon began crying again.

 _Piiieeeaaaa…_

"What is it?"

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

The young femme became enchanted by listening on the sounds. Never had she heard such mysterious calls that sounded so lovely. "What are you trying to tell me?"

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

Then she realized what Sedna was trying to tell. She wanted her jaws to get free. "Listen to me, once I've got the net off," she then said with a raised voice. "I don't want you to bite on me, okay?"

 _Piieeeaaauuum… Piieeeaaa…_

"Okay?"

 _Piieeeaaa…_

As if the Dinobot read the femme cadet's processor, he helped her. Using their bare hands, they pulled the net sideways like when you stretch your arms out and measure the length from the hand to the other one. It was an easy match for them. The net snapped apart. They pulled and snapped as much as possible until finally the entire head, well except the icicle horns, got free.

When it did, the Predacon opened its jaws widely and inhaled deeply with a rasping sound. The two comrades watched the beast's chest moving very high and dropped down like a rock. Like them, the rest saw it too. Seeing the chest moving up and down and hearing the breaths the Predacon inhaled and exhaled made them even more astonished than earlier.

None of them said a word until Windblade broke the silence: "She's breathing."

"How is that possible?" Sideswipe had wide optics.

Now with both her forepaws free from the nets and breathing properly, the Predacon made movements in an attempt to get up on its paws. But only trying to get up caused it to shriek in pain and fell down again. Quickly both Bumblebee and Optimus took their attention on the harpoon on the right thigh that was causing the worst pain. Strangely enough to tell, Sedna leaned on her left side and rose up her damaged leg, giving them an opportunity to get a good look on it.

"It went all way through," Bumblebee stated. He pointed on the sharp blade sticking on the inner side of the thigh. "How can we get it out without harming her more?"

"I'll do it!" the Dinobot had already transformed into his T-Rex form and rushed to them. In very caution, he opened up his jaws and took grip on the teethed-blade, using all of his jaw power to break it off. He really did it when they heard the crushing sounds of teeth shattering it off, and then moved away with the blade in his jaws after he spitted it out.

Amazingly, Sedna didn't react. Instead they heard her calling a short _piieeaa_ cry like she was thanking the Dinobot to separate it. A moment later, Bumblebee pulled out the rest of the harpoon that didn't leave much except a jerking leg that intensified afterward. The next problem was the harpoon on the tail. Again, Grimlock stepped in. He had jumped on it to make sure that the tail would not wave up and smash the others. This time, Drift used his sword to slice the blade off. And just like the first harpoon, Sedna didn't response to it until after the harpoon without its blade was taken out. Her tail shook tensely.

The sea water was painted in a darkly purple liquid pouring from the Predacon's open wounds. It was the two harpoons on her back that became the most difficult problems. Sedna reacted strongly on each pulling attempt. It seemed to look hopeless. It was until Drift's minibots found a solution. If Sedna can get distracted, she may react to it a bit late.

With help by them along with Strongarm, they managed to distract the Akhlut at the right time when Bumblebee pulled the first harpoon that was behind the dorsal fin. Just like Jetstorm and Slipstream thought, it worked with a distracted Akhlut Predacon. Finally, after a struggle, the last harpoon was pulled out. Both the harpoons had something fleshy on the blades that caught Bumblebee's attention. He took a tiny piece, rolling it between the thumb and the index digit. He sensed how squishy and fat it was _._

 _It's blubber_ , he realized.

Suddenly, Sedna threw up on her legs and tried to run from the Autobots for a moment but failed badly as she rolled over the rocky ground, transforming into her robot form. Now every member got stunned to see her transformation for the first, well only Optimus and Windblade has seen it before so it didn't come much as a surprise for them.

Lying weakly on the ground, Sedna used her left paw-servo to rise up on her knees when she turned her horned head to the Autobots, breathing heavily so her chest expanded and shrunk. Her optics glanced especially on the young femme cadet and her only.

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

It was the last thing she did before she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

 **Hehe, what a nasty ending! The harpooning and capturing attempt scene will be probably one-time event but I can't promise much for there's a chance it may occur again. If it happens again, I will warn about it. If you find it brutal, tell me if I shall raise the rate from T to M. I want to know so everyone can watch it in safety. Like always, I'm open for everything; suggestions, advices and constitutive criticism.**


	3. Escape

**Now it's show time to get to learn more about our newcomer Sedna. I have decided to add more meters for Sedna's height from eleven to fifteen meters on height. Don't worry about it, I edited it on the first chapter and you don't need to go back and read it again. The rest is still the same. Now… to the big questions: will the Autobots fix her injuries? What will they find out more about her that is more than meets the eye? And what will Sedna do once she recovers consciousness? Also, big warning for violence further down**

* * *

 **Escape**

* * *

"What do you think they have encountered, dad?" Russell gazed up on his dad worriedly.

"I have no idea, Rusty," he frowned, sounding worried like his son. "I hope they're okay."

Since both Bumblebee and Grimlock got the call for backup and vanished through the Ground-Bridge, they along with Fixit grew anxious for the result that they might face. Then came the contact call from Bumblebee that made the minibot to drive fast to the portal, responding to it and then activated it so the green light reappeared.

It didn't take long before Bumblebee and Optimus appeared with the completely massive Akhlut Predacon femme they carried over their shoulders. The humans and the minibot dropped their jaws as they stared astonished over the scale of the femme's size.

All the Autobots cooperated to carry the unconscious Predacon. With the leaders on front supporting the Predacon femme's shoulders, Strongarm and Sideswipe were behind them, Drift and Windblade after them and finally Grimlock who supported the long tail over his shoulder. One of his servos he held the two harpoons and the harpoon blades inside his jaws. The wide flukes dragged over the ground whereas the Autobots grunted and panted as they struggled forward.

Once they reached to a spot from the portal surrounded by three large shelves with many types of scraps, they gently put the bulky femme on the ground on the left side because of her wounds that were still bleeding. And there was the breathing that inhaled and exhaled through the femme's mouth, sounding like deep sighs.

"She's really heavy one," Sideswipe complained for one moment. "I cannot believe that there are big and heavy femmes just like her."

"She is a Predacon, remember," Windblade reminded him. "Predacons are not small and gentle ones directly."

"Yeah, that Predacon is the biggest one I've seen."

"I can agree with that too."

"Her name is Sedna," Strongarm snapped suddenly, shutting them both. "She has a name you better use instead calling her just Predacon."

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" the prankster glared at her.

"You better show respect to her if I were you," the cadet hissed. "She's injured after she got harpooned and tangled in nets. Would you like to be harpooned and tangled in nets?"

"Me? Tangled in nets? No freaking way!"

"Then you'll treat her with respect, not fear!"

"Hey, enough both of you!" Bumblebee yelled to silence them. "Stop fighting between you and behave. We've got an injured femme who we have literally no idea who she is and where she's from. If we'll find more about her, we have to help her."

"Yes, boss…" Sideswipe muttered after five kliks of silence.

"Yes, lieutenant…" Strongarm mumbled in whisper with her gaze down on her pedes, not wanting to give her boss optic contact. Just then, Fixit had already approached the injured and unconscious femme. Interest shone on his optics.

"This… this is amazing," it was his only words when he neared as closest as he can get, listening on the breathing and watching the movements of Sedna's chest. But as it happened, he suddenly widened his optics largely, wheeling on a right angle and rushed to the ship.

"Hey, what's wrong Fixit?" Bumblebee followed after him when he saw the minicon activating the screen, connected with a cable on his head that transferred the information of his scans he made.

What occurred next came as a shock for everyone who had already gathered on place. A picture appeared that showed a 4D image of the Akhlut Predacon femme's chest area. It imaged two large pinkish pouches linked to a tube through throat gear. The spark chamber rested in the middle between them well-protected. There was also another pair with same pouches that hid between the shoulder blades above the larger pair and the spark chamber, protected by the shoulder and the rib bone cage structures.

"She has lungs."

Those words from Fixit astounded all of them, including the humans too.

"Lungs?" Bumblebee could not believe on it. A Predacon with lungs? That was not possible.

"It can explain her breathing," Optimus stated. "But why four lungs?"

"Maybe when she's in her robot form, the pair in the chest is activated while the other one is deactivated," Bumblebee assumed with a possible reason. "But when she's in her beast mode…"

"Both of them are activated then," Drift then said.

"Not only that. I detected that her oil tank is not an oiy-oiy-oil tank," smacking himself to correct himself from the stammering, the minibot shifted the image to another that showed her abdominal area, revealing a large organ that turned out to be more likely a stomach. "She has a stomach too but no intestines. Perhaps her stomach behaves like an oil tank but she consumes organic food instead."

"There's more than that," Bumblebee added. "I found tissues of blubber when we pulled the harpoons out from her back."

The Dinobot handed the two harpoons. One of their blades had tissues of the blubber. Both of them were covered in the dark purple liquid that had dried up.

"Here. Can you analyze it and see what it contains?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sure!" the minibot made a salute gesture, "hand me over the tissues and I will analyze them as best as I can. It will take some time though. Also, I require a few Energon samples from her too."

"Of course. We need every data you can find," the yellow and the black mech ordered.

* * *

Morning passed over to midday and midday passed over to afternoon. Evening was arriving when the news came. The minibot had found something interesting when it told about the blubber and the Energon samples that neither he nor the rest of the team had expected.

"I found that the blubber contains both Cybertronian materials and organic materials inside the blubber. Although, I can see that the organic ones are highly rich organic materials such as protein, vitamin D, omega-3 acids and a lot of fat and calories," Fixit began to tell about the results for Bumblebee and Optimus who were the only ones for the rest were sent out to investigate an event that brought their attention. "It seems that she stores a lot of the blubber for use as energy and protection against the coldest conditions. Also… I found some toxics stored inside the blubber probably caused by in-in-industrial pollutants; DCB, mercury and other chemicals too. She's definitely a very contaminated one."

"Have you found anything else?" Optimus questioned.

"Yes, I have. The Energon samples turned out to a mixture," Fixit answered.

"A mixture?" Bumblebee raised an optic ridge.

"Exactly. I found evidence that it has thirty-five percent Energon and sixty-five percent organic blood," the minibot acknowledged with a nod. "But there's more than that. I have discovered her CNA too. She's abb-abb-approximately over fifty-five thousand years old."

"Over fifty-five thousand years old?! Is she that very old?" Bumblebee could not believe on it. "That means she's far older than anyone of us here. Have you calculated her age properly?"

"Yes, I have, lieutenant Bumblebee. I double-checked everything and it shows the exact same result."

"If she's so old, it indicates that she has existed here since the last Ice Age. But living so long here on Earth must've left traces from her arrival," he let his right servo touch under the chin. "There's got to be –"

"There's something else I have found too," the minibot interrupted. "I found no Predacon CNA."

"What? She's not a Predacon?"

"No, Sedna isn't a Predacon. She's a hundred percent Cybertronian. Apparently, she has gone through a long and slow transformation that ended up her being a Predacon. I'd never thought that a Cybertronian can become a Predacon that easily though."

"That means only one thing. She was born in Cybertron, from a time long before the Golden Age," Optimus was stoic. If he was surprised over the results, he didn't show it. Although, he looked seriously enough to tell he was convinced. "Yet… somehow, Sedna arrived here during the middle of the last Ice Age that we have to solve up."

"And how she became an organic Predacon on first place," his equal agreed. "What we need to do is find more evidence about her true origin and the cause of how she came here on Earth."

"Perhaps or perhaps not. Still, we have to solve one major problem."

"And that is if I may ask?"

"Bumblebee, she cannot speak or understand our language."

"Wait, what? Are you saying that she's incapable to communicate with us?"

"That's right. I tried to speak with her on our first encounter. She could not understand a word. The only thing I received from her was the sounds she uses."

"Sounds?"

"Yes. My theory is she speaks only orca. As a consequence of her complete isolation and adaption for life in oceans, she has lost both her voice box and our language as well. That's more complicated than I thought."

"Actually, now when you said that, Optimus," Fixit then spoke up. "You're right about it. When I searched through her internals to see how her half-robotic, half-organic organs function, I discovered that she has no voice box at all. It seems that she rejected it somehow and it's gone for good. Also, she has this strange organ inside her head too."

"It's a melon, a key organ for cetaceans. It functions for communication and echolocation," Bumblebee explained once he saw the X-rayed 4D image of Sedna's head.

The round-shaped melon was behind the forehead but it was short compared to the abnormally large processor she had. It was bigger than any Cybertronian can get and seemingly more sophisticated than they thought. None of them had ever seen such a huge processor that the first thought that came immediately for Optimus was that he knew the orca brain was larger than the human brain.

Maybe it was the same thing for Sedna. Her enormous processor was capable to store a lot of data and all sorts of information she can collect during her swimming trips and even complex memories too.

"Now that I call one huge processor!" Fixit exclaimed thrilled, almost clapping his three-fingered servos. "She's got to be a genius with that thing."

"It's impressive indeed," Bumblebee agreed with a twist on the grin. "That would every Cybertronian get jealous over it."

 _But how extraordinary is Sedna's intelligence really_ , it was Optimus' questionable thought. _And what kind of orca dialect is she using to communicate with?_

Then the Prime turned his attention to the harpoon blades that got cleaned from the dried Energon. He grasped one of them and inspected it with narrowed optics. He hummed while he studied on the razor-sharp teethed blade. Optimus had his suspicions for a good reason. It was then he noticed directly that the blade was not Cybertronian made. It was the same thing with the rest. It indicated only one thing; the Decepticons were not the responsible ones.

"Humans," he said aloud without thinking.

"What did you just say, Optimus?" his equal asked after hearing him saying that.

"I believe humans are responsible for the harpooning," he countered. "As I can see, the harpoons are not Cybertronian made but human made. I don't think the Decepticons are behind this."

"But why would humans dare to attack Sedna?"

"Sedna has a background of countless encounters with humans before and attacked them throughout the history. There is a chance that the humans, whoever they are and what their purposes are, were clearly looking after her and wanted to capture her badly."

"Yet, she fled."

"But not without a fight and not spared from injuries."

"Indeed. Although…" Bumblebee sounded concerned unexpectedly.

"What is it, Bumblebee?" spotting it, Optimus inclined his head on one side, placing the blade down on its place.

"I don't know why but I have this feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"I sense a bad feeling that the Predacon will cause more harm to us than we'd wish for."

That made Optimus wary. It was true about it for there was a great risk that the Akhlut Predacon will attack them and cause them lethal injuries. She can be very unpredictable and that meant they had to be extremely careful with her.

Then they heard the deep sighing breaths from Sedna who still had not woken up yet. The spinal plates, the right thigh and the tail got covered with metallic patches since none of them were sure how to treat her injuries rightly. Luckily, both the arms and the legs were robotic ones without any organic parts such as muscles or bones, and better the leg was not broken either.

But it brought more questions than answers that had yet to get resolved. One question was about the muscle cable structures. They discovered that the structures inside the legs, the arms and also the tail appeared to have more similar structures of organic muscles than robotic ones, yet they still remained fully robotic ones. The Prime walked toward her, kneeling down on one knee gear and gazed on her tattooed face and the two golden rings on the icicle.

"Those tattoos…" he leaned closer to her. "I've never seen that kind of tattoos before."

"Neither have I. Do you think they're human ones?" Bumblebee stated his question.

"Maybe they are," Optimus assumed.

* * *

Night arrived peacefully without any problems. The night sky was full with stars and the half-moon raised high on its peak with its bright white moonlight. There was not a single cloud to hide them away. It was chilly surprisingly despite it was only in the middle of spring. The forest outside the concreate walls stood like giants casting their shadows over the gravel road. Their branches and crowns shimmered in silver light. The scrapyard was silent. Everyone was in recharge.

Well, except for one particular femme.

Strongarm.

The cadet can't recharge. Her processor was full of crazy thoughts and questions that twisted endlessly in number of thousands. Eventually she decided to transform up into her robot mode. She felt she needed to take a short walk around the scrapyard. Quietly, she wandered but not far before her attention got captivated by the view of the Akhlut Predacon.

 _Sedna_ , she thought.

She made a fast decision to take a close look on her. Strongarm walked to the lying Predacon. She neared closely, almost too close. But her curiosity overwhelmed her. She could not ignore Sedna. Listening on the breathing, she observed the chest rising and sinking in constant repeating. It was automatic breathing like humans had.

But when she reached her servo to touch the right shoulder, the left clawed paw-servo with the white webbed skin between the digits suddenly launched out without warning and took an iron grip on Strongarm's right wrist. The servo was twice the size as her own servo. Shockingly enough, despite how much Strongarm wanted to scream out to alert the others, she did not.

Instead her gaze was stuck on the darkly blue optics whose cat-like lightly blue pupils were narrowed while Sedna snarled with the barring yellow carnivore teeth. A deep growl vibrated through the Predacon's throat. Strongarm fought against the instinct to shout out. Her entire frame trembled and jerked in spasms in complete fear. The servo squeezed tightly hard so she felt her wrist nearly breaking up that forced her to bite her under-lip plate, fighting both against the pain and the reaction.

But then, as it happened, Sedna stopped growling and closed her mouth, though left it slightly open. Then she leaned her helmet on the side, then moving it to the opposite side when she neared her face closer to the young cadet's frightened face.

 _Piieeeaaauuum?_

Strongarm recognized the sound. The Akhlut Predacon used the same sound when they found her earlier. The narrowed pupils then dilated into the oval shaped ones she had seen as Strongarm felt the iron grip loosing up and releasing her wrist free. She swallowed down her fear, still she felt frightened enough to make her very own spark pulsing fast under her throat gear.

Sedna surprised her when she frowned as if she understood her fear for her and softened up by widening her pupils to almost rounded ones. The white spots on the right halves of the optic rings reflected like the lights reflecting on an animal's eyes.

"I…" Strongarm was speechless. All the words had abandoned her but then she found the words. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

The sound was a sorrowful one. It sounded like a song for Strongarm, a mystical one who had no lyrics for it. The red tattoos radiated a brightness that would shine up the area around them. The cadet became more curious than she thought once she read the frowned femme's facial features before her and looked through her optics. She saw the same curiosity Sedna shared with her. It was like Sedna wanted to learn more about her and wished no harm even if she acted aggressive at first but didn't attack her instantly.

"Sedna, do you remember me?" Strongarm whispered to not wake up the others.

Amazingly, Sedna nodded. But how did she understand her words? She got to know earlier after returning about the evidences of Sedna's transformation into a Predacon, the blubber, the blood-mixed Energon, the long-gone vocalizer and that she had been isolated so much that she cannot understand a word from them. But still, it didn't mean that Strongarm became riveted.

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

"Strongarm!"

Just as it happened, Bumblebee's voice shouted loudly so the whole yard got heard. It triggered an instant reaction for Sedna. Her pupils narrowed again. A shriek-like roar escaped from her with her carnivore teeth barred again, now threatened in defense position. In a blink of an eye, Sedna pushed Strongarm aside and then launched right at the lieutenant.

Bumblebee could not take action in time before the Akhlut Predacon smashed him with her left paw and he flew far, crashing into a couple of shelves. A lot of scraps fell over him, giving him not time enough to get up before he felt a pain so extreme that he screamed in pain as teeth punched through his leg.

"Lieutenant!" Strongarm cried after him.

Sedna then tossed Bumblebee again far but this time he crashed on Sideswipe. With both of them lying on the ground, Bumblebee groaned in pain while Sideswipe swore over his weight. Neither of them had time on their side when the enormous femme was above them with her clenched fists risen up and then she smashed on them with both of them like a gorilla hitting the ground to show his power and strength to other males.

The impact was severe as both the mechs got a pretty hard hit against their chest plates, heads and abdominal areas. Both of them got unconscious immediately, completely knocked out. Worse, the impact was so forceful that it created a hole underneath them with many cracks. Surprisingly, Sedna stood on all her four limbs like she behaved more like an animal than a Cybertronian.

Reinforcement was coming.

First to charge at her was Drift and his minibots. The samurai had both his swords on his hands. Jetstorm and Slipstream however shivered seeing the furious Predacon. Their master charged forward straight at her but didn't directly expect her making a pretty swift spin so her tail came at him and he got slammed so hard that he literally flew high over the ground. His minibots got flown too by the flukes that created a wind force and they rolled over the ground.

Then Sedna heard suddenly fast running steps coming from the right side behind her. She turned her head over her shoulder when she saw an incoming T-Rex Dinobot and before she could response in action, Grimlock pushed at her and she rolled over the ground, shrieking and squawking startled.

"Hah, who's the tough one now, huh?" Grimlock taunted, laughing proudly.

That was something he really should not have done that when he saw the Predacon snarling and got up on her pedes, towering far above his own size with the moon shimmering behind her, he got the biggest regret he faced. Taunting the Akhlut Predacon was the worst mistake of all mistakes. Once he was tough, now Grimlock was scared to death as he watched the enormous femme glaring at him, growling fiercely twice worse than himself. The Dinobot swore himself that he felt so ridiculously tiny so his body quivered with clanging knee gears.

"Gotta go!" he said fast.

It confused Sedna, which came him time enough to turn his back against her and ran away. But he did not get far until the femme caught him up, grabbing his tail with her paw-servos and took a bite on it. His optics turned large and he roared in pain despite it was a single bite that didn't get even through the thick layer that protected his protoform.

Then she began to swing round and round with him insanely fast so he got sick and close to puke up until she threw him away and he landed hard on the ground, though not stopped completely for he rolled over like a ball until he finally stopped up-side-down with his tail and legs dangling over him. He groaned, feeling how his processor twisted while he saw shooting stars.

Just then, blasters were fired and hit the Predacon's back, causing her to spin round and glared up. Windblade flew in the air in her plane mode. "Surrender now!" she yelled. "Or you'll suffer more with new damages!"

Outraged, Sedna unleashed a highly pitching roar similar to the one Windblade received from the first encounter that caused her to get temperately deaf. The seeker accelerated the turbo engines so the turbo blades hissed fiercely in a rapid speed. Swinging gracefully, she held on a high altitude to avoid the very wrathful Predacon that chased after her while she flew in a zig-zag pattern over the labyrinth, watching the beast ran insanely mad beyond beliefs but very clumsily much to her surprise.

The bulky femme was not a swiftly one; wherever she went, every shelf fell like timbers and all kinds of scrap flew everywhere and broke into thousands of pieces loudly, bringing the whole yard plenty of noises. The tail smashed everywhere whereas Sedna galloped, chasing after the shadow.

Strongarm could not believe a single thing whereas she witnessed the pure rage of the Akhlut Predacon. Her spark burned through her chest plates as the fire spread over her in horror. Just then, she heard a panicked squeal from Fixit who miraculously stayed intact. He had hidden himself but witnessed everything. He shook in fear. "Is the c-c-c-coast clear?" he stammered.

"Not clear yet," she shook her head. "Sedna is really angry right now."

"I know that!" the minibot waved his arms dramatically as a result of his panic. "Why can nobody catch her and calm her down?!"

"Yeah, indeed," Strongarm heard Denny squawking panicked as well. He hugged Russell tightly to protect his son. His son's blue eyes were frightened to death. "What's going on with that thing?!"

"She's..." she could not explain it to them when they suddenly heard another high pitching roar that was twice louder than the last one and more furiously.

Then they saw how Sedna leapt up into the air behind Windblade with her flippered-forearms extracted. Much to their horror, the Akhlut Predacon got a grip on her and they fell down with an enormous thud, causing the ground below them to rumble like thunder, dust smoking up.

Strongarm hesitated not and took instant action. She ran as fast as she can to get there in time. When the cadet arrived there, what she witnessed next was pure terror. In her robot mode, Windblade was trying to escape crawling when Sedna grabbed her legs, twitching her around so her face met the Predacon's tattooed face and then she rose up on her pedes, now holding both the seeker's red wings and with a brute force ripped them apart from Windblade's shoulders.

The cadet froze in horror as she witnessed the brutal power of the Akhlut Predacon and the shriek Windblade screamed in a pain beyond everything she can imagine. Once a seeker's wings were torn apart, the pain was so intensely that it was told that a seeker can die by it.

Landing hard on the ground with her torn shoulders, the seeker never stopped screaming in agony, the ground under painting in blue liquid. Then, after throwing the wings aside her, Sedna bent over the agonizing seeker and pressed her right paw-servo on her chest, deadly close to the throat gear. The ground cracked up by the push, creating a hole under the seeker.

Windblade's optics transformed into a fear that was so truly wholesome that she was literally frightened to death when Sedna neared her left paw, ready to either claw her or crush her head into thousands of pieces. The Predacon barred her carnivore teeth, growling wrathfully and panting heavily like she was forced to catch her breath, and then attempted to claw her when Strongarm took action.

"No, stop it!" she cried out.

As it happened, Sedna cast her icicle-horned head to the direction where her optics' pupils dilated to slight oval-shaped ones. Her pants heaved into deep breaths and the wide darkly blue and white chest moved out and in for every deep breath she took.

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

"Please, don't do it," Strongarm pleaded. "You don't have to do this!"

But it was hopeless. Ignoring the pleading cries, Sedna turned her focus back to the lethally injured seeker and neared her left paw deadly close again to her head when another voice suddenly interrupted her.

"That's enough!"

It was Optimus.

Outstandingly, Sedna pulled her left servo back into her chest, revealing submissive fear on her facial plates and body language as if she was suddenly afraid for Optimus, but still her right hand was pressed on the seeker who was barely awake, yet kept crying in the anguish pain that must be unbearable just for her. Now Sedna panted again as if she was anxious by his presence.

"Let Windblade go," he demanded her, his baritone voice in dreadfully rage. "You've done enough with damage, Sedna."

 _Eeeeiiinn... Eeeeiiiuuuum…_

The sounds reappeared. Strongarm recognized them immediately. They were the same ones that she cried when Optimus approached her while she was tangled in the fishing nets. Then she realized. Those sounds were only heard when Optimus was nearby her. It must be her way to identify him.

"Sedna, do what he says," Strongarm begged to the Predacon who fixed her optics to the cadet, shifting them back and forth between her and the Prime. "You don't have to cause more trouble for yourself."

Then the femme snarled, though not in anger but by pain. The wounds on her spinal stunts were bleeding through the patches. Quickly she placed her left paw to the right shoulder blade plate by trailing it under the arm pit and barely reached the first wound. The right leg failed to hold her steady too.

"Sedna, listen to me," Optimus dared to walk closer toward her despite knowing the consequences will pay him gravely, either getting injured or facing death, something that he had no time to return to the realm of the Primes. "Allow us to help you. We wish no harm to you. You got harpooned recently and you knew you'd be unable to free yourself from the nets. So why did you let us to help you then?"

Just like predicted, Sedna became instantly confused. Once again, she inclined her head to one side. Although this time she didn't use any of her sounds. Her pupils widened more into half rounded oval-shaped ones. Inhaling and exhaling, her breaths sighed heavily when she turned her optics to the cadet, frowning a bit.

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

"Yes, that's right," Strongarm encouraged the Predacon. "You have to trust us."

But just then, without warning, Russell and Denny appeared out from the completely destroyed ruins. "Are you guys okay?" the boy asked.

When Sedna heard the humans coming, the first thing that she caught attention on was the boy and all suddenly the pupils shrunk to very tiny dots like when your eyes got hit by bright light. Panic exploded on her when she made a grimace.

 _Piieeeaaauuum!_

The sound was the sharpest highly pitching cry that literally caused the humans, Strongarm and Optimus to react on it and covered their ears and audio receptors with their hands. In response of the reactions, they closed their eyes and optics. At first, it looked like she was screaming from her mouth but it came actually from the melon inside her forehead.

Fortunately, the cry was a short one but it did trigger the massive Predacon femme to retreat, jumping right at Optimus who did not online his optics until she was already over him. He yelped when they collided on each other and rolled – or rather said bouncing over the ground like a basketball - ten to twelve times until the spinning rolls stopped. The Prime was under her, groaning when he received a smash right on his chest plates from the left hind leg, followed by the tail that accidently hit his chin.

"Optimus!" Strongarm rushed to him, kneeling down beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Owww…" he moaned in pain and had only one optic open while the other one was shut closed. He expressed a pained grin. "You've got to catch up Sedna. Don't let her escape."

"I will not allow that," she nodded. It was her only words before she shifted her shape into her vehicle mode and drove off fast. The tracks were visible ahead of her. The Predacon was heading to the gate!

Pushing the throttle gear, Strongarm accelerated to almost the maximum speed she can get when she saw the Akhlut Predacon climbing over the concreate wall and managed to get on the other side.

"Scrap!" she swore.

Luckily, the gate opened up itself thanks to Fixit who realized that she needed to get out so he activated it up. The cadet swung with a pretty sharp angle, following after the tracks. It took not much long time for her to spot Sedna who galloped so the asphalted road cracked and creaked. The cadet started the sirens to light up with the red and blue lights on. Accelerating more, she was getting closer and closer when the Predacon decided to get a turn into the forest downhill.

Further down laid the ocean.

Instantly Strongarm followed after her, although it turned out to be a pretty difficult drive downhill. There were rocks, tall spruce trees that had timbered over thanks to the Predacon that appeared causing more damages than she hoped for. She had to make several swinging turns to avoid chasing in one of the fallen trees. But then, without any warning, the cadet heard a rumbling noise coming from behind her. A whole pile of rocks and trees were sliding down straightaway at her. It was a landslide that was occurring unpredictably to Strongarm's horror.

"Scrap and double scrap!" she swore again just as the ground under her slid so it forced her to jump up and transform back into her robot form, only to land on the sliding rocks, mud and trees and got squeezed between two massive rocks that rolled in full power.

She screamed in panic while the sliding continued toward the edges of the rocky coastal cliffs that were flatted brown with some cliffs sticking up on the ocean water like rounded spears. The rocks, trees and all mud decanted like a waterfall that Strongarm could not flee from.

No matter how much Strongarm struggled to climb up, it was only in vain when she fell over the cliff, screeching like an eagle while falling down fast and then hit on the cliffs that crushed her doorwings and spinal stunts. Her helmet slammed against a rock. She fell into unconsciousness. The sea water that rammed on the cliffs swallowed her whole and she sunk into the bottom.

* * *

 _What was that?_

Sedna's oversensitive audio receptors caught something that rumbled through the water with massive splashing and then she thought she heard a cliff that broke by something and then a splash. Already in her Akhlut form, Sedna swan slowly to return back to the cliffs she had leaped out from the forest.

The clicks from her echolocations detected something that captivated her attention immediately. A body was lying lifelessly on the coastal seabed that reached down to thirteen meters down, barely enough for her to dive but still too shallow to hide completely. Gently swimming forward because of the striking pain that struck like thunder inside her tail, the Akhlutformer listened carefully on other suspicious sounds that can occur unexpectedly. She discovered quickly that the shallow seabed was filled with mucky mud, rocks and trees.

 _What has happened here?_

Then she spotted the lifeless body that triggered her sympathy to wake up.

 _Blue Eyes!_

Yes, she had given the white and blue stranger a name; Blue Eyes. Miraculously, her echolocation revealed that the spark inside Blue Eyes was still pulsing, meaning she was still alive. Sedna swam down to the stranger, putting the rostrum and pushed up her so the melon held her up while she approached the surface. Once up, she blew out a breath whereas searching after a beach without any cliffs to block them. Around the corner rested a small cove that had no cliffs. Fortune was with her side when she found the half-moon shaped cove.

Sedna swam as closest as she can get before she was forced to get up on her paws. As moderately as she had ever been, she took a grip with her jaws on Blue Eyes' hips without letting the teeth even taking the slightest touch on the metal. It was a painful struggle to get Blue Eyes safely out from the water but it rewarded well for Sedna once they reached to the sandy beach where she put the stranger down, then using her left paw to place her on the right side of her body and gave her gentle slaps behind her spinal stunts.

Blue Eyes coughed up all water from her internals, though Sedna did not know that the strangers she had encountered so far never drowned. Then Blue Eyes rolled over with her arms supporting her as she kept coughing until she could vent in and out properly. It was then she looked up and squawked stunned, yet it triggered nothing for Sedna to react for. Sitting on her aft, Blue Eyes quivered while she stared at her and Sedna watched her from the right side of her head.

At first, she didn't say anything. Neither did Sedna too. But then Blue Eyes sang in the odd mouth-language: "You saved me…"

 _You're safe now, Blue Eyes._

Sedna wished she could understand a single thing from the mouth-language but she had literally no idea what they meant.

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

"You saved me…" again Blue Eyes sang the same thing.

 _What do your words mean, stranger?_

Carefully due the pain, Sedna turned around and walked back to the water when Blue Eyes shouted: "Sedna, don't go!"

It made her to turn her head and threw a gaze on Blue Eyes, a guilty one.

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

The cry was deep in sorrow, something that caused Blue Eyes to widen her optics. It was the last thing she saw before she decided to move on and headed back to the water, disappearing completely. The water splashed, then it turned calm and still, reflecting the clear crystal lights from the ocean of stars.

 _No one in your pod understands me. Nor can I understand your mouth-language. We cannot meet again._

* * *

Strongarm could not believe what had just happened to her.

 _Sedna... she saved me_ , she thought while seeing the Akhlut Predacon vanishing under the seawater. Then she began to wonder. _Why did you save me?_

" _Fixit to Strongarm, do you read me?_ " came the anxious voice from the minibot through the comlink.

"Yes, I read you, Fixit," she replied with a finger pressed on her audio receptor.

" _Did you catch the Predacon?_ "

"No. I lost her. She's gone. She reached the ocean."

" _Oh no. How can we explain this to Bumblebee then?_ "

"I don't know..."

" _Hurry back. We require urgent help here. Everyone is literally damaged so I can't believe on it._ "

"I'm on my way."

Once the contact was snapped off, Strongarm gazed over her shoulder and turned her spinal column against the view but did not walk far before the pain exploded through her body. Yet, she refused to give up as she climbed uphill. But as she struggled, she cannot help herself to think what had just happened to her.

 _Did she really save me? Why?_

* * *

 **Oh dear... what will happen next for dear little Strongarm? Will she reveal what happened to her or not? If she tells it, who will believe on her? Like always, I'm open for suggestions, advices and constitutive criticism**


	4. Would They Believe In Me?

**Well, well… on last episode, we witnessed Sedna saving Strongarm after she escaped and the cadet falling unconsciousness from the fall when the unthinkable event came unpredictably. So let's focus on the questions: Will the team believe in her or not? Or will she keep it for herself?**

 **Disclaimer: I own only my OC Sedna  
Music for inspiration: Breaking A Promise from Elysium, Ryan Amon**

* * *

 **Would They Believe In Me?**

* * *

 **The following morning**

There was no happy atmosphere over the scrapyard. There was no pleasant atmosphere either or joyful one. There was only sorrow, agony and suffering. The entire sky seemed carrying the heavy sorrow as the sun was blocked away behind heavily thick clouds. The sunlight barely got through, which created the sun just like a yellow fireball illuminated behind silver.

Tension rose high and it was becoming too tensed as the Autobots helped each other to fix, cover and support. For Strongarm it was too spark-breaking that she could've swore herself how pathetic she was. Everyone was full in tension what she had noticed. Their optics shared the same questionable gazes: _how could Sedna escape?_

 _Why didn't I stop Sedna?_

It was the same question that swarmed inside her processor endlessly while she gave assistance to Bumblebee who sat, grunting dizzily in pain. Not far sat Sideswipe murmuring as Drift and his minibots surrounded him and checked on every limb, the spinal column, the helmet and abdominal areas to make sure he was okay and finding any damages that required attention.

The cadet focused on Optimus. His entire chest and facial features looked completely bruised up. Fortunately, he was capable to help the others despite how painfully his bruises looked. She and he helped the rest while Grimlock, who was still functioning well, supported Bumblebee. The lieutenant had regained consciousness but he felt dizzy like he had been riding on roller coaster up and down in spirals. He looked like he was about to puke too.

But the one who had the worst conditions was Windblade. She was unconscious. The wings lay next to her as the seeker was lying on her abdominal areas at a broad berth. Fixit worked intensively on her to stabilize the conditions and trying his best to fix the severe ripped off shoulders. Four monitors were standing near her, connected with tubes, cables and lines that supplied her vital fluids and held a precise, watchful eye on her conditions. He had difficult to believe on it. How could the Akhlut Predacon do such a thing? Ripping off two wings apart from a seeker so violently, yet so easily?

The humans put their focus helping the minibot too.

"How could the Predacon do this to Windblade?" Russell asked heavily. "I mean, just ripping off her wings so easily?"

"I wish I could explain it," Fixit answered, depressed over the view on the damages. He wished so much over that this should never happened. "The kind of power the Predacon showed in front of us last night… that's nothing I can match with any of Autobot or a Decepticon can have."

Strongarm overheard them talking and she went to Optimus. "Optimus," she said his name. But then she hesitated. What shall she tell?

"What is it?" noticing her hesitation, he looked at her with a concerned frown. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"I… I failed to stop her. It was a landslide that made me losing sight of her," she whispered to him. She stood extremely close to him.

"A landslide?" he whispered back. At first, she thought he looked like he suspected her for a crime she did not commit but the truth was he was more willing to listen on her and speak with her privately if they could. Unlike the other members, he knew somewhat better about the Akhlut Predacon than anyone and he had seen Sedna's expressions before.

"Yeah…" a single nod came from her as agreement.

"You did not tell us about it," he sensed that she was hiding something that she did not want to tell the whole team but to him only.

"I didn't tell because –"

"Cadet, I need to speak with you," it was Bumblebee who commanded Strongarm and she obeyed, still feeling frightened somehow. He was not alone for Sideswipe got clear from the checking and decided to sit beside him, clearly wanting to discuss with them too.

"Yes, lieutenant?" she questioned.

"I'd like to know what really happened. How could Sedna easily escape?" he demanded some answers from her.

She swallowed. "I lost her out of sight. She managed to find a short cut to the ocean, a tricky one… and then a landslide occurred."

"A landslide?" it was Sideswipe's turn to question. He and Bumblebee stared her, seemingly not believing on her. "Is that even possible to occur?"

"Explain to us clearly," the black and yellow mech demanded. "How did it happen?"

"I… it's not easy for me to explain really," Strongarm avoided optic-contact and gazed down on her pedes. "I tried my best to catch her but then it happened and prevented me from even reaching her."

"Strongarm, is it true you're saying?" again, Bumblebee's optics showed no belief that were glaring at her.

"Yes. I am speaking the truth," her voice squawked like a mouse. Her shoulders started to jerk a bit. Just then, Grimlock, Drift and the minibots had gathered on place to listen on the interrogation.

"Cadet, I need some real evidence. Why didn't you –" the lieutenant narrowed his glaring optics tighter.

"I said I tried my best to catch her but then came the landslide that took me to the cliff and I fell down," she raised her voice suddenly, defensively. "I fell into unconsciousness because I crashed on the cliffs… and then Sedna came."

"What are you saying exactly?" Bumblebee snarled. His sharp gaze shared the same with the red prankster that shot daggers upon her.

"She came and saved me."

"What?! Are you telling us that the Predacon saved you when all she did was simply ruining everything here and damaged us pretty much enough for us?" Sideswipe yelled. "What an awful excuse from you."

"Sideswipe, enough," the black and yellow mech raised a servo gesture to silence the prankster down. "Strongarm, is this true you're saying? Is it true or not?

Strongarm's shoulders quivered more. She felt how her throat gear thickened tightly as she was getting the limiting line between mental strength and emotional breakdown. She bit on her under-lip plate. "Yes, it is the truth. She saved me and took me to the nearest cove."

"Then why haven't you told us about it on first place?

"I didn't tell you until now because…"

"Because of what?" Sideswipe hissed, sounding more taunting than bitterly angry. "Were you scared to break another rule from the pad? Like professional silence?"

A pause came as Strongarm struggled back and forth. The silence from her became uncomfortably intensive for the others and for herself. She clenched her servos hard.

"Answer us, Strongarm," Drift decided to take action. "Right now."

No reply came from her instantly.

"Come on, Strongarm," Grimlock, unlike the rest, besought her. "You better tell us now or we'll never get to know."

Again, no reply came. The silence thickened and the tension rose higher until she finally decided to speak up. "I didn't tell you because I felt that either all of you would believe me or not."

And she was truly right about it.

"You got saved by that Predacon while rest of us got so much injury and the entire scrapyard good as ruined," Sideswipe growled more. "Take a look at Windblade, huh? She's nearly dead by now thanks to you and Sedna!"

"And that you didn't prevent her from taking her and ripping the wings off," Drift added with a sharp glance. He witnessed the event too, which Strongarm failed to notice it earlier and triggered realization on her. "You didn't stop her. Now we may lose Windblade who is our only seeker because you took no actions to prevent it."

Strongarm swallowed again. She did not throw a single gaze on them. _They're accusing me_ , it was her only thought.

"Hey, Strongarm, explain to us now," the prankster taunted her again. "Why. Didn't. You. Stop. Her?"

"Cadet, I saw you were the one who woke the Predacon up," it was Bumblebee who made her feeling extremely close to her limits. "How could you do that?"

"I did not mean to wake her up. I neared into her and she woke up without warning," now she threw her optics up at her lieutenant with her jaws tightly clenched. "She didn't want to harm me though."

"She didn't harm you at all?" again, Sidewipe's voice made Strongarm feeling more uncomfortable than before. Slag what she really wanted to give him a hard punch on his face right now. He had no rights. "Well, apparently you've got too _attached_ to her."

"That's not true!" she yelled in response. It did actually scare the prankster up. He didn't expect her to yell at him. "Sideswipe, explain to me then why she then saved me for?"

"Ehh, like how?" for the first time of the day, he looked stupidly dumbfounded as if he had literally no idea what to answer or how to describe it. It was a sly strategy by the cadet.

"Very simple to answer," Strongarm then said after a short pause. "She saved me because she has sympatric sense. She found me unconscious and wanted to help me!"

"Sympatric sense you mention, huh?" the prankster did not fell into the trap. "Well… sure she does have sense of sympathy but she's nothing else but a vicious monster!"

"You're wrong! She's not a monster," Strongarm yelled back. "She attacked the rest of you because she got surprised by Bumblebee and she reacted just like any animal would do."

"That's very right, Strongarm. She's a dangerous monster that would terminate us all without any problem."

"You're wrong… you're good as an idiot who failed to see it."

"Enough both of you!" Bumblebee silenced them both. Then he said: "Cadet, what I've noticed on you is that you've got spared from her. Explain to us why."

But while he spoke, he reached out his servo to touch the cadet. She did not allow him to do it because she stepped a few steps backward, refusing to look at him.

 _They're accusing me,_ the thought repeated again like an inside voice within her processor. _They are accusing me for everything._

"Strongarm, what's wrong?" the lieutenant spotted her behavior and found it unusual on the cadet.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, now with her voice raspy and closely into tears. "I don't want any of you to touch me."

"Strongarm, knock it off. All we want is a reasonable explanation," Grimlock tried to encourage her. Somehow, he sensed that she was close into her breakpoint and didn't want to upset her. Neither did he want to force her speaking it right out either. "We want no harm to you. You know that."

"No harm to me? All I can see and hear are nothing else but your judgments," she barred her denta with tightly closed optics, still refusing to shoot a single gaze on the other members and her clenched fists compressing so rough that the knuckles cracked. "I knew it. I knew none of you would believe in me. You want nothing else but accuse me and put me inside a stasis pod for good. You will see me nothing else but a dishonored cadet who should've never joined to Earth…"

"Strongarm, knock it off," suddenly Bumblebee sounded pleading. "We don't want to make you upset or anything."

Then, as it happened, she shifted into her vehicle mode and drove off, but not before she said to them: "You'll be so much happy without me."

"Get back here!" Bumblebee shouted when he felt a servo taking grip on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Let her go," it was Optimus. "She needs some time for herself. She'll come back. Eventually."

"Optimus…"

No answer came from the Prime. But Bumblebee could undoubtedly see the melancholic expression on his former leader.

 _Strongarm,_ Optimus thought sad, feeling how his spark broke in pieces after witnessing the cadet being so upset that she was close to break apart. He wished dearly to speak with her alone instead. Now he regretted for standing in silence and not taking any action to prevent this from happening. _Please come back to us soon… I believe in you no matter what happens. You don't deserve this._

* * *

 _I knew it._

She told her inner self as she drove crazily fast on the road. She drove so fast that she was close to collide on another car three or four times on a row as the road looped like a snake over the landscape. She needed a place for herself away from the rest of the team and humans.

 _I knew it. I knew it. I knew it!_

Again and again she kept saying it. She knew it all the time that they were not going to believe her. The cadet accelerated faster and faster until she reached the maximum speed. But then she had to slow down for the speed signs appeared and warning signs for a narrow road on a cliff area. Also, she did it for safety too. As she did, Strongarm felt how fast her spark pulsed in a merciless speed that would end in a result of spark attack.

 _I knew it. I knew it. I knew it!_

The inner words inside her processor kept repeating like a recorder that'd never shut down. So upset, so angry and so... emotional. It was the emotions Strongarm felt from within. Her spark cried, bleeding in the pain of the emotions.

She asked herself mentally with two obvious questions: _Why didn't they spend even a single klik listening on me? Why blaming me for everything? I did my very best…_

While driving on the slim road, she held on the speed slightly below the allowed speed. But it was not a good moment for her. Her emotions thickened tightly. She needed to get off the road and drive uphill or downhill and hide herself in the forest. Strongarm got to find a place quickly as possible, only meant for herself and nobody else. Then she spotted a small gravel road that was removed once the cliff road shaped into a safer and wider one. She swung to the left side where the gravel road was rising uphill. Driving slowly, the inner words changed to altered ones.

 _How worthy am I to them? How worthy am I really? Can I be trusted again?_

The gravel road reached to its peak on the hill where Strongarm stopped and transformed up. Silence swept on her presence. The wind breezed grieving as if it shared the same pain as she had. Her spark pulsed intensively, vibrating upset as the emotions burned like a firestorm so the Energon boiled. She heard the pulsing Energon inside her audio receptors.

"Why…" she whispered for herself. "Why don't they want to believe in me?"

 _That's because they see the Predacon only as a dangerous and mindless monster, nothing more else than that,_ the inner voice from inside her spoke chillingly. _They have not seen the other side of Sedna yet. They'd only seen the bad side of her._

"The bad side of Sedna," she said, biting on her under-lip plate. "Sedna is not a monster. I know that because I saw a glimpse of goodness through her optics."

 _That's right. You have seen something they have failed to see. Sedna doesn't want to harm anyone. She only reacted in response of Bumblebee's shout. She got threatened by him, not you._

"It's lieutenant Bumblebee's fault. It was he who startled Sedna on first place," Strongarm nodded as a yes-reply to the inner voice. "He should be the blamed one, not me. Yet, everyone's blaming and accusing me for nothing. It hurts so much that I want so badly to prove them they are all wrong."

 _Exactly, and as a punishment…_

"I shall never forgive to them, and I will never be one of them ever again. They'll get far more satisfied without me. They will be so happy knowing that I'm good as gone forever out their own sights."

 _Absolutely! They will regret so much, and yet, they will so slagging happy when they find out you left them for good. Maybe even left this planet as well without they'll ever know about it!_

"But how can I leave this planet?"

 _There are many ways to get out from this world. Always search and never give up your searching. When you find one, don't hesitate about it. Don't even give them a final farewell as well!_

"Yes… yes, yes, yes!"

 _Good. They shall feel what you have experienced throughout your entire life!_

"Yes. They will know about it," Strongarm had raised her servo and placed it hard on the crest on her helmet, squeezing as if she got a horrible migraine.

The cadet shut her optics intensively tight so it hurt badly enough to force herself holding the tears back against her own will, and the urgently refusing need to let them flow. For more resistance, she used her raised servo to lower it down to her chin where she bit her thumb digit, causing it to bleed slightly. And as the urge of tears got forced back, Strongarm's anger increased. Her spark pulsed with a rapid beating, creating a real fierce fire inside her chest plates. She knew what to do.

 _I'm not gonna come back to them,_ she told herself mentally, making her decision. _I'll never reunite with the team ever again!_

The decision had never felt so bittersweet for her before. Now she can show them that they had no rights to accuse her when she tried everything with her very own best. The entire team shall face their worst punishment.

"Once I trusted them, now I cannot trust them nor can they trust in me," Strongarm said. "So be it…"

After a long moment alone on the peak on the hill Strongarm eventually drove downhill, but she never took the same direction back to the scrapyard. Instead she took the opposite way that was heading south. She drove past Crown City. Clearly as said she was not going to take a single stop on the road.

 _Never shall I reunite with lieutenant Bumblebee and his team. I will never forgive them._

The same words echoed inside her processor, drifting her decision even more powerful and stronger that she'd seriously wanted for. By then the silver clouds were getting darker and heavier ones before they released a tearful rainstorm upon the landscape. The raindrops hammered onto the frame window.

The rainstorm turned out not only to be a heavily grieving one but definitely an upset one just like Strongarm. While driving on the soaked roads that crossed, departed from main roads or changed into highways, she had her radio set on, prickly choosing songs for her shifting mood.

" _Fixit to Strongarm, do you read me?_ " suddenly Fixit's voice interrupted through the comlink.

There was no reply from her for she quickly disabled both the comlink and the signature signal that provided the minibot the location's coordinates where she was momentarily. With the quick disturbance gone, Strongarm set the radio again and sought after some songs fitting for the moment.

 _Fixit, you will never contact and find me anymore,_ she thought. _I'm good as done with you guys._

* * *

 **Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear… so what will happen next to dear Strongarm? How long will her absence last? Will the entire team seek after her straightaway or not until a couple days later or even after a week perhaps, who knows? Or will Sedna find her before they do? If so, what kind of actions will both they'll do once encounter?**

 **Ahhh, so many questions that got to be answered very soon are swarming in the air.**

 **I will probably take a tiny break right now to focus on more else than just writing but it doesn't mean I'll give up this story. I'm not gonna give up this one that easily. It's going to be a temporary break. As always, I'm open for suggestions, advices and constitutive criticism.**


	5. First Connections

**Sorry for the long delay; things went complicated lately. This chapter became a tricky one which I apologize extra for the delay. For dear guest reviewer Reader, now when I look back on the fourth chapter, you're right with the conflict being forced. I reassure you that I take your criticism as a lesson for more properly worked conflicts.**

* * *

 **First Connections**

* * *

Hunger.

It was a foul pain. It made her stomach tank to harden into a rock as it screamed after nutrient. Sedna had not eaten since less than a moon circle. Last time she fed was an ice death fish. An ice death fish was a slow digesting prey that was her top favorite death teeth to hunt. It was the only prey she ate. The internal pain released a striking agony within her. With hunger came the awful heartburn, a sickness that made her feeling wanting to puke up but all she can throw up was only burning stomach acids.

 _I'm so hungry_ , Sedna thought, sensing how the heartburn increased its heat worse. She urged to puke up for nothing.

Still wounded with the metal bandages layering over them, the Akhlutformer swam as slowly as possible for the agonizing pain infected the tail horribly that only one movement, either up or down, agonized her too much. To handle it mildest for her, she wandered on the coastal seabed, using only her front paws to grip the soil and dragged herself forward in haste, yet carefully. When needed to take a breath, she pushed up herself by pressing her chest against the sandy seabed and cast up to the surface without trying to allow her tail to move.

Sedna thanked for the hard training to hold her breaths for long periods of time. Wandering closely on the shoreline had brought vulnerability for the beast though. Injured and hunger had driven her to wander into dangerous contacts with Landwalkers. So far, she had avoided any moving isle that drifted and its noisy sounds but hunger and injuries was least of her problems.

She was lost.

"Abyss these areas. I've never been here before," she sang, swearing frustrated.

It was true indeed. The areas were completely new for her. The seabed had reefs, similar to those she had seen many times before, yet they were strange with unfamiliar cliffs and slightly deep canyon-like reefs. However, the reefs were full with plenty marine life. The schools of fish were snappers, mackerels, Pacific bonitos and anchovy fish. Some flatfish were seen here and there, fleeing from her paws. Some tiny rays fled from her too, swimming like flying birds. She had also seen sea lions and harbor seals departing and arriving on beaches that were overcrowded with plentiful cubs, mothers and aggressive males defending their territories.

The shore seabed soil had a darkly brown color. It felt soft, giving a tingling sensation in a gentle way. There were plenty seaweeds that grew everywhere she can see, though there were large spots of only sand for the seaweeds grew on rocks and on shallower bottom levels they thrived better and multiplied so they created forests. But her favorite seaweed was the brownish green kelp that flourished close to shore. Sedna loved the forests of kelp more than any seaweed she knew. It brought good memories.

Sedna enjoyed the sounds. The calm waves, the footsteps, the splashes, the flying shrieking sea birds, the thundering forces the waves created when they were outraged and the clinging schools of fish that responded in swift reactions every time a predator charged them. It was murky. The sky was gray in heaviness with no promise for a breaking hole so the sunlight would shine through. It was not unanticipated why Sedna relied on her echolocation and hearing than sight. Sedna listened on the waves when a nearby annoying sound hooked her attention.

"Another moving isle," she clicked, forcing herself up to the surface and blew out her breath after more than thirty sparkbeats and quickly dived down with another deep breath stored to avoid getting detected by a Landwalker.

Fortunately, the moving isle was an ordinary fish herding moving isle. That was because it sent out a beeping sonar call. It was not lethally bad as the one coming from the warrior moving isles she encountered last time that resulted the harpooning onto her. Fish-herders. Yes, Sedna had encountered them countless of times before, even long before the annoying beeping sounds was invented.

Usually, she would rather stay away from a fish herding moving isle. But this time it was a different story. Hunger took control over her within a sparkbeat. She began half-galloping. Because the right thigh was in still the unbearable pain, Sedna used only her forepaws to grab and then push forward so she moved up, floating for a short moment before landing on the sand and repeated the same movement. With this method, she spared strength but it lacked speed to catch up. Oh well, it was better than starving to death.

The sonar was not far away to her delight. It meant she can stalk behind it and steal some fish that got netted inside the large fishing nets. Her luck became even better when Sedna found a slow driving fish-herding moving isle. Its net had just got tossed out and was pulling behind a school of tiny fish. However, there was a problem. The moving isle was on deeper waters, meaning the seabed was deeper than she'd like to have. With the injuries, Sedna feared more for drowning than starvation and Landwalkers.

The deeper the bottom was, the higher must she get up to the surface and that meant she had to use her tail. Only a single push from the tail gave more pain than floating. For reassurance, she wanted the seabed to be shallow so the flukes can touch and support a bit, which it had to be as deep as she was as long from head to tail, namely twenty to twenty-two meters on bottom level. Down to thirty-five meters was the limit. But the deeper she wandered on the bottom was, the safer it was for her to go unnoticed.

The seabed level was close to seventy meters deep to her fear and full with boulder rocks sticking up.

"Abyss," Sedna whistled, now increasing her speed more when she saw the engulfing net enclosing the fish inside its belly as it dragged on the murky sea bottom. Once close enough, she expended her left paw-servo and clawed a hole with swift precision. It caused some tiny silvery fish to get their chance to escape, though those who managed to escape, only a couple fled from the Akhlutformer's jaws. She took a mouthful fish, shaking them inside her mouth to stun them and then she took another mouthful with cods without swallowing the fish.

There were a few things she can't consume and digest.

One of them was salt water.

She can drink it but only a tiny amount. Salt water had and still can give her a harsh stomach tank ache, and to make matters worse, it had made her sensitive for salt and it intended Sedna can get badly sick by it. Not only that, the fish was the only source for quenching the thirst too.

After fifty-five thousand winters of adaption for marine life, drinking fresh water was vital for Sedna's internal systems too. Keeping hydrated was even more important than keeping fed. Unlike surviving for an entire moon circle just by one or two death teeth fish, she can only remain hydrated only for seven sun circles. Wandering very thirsty, it ached worse inside her stomach tank, making her dizzy and not seeing clear as well.

Now both hunger and dehydration were threatening her life more than potential infections on her injuries. Although, the recent sun circles had offered heavily downpour rains which it was fortunate for Sedna. Drinking rainwater provided her some reassurance. After a short sparkbeat she got plenty enough with fish inside her jaws and stunned them until they stopped flapping.

Just then, she felt the urge to take a breath quickly. With her mouth totally full with stunned and nonmoving fish, Sedna backed, then swung a turn to the left and chanced for a sprint upward. Cods fled out from the ripped hole, although not all got out as many of them tangled themselves.

Without even thinking for a decision, the Akhlutformer raised the tail and accelerated toward the surface, blowing a spraying blow and inhaled a fast breath. Then she hurried back to the shallower waters by swimming fast. It did not take a long time to get there but it felt like an eternity for Sedna when she approached cliffs that rose above the surface.

Sedna swam beside a pointy cliff and hid behind it, rising up and grabbed the grayish brown sea rock with her paws and then she pressed the sea water out through the thin lined opening between her jaws without letting her prey to get out. The water sprayed out. Then Sedna swallowed the fish whole. It satisfied her stomach tank for the moment and the thirst got quenched at last. Yet, Sedna knew she must hunt sooner or later to remain both fed and hydrated. The Akhlutformer expended her jaws and inhaled deeply before shrugging heavily and inhaling again.

"I can't keep doing this," she squealed slightly with a whistling tune. "I must find a sanctuary and recover."

Then an unexpected thought showed up inside her processor.

What if she'd stalk after the fish-herding moving isle and see where it goes?

Maybe there can be a cove nearby. But as she was considering for a chance to follow, the pain struck in again from the cramps that hardened inside the tail's animalistic muscle cable structures. It triggered Sedna to scream in response for the aguish aches. No, she cannot follow after the fish herding moving isle. It was too risky. Yet, hunger drifted her to take unnecessary risks. The fight between sanity and hunger continued like clashing titans.

 _There has to be a cove well-hidden from Landwalkers_ , Sedna tried to figure out as she studied the coastal landscape but found nothing promising.

Disappointed and discouraged, Sedna decided to continue the wandering. She left the rock after a long break and wandered on the shallow bottom, once again enjoying the adjacent sounds. Although, it didn't take a long moment before tiny peeping squeals were heard whistling through the sea water. The Akhlutformer hesitated, directly calling her regular vocalizing call.

 _Piieeeaaauuum?_

 _Iiik, iiik, iiik!_

 _Preeiiii!_

 _Iiik, iiik, iiik!_

 _Preeiii!_

Sedan relaxed once she recognized the happy calls. It confirmed as tiny shadows of cousins appeared in the murky water. A pretty large group with sixty numbers of Pacific white-sided dolphins gathered near her. The gray and creamy white short-beaked dolphins squealed with clicking whistles.

Despite her enormous whale size and her orca appearance, Sedna posed no threat to the tiny cousins. Curiosity swarmed between the dolphins. Some came closer and closer into her, almost too close so they would've knock against her armor. Luckily, they were smart enough and avoided impacts.

"What's ya name, massive whale?" one of them inquired Sedna. It was a young adult bull.

"My name is Sedna," Sedna responded with a smooth squeak. "Though, that's what the Landwalkers call me for."

"Landwalkers? Ya mean the Fish-herders?"

"Yes. Though, it's only the Older Landwalker People from very far northern frozen sea."

"Ack! Ya gotta be the one the great singers sing about."

"Beg me pardon?"

"Ya know, the great singers that migrate from the warm southern waters up to the cold ice waters used to spread stories for us squeakers."

"Oh, I see. I didn't know about it."

"Too bad for ya."

"By the way, Sedna," another one, an older cow, neared them cautiously. "Why are ya walkin' on the bottom?"

"I do this because of my injuries. I can't swim," Sedna answered to the cow. "I got harpooned ten sun circles ago."

"Did Landwalkers do that?" the bull asked, showing sympathy to her.

"Yes. They set a trap and tried to capture me," she continued and unnoticed the rest of the group gathering closer to her to listen. "I managed to flee but I got four harpoons on my back, my right thigh and my tail."

"Poor thing," the cow sounded sad. "Is there anythin' we can do for ya?"

"I would appreciate if you can tell me for coves you've passed before," Sedna sang.

"Coves to hide ya singin'?" the bull squealed.

"Exactly. I can't reveal myself in front of Landwalkers. If they see me, they'll flee in panic and then they're going to hunt after me."

"Ack, sounds not goodie," another bull appeared, a bigger one than the young adult. "We'll help ya to find a sanctuary for sure."

"Heck yeah we gotta help her," a fourth dolphin squawked enthusiastic. "Landwalkers ain't sane in their weird flat heads. Let's show her what we can do, boss!"

"Yep, yep, yep!"

"C'mon folks, we split up into teams!"

"Heya calm down fellas! We've gotta choose what teams we need."

"One for the mothers with their calves?"

"Exactly. Two teams for the youngsters reaching bullhood and cowhood with guidance from the experienced ones. Elders know best."

"Yep, yep, yep, absolutely right. Always respect the ol' ones."

"But what about the Landwalkers, fellas?"

"Yeah, ya right 'bout it."

While the entire group discussed in full enthusiasm, Sedna headed up to the surface and blew a spraying geyser of steam. The Akhlutformer missed the squealing calls from exciting cousins. She often saw all species of cousins as happy and playful ones full with excitement. Yet, sadly to whistle, she knew some of the cousins were favorite prey for Silent Hunters. Sedna was quite amazed to see how close the group swarmed round her. Funny thing was that she enjoyed the company of the cousins, which she appreciated it.

Later, after a long discussion, the white-sided dolphins decided to split into three groups; one for mothers with their youngest calves sticking close into Sedna, and the other two with youngsters and experienced elders separated by gender. As the two groups spread out to seek after the nearest and safest cove, the mothers and the calves swam in the pace Sedna continued to spare energy.

* * *

Ten solar cycles had passed since Strongarm made the decision. Under the solar cycles, she drove without an end further and further into unknown territories. She rarely stopped to take a break. If she did take a break, it was usually for refueling and recharging. The landscape changed in many variations from dense taiga forests to dry desert fields with plateaus and then leaf forests with open meadows.

The landscape she arrived earlier was a coastal landscape that contained mixed forests with pine and spruce trees surrounded by white-black dotted birch trees, white ash, oak and ceder trees. Grass fields were seen on some places too. Brownish orange rocks and cliffs cut up through the flourish grass ground. It was peacefully quiet whereas the Autobot femme drove on the lonely road which swung in a smooth slithering snake pattern alongside the coast. The cadet thrived in the silence. And the rain too.

It had been raining remarkably a lot than seasonally. It was more days that rained than sunny days. Some days had got mild but slightly foggy raining while some days had insane downpour rain that hammered against her frame and soaked everywhere so it was unbelievable. Although she liked the downpour rain surprisingly much; it was like receiving the long-gone washings she had not the time to make.

It was ten o'clock on the forenoon. The sky was depressing. Thick, gray clouds hid the bright fireball. It seemed it was going to be another rainy day which Strongarm assumed. It bothered nothing for her. She enjoyed the rain enough so it made her wanting for more.

Inside the cabin, the radio was activated. It played a CD from a _Scorpions_ album she bought along with several CD albums with other artist bands. Strongarm preferred CDs over local songs from radio channels that repeated the same over and over again, something she'd found it often irritating. It was better and more comfortable to listen on songs from an album instead.

It felt smooth for her audio receptors whereas listening on _Wind Of Change_ that she started to hum after its tune when a sign of a local town's name appeared on the side of the road. Strongarm decided to head there. She needed to stop for a break after driving the entire night. The urge of recharge shouted bitterly and for the first time she felt dizzy by exhaustion.

 _Once I arrive there, I'll take a proper recharge_ , she told for herself inside her processor, _and then refueling as well_.

It took barely twenty kliks before she arrived on a small harbor town. The townspeople were outside, focusing on their daily routines. The streets were slim with many wooden houses pressed against each other in rows with only fences and green bushes as borders between them. The center was more modern with shopping stores, three-floored apartment buildings built in dark ruby-red bricks, a white police station with a parking area only for the police cars, a red-bricked fire station, nice restaurants and two long warehouses placed at the wide-open harbor.

There was a plentiful of fishing boats in variation of sizes and other types of boats like speed boats, modern seal boats and tourist boats. There was a distant place on the harbor that took in only one cargo boat in small scale unlike the enormous cargo boats, indicating it was a local cargo boat passing cargos to other cities nearby or on a pretty distance across the Pacific coastal line.

One of the warehouses was a fishing factory where all captured fish went inside to be filleting open, the scaled skin skinned off and the meat cleaned and free from bones. Once done, they were pressed inside plastic bags ready to be sold or transported to different cities. The other warehouse was a fish market people came to see and buy.

The fluttering wooden docks wiggled on the calm waves, causing the moored fishing boats to wobble a little bit. People marched back and forth whereas Strongarm sought after a place to park and put herself into recharge. When she arrived in the harbor town, she had to use her human hologram to avoid people catching glimpses at the vehicle and get stunned over a police vehicle without a police driver.

It was a sleepy town that depended on the ocean's riches she soon discovered after Strongarm activated a scan over the area. A few stores were shut closed by bankruptcy and the population was quite tiny below two thousand individuals.

Strongarm considered for the moment when her scanning picked on a conference nearby the fish factory that gained attention for her. Driving silently toward there, the cadet parked herself on a short distance and sharpened her audio receptors to listen on the conference. She could clearly hear upset and shocked voices shouting and arguing. Three men stood on place.

 _What's going on over there_ , she wondered.

With her activated human hologram to display for the public, she decided to investigate closer. Asking questions would not hurt. Stepping out from the police vehicle, Strongarm hurried to the men. There she found the main cause. A crane pulled up the fishing nets which revealed a massive gaping hole that looked ripped apart. The local fishing men shouted onto each other when she stepped closer.

Strongarm's hologram was a pretty curvy body-shaped sunburned female human. The oval face revealed two sea blue eyes, round cheeks, a pointy chin and quite big and white-blond eyebrows. The white-blond hair was brushed back and held up as a tiny ponytail behind the neck. She wore similar clothes of a crime detective; a long, dark gray leather jacket, a black belt carrying a pistol sheath on her hip well-hidden under the jacket, lightly blue jeans and white sneakers with blue Japanese tsunami patterns.

Although, she felt awkward wearing the holographic human cloth display on. Strongarm wished having identical features based on her frame. But Bumblebee told her that it would put her in great risk to get discovered by humans. It'd make her look gracelessly odd in front of human eyes. Plus, they'd think her as an exact copy of the police vehicle.

"Beg me pardon but what has happened here?" Strongarm had to raise her voice to be heard. It worked as all eyes were thrown over their shoulders and met her.

"Thank goodness you come here, detective," one bearded man stepped in. He was the captain of the fishing boat. "We've got ourselves a big problem here."

The captain pointed at the gaping hole. Next to him, appearing to be his crewmember spoke: "We were out on the ocean fishin' when we got pulled by something that held us back."

"Pulled?" Strongarm took out a notebook from the jacket pocket, another display to trick the humans. She wrote down the words. "Was it a rock the fishing net got stuck on?"

"It's the same thought we have," the crewmember agreed with a nod.

But then a slim man who wore protected soaking fisherman clothes came next to them. He must be the third crewmember because he shared the same fishing clothes like the other crewmember. "I don't think it could be a rock responsible for it."

"What do you mean if I may ask?" she questioned.

"Simple to tell, detective. I believe it has to be something else than a rock," he began to speak his theory. "If it had been a rock, the hole would have ripped off and the fishing net completely damaged so it's unrepairable. But according to me it looks like something has bitten on it with precision."

"Bitten with precision? What kind of animal can do that," the bearded captain looked questionable, yet not unconvinced. He was willing to listen more on the slim man's theory.

"That's the same question I have, boss," the young man said. "I don't know what kind of animal it can be. But I think I can provide some evidence to you, detective."

"What kind of evidence do you have?" Strongarm readied herself.

"Just when we got held back, I kinda heard a strange noise coming under the water," he recalled. "I wasn't sure at first what it came from but then _it_ came up. Here."

He took up his mobile phone, going to the photo bank with swift finger speed and found a couple of photos that were palely fuzzy snapped. They revealed a striking feature which made Strongarm to get shocked but didn't express it. It was a tall dorsal fin with a measurement at three and half meters. Then another photo showed a lightly gray closed saddle patch behind the dorsal fin. It was undoubtable.

 _Sedna_ , the femme thought, both astonished and horrified. _Are you nearby here?_

"Have you seen the dorsal fin before?" as if the man read her processor, Strongarm glanced at him and handed the phone back to its real owner.

"No, I haven't seen it before," she lied.

"Wow, that's gotta be a massive killer whale that one!" suddenly the crewmember next to the captain exclaimed. "Why hasn't the marine biologists spotted it yet?"

"Biologists?" again, Strongarm got curious and prepared herself to write down more info. "Beg me pardon of my ignorance. I've never been here before –"

"That's all right. We figured it out already as soon we saw you," the captain chuckled in friendly matter. "There are marine biologists living here on our town. They're studying about the marine life out there. There's one researcher who is a specialist about the killer whales around our coast."

Strongarm thrusted up her holographic sea blue eyes. "Are there killer whales around here?"

"Oh yes! We've all seen them plenty times before," the second crewmember said. "They're really big, nasty ones I can tell. Trust me, we have seen a group of them hunting an entire pod of dolphins out there!"

While listening on them, the cadet wrote down the info. "Have you seen anything else about the orcas?"

"Oh yes, we have," the captain added. "We have seen those orcas hunting after sea lions too and a couple times even whales that migrate up to the north."

"Not only that, we help the marine biologists too," the second crewmember added more info. "If we encounter an orca attack, we report to them and they get there to witness it if they get there in time."

"Amazing," Strongarm felt speechless. Yet, she got suddenly reminded of Sedna. She was out there, alone and injured. As it happened the cadet felt a huge need to seek after her.

"In case you see those orcas, you better keep an eye for Big Jake," the slim man spoke up.

"Big Jake?"

"Yeah, he's notorious one. He's known for a good reason."

"Which is?"

"He's the Dolphin Killer."

Without warning the cadet felt suddenly uncertain as she pictured images inside her processor of an orca killing dolphins on its path. "Can you describe me about him?"

"Sure. He's a massive one with an outstanding dorsal fin above my own size," the captain gestured his hand stretched up high above his caped head. "It's a jacked one. And he's pretty scarred too."

"Yeah, he has numerous rakes on his body and his flukes are pretty curled as well," the second crewmember added, using his left hand to describe a very much curved left fluke. "Big Jake is a real monster to tell ya."

Fully concentrated but failed to notice it, Strongarm sketched a messy painting of the mentioned killer whale named Big Jake, admitting that she was not the perfect Cybertronian artist. Listening with precision, the cadet felt getting more interested about the orcas. Familiar thoughts reappeared when she thought about it.

 _They have a vast variety of prey that makes them separated specialists; some pods hunt different kinds of fish, some are mammal-hunters and some are shark and stingray hunters. And there are pods that prey on whales twice their own size._

Those words from Optimus made her to reconsider what she'd thought knowing. First impression she obtained was the undoubtable possibility that Big Jake was a mammal-hunting orca that was a specialist on dolphin hunting. Then Strongarm thought: _I must find this Big Jake and see him with my own optics._

"Well, just to let you know about Big Jake, he comes and goes with two females by his side," the captain then said. "Now when summer's approaching, all we can hope is the tourists don't become eyewitnesses of those dolphin hunters."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Very easy to say, detective. Last summer, we lost tourists thanks to Big Jake for they witnessed him attacking dolphins and they got really upset that they left earlier than expected. We're relying on tourism to survive here."

"Ah, I see. I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay, kiddo. Anyway, if I was you, I would've turned to the orca specialized researcher and ask questions. She's pretty clever one. Her name is Elisabeth Pettersen."

"Thank you. I'll meet her when I can," the holographic human femme thanked to the captain. "I will investigate about this further."

"Good. We'll keep eyes for that dorsal fin if we encounter it again," the captain then said just as Strongarm swung swiftly and hurried back to the police vehicle where she jumped inside, waking up the engine and reversed backward.

Then she drove off and left the town. Though, it paid no time until the exhausted urge for recharge complained angrily with a punch right at her facial features, forcing her to drive on a slim gravel road. It traced downhill to a small resting area with four wooden tabled benches gathered in a circle with a grill fireplace. No humans were seen which was blissful for Strongarm.

 _Finally alone,_ was her final thought before she shut down herself and fell into a long wanted recharge, unaware for the incoming rainstorm that cast its dark cloak over the sky.

* * *

The waves rose high as the winds breezed, causing the waves to rise higher than Sedna would like to. But fortunate was with her side when the two groups rejoined her and the mothers with their young calves, carrying great news. They'd found a well-hidden cove large and deep enough for Sedna. The white-sided dolphins guided her in her pace, passing by cliffs and ignored any annoying sound that could come from several miles away. Then they found it at last.

It was a pretty wide open egg-shaped horizontally bay whose cliffs sealed it round, its beach long and full with yellow sand and tiny round rocks. The depth went down to thirty-five meters and it leaned steadily from the beach, then a straight drop down to the seabed halfway to the entrance. The only way in was a slim gap between the broad cliffs through the narrow egg tipped way; it was quite big entrance for Sedna though. The cliffs were massive, piled in boulders in variety of shapes, sizes, sharpness and smoothness. The bay was as long and wide as two and half kilometers.

It was a perfect hiding place for her with plentiful space and complete isolation from Landwalkers.

"Thank you all, cousins," Sedna thanked the white-sided dolphins, blessed over the dolphins' afford.

"Ya welcome, bottom wandering whale," some of them screeched. "If ya need anythin' else, call us and we'll come."

"Maybe I do that someday," she clicked.

"Yep, yep, yep! Hope ya get better," one of them shrieked playfully. "Take care!"

As soon the white-sided dolphins left, Sedna glided on the surface and paddled onward with her flipper-forelegs softly, not slapping the flukes even for a sparkbeat. Rumbling noises were heard from the incoming rain clouds.

She sensed relief streaming inside her fatigued body when the urge for recharge punched so she'd collapse if she was on land instead floating on cold sea water. But instead remaining her beast mode, Sedna decided to shift to her robot mode and spun so she floated on her back while glancing on the depressed sky, listening on the underwater waves.

Breathing calm, she slowly shut her optics when the first raindrops landed on her that demanded her to open her mouth and taste the rainwater. Sedna slumbered into her desired recharge.

* * *

Strongarm's recharge lasted much longer than she thought. When she woke up, her chronometer calculated she had been recharging for fifteen hours. It was past midnight at three o'clock in the morning. The sky was clear for the first time in several nights. The stars glittered like they welcomed her awakening like the sleeping beauty after one hundred years of sleep, something she found it funny to think it about. Although, the first glimpses of rebirthing sunlight brightened on the horizon, slowly scaring the complete night sky.

It was mildly cold without winds. The trees appeared like shadowy giants thriving in the darkness, their branches like thin but sharp fingers whose claws felt threatening for the femme like they'd reach, grab and then eat her alive. But that was nothing but just a night illusion. An owl hooted its call far away when Strongarm decided to move on. She drifted on reverse, then driving uphill to the road and swung to left direction.

The cadet set the radio online, shifting the _Scorpions_ CD to an _U2_ CD. While she enjoyed listening on the chosen CD, Strongarm stayed on a strict speed safely under the speed rate allowance. She wanted to take it smoothly so everything would fade away and entered into a dreamworld of illusions whose enchanting magic glided her away from reality. Just then, without warning, her proximity sensor alerted her that startled Strongarm and caused her to almost drive off the road, taken out from the illusions.

"What the scrap," she swore low, seeking quickly after the core of the presence. It revealed to be a big one as the red signature beeped on an aloof distance. It activated her CPU to figure it must be a Decepticon. But then a second thought appeared.

Sedna.

Of course, it had to be the Akhlut Predacon. She was convinced for it.

The cadet drifted again, now a bit faster while she followed the signature's core. It was unmovable. It seemed to be stuck or perhaps lifeless. Strongarm doubted about it. It had to be Sedna, nobody else. The red dot began to beep louder as it grew bigger the closer she approached to the location of the signal. When she was as closest, approximately 5 kilometers, Strongarm had arrived on a natural reserved park that was restricted for the public for reasons unknown for the cadet.

Yet, she did not care to break rules the national park had to tell locals with forbiddance. What mattered was that she must find the owner of the signature.

 _Sedna, it's gotta be you_ , Strongarm pleaded mentally. _I hope it's you once I get there._

The gravel road she drove guided downhill from the road, winding inside the dense forest until the cadet arrived on an abandoned parking area there a wooden square-shaped sign containing a map stood and a secured fence with a closed border gate. Strongarm assumed the fence was there to protect the sensitive nature and prevent humans to get on the other side. She stopped, transformed and then walked to climb over the fence whereas following the fast beeping signal.

Just as she predicted, it was as strongest and as loudest when she walked closer. It indicated that she was getting very close. The horizon brightened wider and brighter into pale yellowish into orange as the very first spots of the sun shone. Bushes, high grass and flowers populated the ground whereas the enormous trees cast their shadows with welcoming hands for the sun when Strongarm heard gentle waves splashing.

 _A beach_ , she thought.

It was right. There was a beach. Tint waves splashed and spread like tsunamis over the sand. The sunlight reflected on the still water, crystalizing in weak orange dots. The cliffs shone like brown icicles even if they were not made of filthy ice exactly. At first, Strongarm saw nothing, still she was amazed over the isolated bay's beauty.

Perhaps it was why the fence was there she came on first place; it was for preventing people from go down and destroy it for good. It was preserving the bay within the national park. She assumed boats were not allowed to drive close shore even near the park's protected borders. The bay looked enormous for the cadet who suddenly thought it was the perfect hiding place for the Akhlut Predacon.

Something told her that it can be a false alarm. But she doubted it much. The cadet was hundred percent sure that there was a thing hiding on the bottom near the cliffs. It stayed as it was without showing signs of movement. It rested on the deepest spot that estimated to be at thirty-five meters.

 _Where are you, Sedna_ , Strongarm wondered, now getting insecure over her own conviction and began questioning herself if it was Sedna or not.

For the first time, the cadet felt the doubt streaming inside her, claiming that the Akhlut Predacon was not here. Defeated, she turned her back against the sight and headed back into the sunlit forest when a _kooosh_ was heard which made her to spin and threw a gaze over the water. A ring of large waves spread in rows as a large shadow's skin glittered in reflecting sunlight.

As fast as it was up, it disappeared under the surface with a deep inhale. But it did not go undetected for there was a shining red light that fade2d in the depth. At first, Strongarm felt surprisingly more uncertain what to do and how to do it. Whatever it was that disappeared after taking its deep breath, she hesitated.

Then Strongarm did the stupidest thing; she walked closer and closer toward the water. When her pedes touched the water, tiny splashes vibrated through the water inaudible for her audio receptors. It triggered the red light to swim up and reappeared again. Now she saw it clear. The icicle horns glowed in tones of pink, bright red, ice blue and weakly dark turquoise, and then the head spyhopped, steam blowing from the blowhole. She met the dark blue optic whose lightly blue pupil was narrowed and sharp.

 _Sedna,_ the young femme froze still. _It is you._

No sound came from the Akhlut Predacon. Then it vanished down again.

"No, wait Sedna!" Strongarm cried out.

Nothing. No response was heard or sighted. She felt her oil tank dropped. Then the young cadet shrugged and turned her spinal stunts against the view for a second time. But then all suddenly she heard a thundering explosion just when the Predacon leaped up and galloped right at her, using the flippered-forelegs and pushed her aside.

The paws got her and pressed her down on the sand. Strongarm had yelped but didn't scream in panic when she saw the wide-open jaws whose yellow teeth threatened her very own life. Sedna screeched like a hissing cat but then the aggressive sided optics changed into realization, causing her to remove from the cadet and moved to a short distance between them.

 _Piieeeaaauuum_ _…_

It was the same sorrowful cry Strongarm recalled. Frightened, she rose and sat on her aft, not daring to stand up on her pedes in fear the Akhlut Predacon would get aggressive and surely not spare her life.

"Sedna…" Strongarm began to say her name. "It's me."

 _Piieeaaa?_

"Yes, it is me."

 _Piieeeaaauuum._

"Yes… you don't need to be afraid for me."

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

"Sedna, you saved me."

 _Piieeaaa,_ Sedna blinked her optics.

"Why did you do that?"

The Akhlut Predacon inclined her tattooed orca head on one side, blinking her sided optics confused. Again, Strongarm got reminded for the consequences of Sedna's complete isolation away from Cybertronians. There was almost less to no chance for the Akhlut Predacon to understand a word from the cadet. Yet, strangely enough, Strongarm sensed that she somehow did understand what she was saying.

 _Piieeaaa?_

The young cadet stayed still while staring on the Akhlut femme who breathed calmly with shrugging sighs. At first, she did not speak further because of hesitation what to speak next. Her spark beat madly fast inside its sheltered spark chamber when the Predacon sat down watchfully.

It was then the Autobot femme noticed Sedna rising up again and took some cautious steps closer toward her, limping because of the injured hind leg. Supposedly, the cadet would shout out and ran. But she didn't. Instead she simply sat there and let the Predacon near closer without moving an inch, yet Strongarm swallowed a little bit and shuddered. When Sedna was as closest, Strongarm expanded her servo with extreme caution in very slow way.

 _Don't make fast movements,_ she told for herself.

With her servo open, she held it still in the air, though it shook tensed by fright. What happened next astounded her more than anything else she'd encountered throughout her life.

Sedna had neared her rostrum and touched the servo palm. Feeling the soaked nose sent chilling nerve cable signals through the arm, reaching her processor with the words; wet, slick and smooth, which Strongarm did not expect to sense and she gasped in amazement, not believing what was happening with her right now. It was so unbelievable that she swore herself that it was nothing she'd thought about its chance to really occur. Speechless and stunned, she held still like a frozen stature, yet started caressing on the rostrum gently.

 _Kruuuuu…_

A clicking cry that sounded like a purr vibrated through the Predacon's head. Strongarm found it cute listening on it. She giggled a little bit. Then her servo traveled down to below the red glowing tattooed chin. Her digits began to make small stroking movements which caused Sedna to click more frequent so the purr sounded very contented.

"You like it, don't you?" the cadet grinned slightly, giggling more and scratched more with both servos under the Akhlut Predacon's white throat. She saw the tail wiggled like a happy dog.

 _Kruuuu,_ Sedna opened her jaws slightly, panting like a dog while clicking happy. Suddenly she stretched her left paw up, its movements behaving in response of Strongarm's servo movements.

By then the sun was reborn as it rose from the horizon, casting its strong rays and painted the sky in livid orange, yellow, pink and appearing blue tunes. Seagulls shrieked their complaining, thou blessing cries for the new day. A wind breezed with a whistling song that tickled the trees.

As the sun rose higher and painted the sky into lightly yellow and blue, it was then Sedna decided to go back to the water but not without Strongarm. Without warning she'd used her jaws to grip on the Autobot's right arm, though avoided crushing it and tossed her over the air and watched her landing on the water. Sedna rushed down with a leap, dived down and came to an almost panicked Strongarm.

 _Piiieeeaaaaa!_

"Eeek!" Strongarm screamed when she saw the Akhlut beast swimming strait at her.

However, instead for an impact, Sedna slowed down much enough so the icicle-horned orca head nudged her blue chest plates, lifting her up and glided over the back just as the Predacon swung round and the Autobot collided on the white patterned belly. It proved out to be a squishy belly full with fatty blubber that provided her a soft pillow for collision.

Just as it happened, Strongarm's panic changed into laughter, holding on while she joined the ride of the swimming beast. But it was short lasting before Sedna squealed in pain and stopped swimming, swinging with the cadet falling below her and blew out a blow once up on the surface.

 _Oh no, you're still injured,_ Strongarm realized how bad it really was for the Predacon. _You can barely swim at all._

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

"Sedna, are you alright?" she called to her, standing on the rocky soil underneath the shadow. No call responded from Sedna except the pained cries. Her spark bled listening on the cries. "Sweet Primus…"

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

 _I've got to help her_ , Strongarm felt the responsibility to become a helping hand for Sedna. Realizing that she can't swim well told the young Autobot only one thing; she must stay and look after her and rehabilitate as well. Besides, it was better than calling to the others for help. _I can look after her by myself. Besides… the others don't deserve to come either._

 _Piieeaaa,_ then Sedna cried as she swung and swam with only the forelegs similar to a dog except she did not use her hind legs.

The cadet followed straight after her, seeing the Predacon changing from beast mode to robot mode and laid down on left side of her gigantic body on the wet sand, crying agonizingly. Strongarm neared into her carefully, then kneeling down in front of Sedna who looked up at her in pain. The red tattooed face plates expressed an agony she wished it'd never happened with Sedna. The heavy shrugging breaths heaved up and sunk down in gasps as if she was catching her breath.

"Sedna, I'm gonna help you," she then said, pointing on the Predacon femme's bandaged wounds. "You need someone to help you while you recover. You understand?"

Just as predicted, Sedna became confused: _Piieeaaa?_

Instead speaking, the Autobot pointed on the injured thigh, then herself as if she was trying to tell the Predacon that she was going to help her. After a long moment in silence and repeating sign gestures, Sedna eventually nodded that seemed saying: _Please, I need help._

"Good. I will not leave you here alone," Strongarm said. "I help you until you're good as healthy again."

 _Piieeaaa._

* * *

Eleven solar cycles.

So solar cycles had passed since the solar cycle Strongarm vanished. As soon Fixit tried to reach the cadet, she had shut down both the location signal and comlink accessed to her. Unreachable, the entire team searched out everywhere they thought she might've been without results.

 _Where are you, Strongarm?_

It was the same praying question Optimus had carried inside the whole time. He had grown extremely concerned for the young femme. It was the same thing with his guilt that weighted heavier and heavier for each passing solar cycle he bore over his shoulders.

 _Why didn't I stop her?_

The guilt of responsibility clouded his CPU like a tick sucking all life out from him. The Prime felt heavy while thinking very thoughtfully when the memories recalled.

 **11 solar cycles earlier**

 _It was evening. Hours had passed since Strongarm became unreachable. The entire team drifted out separated in search after the missing femme. The search lasted as long as the sun remained in the sky until it tiled down and slowly moving to the horizon. The dying sun was approaching its end when the entire team returned to scrapyard empty handed. It was wasted for nothing. The tiniest clue after the cadet's traces was good as gone. It was if she had faded in thin air._

 _The taiga landscape changed lividly in bright late spring colors as the evening sky shone in warm orange with shadowy purple, warm orange and bright yellow puffy clouds as the rays of sunlight reflected them. Whereas driving, Optimus fought back and forth between thoughts._

 _For the first time for a long time, he felt suddenly irritated over Bumblebee and the rest of the members that they'd caused it by blaming her without listening. Still, he accused himself for not stopping it on first place. But whatever. It was now he got to do something. Even if it meant that he must leave the team and drive totally alone in search after Strongarm without need from them._

 _Perhaps it was the only alternative he presumed._

 _His search lasted a couple of hours of considering and reconsidering every thought until he decided to stop for a break where he sat down on a fallen oak tree, thoughtful and heavy._

" _What would I do if I was on Strongarm's place?" he muttered low, his optics shut closed._

 _Optimus pictured an upset Strongarm crying alone and then how she made her choice to leave them with iron determination, never giving them a second chance to apologize her humbly. But then he pictured himself drifting alone, seeking after her and wanted to give her a real hug as an apology._

 _Yet again, Optimus knew now she would never forgive anyone of them, including himself as well. If she'd meet him, then there was no doubt she would reject him immediately and run away. Forgiveness won't be clear directly._

"Bumblebee to Optimus, _" suddenly he heard his equal's voice contacting him within the comlink._

" _Optimus to Bumblebee, I read you," he answered. "What's the matter?"_

"I need to speak with you _," Bumblebee said. "_ Where are you exactly?"

" _I'm heading back. Found no trail after her. I'd like we talk in person."_

"Of course. I thought the same too."

 _The contact snapped off with a quick static. Optimus turned around, shifting back into vehicle mode and drove all way back to scrapyard. By then he returned, he met his equal outside the yard and they drove away to talk without any disturbance from the other team members. None of them spoke between them._

" _Optimus, I sense something is not right with you," Bumblebee broke the silence once they arrived on a small open field hidden inside the forest nearby the yard._

 _Concern and tension shone on his blue optics. Yes, tension had arisen between the young leader and the former commander quickly after the young femme disappeared. It affected much. Optimus' irritation was proof for it as he cast no optic at Bumblebee. It was like he was punishing him with silent treatment. His spinal stunts stood against his equal, intense and expressing the growing heat of frustration._

" _That's right…" Optimus answered, slightly paying mind with a barely optic contact. "You wished to speak with me for something."_

" _Yes. The reason is that I'm feeling worried for Strongarm."_

You're realizing it now, _Optimus thought._

" _I don't know what to tell but… I suppose I'm the one to blame for her leaving. I mean, I should've listened on her."_

" _Precisely. You should have done that instead mistreating her as the black sheep."_

" _What?"_

" _You along the rest failed to see it clear. As consequences of your received injuries, your team members wanted someone to blame. Either it was you or the one who woke up the Predacon - Strongarm."_

 _Puzzled over his former leader, Bumblebee stared at the tall Prime. "What do you mean?"_

" _Simple as it sounds. Strongarm left because you failed to trust her. She got upset because of you. And you didn't stop the others as well... You_ _ **let**_ _them take the chance to accuse her for everything. Therefore, the entire team has to blame for themselves."_

" _Optimus, please. I did try to listen on her –"_

" _No, you didn't try. You interrogated her more like a prisoner than a team member. I could see it in your optics. You believed nothing from her that Sedna saved her from the landslide or she showed sympathy for her."_

" _But I needed evidence!"_

 _Suddenly the Prime spun around with a deadly glare at the black and yellow mech. It triggered his door wings to stand erect, shaking in the rising intensive tension which was getting them on nerves. His former leader stood like an angry parent staring down on his misbehaving child, his servos holding the tool for punishment. "I'll give you a single question now. Did you believe on me when I spoke how Sedna spared me and dragged me to closest shore with sympathy?"_

" _I…"_

Just as I thought _, Optimus realized heatedly while witnessing the speechless young leader's sudden uncertainty._

 _Bumblebee did not only believe on Strongarm. He didn't believe on the Prime either. Was that so oblivious? All this time, Bumblebee along many Cybertronians had seen Predacons as monsters who had no potential such things as empathy. Clearly, Optimus failed himself to see the signs sooner but finally he understood. To truly believe on it, Bumblebee must see it with his own optics. Once he'd see Sedna's sympatric emotions, he will understand and accept truly as facts. Yet, it will be a tough challenge to do so._

" _I… I did believe on you," Bumblebee lied. With the intensive tension between them, he began to lose his control and make him act like a foolish liar trying hard to cover his mistakes, something it'd be rough for him to admit it fully._

 _The Prime shook his head slowly: "No. I can see it on you. You see Sedna nothing else but a monster. You still don't think Predacons can have chances for good features; empathy, love, emotions, intelligence," Optimus paused for a moment to gather his fast spinning thoughts together as one and fight back onto the increasing lack of patience which it was coming too close and too fast to the limits of his own. Then he continued: "When I faced Sedna, I got afraid but astonished over her fearsome attacks. But after I got attacked and beaten hard enough to almost break me apart, and dragged to nearest shore… I saw her as a completely different being."_

" _But she's a Predacon –"_

" _Yes, she may be a Predacon who's fearsome as an orca, but she's more than that. Of course, she has the scary appearance of a bear-like wolf-shaped orca being – an Akhlut mentioned from Inuit myths. But no matter how deadly her looks is, she is not the typical kind of Predacon you face daily, Bumblebee."_

" _But still she harmed you on first place. Act first, think later I'd call that beast behaves like that."_

 _As it happened, both of them stopped at once. None of them moved a muscle cable. They paid a single moment glaring right at each other, shooting thundering daggers onto the titans. The tension intensified madly into worse. The Energon boiled within the rapid pumping vein tube system when Optimus broke the long pause, sounding refusing to melt the fact of Sedna's act-first-think-later behaviors: "I've begun questioning about your leadership lately."_

" _Optimus, please don't be like this," now the young mech snapped without warning. "I'm trying my best to be a good leader as possible, and here you come telling me I'm not good enough?"_

" _You are young and still inexperienced," ignoring his snap, the Prime growled. "But I was like you when I became a Prime. Leading a team may be a rough challenge but leading an entire people whom relied on you is far rougher than you'd imagine. I have appreciated your leadership so far. Although… I'm disappointed on you today."_

" _Oh, come on! Is that because of it earlier today?" Bumblebee exclaimed, expressing a pitbull dog's aggression. "Is that because we blamed Strongarm?"_

" _Yes, and more than that: you should have talked with her alone instead letting the others being involved. But now she will never trust in you or the others again."_

" _What about you then, Optimus? Did you believe on her?"_

"… _Yes. I did."_

" _Then why didn't you stop her from leaving and speak it up earlier?"_

" _I let her go because I thought she needed to be alone and clear her processor. After that, I planned to tell her about it once she calmed down. But surely, I'm wrong as well. Still I was thinking to search her alone. It's better that way if I go alone and give her the chance to accept my apology."_

" _ **Your**_ _apology?" frustrated, Bumblebee snarled when he heard that, feeling that his former leader was not going to give either him or the entire team chances to come along and give Strongarm apologies from them. "So you are indeed disappointed on me then."_

" _Yes… I'm truly disappointed in you," Optimus acknowledged, vicious, yet calm as possible. He was intensive just like the black and yellow mech, engulfed by internal hellfire that burned throughout his entire frame, nervous system, hydraulic system and Energon vein tube system. It consumed him alive, blinding his CPU with anger, disappointment and guilt. Oh, what he wanted to teach Bumblebee some manners now._

" _Yes. I have sensed that. It's if you want to take the leadership from me to yourself again," his equal growled, aiming more thundering daggers right at Optimus' arched optics. "You've missed leading, haven't you?"_

 _Now the Prime fell into the thickest silence. The tension was so thickly intense that the tiniest spark will ignite the deadliest eruption so the entire world would fall victim under its ash clouds and enter into the next ice age which will be named as Fimbulwinter among the global population._

 _His knuckles clenched hard, creaking like tiny cracks. His air fens spun with alarming speed to cool down the hellfire, only to fail disastrously. The silence spread further between them as it expended from one klik to agonizing 10 minutes until Bumblebee lost it when Optimus turned his spinal stunts against him._

" _Oh, come on, Optimus!" he yelled so loud that it spread over the entire area, scaring out the lives of animals and birds and caused them to flee from the area. "When you were gone, I needed your guidance more than anything. I wanted you so close that I felt empty without you."_

 _Again, no word came from Optimus. The silent treatment worsened._

" _But now when you're here, back from the dead, I begin to wonder lately. I wonder if we shall cooperate with the leadership instead I lead. I mean, you're far more experienced than I am. Surely you can share your knowledge to me."_

 _Still no word from the Prime who seemed to become a frozen stature was heard._

" _Optimus, please. I need your help. Seriously I mean it."_

 _No word._

 _Then Bumblebee sighed. "So that's it then. You're not going to let me lead anymore. You're going to treat me like the same scout I was. But I'm not_ _ **going**_ _to allow you to do that!"_

 _Suddenly, without warning, he failed to predict the fast swinging fist that flew so unpredictably that he stood no chance when he received the hardest punch right on his right cheek plate. It was so tough that he almost flew across the ground and hit the nearest tree. To have returned from the dead, Optimus still had his powerful strength stored. Bumblebee's jaw got a tiny ruptured crack. Energon bled from it. He coughed, lying on his knees just then as the Prime's shadow covered over him._

" _Do you really think you know much enough to be a leader, huh? Do you have any idea what's like to betray a good comrade's trust and lose the comrade for good?" Optimus glared the wounded mech, now outraged and his patience was as good as gone. "I have lost many comrades through my lifetime and I have betrayed those who've relied and trusted on me. Yes, some of them left because I failed to believe on them. They turned to the Decepticons and became one of them too."_

 _Now it was Bumblebee's turn to be silent as he stared up on the Prime, abruptly terrified and submissive._

" _I have told myself to never force one to leave for good without listening on them first. I have done everything in my power to believe in them as well. Of course, some of them had proven themselves to be Decepticon spies so deceitful. But what I've seen today, you have made one of my early mistakes I made long before you came to existence. Today you lost a good Autobot who had all the chances to be a great warrior and a lifetime companion. Today you have broken her trust on you."_

 _Still not a single word came from the young leader who never left his gaze on Optimus._

" _And now I have realized this. I was wrong about you. You_ _ **are**_ _not ready to be a true leader. So, ask yourself, Bumblebee. Do you want to fight back to prove me you're a leader? Or… shall I take the leadership back to me instead?"_

 _Hesitation appeared on him. He was not certain what to speak without humiliating himself as the idiot. He seemed refusing himself to confess the Prime that he was not a leader. But then he surprised Optimus when he said: "I need you, Optimus. I want you to help me to lead."_

 _Even surprised to hear those pleading words, Optimus didn't show in in expression. No, he had enough. It was time for the ultimate punishment. "No. I may have been gone for a very long time and have returned, but this time I won't help you," he snarled really threatening. "From this day, you are not my equal and therefore you have to stand on your own without my guidance once more. As a consequence, you are two men short."_

" _What? No…" as it happened, realization hit Bumblebee just as Optimus turned his back against him once again and took a couple of steps from him. "No, no! You can't leave us!"_

" _Yes. If Strongarm can leave, so can I. I may be back from the dead but I'd choose rather to put you on further tests without me," ignoring the desperate former scout, he paid no mind to even shoot a gaze over his shoulder. "After all, you have to learn how to carry the shame and accept that what you and the other members have done is not acceptable for either Strongarm or for me."_

" _But Optimus! I've always wanted you to come back," now in pure desperation the black and yellow mech ran after him and almost managed to grasp his clenched fist when Optimus made an elbow punch right at Bumblebee's face plates. He fell down on the ground, the ruptured lip plate bleeding worse. The ignoring Prime walked further away from him, not paying any attention to listen on the begging mech or look behind his back. He simply walked on, slowly disappearing. Though, he managed to hear the final words: "I wanted you to guide me once again!"_

No, Bumblebee, _Optimus mentally shook his processor,_ this time it's your own fight to handle the shame.

 _Quickly he transformed into his truck mode and drove off, shutting down all linked contact systems to all Autobots, including the location signal and comlink so none shall bother calling him. He was doing the same fate like Strongarm did earlier._

 **Present**

Recalling it back brought nothing else but sadness for the Prime. He knew he had to do it anyway. He knew it was the only option he chose. After all, all he thought was for the good for Strongarm. Optimus knew though that he would rather do that than allowing Bumblebee and his team to seek the missing femme together, only to make it a worse mess for them all.

"Strongarm, I will find you," he spoke himself through the radio while driving on a lonely road trailing on the coastal line where taiga trees thrived. "Once I've found you, I'll make sure you take your time until you decide what's right for you."

* * *

 **Well, that's it. Now both Optimus and Strongarm's gone from the team. What will happen next to them? Oh yes, let's not forget Sedna too. What happens next to her is the major question: communication. Yes, how can she communicate with Strongarm without getting things worse? That's for the next episode!**


	6. Communication

**Sorry for the delay, guys. This chappie is complicated.**

 **For guest reviewer ss; yes, Optimus will meet Sedna. But you have to be patient for now.**

 **For you guest reviewer with thoughts of frightened tourists by a brutal orca killing dolphins; I believe there are real humans that have fear to witness death in front of them, others dolphin lovers who want no harm happens to the dolphins including an animal killing one and families with very small children which they want to protect from witnessing an animal killing scene. I do agree witnessing a wild animal's death in front of own eyes gets fascinating but it'd be frightening sight for those who are oversensitive for death. I remember a case of humans blaming orcas for killing a baby gray whale but it's one of many prey transient orcas hunt on. Ugh, people blaming predators killing babies when human infants die daily… I hope my answer satisfies you.**

 **Now it's time for the challenge. Will Sedna and Strongarm find ways to communicate each other without making things worse?**

* * *

 **Communication**

* * *

Peace.

Tranquility.

Harmony.

There was no sense of disturbance in the atmosphere when Strongarm explored the bay. She walked on the western rocks, lying her pedes on stable rocks like she was balancing on a thin wooden tube. The young femme had explored on the eastern rocks across the bay earlier. Much to her admiration, the bay was bigger than she thought and that it was so well hidden from human activity and well preserved inside a national park. Large, white cottony clouds were gathering together, creating holes on the blue sky with threat for more rain despite they did not appear to be rain bearers. The sea waved up in steadily, though big waves as winds blew with sheer power.

The cadet watched then on the inner bay where she spotted Sedna floating on the surface, unmovable like she was recharging. Strongarm sympathized for the Predacon. Sedna must experience an enormous amount of pain. Earlier on the morning she'd witnessed her limping forward on three limbs.

The injured leg was held up, not touching the sand. She noticed also Sedna using her tail to balance while walking. She presumed the giant femme was not used to walk on land. Sedna can't even stand on her legs without falling down like a clumsy toddler learning to walk. She had to walk on all arms and legs as if she was a wolf instead for a Cybertronian.

 _A feral youngling._

Strongarm couldn't help herself to get rid of the thought from her CPU. She was enchanted over it.

What happened with Sedna?

How did she have here on Earth on first place?

And why didn't the Autobots discover her until now?

And the most important question of all: what effects were responsible for her transformation into a Predacon?

The painted page reflected a feral child living among wolves, barking and howling. It was then she remembered something unexpectedly. As soon the team arrived on Earth, she watched a documented episode from a health and science television series by accident. The documentary was about the human brain. It told that the early learning stages of a human toddler's brain focused on language, socializing and simulating human behaviors. There was a scene that showed a study of the impact for isolation from humans.

It showed a baby monkey who got separated from its mother at birth and raised among the human scientists. One video captured the choices the babies made every time there were two things they can choose; a bottle of milk or a cozy blanket. Shockingly ninety percent of the choices the monkey babies chose turned out to be the blanket over the milk bottle. It meant only one out of ten chose the bottle while the rest chose the blanket.

What happened next was even more wicked and disturbing for Strongarm. Another study camera from the same scene revealed a human-raised monkey got tossed inside a cage with other monkeys. As soon it got inside there, it walked up on its hind legs while its arms hugged the head, walking close on the concreate walls and avoided the other monkeys. It was traumatized, horrified and confused.

What the studies gave for evidences proved that the affects were dramatizing for the brain. The human brain was very fragile. The most critical part for a human toddler to learn all language and social skills from humans were from one year to five years old. Four critical years.

Also, following the scene of the monkey studies pictured a case of a human child who grew up among dogs in Europe. The girl was three years old when her alcoholic parents threw her outside their house. She'd be dead if it hadn't been the stray dogs that allowed her to live with them instead. The aftermath gave her the behaviors of a dog. She walked on arms and legs just like a dog. She barked, growled and snarled with barred teeth just like a dog. She drank water with the mouth instead using her hands. She ate with the dogs without using her hands either. And she never spoke. By the time she was found, she was eight years old.

It made Strongarm wonder thoughtfully in puzzlement over Sedna.

How old was she when she arrived on Earth?

Was she with another group of Cybertronians or was she completely isolated?

Could she speak or was she learning to speak?

And what learning stage was her processor when isolation separated her from Cybertronians?

While studying around the bay, she achieved ideas and questions. She inquired herself many things. One major question was how to be out in the water with Sedna, which became the dominated one and heaved the more thoughtful questions about the human brain and so on.

 _What do I need to be out there without walking on the bottom,_ Strongarm thought, inquiring thoughtfully whereas she sat on a rock, observing the bay with a servo on her chin, "Hmmm… looks like I got many opportunities here."

There were three alternative opportunities she considered and reconsidered back and forth. The first one was a boat in use for driving. The second alternative was another boat but instead for driving, the boat can be attached with a long chain from the beach out to the heart of the bay. The third and final one was building a floating dock connected with a chain so she can stand on it.

 _Maybe I shall try them in a row,_ she mentally mumbled. _If none of them works, I got to rethink everything._

Then she made a quick decision. She needed to try the first alternative firstly to see if it'd work or not. If not, she will try the second one and if it failed too, she will try the final alternative. Otherwise, if they all failed, she had to reconsider everything all back to point one. What did it matter anyway?

 _Do or do not. There is no try._

She then said, "I do it."

Assuming it correctly, Strongarm headed back to the beach, readying for a trip to the harbor town, but not before she cast a look over her shoulder, seeing if Sedna got aware that she was about to leave. Sedna didn't show a single sign of movement except blowing steams from the blowhole, then inhaling a deep one. No doubt Sedna was recharging so deeply that nothing would wake her up.

And so she left. The cadet jogged up to the parking area where the national park fences stood, climbing over the fence and then shifted into her police car form and drifted uphill where she took the direction which led to the town.

Less or more than an hour she arrived there. Though, she was clever not revealing herself in front of the public. The cadet watched every movement using her proximity system that alerted her for approaching movements. Stealthily, she sneaked and searched for a big speedboat large enough to bear her without risking cracking up into two parts. Despite it was only morning, it was already crowded with plenty fishermen.

 _There are dozens of boats here,_ Strongarm could not believe the number of docked boats in variety of sizes. _There's so many that I can't count them all._

Worse, most of them were gathered on place dangerously close to humans. If she'd transform now and take one in front of humans, she can kiss her aft for good being chased and perhaps captured by the government. Yet, she knew better.

Like a sly cat, the cadet stayed on her guard while driving almost silent in lowest speed on the harbor when she activated her scanning. It was then she found one that was not docked inside the harbor but on a nearby house outside the town. Luckily the owner was not there. What a lucky day it turned out to be for Strongarm.

Following the gravel road leading to the house which went out from the harbor straight into the local forest, the cadet kept a sharp optic on all systems and sensors and made sure no local paid attention over the police car vanished inside the flourish green hill. The trip lasted probably fifteen minutes when she reached the house where the speedboat floated on a slim wooden dock.

"Perfect," she said, quickly transforming into her robot form and ran toward it, disconnecting it from the dock and pushed it out whereas she walked on the shallow water.

Once the water rose up to almost her knee gears, she climbed up on the vessel, sat on it and started the engine with its drilling noise, and so she marched forward. Much to her surprise, it was large for her to sit on and tough to hold her weight. She assumed though the boat was too big for a regular local human.

When she got out on the shore, the waves had grown large. The speedboat thrusted itself like a missile whereas Strongarm felt how the strong forces below the waves made her almost bouncing up from the seat. She felt afraid at first but then shook it off while she drove faster.

Nevertheless, Strongarm got to be careful while steering a fast racing speedboat over high waves. It rocked up and down. The winds were harsh, beating against the Autobot in invisible clenched fists. Suddenly she felt seasick by the wagging movements. The oil tank got affected by it so much that it created a nasty lust to vomit up all the last remaining fuel which she had no affords to waste it.

"Now I know space travels is better than ocean travels for me," she urged fighting back against the gag reflex, shaking back and forth, left to right. Her helmet became dizzy, leaving the optical sensor blurry and fuzzy. "Ugh… next time, no huge waves for me."

She was so close to puke up that she accidently turned the engine handler right. The vessel swung straight sideways just as a high wave hit it at once. Its force was massive. It pushed the vessel so it flopped over in a roll, startling a seasick Strongarm and she fell overboard with a shriek.

The engine's propellers spun fast while the boat's belly floated up, getting hit by the waves again and again without rolling over. It was by pure luck that the cadet held on it with one servo. Then she grasped the opposite side with the other servo. Just as it happened the speed vessel sank down with her below its air-filled belly. When her pedes landed on the bottom, she shrugged annoyed.

"Looks like it's going be a long walk," she mumbled.

The engine's drilling noise continued noising, sounding like a creaking drill. The undercurrents slammed on and on against the speedboat's belly whereas Strongarm struggled to take steps forward, waggling side to side and the engine pressed forward so she must jog instead for walking.

She relied on her proximity system around the surrounding because she can't see anything. Plenty of alarms alerted her from hitting a hidden rock, a cliff and even a slight dimple that would make her to accidently lay one ped and stumble over. The bottom rose steadily higher.

It was not funny for Strongarm to tell for she had to cross on some reefs much to her dislike which cost more time than she'd wished for. When the bottom was as shallowest, she flopped the speedboat aside and then climbed up on it, shaking the salt water from helmet, arms and servos to aft, legs and pedes. It itched like a thousand ants biting inside her shielded protoform.

 _Scrap_ , she swore mentally, not amused with an inclined grin and irritated optics.

Then she tried to activate the engine. Nothing happened at first. The second try worked not well either. A third time, then a fourth and a fifth time came with no result. It was the sixth try that woke the engine up. Steering the handler, she drifted forward once again. This time the waves were not as huge as earlier fortunately, but still she remained seasick much to her discomfort.

The trip stayed close in shore as Strongarm avoided open water. She stuck near to cliffs where sea lions and fur seals overcrowded the beaches. The cadet held on a low speed in fear for hitting a seal without warning and causing bad injuries on the poor animal. Some seals were spotted here and there whereas the Autobot followed the coast, heading the direction where the bay hid.

It was not a problem to find it when a large sign showed floating on the surface, stuck on a buoy. Two red lamps flickered on the sign as it warned for the border of the national park's coastal borders for protection on the marine wildlife and showed a high threat for mulcting at 75 thousand dollars for entering inside the park without permission. Disturbing the marine wildlife doubled the fine to 150 thousand dollars.

The Autobot cadet laughed thinking about it. It was silly. Still, she understood that the preserved national park was meant to protect its beauty from human activities. And soon she saw the first cliffs hiding the bay after half an hour's trip.

"Finally," she cheered herself while slowing down to low speed rate.

But when she was swinging out to deeper waters because the entrance was difficult to get through and the waves were still too high to be close into the cliffs, all suddenly two massive jaws appeared without warning from underneath, its yellow teeth tearing through the wooden sides as Strongarm was lifted up high in the air.

 _Piieeeaaauuum!_

"Eeeek!" Strongarm screamed out as she flung herself from the jaws and landed on the water with a big splash.

But as she sank down, the enormous dark blue and white body collided upon her and created an incredibly strong shockwave that exploded by the impact. The Autobot cadet rushed to the cliffs as fast as her pedes can carry her. She reached a rock. Strongarm managed to climb up above the water when Strongarm witnessed an outraged Akhlut Predacon shrieking like crazy and flinging its head in shakes with the damaged boat in its jaws. The flippered-forelegs slashed on invisible foes. The tail splashed around with vicious explosive thuds like thunder.

 _Sweet name of Solus Prime that was close,_ the cadet was more feared than dumbfounded. She could not believe on it what she was seeing. Then she saw how the damaged boat reappeared on the surface, then the tail rising up and smashed it brutally with a single slap so everything destroyed into thousands of wooden derbies. Her spark hammered hard, beating like fast drumming drums. Then came the instant thought inside her CPU that said: _I could've been terminated just like that._

Quickly she took action and climbed up higher towards the peaks when Strongarm heard _kooosh_ that caused her to glimpse a gaze over her shoulder. The tall dorsal fin was fast to disappear under the surface. Steams breezed briefly, fading into nonexistence.

But as she turned her gaze from it and tried to climb on, a thundering splash was heard right behind her and her left ped was taken by two jaws. The cadet screamed once again as she was tossed backward and hit against the water, then pulled below the surface. Bubbles escaped from her and emerged to the surface.

 _Piieeaaa, piieeaaa, piieeaaa!_

 _Priiieee!_

 _Deeaaiiaaaiiaa!_

 _Deedaadiii!_

 _Priiieee!_

"Stop!" Strongarm screamed in panic, totally frightened to death. "Stop it, Sedna, stop it!"

But it helped nothing as Sedna suddenly swung round and round in a violent spinning, dizzying her so the whole world spun blurry. The cadet's foot ached by the violent squeezing jaw force, cracking and intimidating to break apart. The agony was too much for her to handle while she felt how the pain exploded through the entire leg up to the hip, the inner structure crushed.

Fortunately, luck was with her side. As quickly as it happened, Sedna released her ped and the Predacon pushed Strongarm up to the surface. Relived, she reached her to stroke on the rostrum, thanking Sedna for sparing her life. Oh boy what it proved to be wrong. As soon she got up to the surface, the relief shortened instantly as the cadet got hit by Sedna's powerful tail.

The slap against her spinal column was phenomenal. It was such a brute force that Strongarm had literally no chance to neither imagine nor predict it. And what an arresting pain it gave to her. She flew far up in the air on a long distance. Strongarm crashed close to the bay's beach. The impact against the water was the final blow for her. Still, she didn't die by it.

Instead falling offline, Strongarm acted instinctually on fight or run instinct. She ran up to safe land, only to collapse on the sand, groaning and whining in misery as a result. She lay on her spinal stunts, sensing the crispy soft sand tickling behind her shoulders, spinal column and hips. Carefully and slowly, she rolled over to the right side of her body. The pain was far worse than shotgun wounds. It was so overwhelming that she'd be dead by now if it was not the willpower for survival which it kicked in.

The anguishing pain spread throughout the entire body in lighting speed. It felt like she got hit by lightning, bitten by a monster, crashed by a train, smashed and hammered by a fat hammer and crushed underneath a giant's enormous foot simultaneously. It was the result from the tail slap.

Then, as it happened, the femme heard another thudding splash. Her agonizing gaze captured Sedna on her robot form leaping out from the water, galloping over the sand and stood in front of her. In her mouth was the boat engine, pieced by her teeth and badly ruptured. Again, instinct took control over her processor as Strongarm crawled backward, using only her right arm and leg as help. However, she stopped immediately when Sedna followed after her, walking on all four limbs, nearing the Autobot too fast.

 _Bruuugh,_ the Akhlut Predacon femme used a dark growling-like call that reminded like a wolf's snarl. The pupils were sharply narrowed in their deadly way. The upper blue lip was pulled up so it revealed the fleshy gums. She then dropped the engine down, still growling in a mixture between fury, mistrust and detestation.

"Please, Sedna," the cadet raised her left hand, pleading for mercy. "Please, don't hurt me more! What did I do to you?"

It did not work. Sedna ignored her plead and neared the cadet closer, opening her mouth wider so the fangs shone with the gray metal glossa sticking in and out between the front teeth like a wolf in unsecure tension. When the Predacon was as closest as above the Autobot, face to face, it was then Strongarm was truly afraid to lose her life. Her optics shone in absolute fear, panic and desperation while she stared at the furious Predacon above her, the barred teeth threatening to kill her with no doubt and breathing in fast pants.

The narrowed pupils sent haunting chills throughout the Autobot's spinal column. Hearing the growl, the cadet then detected Sedna's left servo expanded towards her. A white claw touched her cheek plate, though it didn't scratch instantly. Sedna's other right servo stood dangerously close next to Strongarm's neck gear, lusting to slice the neck Energon cables if she wished for.

Suddenly Sedna made a hasty movement. She rose up with the clenched fists as if she was about to smash the cadet just like she did with Bumblebee and Sideswipe. Strongarm prepared for the blow, yet never removed her staring glance on the giant femme. Tiny liquid tears wetted her optics.

But Sedna did not smash her down. No, instead doing that, she spread her paw-servos apart once landed and simply unleashed the sharpest roar Strongarm had ever experienced. It pieced through her audio receptors like an arrow shot from one side to the other side. Saliva slobbered all over her face plates.

That was it.

The Predacon rose up her left servo and pushed it on the cadet's chest plates, then galloping back to the water and vanished. The Autobot spoke no word. She simply stared after Sedna who had shifted into her beast form. The Predacon slapped its tail several times in a row, splashing madly as if she got possessed by a demon.

 _Piieeeaaauuum!_

Sedna's bellow was full in a primal rage that released chills shivering all over Strongarm's back. Never dared Strongarm to leave her gaze from the sight. But there was not only the fear that made her not daring to remove her optics away from it. It was amazement which made her to observe the beast even more.

 _Piieeeaaauuum!_

 _Piieeaaa, piieeaaa, piiieeeaaaaa!_

 _Deeeiiaaauum, deeeiiaaauum, deeeiiaaauum!_

 _Deeaaiiaaaiiaa!_

 _Deedaadiii!_

 _Piieeaaa, piieeaaa, piiieeeaaaaa!_

And then it all stopped. The splashing stopped. The cries stopped. All left was waves in a ring spreading across the entire bay.

* * *

 **Evening**

Day was approaching to its end. The incoming dusk might look scary but it was not that scary for Strongarm. After witnessing it all from earlier on the morning, she discovered first after the event that the left ankle gear was twisted. It ached far too much for her even daring to touch it. Without having a choice, Strongarm was stuck lying below an oak's broad branches, not moving a single movement.

Her entire body ached and inched unbelievable in huge amount of intensive pain that chewed and devoured all metal, steel, gears, hydraulics and internal systems. Everywhere burned like she was wandering in flames from the pit that felt like the entire body armor would melt down into melted steel liquid.

Throughout the whole day the cadet did nothing else but recharging. With a twisted ankle gear and in dense pain, Strongarm recharged between three hours each and then take a short time looking on the view over the bay. Often, she saw nothing from Sedna. But sometimes she heard blows while recharging. Rains occurred in midday in mild downpour.

Now when evening had arrived, she was fully recharged enough that would make it her incapable to fall fast recharge again. It was like a human got switched on night owl mode after spending a whole day's sleeping. Strongarm agonized in groans when she shot her optics to the bay and got almost panicked in shock for she saw Sedna sitting nearby. The Predacon femme sat squatted, supported by the tail and her servos touched on the sand. She posed herself like a sitting chimpanzee with a slightly bending spine forward.

The bulky femme's optics was full in distrust. Suspicion shone visibly mixed with the distrust. The Autobot cadet felt frightened to death while she stared straight at Sedna who made no sound or moved a limb. However, there was something on her aside distrust and suspicion.

Wrath.

There was a primeval wrath grown within the Predacon's body. Sedna was tense with shaking arms. The upper lip was slightly pulled up so it showed barely the gums and the yellow teeth while the filled under-lip was bitten but bled no Energon. Her optics looked madly wanting to rip the Autobot apart like a ragdoll, the narrowed cat-like pupils lusting for Energon.

Strongarm swallowed, not speaking a word because of the fear to get ripped in pieces. Intensively, she prayed mentally to Primus for mercy. It was then Sedna made the first step. She leaned forward and limped on three limbs right to the Autobot femme who panicked but did not scream out like a seagull.

"Sedna, please don't harm me," she begged with both open servos in front of her whereas the Predacon neared her closer and closer, ignoring absolutely the scared cadet. "What have I done to you? Whatever I did, I meant nothing bad."

A snarling grimace expressed on Sedna's facial tattooed features when she was as closest before sitting down and glared on the cadet and then fixed her optics on the twisted ankle gear and back on the frightened light blue optics. Back and forth the Predacon's optics switched between them before she made an odd behavior which surprised the cadet. She bent down with inspecting optics on the ankle gear. Her face was pretty close to the ankle, too close for Strongarm's taste for Sedna can easily bite and crush the ankle within a nano-klik.

 _Kriiiiiiiiick…_

A pulsed clicking sound was heard, followed by more sounds.

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick._

Strongarm watched on, captivated over the clicking sounds. She had never heard them before. Sedna then gazed up on the branches, then rising up her left servo to slash a thin branch where she used her claws to slice off the leaves. Left was a single branch stick.

 _Bruuugh,_ again Sedna used the growling sound but didn't snarl. Her left paw held the stick that she seemed wanting to hand over it to the cadet. _Bruuugh._

Without asking a word by fear, Strongarm took the stick. But then she looked at the Predacon confused. "What do you want me to do with this?" she pointed on the stick.

At first Sedna showed no signs of expression except suspicion. Suddenly she raised her left servo, holding an invisible stick and opened her mouth and bit on it. More confused, Strongarm tilted her head on one side, blinking twice. Sedna repeated the same gesture again impatiently, growling frustrated. Now the cadet understood what she was trying to tell. She wanted her to bite on the stick and hold it in her mouth. But why?

 _Oh no,_ Strongarm suddenly realized horrified. _You're not gonna to put my ankle gear back on place, aren't you?_

That was right. Sedna was thinking to twist the ankle back on its place again. When the Predacon femme laid her paws on the left leg, Strongarm gestured a quick waving hand that halted the gigantic femme. Then the cadet threw her servos on the oak's trunk sides behind her.

She nodded as she readied herself for it, closing her optics to avoid watching. Then the pain exploded as the ankle gear was pressed back on place and the inner leg structure cracked loudly like a ruptured pipe, pushed by two massive servos. Thank Primus that Strongarm held the stick inside her mouth. It helped her to bite on it as hardest as her pained cries were muffled.

Then, as it happened, she heard how Sedna ripped one of the metal bandages wrapped round her back. The Predacon femme had also sliced off more branches, making them thin sticks with smooth edges and then she tied the sticks up with the metal bandage that supported the ankle gear altogether. The wound was still open, yet it showed no signs of infection so far. Although it looked to be somehow itchy as it showed to be red, either by inflammation or irritation.

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick._

 _Kriiiiiiiiick…_

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick._

Baffled and overwhelmed by the pain, Strongarm crewed more on the stick while gazing on Sedna who clicked, inspecting the supported foot. She then thought suddenly in realization that the clicks were Sedna's echolocation.

She recalled what she learnt about the echolocations that whales, dolphins and porpoises relied to _see_ their world. Also, that the sonar the whales, dolphins and porpoises relied was far more advanced than the latest human-made sonar. They can see through all bodies without a problem; they can see every single detail from a beating heart, whole skeletons to internal organs in perfection. Yes, they can even see if a female was pregnant without problems. Recognizing it, she believed Sedna's echolocation in highly sophisticated X-ray vision would undoubtable make every Cybertronian medic jealous.

As it happened, the Akhlut Predacon turned her helmet and looked on the cadet, still mistrustfully. But despite the arched black optic ridges, the narrowed optics with sharp cat-like pupils and the snarl-like grimace, there was something else deeper within the optics than just suspicion and anger hidden. The optics softened up a bit but still stayed narrowed before Sedna decided to walk back to the bay water without even paying a last look on Strongarm.

The cadet was stunned over what she saw. A wave of thoughts blasted and swirled like a whirl wave. So many at once that it'd take a long time for thinking through and solve up a single thought only. There was one thought that repeated again and again like a taped recorder replaying over and over again without a single break.

 _Why did you help me?_

There was something more than meets the eye when it came about Sedna which Strongarm quickly figured out.

* * *

 _Deeeiiaaauum…_

Sedna stayed on the seabed of the bay, listening on the surrounding sounds from the calm waves and currents. Currently in robot mode, she glided below the surface with the tail balancing on the bottom while she stared up on the dark mirrored surface, seeing nothing but darkness.

A clear open ocean of stars engulfed the whole sky whose broad galactic spear arrowed in glimmering variation of colors and lights. The arrow of the Milky Way shone across the sky. The arrow was the whole Oceans of Eternity where all living beings enter when they die and live among their ancestors.

 _Blue Eyes… why the abyss did you use a fast harpoon to reach my hiding place?_

Then she swam up to take a breath. Exhaling, Sedna stared up to the ocean of stars in melancholy. She breathed almost silently.

"Mother," she whistled low, "I did a bad thing today. I've harmed a soul when she meant no harm to me. I… I responded it very aggressively. I attacked her with no control over myself."

The whole Milky Way seemed to turn sad as if it heard the regret and guilt from her voice. She swore mentally she had disturbed the ancestors and perhaps upset them when they got to know she'd attacked a soul out of control.

The Oceans of Eternity was the most sacred place every marine mammal knew and treated it with respect. Since the earliest ancestors took the path back to the ocean after leaving the ocean for billion winters ago and the earliest whales claimed their appearances for the eternal life in the oceans, the Oceans of Eternity had existed within all genome in all living marine species in various fairytales.

There was a common thing that all tales shared together.

It said that no matter you had done in your past, your life will depend the decisions you'd done. If you did horrible things, equally to a Landwalker murdering another Landwalker or claiming war between their tribes, you'd fall down to the Void where you were doomed to stay forever in eternal and frozen darkness, never seeing the sun ever. If you dared to escape, you got to pass through the gateway between the doomed souls and the livid souls. It had many names.

The Peaceful Singers called it Yetsu'kain.

It was guarded by a hideous sea monster. Its appearance was a bulky great singer but the head was a white death. Its eyes were black with no signs of life. Its fangs were always ready to strike and eat a doomed soul. Across its body trailed many tentacles and razor-sharp edged spikes that glowed in thousands of miniature bioluminescence spots. It had four broad and spiky flippers. The spikes expanded like a nasty sting's poisonous arrowed spike. It had many names.

The Peaceful Singers called the sea monster as Ullugaén.

However, you can avoid your fate to enter the Void. If you treated your life and your pod with great care and cheered your ancestors with rejoice, you'd enter to the Oceans of Eternity and swim along with the ancestors forever until the end of time. Sedna's mother was up there, swimming along her ancestors. And her descendants.

"I know you are disappointed at me," she continued. "You taught me everything about harmony between all living souls. But you have no idea about the Landwalkers. They're not harmonic souls. They're unintelligent beings who have no sense for respect. They kill everything in their path. They ruin everywhere they go…"

The Oceans of Eternity saddened more. She could sense a presence; an imperceptible and secretive one that flowed in a circling net.

"Mother, I have something to whistle you," Sedna sang farther. "Many sun circles ago I encountered strangers that are not Landwalkers. They aren't fleshy and tiny ones. They are giant ones with hard skinned metal bodies. They… they're like me. But I can't talk with them. I don't understand what they're singing from their mouth-language. And…"

Then she remembered Killiak's encouraging words whose soft bellowing tunes echoed inside her processor.

 _My friend, you know that you must eventually find the truth about yourself. You mustn't hide forever. One sun circle, you will find your true pod where you belong truly. You know that._

Sedna avoided looking more on the night sky, frowning thoughtfully what to sing next. A pause occurred while she thought every word she must sing out, feeling discouraged. But then she enlarged courage and continued as she stared up on the sky again: "I miss you very much, mother. I wish you're here with me now. I need your guidance more than ever before. I don't know what to do. I'm scared."

Then suddenly an image appeared before her optics.

Blue Eyes.

Sedna turned her icicle horned head to the beach where she saw Blue Eyes lying under the oak. Now she knew what she must do. She must know everything about Blue Eyes and the strangers.

What are they?

Where do they come from?

A feeling was born within her spark; willpower. For the first time, Sedna felt rapidly a connection she'd never experienced before. Blue Eyes was the connection. In her whole life, Sedna knew that she was different which she'd wondered so much about whom she was really and why she was not just like orcas.

 _I don't remember what really happened to me,_ she thought, trying to remember any earliest memory she can have. She found none. _I don't know who I am really or where I come from._

Then, without warning, she made a meaningful decision. "I need to learn about Blue Eyes," she hummed. "I need to know everything about her and the kind she belongs to. And perhaps I'll find out who am I."

But how can she accomplish it if she cannot communicate with Blue Eyes? Wait. Communication. That was it. Sedna must learn how to communicate with Blue Eyes. That meant she got to rely on her to cooperate together.

Trust.

Achieving reliance and trust was as delicate and frail as a newborn calf that was easily exposed for all kinds of threats and can die swift and easy without any warning. That was something Sedna was forced to learn early when she was a youngling. Yet, it didn't quench the newborn fire of desire from within full with determination.

"I will do it," she sang for herself.

 _Deeeiiaaauum… deeeiiaaauum… deeeiiaaauum…_

* * *

 **The next morning**

It was cloudy that hid the sun whose light shone like pale silver when Strongarm struggled to walk. The previous night had she it tough to recharge as a result of yesterday's recharging. Thoughts twisted like crazy that gave no peace for her to handle it. The cadet carried more questions than answers. Questionably, she spent the whole night thinking, speculating and theorizing everything about Sedna. The cadet wondered a lot about the Predacon. Then she came on an unusual idea that hit her by surprise.

Food.

Funny to say was that the food idea seemed tempting her for an experiment. If she can bring food with her, maybe Sedna will be less dangerous and they can find a solution between them. Although, there was a problem she had to face.

The question was simple.

What kind of food was on Sedna's meal list?

Patience was not with her side when Strongarm went into a rush hour moment. Despite the awful torment coming from the ankle gear, the Autobot managed to get up to the bordered fences where she transformed into her police car form, drifting up and then took the road leading to the town.

Once she reached there, she activated her human holographic form and walked to the fish market. All kinds of plentiful fish, crabs, clams, squids, octopuses, shrimps, prawns, lobsters and crawfish were found everywhere you went. The air stunk pretty gross. Still many humans were flocking to look, buy and sell for money.

Money.

Yes, Strongarm was smart to take out a lot of money before she headed to the fish market. Despite she was abided to laws and rules, she knew she mustn't obey those laws strictly. So she hacked through the bank's system and took over 30 thousand dollars since she was not sure how much she needed to get the amount of fish required in order to feed Sedna. Sedna was massive after all.

Surely, she required a ton or two tons to get fed pretty much. Also, the Autobot assumed it was going to be pretty expensive to buy plentiful of fish. And she was close to forget taking three barrels so she can store the fish inside them with ice. The barrels were placed steadily on a borrowed trailer behind Strongarm's police car mode. While walking along the crowd, Strongarm can't help herself to be curious as she explored, looking on all the riches from the ocean. Eventually she had to shake her processor and turn her focus on the list.

 _Let's see,_ she thought precisely. _What do orcas eat for fish?_

* * *

"Blue Eyes, where are you?" Sedna squeaked with a _kriick_ click. "Where have you gone to?"

Sedna worried whereas she swam round and round in the bay, spyhopping here and there, whistling and screeching nervously. The Akhlut Predacon slapped her flukes, splashing around, and then she spyhopped for the millionth time as she blew a geyser of steam from her blowhole, then inhaling another breath.

Because of the optic positions were lying on the sides of the icicle-horned and red tattooed orca head, Sedna's optical system had both monoscopic and stereoscopic eyesight. It meant she can't see behind or directly in front of her rostrum. If she saw in binocular vision, she can see only see oriented ventrally on stomach side, straight down or in inverted straight up.

Yet, she created a strategy that was barely helpful but quite good. While spyhopping, her optics were turned straight down to get a barely view in front. She sunk down below the surface once again, raising her tail upward and pushed onrward, yet avoided much to swim. The wound on the tail ached like an infection eating through the tail's muscle cables. Sedna screeched a deep bellowing cry equally to a tortured groan. It was then she heard something that came from land.

 _A moving isle?_

No, that was not a moving isle, still it was noisy. She'd get furious hearing it and won't hesitate to attack it. However, Sedna held back. The noise might sound familiar to a moving isle's drilling noise, but it was coming from the land and it didn't sound horrible compare to a moving isle's engine or beeping sonar.

 _What is that?_

For the first time Sedna became curious. She spyhopped again, listening after the noise, then sunk down to spare some strength. It was incoming which caused her to tense up, readying for anything while her reflection shone below the surface. Then the first signs of a strange looking wheeled white and blue thing rolled down, attached to a wheeled thing behind it on the beach. Three barrels clanked like heavy drums. Then the white and blue thing shifted into Blue Eyes in hasty movements that startled Sedna.

 _Blue Eyes?_

"Sedna, come out wherever you're hiding!" Blue Eyes shouted. "I've brought food with me."

 _What are you singing? I don't understand what words you have from your mouth-language._

Suspicious but curious, Sedna swam to the shallow water, walking up and then transformed to her robot form. Blue Eyes stood on a big distance from the Predacon femme who observed her watchfully. She spotted a fish on one servo of Blue Eyes.

The hunger returned with a gurgling growl. The Akhlut Predacon had not eaten anything since the herded fish she stole from the Fish-herder moving isle. The recent rain had satisfied her thirst enough, though it didn't mean she was thirsty for water. She recognized the fish immediately. It was a salmon. Its silvery white and dark scales made it shine like thousands of tiny pearls.

But as Sedna tried to wobble closer, she detected the weapon Blue Eyes wore on her hip that triggered the Predacon femme to snarl with barred teeth, using the same growling noise she'd used before and posed on defense position. The growling was a thing she taught from the time when she explored the land from the home waters and lived side by side with ancient dire wolves along other predators. The wolf behavior had been handy for Sedna.

Just as predicated, Blue Eyes moved a servo to the weapon on the hip, though not gripping a grasp on it while she stared at Sedna in fear for death. The Akhlutformer growled worse just as Blue Eyes tried to grab the weapon. Although, Blue Eyes was smart for she grasped it quickly and tossed it away into the bushes as far it landed off Sedna's sight. Once it was gone and pretty far out of reach for Blue Eyes, Sedna softened up and closed slightly her mouth, yet remaining watchful and breathed deeply.

"It's okay, Sedna," Blue Eyes posed submissively, her voice unsure and scared like she was wishing for peace between them. Her entire body shivered unsteadily. "I have no more surprises for you. I swear for that."

 _Stop squealing like a calf. I sense better than you do._

Sedna came closer and closer toward the shaking stranger, holding a gaze on Blue Eyes without leaving the nervous optics even for a second. When she was as closest, she was only half an arm length from Blue Eyes. She glanced on the salmon with almost round pupils in delight.

"You're not bad as I thought –" Blue Eyes spoke not further before she got cut off by a sudden action from the Predacon.

Sedna had widened her mouth so the teeth shone clear and sharp, then snapped on the salmon without ripping the servo off and swallowed it whole in a single gulp. Blue Eyes got stunned over it that caused her to collapse behind her back and landed on her aft. Sedna glared down on Blue Eyes with a raised optic ridge, breathing in slight noisy pants. She inclined her head on one side, then to the opposite side. The pupils widened to round shaped as her tattooed facial features expressed curiously. The Akhlutformer stretched closer to Blue Eyes, studying every detail.

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

"Sedna, I have more," Blue Eyes said, crawling backward and not removing her gaze from the Predacon. Then she rose up on her pedes, walking and opened up the first barrel where it contained several sorts of plenty fish, filled with ice to keep them cold. "Here."

At first Sedna became cautious, somewhat doubtful. Although it lasted not long until hunger reclaimed control and she paced to the barrel to take a look on the fish.

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick._

The echolocation paged a dark picture with blue lights which shone the skeletons, the organs and the walls inside the barrel. She then grabbed it, walking to the grass off from the sand and poured the fish along the ice. A pile of smelly fish was piled like a tiny hill. Ice shattered out, melting down in a quick rate and soaked over the livid grass as Sedna swiped her left paw underneath the pile and lifted it up when she grimaced in disgust without warning, snarling. She did that for a good reason.

"Sedna, what's wrong?" noticing the disgust expression, Blue Eyes inquired when she hurried to the Akhlut Predacon femme.

She discovered an elongated, slender eel flopping. The young femme expanded a servo, gripping it and held the eel up to show Sedna like she was trying to ask her if it was this eel that disgusted her up. In an instant Sedna widened her mouth larger so the teeth speared out, screeching a sharp _priiieee_ noise.

"No, no, no!" Blue Eyes yelped. Hastily she threw the eel on the same direction where the weapon was lying within the bushes. Then she looked up on the Predacon, sheepishly. "I didn't know you have a dislike for eels."

Confusion reappeared on Sedna who inclined her head.

 _What do your words mean, Blue Eyes?_

"Ah yes, I forgot you can't understand my language," Blue Eyes scratched a hand behind her helmet, giggling a bit. "You're probably thinking what the scrap I'm talking about."

 _Piieeaaa,_ Sedna frowned.

"That's right."

 _Piieeaaa._

"I know. I do the same too. I don't understand what you're saying either."

No other sound was heard from the Predacon. She rose up the fish unto her, put all inside the mouth and swallowed it whole without chewing a single time. She felt how both her hunger calmed down and the thirst quenched. Then she inspected more on the shrinking pile.

It was then she discovered a brown and crème white colored crab. The index and thumb digits on left paw-servo clamped it with gentleness like it was frail. Her optics turned narrowed as she looked on the crab on close range.

Typically, crabs weren't one of her major preys. But it did not mean she was not allowed to take a taste on its meat stored inside its shelled exoskeleton body. The crab got handed over to the right servo where she then used the claw from left index digit to press its tip on it, gently opening the upper shell. Inside she saw the meat. However, she did not go for it straightaway.

Instead Sedna examined it more, interested over the exoskeleton, the clawed feet and the grip claws. She had not considered crabs as part of meals. Orcas did not eat crabs. Still, she wanted to taste the meat's flavor. The same claw that opened up the crab was used once again, this time taking a small piece of tissue on its tip. She touched it on the glossa, rolling a taco-roll as every sensitive nerve connected to the flavor sense system caught all information and passed it to her processor.

Unlike land living animals and death teeth, whales, dolphins and porpoises lacked the sense of smell as a result of the comprehensive life on ocean. If they'd inherit the sense from their earliest ancestors who once were tiny dog-like land animals, they would've risked inhaling water into their lungs and increase the risk for easy drowning.

That was how the taste sense came on the picture.

When a female was ready to mate, a male can detect the changing hormones by tasting the urine from the female was one of many examples the sense for taste became a handy tool. The sense was leveled like a Landwalker's sense for taste.

It was the same thing for Sedna.

Since she grew up in ocean instead on land, she lost early her olfactory sensor and increased her taste sensor on high level which made her pretty capable to get information from minor pieces, and she can sense more flavors than a Landwalker can do.

The number of flavors were salt, sweet, sour, bitter, metallic and rotten. The sensitivity was high leveled; it meant the nerves can tell her the taste of a meat from the tiniest prey such as herring and mackerel as examples, the taste of organs if chewed, the number of fish bones even if she missed them habitually, the sensation from soft to rough and how long the long time a decomposed cadaver had lasted.

Eating bone-marrow and cartilage was a couple of things she liked to eat on. The bone-marrow from large land living animal bones tasted like sweet wild berries with richness of protein, iron and calcium. Cartilage tasted like rubber by its thickness, although it gave a quite sweet plus ductile savor.

And there was another downside for her. Not only Sedna lacked the olfactory sensor system; she was colorblind. A Cybertronian's optical system was more sophisticated than a human's sight. Sedna's optical system was a little bit better dog's vision. Yellow, brown, blue, white, black and slightest purple were the only colors she can see. Red, green, complicated purple, orange, pink and turquoise were out of the game.

The crab meat did not taste bad. It tasted a bit salty and sour, yet left a bare sweetness reminding of wildflowers. The sensation was lax. It tasted not as bad as she thought. Once gulped it down, she put the whole crab and moved it between the back teeth, chomping. It was like eating crispy popcorn. The scales from the crab's exoskeleton ranged out, crawling into tiny holes while all meat was sensed before Sedna swallowed every tissue plus the crunched scales.

 _This wasn't bad,_ she thought, delighted. She liked it. She turned her focus back on the pile.

Sedna was fast to create a pile where the fish she hadn't tried to take a bite on was piled up. It included clams, crawfish, prawns and lobsters and a couple of octopuses. And the second pile was all the fish she loved to eat on. The favorite fish were salmon, herring, mackerel, cod, tuna, squids and halibut. Even funny to tell was on the favorite list included Alaskan polluck, Pacific snapper, steelhead trout, anchovy fish and skate fish.

"Please don't tell me you're a picky Predacon," Blue Eyes spoke up, startling the Akhlutformer by surprise, yet she didn't take it badly knowing Blue Eyes meant no any harm.

Once again confusion clouded her processor. Mouth-languages were one of many things she'd encountered so many times that she lost the count. Yet, she had never been able to understand a word from a mouth-language. Quickly she ignored Blue Eyes and fixed her focus on the piles. First, she took the pile with fish she loved when she found a frozen bluefin tuna at above two meters on length whose fins and head were chopped off. She was surprisingly relived to see the missing fins and head. Tuna bones were rough to digest.

Excited and happy, Sedna tossed up the tuna up in the air and captured it with the mouth, forcing it through the throat gear which expanded by its size. The frosted ice surrounding the tuna sent chilly shudders throughout the spinal column, tickling like icy clawed fingers. When it disappeared inside the stomach tank and filled it whole, she burgled loudly.

"Ewww…" Blue Eyes sounded sickened for a moment. "That was gross, Sedna. Ow, what a stench."

 _Piieeaaa?_

"You haven't been taught well to treat others with respect," she said again, appearing to disapprove. "Burgling in front of other Cybertronians is not acceptable."

 _Piieeaaa?_

"Ah yes… you don't understand what I'm talking anyway."

 _Piieeeaaauuum._

"I know. I want to understand what you're saying too but it's not that easy as it sounds. You've never grown up among us Cybertronians."

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

Blue Eyes shrugged like a mother who got disappointed and ashamed over her misbehaving calf in front of other pod members. There was something that appeared on the young stranger's sad optics Sedna recognized. The feeling of loneliness.

 _What've happened to you, Blue Eyes?_

 _Piieeeaaauuum?_

"It's all right, Sedna. It's not your fault," Blue Eyes shined up with a broad smile and revealing teeth. She shone like a bright sun. But the smile signaled a completely opposite message for the Predacon.

 _Deeaaiiaaaiiaa!_

Suddenly as it happened, Sedna launched straight at the young femme. Blue Eyes fell backward, shrieking in fright with open servos up in the air as a defense mechanism. The Akhlutformer glared onto the young femme, staring straight through the terrified optics.

"Please… I'm sorry," Blue Eyes pleaded. Her voice sounded full in dread and wretchedness. The expression reflected suddenly a memory inside Sedna's complex memory bank. She'd seen the expression so many times before but never understood what it really meant for.

 _Those words._

Amazingly, the Predacon removed herself from Blue Eyes, showing the deep frowning expression and the rounder shaped pupils which reflected the only feelings she had. Empathy and guilt. She empathized for the stranger. She sensed Blue Eyes' terror. She feared for the monster in front of her.

 _Why are you so afraid for me?_

"I'm sorry," Blue Eyes repeated the words from the mouth-language, still shaken in terror. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you'd response like that."

Just like always the Akhlutformer femme became muddled over the mouth-language. Now frustration began to spark up a flame from within that she was incapable to understand a single thing from Blue Eyes and her mouth-language. As it happened, in a sudden reaction Sedna jaw-clapped five times in a row as a sign over her frustration, growling a _bruugh_ snarl and her left servo dug up a fist filled with sand that sneaked out in a pouring fall between the squeezed digits.

"Hey, hey, hey!" it was now Blue Eyes raised her voice, defensively and somehow annoyed. "What have I done to you? What is it you want me to do?"

 _Bruuugh,_ Sedna snarled, making another jaw-clap.

"Now you listen to me!" the femme barked. "I don't want you to hurt me anymore. If you want me to help you, you have to cooperate with me. You don't understand me. I don't understand you either."

 _Bruuugh._

"If you want to communicate with me, then you have to be patient. We can't solve our communication issues over one night."

 _Bruuugh…_

Then Blue Eyes sighed. "I guess I've got a big task to deal with you."

* * *

 **Alright we've reached the end of this chappie. For you wondering over the new words, here are the added words for Sedna's glossary.**

 **Fast harpoon – speedboat  
Fish-herder – fishing men  
Squeakers – word for dolphin *can be found from previous chapter*  
** **Yetsu'kain – name for the gateway to Void from Peaceful Singer language  
Void – hell  
Ullugaén – name for the sea monster guarding the gateway from Peaceful Singer language**

 **Like always, if you have some critical words, speak up for I'd appreciate criticism for improvement. Ah yes! If you can figure out what references I used in this chapter from certain movies, I'll give you a cookie for being clever. XD**


	7. An Unlikely Friendship

**I have some important news to tell you all who favorites and follows this story. I've recently returned to study more, this time on another folk high school we have in Sweden which is my second time studying there. That means slower updates. I will work much as I can but I cannot guarantee anything. An update comes when it comes. Ah, yes. I just got reminded that I missed a new word for Sedna's glossary.**

 **Nasty sting – stingray**

 **Now back to our story; what'll happen next with our dear Strongarm and Sedna. Will they find a way to communicate without causing more damage?**

* * *

 **An Unlikely Friendship**

* * *

 **The next solar cycle**

The sea was calm. Waves stayed flat. There were various clouds in many shapes and sizes whose puffy white and yellow lived colors mirrored on the sea water. It created a barrier between two different worlds; a mirror reflecting the lives between the worlds whose stories shared an invisible, yet beautiful connection since the beginning when Earth was born after its collision with a proto-planet that gave birth to its orbiting moon back in the time when the whole solar system was still growing.

It was mild in the air but it felt like it was becoming hot as the incoming summer season was approaching closer and closer by every cycle. The nights had become shorter whereas the sun stayed in the sky longer and longer, preventing many animal species to adjust the seasonal changes when daylight dominated over darkness and caused their biological clocks to shift in drastic change. Birds twitted with mating calls to attach a mate and breed the next generation. A brief breeze winded like a smooth hand patting on the tree crowns.

Strongarm sat on a cliff rock near the bay's still water, studying further. The sunlight glittered like white crystalized scales.

Sedna was under the surface. It was not that hard to spot her. The white belly pattern and red biolight from the facial tattoos were visible enough to reveal the giant Predacon femme who swam with gentle tail flaps, trying to prevent more pain than she tolerated enough. Strongarm noticed early that Sedna needed to breathe often when she was in robot form while swimming underwater.

What the Autobot observed so far was the time period between breaths Sedna had. When she was in her Predacon form, she stayed below the surface up to two joors as maximum. But when she was in robot form, she can hold her breath only for twenty kliks. She speculated many things, looking after the main cause of the lack of time holding breath compared the long time period in beast mode. Strongarm figured for a very long time with hundreds of theories that twisted insanely. Her CPU risked overheating.

A thought came, a realistic one. It had to be Sedna's second lung pair which hid inside the chest frame. She remembered the solar cycle when the team brought Sedna from Svalbard to scrapyard and the X-ray scan revealing the two lung couples for the first time.

 _When Sedna's in Predacon mode, all the four lungs are activated just as thought,_ Strongarm convinced herself with one servo under her chin, her optics narrowed because of the bright sunlight that caused twinge surrounding the optics. _But when she's in robot mode, only the two lungs inside the chest plates connected with the air cable through the throat gear are activated._

It sounded more realistic than she thought. Then Strongarm theorized on a sudden solution. It must be the result of Sedna's transformation from a Cybertronian to a Predacon whom was more organic than robotic. Maybe there was a time when Sedna explored on the coastal landscapes out of water but relied breathing on oxygen, and the first pair of lungs with the blowhole was not suitable on land.

So, as time processed and spending more time on land, Sedna eventually established the second pair of lungs made for breathing air up on land. Still, why are the two pairs activated on Predacon mode instead? And why can't Sedna hold her breath long enough in robot mode?

 _That's because she used her beast mode much more than robot form,_ was the theory Strongarm theorized. _It can explain why she can't walk on her legs properly. She's too used on beast mode. It's also another result of the complete isolation from Cybertronians that caused it; she has no idea how to behave Cybertronian._

Another theory showed up. The chest lungs were not trained greatly unlike the lungs with the connected blowhole. Strongarm estimated that the Predacon femme, when on land, used the chest lungs for automatic breathing. As an example, when she galloped after a prey, she must breathe rapidly in pants in order to keep up the fast galloping pace until she caught up the prey. It was like a dog chasing after a rabbit. Just as it happened suddenly the Autobot got an unusual idea.

 _What if it had some connection to the mixed organic Energon the Predacon femme carried within her Energon vessel system?_

More theories swarmed like bees, overheating Strongarm's processor worse so it caused a mild helmet ache banging against the sealed walls but she ignored it. What she knew so far was every living species, including earthlings, relied on oxygen to breathe here on this planet. They breathe to supply oxygen inside their bodies that traveled through the blood vessels, supplying all muscles, bones and brain to function properly.

What if it was the same for Sedna?

That she must breathe to supply enough of oxygen to all internal systems, the metal organic-appearing muscle structures and the abnormally massive processor so they can function great as possible? Of course, that sounded really fantastic but crazily unrealistic to talk about it. Still, Strongarm could not remove the theories. They all brought more fascination than imaginable. There was no doubt for the young cadet to speculate in most amazing ways.

Sedna was a techno-organic.

She was not born with it. She renovated herself into it throughout a painstaking progress. However, Strongarm suddenly remembered the X-ray scans. They revealed the Predacon femme still had her Cybertronian spark that had not changed anything at all. If she relied on oxygen to breathe, why had Sedna her remaining spark? It could have changed into a more organic heart-like appearing spark instead so it can pump the Energon mixed organic blood throughout the enormous Akhlut Predacon's body.

But it didn't. It never did.

 _The chest frame lungs are suitable for automatic breathing on land,_ she considered back and forth, deeply thoughtful, speculating and jumping between theories. _And they aren't trained to hold a single breath underwater for long. It's like an earthling's organic lungs – they cannot hold their breath for barely sixty nano-kliks. Plus, she must breathe to function well as oxygen is transferred to all internal systems that have become depended on oxygen. But Sedna's own spark remains the same. Why?_

Then she considered another possibly realistic conclusion.

Sedna _must_ have grown up in the ocean first before she became an Akhlut. If so where was the ocean she came from? Once again Strongarm got reminded that Sedna had lived on Earth since over fifty-five thousand orns. Back then it was in middle of the last Ice Age where it was a whole completely different world unlike today's Earth world. Though, it didn't answer much to the major questions which influenced within her overheated processor.

How did Sedna get here on Earth?

How old was she when she got completely separated from her own species and became totally isolated for so many orns?

And… what orca pod adopted her on first place.

"Hmmm," she mumbled, thoughtful. "You're one big, tricky mystery to solve up, you know that Sedna."

 _Piiieeeaaaaa._

Suddenly she got sent back from thoughts to reality when the cadet heard Sedna's call. The Predcacon femme peeked at the cadet, floating while her flippered arms waved back and forth on sideways as she held herself on the surface.

"What is it, Sedna?" Strongarm shouted.

 _Piieeaaam,_ Sedna called before swimming closer to the cliffs.

Perplexed, the Autobot rose up, climbing down to the nearest cliff where she then met up the Predacon femme whose dark blue optics shone in nosiness. The optical pupils were half oval, half round shaped in interest.

"What is it you want?" the cadet asked, confused at first.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ Sedna gestured her left paw, motioning on the beach.

"You want me to go there?" Strongarm pointed herself.

 _Piieeaaa_ , it sounded like a 'yes'.

"Alright then I'll go there," she replied but before she could get up, Sedna grabbed the Autobot and pulled her under the water.

However, in a sudden action, she swirled Strongarm over her backplates, catching the servos to make sure they held around her neck gear. Since the dorsal fin sat on middle of the Predacon's spinal strut, Strongarm dangled on one side with one leg stabled in front of the dorsal fin while the other leg floated free without a grip onto anything. It was like a clumsy horse rider who dangled on the side instead on the horse's spine. Her helmet was barely up of the surface.

Sedna swam quite fast, yet slow with a few slaps and they glided long through the water calmly. When they arrived on land, Strongarm jumped off and landed on the sand. Then she looked up and met Sedna's gaze.

 _Kriiiiiiiiick._

"What is it?" she repeated asking, not understanding.

 _Priiieee,_ Sedna motioned on the trailer and the three empty barrels.

"Are you hungry?"

 _Piieeaaa_ , no nodding or shaking head movements, only the sound was an answer from the Predacon femme who inclined her icicle-horned helmet on one side, watching inquisitively at Strongarm.

Without saying another question, she went to the trailer, standing close to it and then looked over her wheel shoulder. "You want me to bring more food?"

Again no nodding or shaking head movements, and no more sounds were seen or heard. Perhaps Sedna wanted food what the Autobot cadet presumed. So, she placed the barrels on the trailer, tied with ropes on so they'd not be flying behind her and bouncing on the asphalt so they'd leave cracked wounds.

The young femme then transformed into her police vehicle alt mode, igniting the engine with a forceful growl, wheels spinning in gentle pace, yet they kicked up sand. What puzzled her mostly was that Sedna didn't attack her straightaway. As she swung a right turn and found the path uphill, Strongarm could not stop considering about it.

 _Why didn't she attack me this time?_

Once she got on the road heading to the harbor town less than a joor, several thousands of thoughts spun and swished like a mad twister. Thoughtfully, Strongarm began to wonder why.

As soon she revisited the town and borrowed another more than 10 thousand dollars by hacking the bank's system despite how much she felt it was another irresponsible action, the cadet's holographic human was walking to the fish market when her gaze captured a boat. It was a long, wooden one with an engine. It was large enough for her. It was for sell with a price at eight thousand dollars.

Temptation lurked in the back of her CPU. But then it woke the pictures from the solar cycle when Sedna charged right at the speedboat she stole and was close to kill her. No, it was not a good idea. Still, it lurked like a stalking cat on hunt for its naïve prey. Then she got an unexpected idea.

 _What if I take the boat with me and let see how Sedna react to it on land instead on water?_

That was the thing she inquired mentally. As she considered a second thought it sounded like a good chance not lose without trying. Strongarm changed her processor and decided to buy the boat and then buy some fish for the money left over. It went quicker than thought. Once the boat was bought, the Autobot bought some fish chosen based on the Predacon's taste that filled up one whole barrel out of the three ones.

Some crabs and lobsters were bought too for Strongarm discovered that Sedna did like the crabs, crawfish and lobsters despite it was the first time she tasted them. The prawns and octopuses weren't so lucky. The prawns were too tiny for her glossa that she was forced to take up the whole pile of prawns just to get a slight taste. It was described as disappointment. The octopuses got spitted out immediately in disliking disgust. And eels were out from the fish list.

It seemed that Sedna's glossa and taste sensor system was more sensitive and more sophisticated than Strongarm thought. It was then she understood that Sedna had no olfactory sensor. It was another result of her transformation into a Predacon who had lived whole life in oceans and far less on land. It was another realistic conclusion that Sedna can inhale and exhale oxygen through the mouth only. There was one more thing. She was left-handed too.

Once everything was done and put on place, it was time to head back to the hidden bay where Sedna waited for the Autobot to return. Just as she prepared herself to leave and left the two empty barrels behind since the trailer behind her carried now the bought boat and the filled barrel, suddenly she sensed a chilling presence ominously lurked within the harbor town.

Something told her to be cagy and watchful when she drove off. Then a large truck appeared that startled Strongarm up so her spark jumped up to the throat gear, but then relieved down as the truck revealed to be a regular gray one with a long trailer behind it. But the presence remained in the air. It whispered an icy voice inside Strongarm's processor.

 _ **They are coming.**_

Realizing what the inner voice said, Strongarm took action and pushed the accelerator's throttle with a force so all wheels spun wildly with smoke, then leaving with black tire marks on the asphalt. The cadet panicked out of no reason.

Was it something with _them_ to do with?

It meant only one bad thing. Lieutenant Bumblebee's team. What if they were searching her far out despite they cannot track her anymore?

 _Scrap_ , she swore mentally. _If they find me with Sedna… they won't hesitate to bring an end upon us two._

She got to hurry up and make sure that the hidden bay will remain well hidden from earthlings and the team. She cannot afford attention from snooping strangers who dared seek after the hiding bay, only to find both herself and the Predacon and risk their lives to be roasted up into rust and melt down.

Strongarm drifted as fast as possible, stressing up unnecessarily and tricked by the inner voice but did not notice a thing. When she arrived on the national park's border fences and went downhill to the bay's beach, it was then she eventually calmed down herself once apprehending that nothing was going to happen, at least for a while.

But as she arrived on place and shifted back on robot mode, Strongarm was not prepared for a furious Akhlut Predacon that launched up from the water surface and charged straight at the boat. Luckily the cadet placed herself between the beast and the boat with outstretched servos, shouting: "No, no, Sedna!"

 _Bruuugh,_ the Predacon femme growled, the carnivorous fangs ready to rip off the neck from the Autobot in front. The pupils were sharply narrowed cat-like ones in wrath and lust to destroy the boat.

"Sedna, listen to me," scared, Strongarm begged, then using right servo's index digit to poke at herself. "I did a bad thing, remember? I brought a vessel a couple of solar cycles ago, and you gave me a tough lesson about it."

 _Bruuugh,_ suspicion shone on Sedna's glare, but then she softened up a bit, yet remained tense and wary.

It was then the cadet came on a brilliant idea. Words were not good in handy. However, instead saying, she knelt down on one knee joint gear, then expanding a servo on the sand and started to paint some patterns.

Instantly it caught Sedna's interest as she came closer to check. The patterns turned out to be easy sketch figures; Strongarm on the speedboat that marched over the waves, then how Sedna destroyed it and ending up the cadet being injured.

"See? I did a bad thing," Strongarm pointed on herself a second time. "Tell me what it I did wrong is."

A silence paused. At first, Sedna tilted her icicle-horned helmet on one side, inspecting the sand figures in silence with narrowed optics, not in suspicion though. It was more like she was thinking deeply as if she was struggling to solve up a major riddle given by a sphinx. Then, amazingly, Sedna understood it within a klik. The Predacon femme reached her left servo, using a white claw and began sketching.

 _Thank Primus its working,_ Strongarm thanked mentally to Primus, exhaling a small sigh.

Sedna was precise when she sketched new figures. What astounded Strongarm was a fully detailed sketch of a boat engine. The next figures revealed a shocking revealing. It showed how Sedna ripped Windblade's wings off. Beside it was a detailed sketch of one turbo engine.

Wait a klik.

Of course!

Now Strongarm understood it absolutely clear. It was the engine noises that Sedna responded for which turned her so aggressivly that she'd do everything to get rid of it. And it was the same thing with Windblade. She attacked her and tore the wings off because of the turbo engines. Just then the Autobot rose up on her pedes and walked to the boat where she stood closely to the engine.

"Sedna," she called the Predacon whose gaze had followed after her.

 _Bruuugh_ , now Sedna growled. The right paw-servo grabbed handful sand and tossed it behind her like a bull kicking mud, preparing to charge and stab its horns into its enemy.

Quickly Strongarm separated the engine from the boat, only to lay it in front of her pedes. She used a servo gesture that motioned on the engine, then at the Predacon. Just like always Sedna became confused over the gestures the Autobot was trying to use for communication. But then something happened.

It might've lasted for a klik before Sedna raised her left servo, its white clawed index digit expanded and then she clanged it at the left audio receptor so it gave a clinging noise. Sedna's red tattooed facial features snarled a disliking grimace, growling another _bruuugh_ as a warning. The broad chest rose and shrunk as she breathed in heavy breaths whose noises sounded like deep sighing pants.

The Autobot femme then copied the movement by using her right servo and clanged the audio receptor with her index digit, followed by a pointed servo at the engine as she wanted to understand it clear. The Predacon mimicked it back, whistling a low frequency _priiieee_ call.

It was oblivious for Strongarm.

Sedna was oversensitive with her audio receptors for all kinds of noises. It was undoubtable that she can hear noises from lowest to highest frequencies and detect its location for several hundreds of miles away. To convince her further, the cadet snapped two digits from right servo. Directly the Akhlut Predacon shot her gaze, looking after the noise that occurred quickly. Then Strongarm snapped digits from the opposite servo, which gave the same result as Sedna shot her gaze on the servo, bewildered and alerted.

"You rely on your audio receptors more than any sensor you have," Strongarm said and used servo sign gestures, fascinated. "Now when I said that… it's your mainly reliable sensor you have to detect and see things."

 _Piieeaaa?_

"What I mean is that you're oversensitive on your audios. You listen on sounds that tell you for objects instead for looking them."

Like always Sedna inclined her helmet, more lost in confusion. Knowing it much well now, the cadet repeated the servo gestures that said: _You're sensitive hearing sounds and this engine is one thing you don't like._

 _Piieeaaam_ , Sedna squeaked with a thoughtful gaze, struggling to figure out what Strongarm was trying to say in a proper explanation.

Just then the Predacon neared closer to the cadet who shook both in tension and terror for any unpredictable reaction that would make things far worse than she wanted for.

Just as it happened the gigantic femme raised her left servo, clanged on the same audio receptor, but what followed next was a new gesture; Sedna laid her servo on the opposite upper arm where she clawed on the thick-hided, darkly blue armor with a rasping sound from the claws. It left no scars though. Then she repeated the gestures twice. Strongarm copied the gestures after the Predacon.

It made the Autobot cadet realize even more.

Sedna attacked the speedboat because it _hurt_ her sensitive audio receptors so much that it drove her blind in madness and charged to get rid the painful noise away out of sight and in particular audio range. It hurt the Predacon too much for her to tolerate.

It made Strongarm feeling abruptly regretful over taking the speed vessel without knowing how much sensitivity the Akhlut Predacon had. She felt responsible over the first alternative of three. But now when she knew better, Strongarm would avoid bringing in another vessel with engine next time.

Suddenly she got reminded of Windblade. Pictures showed from the memory bank where they recalled the night when the Predacon ripped the seeker's red wings with such a brutal force that it made look like she tore a ragdoll into two halves without problems. Then Strongarm remembered. Windblade flew on that night. She was flying in her plane mode and shot her blasters right at Sedna without understanding the gravest mistake she had done for herself. The mistake cost both her wings and maybe her own life too.

 _You lost your wings because you failed realizing that it was your own wings Sedna charged for,_ funny thing to speak was that Strongarm felt no empathy for the seeker no matter if Windblade was still alive or gone. _You flew your final flight, and if you're still alive… you've made yourself grounded, Windblade._

Suddenly, without warning, an idea woke up inside her CPU. What if she can use the removed engine for another purpose instead for driving?

 _Yes, why not!_

Strongarm touched the engine, slowly and cautiously while holding her gaze fixed on the Predacon femme's watchful gaze. Then she grabbed it, lifting it up a bit and dropped it without reason. It thudded on the sand. At first Sedna jaw-clapped as a warning but then stopped it as if she understood somewhat that the cadet was trying to tell her something without saying words. Strongarm repeated it a second time, now saying one word: "Bad."

 _Piieeaaa?_

The cadet grasped the engine, lifted it up and dropped it again. "Bad," she said.

The repeating movements and frequently saying 'bad' became a forth, a fifth, a sixth and so on. It was the twelfth repeating that paid the reward as Sedna expanded her dominated servo to grip the engine, but instead dropping it, she smashed it onto the sand.

"Bad," Strongarm nodded.

Sedna lifted the engine and smashed it again. Sand flew up by the shockwave from the impact.

"Bad."

A third smash.

"Bad."

A fourth smash, now intensive one as Sedna thickened her grip on it, snarling aggressively.

"Bad."

A fifth intensive smash; the Predacon growled a _bruuugh_ as she widened her mouth so the yellow dents exposed themselves, sharp and lethal.

"Bad!"

A sixth smash that dug the hole deeper and deeper as more sand flew up, scattering further and widened the circle until it became a large hole.

"Yes! Bad, bad, bad!" Strongarm shouted, excited surprisingly whereas the Predacon smashed in response of the word. _It's working!_

Then a new sound appeared which the Autobot hadn't heard before: _Gruuuoogh._

Unlike the _bruuugh_ growl that reminded like a wolf's growl, this new sound reminded a mix between a fierce bear and a lioness that came from the forehead. Sedna snarled, sticking out the glossa between the fanged dents like a wolf when she smashed the engine, somehow waiting for Strongarm to say the word.

"Bad!" the Autobot shouted quickly.

The last smash was the final blow for the engine that got ruptured throughout its broken body. The stick with propeller blades was about to break apart when Sedna raised it all suddenly and ripped it apart into two parts with bare own servos. It scared the life out of the cadet who fell on her aft, optics wide-open in shock as she trembled with shaken limps.

 _Gruuuoogh,_ the Predacon femme was standing on her hind legs, glaring down at Strongarm with the two halves on her servos. The hind legs shivered though, most likely by lack of use for standing up and pain infecting the right thigh.

The Autobot gulped: "It's okay."

As if there was telepathy between them, Sedna softened up with somewhat concern glimmering on the dark blue optics. She dropped the pieces and fell down on her paws. _Kriick,_ she clicked.

"I'm okay, Sedna," Strongarm lifted right servo.

 _Piieeaaa?_

"I'm okay," she nodded, slowly rising up on her pedes again, yet holding her gaze on the Predacon.

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

"It's all right. I'm not hurt."

 _Piieeeaaauuum._

Then she said the word: "Bad."

At first nothing happened, but in a less than a minute, Sedna rose up her left paw and smashed on the sand. It was then Strongarm jumped up with a clap of her servos, happy in high joy. "I knew that would work!"

But she made the same mistake. She smiled wide so the dentas revealed themselves.

 _Deedaadiii!_

Sedna launched at the Autobot. The servos pushed at the wheeled shoulders down onto the sand. Again she snarled fiercely, growling the _gruuuoogh_ sound as a warning. The cat-like pupils shot sharp daggers straight at the cadet who shook in complete fear for death. However, what happened next was outstanding. The Predacon removed herself from the lying Autobot, gestured a clawed digit pointing on her and then smashed the sand with a tight fist.

"Alright, alright!" Strongarm pleaded, totally frightened as she rose up, trembling. She then pointed at herself, struggling to calm down. She could not help herself but staring right on the sharply narrowed cat-like pupils. "What did I wrong this time?"

Now Sedna was quick and precise to describe the wrong thing the cadet made. At first, she motioned the cadet, then a smash but then a new gesture followed that described a digit pointing on her own fangs while she snarled widely in aggression.

To understand it clear, Strongarm copied the gestures by pointing herself, a smash and finally pointing on her own lip plates. The Predacon femme snarled as she sat on her aft, motioning on her own fanged denta. The long orca tail lay on a straight line.

The Autobot cadet widened her mouth, revealing the denta. It triggered Sedna to growl more, tempted to rip the Autobot apart into pieces. Although, she didn't launch straight ahead but instead used her left tight fist to smash on the sand. Then she raised the right paw-servo, pointing on the fanged dents and finally jaw-clapped so they clanged sharply.

Scared, Strongarm pointed on her own denta, slowly closing over them until they were hidden behind the lip plates. It was then the Predacon stopped growling and hid the deadly dents behind her lip plates too.

 _Piieeaaam,_ was Sedna's sound that sounded serious like a warning that said: _Do not do that again._

Strongarm didn't understand it clear though. Fearing for losing her life, she took it as cautiously as possible when she pointed on her own hidden denta, not revealing them this time because of the fear to get torn into pieces. As if she understood it, the Predacon femme opened up her mouth once again, widening the fangs and jaw-slapped a second time.

It was then the Autobot cadet finally understood. When she smiled, Sedna saw that as a threat for she revealed her dents without understanding it. Of course, the Predacon had never seen someone smiling before and when an animal barred the teeth, it was a sign for aggression and threat, not friendliness.

How stupid was she really? She failed seeing it on first place. Now she had repeated it twice. After all, Sedna didn't know that smiles were not seen as threats.

 _Wait a klik,_ Strongarm then got an idea. _What if she cannot understand expressions? Or maybe she can understand but just doesn't get the right signals in a way of misunderstanding?_

"Sedna," she began. Instantly she caught the Akhlut Predacon's attention. "Can you understand me?"

Like usual the Predacon tilted her helmet on one side, confused. _Priiieee_ , she whistled.

At first, Strongarm was about to make the same mistake all over again. However, this time she got a plan to avoid more conflict. Instead smiling wide, she smiled slightly with small twists on the corners, still no dents exposing the tiniest thing.

Sedna snarled but then stopped when she gained some interest and curiosity seeing the small smile. The Predacon inclined her head on one side, rising one optic ridge in stupefaction and stayed in silence as she gazed on the Autobot. She then lifted her dominated servo, placing the index clawed digit on the corner of her lip plates.

 _Piieeaaam,_ Sedna sounded puzzled. It sounded like she was asking what Strongarm was doing and why.

Strongarm didn't reply. Instead the Autobot remained smiling slightly without moving a muscle cable or speaking a word.

 _Piieeeaaauuum_?

The Predacon studied with good observing. Now she was definitely interested over the new expression that she thought it'd turn into aggression but it wasn't either aggression or threat. The pupils had turned into oval shaped ones, reflecting her curiosity. The left paw-servo's digits traced over the upper lip plate before it moved down to Sedna's six lined tattooed chin.

It then placed its index digit on the opposite corner of Sedna's lips. She removed her servo from the chin, inclining the helmet in the owl's way. The two golden rings on the right mandible icicled horn shone brightly. The icicled horns shone like ice crystals as they blended in bright glitters. She appeared to be tangled in confused misapprehension but expressed a wish to learn about the new expression.

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick._

"Let me show you how to do it," it was now Strongarm spoke short. The Autobot raised up the right servo, placing the thumb and middle digits on the corners and stretched them out, shaping a slight smile and held it there.

Sedna's gaze studied every detail as she leant forward to come closer to the cadet for a better look. She halted though in a respected distance with three and half arm's length between the Akhlut Predacon and the Autobot.

 _At least you understand personal spaces,_ Strongarm thought, feeling thankful for Sedna's respect.

Sedna tilted her helmet several times, clicking, whistling and squeaking while she studied for a long moment. Never had the Autobot seen a real fascinated interest coming from a fierce and fearsome Predacon. Strongarm can only imagine how Sedna grew up among the orca pod that adopted her as one of them, learning to speak with them and then exploring on land. All unexpectedly came a fantasy image of Sedna's encounters with humans which startled Strongarm by surprise. It was not a nice image as it told a battle between them that ended up the humans being killed.

Killed.

Only the word made the cadet fear more as she could dare to think the countless number of deaths Sedna had done onto humans throughout the history. It caused her to ponder for reasons of the countless number of earthling deaths. But finding the core of causes would be a miracle to get answered. There were more unanswered questions than answers.

The long lasting moment of studying gave the reward as the Predacon raised her left servo, copying the digits pulling the lip plate corners and pulled a little bit out. Like the Autobot, Sedna avoided exposing the fangs. It seemed she began to understand that the way of smiling was not posed as aggression but completely different else unlike she had been taught since feral younglinghood.

Both the Autobot and Predacon femmes held their pulled smiles for another long moment in silence and never removing their servos. It felt like ages when Strongarm removed her servo first and held her slight smile. But when Sedna removed it shortly after, she failed to hold it as it shrunk to a thin line to their disappointment. But then Sedna put her servo and pulled the lip corners twice, holding them longer till she took her dominated paw-servo from it. Again it shrunk into a thin line.

 _Piieeeaaauuum_ , it was a sad cry full in disappointment as Sedna's red tattooed facial features saddened deeply with a frown.

"It's alright, Sedna," Strongarm reassured with encouragement in her voice. "Many fail on the first test. But by hard practice you become better."

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

"Aww, c'mon, don't be like that."

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

"Hey, you'll get there soon. You have to practice how to smile in the right way, understood?"

 _Piieeaaam…_

"Sedna, do you understand now?" Strongarm smiled slightly. "When I do this, I mean no aggression."

 _Piieeaaa,_ Sedna frowned deeper into defeated sadness over failing to smile. The pupils widened into sorrowful round ones. Then she bent down, touching her servos on the sand and got up on all four limps. The Predacon turned around and wobbled away from the surprised Autobot cadet who understood straightaway she wasn't happy.

"Hey, wait!" the Autobot rushed after her. "What's the matter?"

No sound was heard from the Predacon. The sky had rapidly changed from a bright sunny heaven to a gray one where the clouds thickened together, blocking away the sunlight and the first sounds of fast rain hammered against the sea water. A tough breeze slammed onto the trees which stood steady while their crowns waved, following the wind. It lasted not long before the rain washed over the Autobot and the Predacon, whipping with fast raindrops like thousands of arrows.

When it came, Sedna watched up and sat up on her aft, opening her mouth wide. The raindrops landed inside it, filling up into a tiny pool and then she swallowed it whole. Quickly she returned filling up another pool inside her mouth and swallowed it too. Strongarm didn't understand while she observed the titan femme who seemed to swallow rainwater. Wait a sparkbeat. What if Sedna required more than oxygen and organic food to survive?

"Are you drinking water?" she asked aloud without thinking. It didn't catch up Sedna's attention for she kept filling up more fast pouring rain and swallowed a fourth gulp of rainwater.

As it happened, Strongarm came on another conclusion. Not only Sedna must breathe for oxygen and got adapted for eating organic food; she must drink fresh water to stay hydrated. Why would a Cybertronian drink fresh water though? Once again her processor became overheated by the explosion of newborn theories and speculation.

 _First Sedna relies on breathing for oxygen, then she has adapted for hunting and consuming organic food,_ Strongarm thought, mystified by new questions, _and now she's drinking fresh water. Of course that is so understandable. She's got to remain hydrated too. What a long way of adaptation she had gone through. You are indeed a huge mystery that needs to be solved up._

Just then, her optics caught the uncovered wound on Sedna's shoulder where she had ripped it off and gave it to Strongarm so she can walk while her left ankle gear was in agony after being twisted. Now it was functioning properly.

The bandage was gone because it was no longer in use. Still, looking on the open wound made the cadet feeling sad and worried. It was then she took a risk when she walked closer to the sitting Predacon who drank several gulps of rainwater while the downpour arrowed so fast and so hard that it slammed violently against Strongarm's armor. Both of them were completely soaking wet. Raindrops dripped from all edges and corners.

"Sedna," she said.

Now it captured Sedna's attention as she looked over her shoulder and then gently swung around to meet the young blue gaze from the cadet. The enormous beast created a shield upon the cadet so the whipping rain slammed against her back strut. It drummed fast like quick sparkbeats.

Although the rain slowed down as the raindrops stopped hammering and dropped into tiny drops that barely bothered much. All of it lasted three breems when the rain moved over from them, and eventually it stopped raining over them. The heaven remained pale gray though as harsh winds blew with cold clawed hands, shaking the trees with fierce whooshing whistles. On the horizon threatened black clouds which approached closer and closer into the coast. The sand was not affected by the sudden rain. It didn't become muddy.

Learnt by gesture signs, Strongarm made slow servo gestures. One gesture motioned at herself, followed by a new gesture that read two digits pointing on her optics and then she pointed on the Predacon who sat patiently in silence. Then a new gesture appeared when she moved her left servo below the wheeled axel gear and touched the right shoulder plate behind, followed by the claw gesture which she clawed on her right upper arm.

Sedna raised her left servo, swung it underneath the right axel gear and touched the shoulder where the uncovered wound rested. She evaded touching it though.

Strongarm nodded. "Yes. I want to see it."

 _Piieeaaa_ , Sedna squealed, confused over the words but somehow seemingly understood what they meant. As it happened, she gestured a pointed servo at Strongarm, then two digits pointed at her own dark blue optics and the touch behind her shoulder.

What happened next was incredibly unbelievable for the cadet. The Predacon leant down to lie down on her white orca patterned abdominal area, the flippered forearms under her head like pillows awhile she waited for Strongarm to come closer to her. The Autobot sat down on her knee joint gears, placing her servos parted from the wound since she didn't want to touch it either. Fortunately, the wound appeared not to be inflamed. It looked itchy though.

As Strongarm looked more on it, she cannot help herself but got amazed in allure on it. She saw the thick layer of metal and below it the organic-like blubber layer that miraculously protected the chest lungs and the shielded spark chamber from the harpoon blade.

However, what amazed her most were the first signs of healing. The wound was slowly healing up itself by closing the deepest edge. It started to seal up the blubber tissue together. There were tiny light blue glowing spots of nanties that began fleshed up like a tissue.

 _How is this possible? This is incredible_ , Strongarm wondered. She was so disbelieved over the healing progression that she had it tough to imagine it.

The theories reappeared, swarming overwhelmingly within her CPU and overheated it once again. How can Sedna heal up her wounds without any need by a medic? Just as it happened the cadet imagined the most insane idea she'd got so far for her studying on the Predacon.

The Predacon had the ability to heal her physical wounds which she adapted in a long and painstakingly slow progress. But how was it even possible without having a medic to repair the injuries?

Slag how stupid Strongarm was really.

Sedna had survived fifty-five thousand orns in complex isolation from her own species and never had any access to a Cybertronian medic, and therefore she must have developed the ability to heal up any kind of injuries.

It meant also she had created an immune system and the repairing nanties had developed to repair both metal and organic materials, equivalent to organic white blood cells. It was nothing in use for Cybertronians since there was no reason to have an immune system for robots, and yet Sedna made one for herself.

"Hmm, it's looking good so far," Strongarm spoke serenely, then rising up on her pedes.

 _Kriiiiiiiiick?_

The Predacon fixed her gaze on the Autobot's gaze, pondering over the words. Now when knowing how to communicate, Strongarm thumbed up with right thumb digit, saying a new word: "Good."

 _Piieeaaam_ , Sedna blinked twice over the new servo gesture.

"Good," the cadet held the thumb digit up.

Within a sparkbeat the Predacon femme carefully lifted the thumb digit from her dominated servo.

"Good," Strongarm repeated the word, still holding her thumb up.

A pause came, a short lasting one when Sedna broke it with a completely new sound: _priieeck._

"Good."

… _Priieeck._

"Good."

 _Priieeck._

"That's very good," the Autobot grinned, giggling a bit in triumph. "You're doing it great."

 _Priiieee_ , Sedna squeaked, holding her thumb up. _Priieeck._

Strongarm nodded, happy. "Yes."

 _Deeaaaum…_

Suddenly, when Strongarm heard the new sound, she thrusted up her optics largely. "Sedna, do it again."

 _Piieeaaa?_

"No."

 _Deeaaaum?_

The cadet nodded fast. "Yes. That one, yes."

 _Deeaaaum._

"Yes. Good."

 _Deeaaaum… Priieeck_ , the Predacon thumbed up once again.

"You're really quick to learn," she then said, smiling wide but avoiding showing her denta. "I'd thought this would take ages for us to learn to understand better each other."

The Predacon inclined her helm, expressing a funny expression that said: _What the scrap are you talking about?_

It was then the Autobot suddenly got reminded. She had forgotten the barrel with the fish she brought. "Oh scrap, I forgot I have fish with me," she palmed her own servo on her facial plates, shaking sheepishly.

 _Piieeaaa?_

"Come," Strongarm signaled for the baffled beast and wandered to the barrel where she grabbed and folded it up, pouring all its contain. The chosen fish piled up along the melted ice water. "Here you go. It's all yours."

Instantly Sedna squealed as she leaped unto it like an excited bunny, galloping to the pile and swiped both clawed servos underneath the pile so the servos got handful. She then put the whole pile right in the mouth while sitting on a squatting position, taking a mouthful where the round cheek plates widened to big hamster cheeks storing all the fish and swallowed it whole.

She consumed like a pig while she took another handful pile, swallowing it whole without even chewing a single time. Then came the desert; two tunas. She put both the frozen tunas in her mouth, making the cheek plates even rounder like a fatty hamster. It was a struggle to devour both but she managed to swallow. After that, a noisy and smelly bulge escaped out whereas Sedna scratched her abdominal area.

"Eww… I definitely got to teach you how to behave Cybertronian," Strongarm muttered, waving a servo in front of her face plates with a look full of disgust. Then she coughed slightly in response of the stench. "Gosh, that smell. I can't believe you can contain that kind of smell inside your stomach."

 _Kruuu_ , Sedna purred delighted with closed optics. Then she gazed on the Autobot, leaning forward with the paws on the sand and walked to her. _Piieeaaa._

"Hey, hey, hey!" Strongarm fell backward on her aft, crawling on her spinal stunts until the door wings hit the trailer with clangs. "I have no more. What do you want?"

When the Predacon was as closest, face to face, a gurgling sound was heard. It was coming from Sedna's own abdominal area. As it happened, she began regurgitating up and puked out one tuna. The tuna fell down on Strongarm's thighs, soaked in stomach acids and smelly with an unbelievable dreadful stench.

It caused the cadet wanting to puke up as she sensed the stench engulfing around her. The slimy acids dripped from all sides, flowing down onto the metal thighs like rivers. It strung like a thousand biting ants. Then Sedna rose up to sit on her aft, the elbow gears laying on the digitigrade legs.

At first, Strongarm was unsure what to do with the puked tuna and how to do it without causing misunderstanding. She stared up at the gigantic femme who stared down at her in silence.

An awkward pause occurred whereas the femmes kept their gazes on each other. None of them spoke or moved a muscle cable. The first thing that broke the pause was the cadet grabbed the fish, though not speaking a word. It was then the Predacon threw a quick look at the fish and moved her optics back on the Autobot.

 _Kruuugh,_ Sedna used a new purring sound, a deep rumbling one that vibrated like a bow's string.

Strongarm dropped her jaws with a what-the-scrap-are-you-kidding-me expression expressed all over her facial plates. Then she shrugged once she figured out what it really meant. So, she neared the tuna close to her wide-open mouth and crewed a large part. Just like Sedna, Strongarm had the appearance of a fat hamster with her cheek plates round-shaped like two large balloons. Sedna inclined her helmet on one side, purring with happy optics.

"Mmm, hmm, umm, hmm, umm," she hummed, grimacing silly while feeling embarrassed for her fatty hamster facial appearance. She fought against the urge to spit the fleshy piece. She raised the crewed tuna. "Hmm, umm?"

Sedna made a gulping.

"Mhm?!" the cadet understood straightaway what the Predacon wanted her to do. She must swallow it. With no other options, she swallowed it. Gosh, what a terrible experience. "Eww…"

 _Priieeck,_ Sedna thumbed up. It sounded like a nice question: _Does it taste good?_

Strongarm nodded a bit, rising her thumb digit up too. "Yes. It's tasting good."

The truth was it made her feeling extremely nauseous. The puking urge increased worse as her fuel tank fought against the fleshy organic material. Organic and fuel had never cooperated pretty well.

As it happened, the Predacon bent down and stood up on all four paws and then she headed back to the bay water where she dived down. It turned fortunate for Strongarm who stood up on her pedes, rushing up to the forest as far as she can reach before the urge overwhelmed her and she vomited up the fish part. The tree branches dripped raindrops. It felt surprisingly cold by the moist that swirled inside the forest. The smell of rain stayed in the air.

"Uuuuuugh… I swear to Primus I shall never dare to take a crew on organic meal," she mumbled, cleaning her chin with the knuckles.

It didn't last long before she had to throw up everything from her fuel tank. After that, she swore aloud for herself for she caused herself getting soaked in puked fuel all over her chest plates by accident.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

"Alright then… Let's see what needs to be done."

Strongarm sat on a rock not far from the western cliff with crossed legs, the spinal column bent forward as she watched on the blue screened datapad in front of her. This time it was not about all the protocols she followed strictly to become a good cop but it was a datapod linked to the global internet where she sought after instructions.

The sky remained gray. Some joors ago more rain poured over the bay rapidly without an end before it stopped with a short calm moment, only to be followed by more rain. It bothered nothing though for the cadet who didn't pay attention to it.

Also, at same time the cadet discovered that Sedna had no issue with the bought boat now when the boat engine was ripped apart in pieces. She ignored it pretty much with no interest on it.

Strongarm took it out on the shallow waters while sitting on it. Straightaway the Akhlut Predacon swam beside her, waiting patiently for the Autobot to eventually sign a servo gesture that pointed on the beach, and Sedna helped her by pushing the boat with the rostrum. Although, it was bad luck for there were no oars Strongarm could've used to move the boat around on open water.

It appeared to be the Predacon will attack only if a vessel had an engine whose propeller blades cause far worse noises than Strongarm can think about. Plus, she can only fantasize the painful agony Sedna must deal with her oversensitive audio receptors. Now when she knew better, the cadet convinced herself there was only one alternative left.

She had to build a floating dock. But it was easier said than done what she found out soon.

First, she had literally no idea how to construct a floating dock. Secondly, she had no idea the kind of materials required for construction plus not knowing if the materials can even carry her weight with endurance for long time. And the third thing was how can she make it float without causing it to sank in an instant once she stands on it. It caused a helmet ache and an overheated CPU for the millionth time.

"How the scrap can I build one without sinking it on first place?" Strongarm mumbled questionably while scratching behind the back of her helmet, which it was a typical human behavior she began to use recently without considering it.

 _Piieeaaam?_

The Autobot cadet cast her helmet over the shoulder to see the Predacon who stood only two Predacon arm lengths separation between each other. Sedna inclined her helmet, blinking her optics. Her mouth was slightly closed with the thin opening so she breathed with deep breaths, making the broad chest heave and sunk by every inhale and exhale.

"Hi, Sedna," she greeted, sounding friendly. "What are you doing here?"

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ Sedna rose up her dominated servo, but then hesitated as if she didn't know what to communicate.

"Do you want to see this?" Strongarm moved the servo that held the screened datapad so Sedna could get a better look.

All suddenly the Predacon femme's pupils widened largely into rounded ones so they touched almost to the optic rings as she took a few steps closer within the length of her own arm. Curiosity shone on the red tattooed facial plates when she rose her left servo, appearing to want to touch on it. However, she didn't touch it. Somehow, she didn't want to break the datapad as if it was a fragile piece for her clawed servo.

Then she closed her servo and she took it back from it in full hesitation. The optical pupils shrunk from round shaped into more oval shaped ones, reflecting her uncertainty.

"It's okay. You can touch it," the cadet said, understanding the hesitation. "Here, let me show you."

Strongarm raised her aft to sit closer into the beast. She sat so close that the Predacon tense up the closer her presence was. Then she poked a digit on the screen and swiped the page to another page.

It startled Sedna up by surprise, trigging her to snarl but not using either the _bruuugh_ or _gruuuoogh_ growls. But then it switched back to the curiosity that shone even brighter than kliks ago. Yet, the hesitation still remained.

"I know you've never seen this before. But you can try. Okay?"

 _Eeeaaam,_ Sedna rose her dominated servo, letting the white claw's tip touch the screen but quickly changed her processor and pulled it back. She hesitated more as if she feared damaging it pretty well.

"Hey, it's okay. It doesn't break down easily as you think it is," the Autobot reassured. "Here, look again what I'm doing with it."

Once again she poked the screen, swiping the page that replaced by another page. Even if the Predacon hesitated, it did not mean she dropped the curiosity from it. Yet, she still avoided giving a chance to try poking on it. Strongarm swiped another page when she decided to scroll down on a page where its white texts were compacted together. A photo showed up. It pictured a wooden dock meant for bathing near beaches.

Suddenly Sedna's interest increased when she watched the screened photo. Then she looked on the Autobot, gesturing slowly that said: _Is that thing you're looking on?_

"Yeah, I'm planning to build one," she nodded, pointing on herself. "You taught me a big lesson about your audio receptors. So I'm gonna build one for our safety."

 _Eeeaaam,_ the Predacon tilted her helmet, listening clear and precise.

"Wait a klik," she said. "Do it again."

 _Eeeaaam?_

"Yes, that one," she nodded again.

 _Eeeaaam._

"Where did you get it from?"

Sedna tilted her helmet for the millionth time, at first confused as always but then it changed drastically when she thumbed up the left thumb digit. _Priieeck,_ she whistled.

"Good?" Strongarm thumbed up.

 _Priieeck._

"Yes?"

 _Deeaaaum._

"So… it's all okay?"

 _Eeeaaam._

"Hold on. Good?"

 _Priieeck,_ Sedna thumbed up a second time.

"Yes?"

 _Deeaaaum._

"Okay?"

 _Eeeaaam._

"Holy sweet Primus! How in Primus' name did you learn that quick?" astonished, the Strongarm dropped her jaws. "I mean, just how. That's amazing."

The Predacon frowned. Though, in a sudden moment, she widened her optics as she gestured her dominated servo with several gestures in a slow rate. First, she pointed on herself, then poking on her audio receptor before motioning on Strongarm. Then she made a new servo gesture. The servo turned into a fist as it stood closest into her lips and then she moved it out from her lips just as she opened her servo up like a flower.

In response, Strongarm copied the gestures in same slow pace. "You… listen… what I'm saying?" she asked with a raised optic ridge.

 _Deeaaaum,_ Sedna nodded slightly. _Piieeaaam._

"Okay, now that's unexpected," she said, baffled. _She's learning a lot quicker now. Yet, how'd she figured out the differences between those words?_

 _Piieeeaaauuum?_

"You learn way faster than I thought."

 _Kriiiiiiiiick_ , the Predacon pointed on herself.

Just then, the cadet gained an idea. What if she can give Sedna tests to see how high her IQ level and how complex her way of thinking plus learning was? Maybe that can provide more evidence so she can know more and better in order to cooperate each other in proper way. But then she thought rapidly on the first obstacle: communication. Both of them must learn many ways to communicate without causing misunderstanding easily.

"Hmm…" Strongarm touched her chin thoughtfully.

 _Piieeaaam_ , Sedna studied before she mimicked by placing her own servo underneath her red tattooed chin.

"Now when I think about it," she gazed up. Their optics met. She poked on the datapad, directed on the photo. "If we keep this up, we can become a good team together."

It was now Sedna became suddenly silent, followed by a huge yawn. Another yawn escaped from her when she stood up on all four limbs, wandering back to the water where she shifted to her beast mode and disappeared under the surface with a deep breath.

"Oh well, it seems I'll try another time," the Autobot shrugged.

* * *

 **Early evening**

The sky cleared up from the rain clouds, welcoming the evening sunlight rays that pieced through the sky. The treetops glimmered in many shades in red, orange and yellow light. A brief wind blew over the forest with gentle caressing hands, making the trees to wave back and forth. Tweeting bird songs sung from the forest. The evening sun approached nearer and nearer onto the horizon's edge between day and night. Strongarm sat on a big rock she'd dragged to the beach.

She held a wooden stick that she used to draw on the sand while the other servo supported her exhausted and somewhat disappointed helmet from falling aside, its elbow joint gear standing on her thigh. She had bent her spinal strut forward. Her own shadow cast as far as it peaked to the oak where she laid underneath it with the twisted ankle gear solar cycles ago.

"Hmmm," she hummed, enjoying the tweeting songs whereas sketching on the sand. The sketches were shaking rock figures, waves and some trees. Bored, she changed her processor and brushed over the sketches with sand. "What will I sketch next?"

Suddenly she got an unusual picture inside her CPU. A sketch of Sedna's orca head. Strongarm began sketching on the sand with a slim grin. But she was totally unaware for the incoming massive beast that wandered from behind her.

 _Piieeeaaauuum._

Startled by hearing the tender cry, Strongarm jerked up and threw her gaze over her shoulder, shivering. As startled as she was, Sedna shrieked and jerked back in response, although never snarling. She was in her Akhlut form. Her darkly blue and white orca patterned beast body hued in pink, purple, orange, yellow and bright red. The icicle horns shone in pinkish green and bright ice-blue glitters like crystals. She clicked some clicking echolocation sounds.

Strongarm didn't say much. Their optics fixed with an iron grip. None of them removed their gazes from each other until the cadet decided to turn her helmet away and refocused on the sand sketch.

Thuds were heard rumbling behind her as a huge shadow cast over herself and the sketch. The orca head looked down, though looking from the left side and then the right side. More clicking sounds were heard coming from Sedna who observed whereas Strongarm sketched more.

The sketch got its icicle horns, followed by the golden ring pair and the tattoos. The sketch printed an orca head in front; the optics on the sides, the rostrum first front with the six tattoos on the chin, and the V-shaped tattoo over the head. The neck was last to be sketched when the cadet heard suddenly fast thuds wandering away and a cracking tree ripped off from the ground.

"Sedna?" she peeked her optics over her shoulder.

What she saw next was a thing she'd never forget. She saw the Akhlut Predacon standing up on her hind legs, balancing with the tail. The beast crewed a long pine tree whose trunk had got torn from its roots, yet the tree crown remained fully intact.

She sang in many happy squealing calls. She swung in a ballad dance. Strongarm couldn't believe what she saw. She'd never thought witnessing a Predacon dancing and singing while painting over the ground with a long pine tree. Without knowing it, the Autobot smiled up with a giggle despite that she was surprised and astonished. She watched on while the Akhlut Predacon danced in circles surrounding her. Several cries variated from squeaks, whistles, clicks, squeals to purrs.

There was not a single growling noise. Then Sedna stopped dancing her sketching dance and tossed the pine tree aside, sitting down with the optics fixed on her masterpiece. Strongarm stood up, looking around on the masterpiece. It was a funny painting. It had circles, spirals and wave patterns whose paths crossed together like spider webs. Five circles constructed the whole painting companied as one.

Chuckling, the cadet stepped away. Although, one ped landed on the sketch which triggered a warning growl from Sedna who threw a sharp daggered optic with a narrowed cat pupil, her jaws wide open that revealed the lethal teeth.

Directly Strongarm responded to it by lifting up her ped from it. Sedna closed her jaws and purred with a whistling call. But then the cadet tried to step on it again. Again she received the same warning growl and barred teeth. She lifted up her ped a second time, receiving the same purring whistle again. And then she placed her ped beside the sketch. No growling was heard.

Knowing what to do, Strongarm balanced by placing her pedes everywhere without touching the sketched circles, spirals and wave patterns. It was like a dance as she spun, stretched out all legs here and there. She balanced on a thin thread. But as it happened the cadet hit on something behind her doorwings as Strongarm heard a deep, rumbling breath above her helmet. The Akhlut Predacon sat like a big dog, watching down at the Autobot who felt very tiny compared to the massive beast.

It was then the cadet expanded her servo up, closing it towards the rostrum in an attempt for a touch. Sedna evaded it by moving her rostrum away with another warning growl. It caused Strongarm to pull her servo back, though she then moved her helm away, closing her optics and expanded the servo as far as she can reach.

 _Do you trust me?_

That was the only thought she had in CPU, praying to Primus for mercy mentally.

Then it happened.

 _Kriiiiiiiiick…_

The servo touched suddenly the wet rostrum. It was not like Strongarm walked closer. It was Sedna who approached closer and let herself touch on the servo. As the young cadet sensed the soaked rostrum, she tossed her optics back and saw the large orca head. Shivering chills spread through the arm, traveling in the spinal column where it exploded in cold waves. It was so incredible that she was speechless, completely empty with words to express and describe it whole.

 _Piieeeaaauuum_...

Strongarm's spark pulsed like crazy when her servo caressed on the rostrum whereas she listened on the deep call that sounded mystical for her audio receptors. Still speechless, the cadet reached out her second servo to touch under the Akhlut Predacon's chin. _This… this is awesome,_ she grinned.

 _Kruuu,_ Sedna purred. _Kruuugh._

"You're all blubber," she joked.

 _Piiieeeaaaaa,_ it sounded like a question. Sedna stood on all four paws, appearing to be a big question mark over the joke. Of course, she can't understand it because she had never learnt all words in earthling and Cybertronian languages, something the cadet knew pretty well.

"You know, we'll be a great team together," she giggled little. "You and me as one team. Who'd thought about that?"

 _Piieeeaaauuum._

"Yeah, I agree. First, we must figure out how to help each other, okay."

 _Eeeaaam._

"Yup, that's right. So," Strongarm backed some steps back from Sedna, using her right servo to activate the same datapad she used to search after instruction for floating dock construction. She poked on the photo. "Let's help together to build up this thing."

 _Eeeaaam,_ the Predacon nodded while looking sideways with the left optic, looking on the photo.

"Oh yes. We can do this together," she agreed, nodding.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chappie! What a big one indeed. There's one confession. I love making huge chapters and more or less complex ones. Anyway, you all remember the challenge from previous chapter about the references I used? It's still up so you all have your chance to figure out references you recognize in this chapter and next forward. Every reference that is correct, you'll get a cookie. Once you recognize a reference, don't hesitate to review your answer either if you're guest or not. Also, as always, I appreciate for every criticism you can offer for I want to know your options and what needs to be improved or edited so I can fix it up.**


	8. Try Everything

**Guys, I've edited chapter 5 for some minor mistakes; instead for sun cycles, it's supposed to be sun circles based on Sedna's glossary. How did I get that on first place? Oh well, I've learned a new lesson and will not repeat the mistakes again. Also, I edited chapter 2 for a second time for some minor mistakes and added two new words for the glossary, which you'll get it at the end of this chapter so all who followed since beginning don't need to waste time to go all way back to chapter 2 just for checking it. And I edited chapter 3 to add more things about Sedna's biology after I gained new ideas that are involved with Sedna's origins. I recommend you read chapter 3. I don't want reviews in return so you know, but it never hurts if you wish to speak some words through PM.**

 **The title for this chapter is based on Shakira's song** _ **Try Everything**_ **from the movie Zootopia. It was my motivation for writing this chappie.**

* * *

 **Try Everything**

* * *

The forenoon sun arrived to its peak at midday but it was hidden behind an entirely covered sky whose thin clouds weren't breakable. The sun was painted like a bright, enlightening fireball. The thin layer of covering clouds were not carrying any threats for new rain. It had been indeed a very unusual rainy season.

However, it was not surprising to tell when the climate changes had turned the world upside down with drastic results. Climates around the world had changed drastically without warning with destructive results.

Sedna swam under the surface in her beast form with one optic looking up to the sky above, and the other one looking the murky sea floor. The waves tickled over her with their streaming forces. Listening on the sounds that echoed between the cliffs inside the bay, she felt safer than outside in deeper waters. And she was thankful for Blue Eyes. Since the young stranger found her, she felt safer with the young one's presence.

The previous sun circles had been fully busy. From the fast harpoon attack to the first communication lessons with Blue Eyes were intensely compacted within seven sun circles. The lessons were the greatest things she sensed both pleasing and useful for her to learn more and more about Blue Eyes.

Although, she still had her own questions that had not answered much so far. The sun circles had grown longer as the nights grew shorter. She knew it easily why. Spring season circle was going over to summer very soon.

The Akhlutformer was both impatient and patient.

She was impatient over the slow healing progress that the wounds required to seal up completely so no more salt water would flush and irritate more underneath her armor and inside the blubber. However, she started to feel quite horribly bad lately. She was losing appetite. Was she getting ill? If so, then it was not great news. She had no time for illnesses. She had no time to receive a fever either.

She wanted so badly to get out to the oceans and swim away down to the depths where she can hunt after the enormous and notorious giant squids and colossus squids, which were top favorite prey below death teeth fish like the white death, ice death teeth and salmon death teeth.

Now she cannot do that because of her injuries. Though, she understood that she had to wait patiently to get completely healed up now when she suffered miserably and hoped that she won't receive infections.

All thanks to the Landwalkers with their harpoons.

Since fifty-five thousand winters she had received millions of injuries that got healed up in its own pace. She had survived rake wounds from other orcas, cut wounds from claws, bite wounds, stab wounds from horns and tusks, fevers, illnesses, infections and even broken bone structures.

A broken limb was one rarity luckily though, something she was grateful not suffering one broken limb for a very long time since the last time she got one hind leg broken slightly. She had fought millions of fights with many land living animals, other orcas, many kinds of death teeth and Landwalker encounters. The Landwalker weapons were pathetically useless onto her thick armored body.

Yet, it didn't mean she was invincible.

It was not the first time she had got harpooned by Landwalkers.

For many times was her armor hit by tiny harpoons, spears and arrows that broke effortlessly in pieces as quickly as they impacted the thick shielding armor. But as season circles changed and winters moved on, the Southern Landwalkers began to appear with more advanced weapons, which she never forgot.

She remembered how much the world changed after the arrival of the Southern Landwalkers. They traveled with large moving isles that had large sailing blankets and were made in wood. They pushed across the oceans. They hunted many great singers, including the depth hunters that were the most wanted ones to be killed by them. If she never had been with them and fought back in defense, the whole species would've been gone within only a couple of generations.

"Landwalkers… Why are them constantly ignoring every warning I've given to them?" she sang for herself, aloud without thinking. She kept thinking why, what and how it would have been different if the Southern Landwalkers were the same as the Older Landwalker People. The Older Landwalker People knew the rules. The Southern Landwalkers knew nothing about rules.

The Akhlutformer did remember when she encountered the large depth hunter bull named Déraak.

Unlike many bulls of his own kind, he was an albino whose size oversized any bull. He told her about an encounter with a moving isle which arrived on the safe breeding grounds of depth hunters in farthest southern waters that she had never been before, and many cows and calves were chased by them. It was only pure luck that he was there and attacked the moving isle. He made it capsized and the moving isle disappeared deep into the depths.

Then everything changed. Soon depth hunters began to be fewer and fewer. It was same with the other great singers; blue singers, echo singers, gray singers, balaenid singers, slender singers, finback singers and beaked singers.

Many great singers hid wherever they were to avoid the Hunter Landwalkers. It was difficult winters when the hunting after great singers was as most intensive. It was unforgettable and unforgivable. Not only the great singers were the ones who got hunted down. There were the big-melon headed cousins that had the notorious reputation as stranders for stranding themselves whatever and whenever happened with them. They were hunted only on the small mountain islands on south-eastern waters from the Bleeding Earth Island.

However, the part she was most patient was Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes was struggling to learn about her. It was same for Sedna. She wanted to learn about the young stranger as well. Both needed to teach each other.

The femmes desired new lessons, and they deserved to earn new experiences between them. But she knew they can't push too fast forward, otherwise it may end up bad for both of them. But too slow caused her impatient. She wanted so badly to learn about Blue Eyes and her species that it made her far more eager than before. Again, it brought her the reminder which constantly had reminded her since younglinghood.

 _Who am I really?_

"Sedna!"

Suddenly she heard Blue Eye's shout echoing from beach. Instantly she swung a right turn, gently swimming back to the beach where Blue Eyes stood there, one servo waving. When she arrived up, Sedna whistled with a friendly _piieeeaaauuum_ call as she walked closer to the young femme who neared her too.

"Hey, how is it going with you?" Blue Eyes asked, pattering on the rostrum.

 _Blue Eyes, haven't you learnt it yet? I cannot understand your mouth-language._

The Predacon panted while purring, not bothered despite the mouth-language. She enjoyed being stroked on her tattooed head as she bowed her head down to get a proper caressing. She then peeked her right optic to glimpse on Blue Eyes since she can only see on sides.

"Sedna, I need some help," the young stranger spoke, sounding like in need for help. Then she used her other servo, lightening up the blue datapad that showed the same page with the floating dock picture.

 _Yes, I remember that one. Is that the thing you're planning to create?_

Then Blue Eyes poked on it. "You see, I want to build it but I don't know what and how," she gestured servo signs; first poking herself three times at the chassis so it clanged three clangs, then returning her digit on the picture. "Surely you can help me with it."

Just like always, Sedna tilted her orca head typically.

 _Blue Eyes, what is it you're trying to whistle me? You know I don't understand your mouth-language._

Then she shifted up into her robot form, squatting down with a leant spinal column whereas she observed Blue Eyes. She clicked some echolocation clicks. Her darkly blue armor reflected in few shades of blue and the white orca pattern in gray shades. The soaked armor mirrored the environment surrounding them.

At first, Blue Eyes became uncertain like she didn't think through what she shall sing next. Maybe she wanted to explain it properly but had not the methods in use. Unless Sedna can help her. First, she motioned on herself, then gesturing a new sign pattern.

She used both her clawed paw-servos to describe movements like she was holding a rubix cube, trying to solve up its riddle. It created only confusion for Blue Eyes who raised her left servo and scratched behind the back of her helm.

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me," she sang, more uncertain now. She shook her helmet.

 _Okay… That didn't work. Hmm… Yes!_

As it happened Sedna recalled the other method; sketching. The sketching method was a better tool for her. With it, she can describe the things she wanted to sing for Blue Eyes without creating more misunderstanding and potential conflicts.

She leant farther down, expanding her left servo with a pointed index digit where she began sketching on the sand. The sand figures showed Sedna in her Akhlut form carrying long wooden logs while Blue Eyes appeared to be working on the constructed dock. She held ropes tiring up the woods together in a lined position.

"Yes, that's the thing I wanted to tell you about," Blue Eyes nodded, sounding more confident, though there was the uncertainty hidden in her voice. Then she poked herself, followed by a pointing servo on Sedna. "With you, we can build it up together. But first we need the materials that requires to build our dock."

 _Piieeeaaauuum?_

 _What do your mouth-language words mean, Blue Eyes? I can't understand you. If you could sing Clan language, we would understand each other without problems. But no, you're a Landwalker. A strange-looking one who aren't made in flesh and bones. Just like me…_

Blue Eyes motioned on the datapad again. It had another photo below the first one. It showed required materials which were quite a huge list. "As you can see, we need a lot to build it up," she gestured a large circle. "However, I don't have the materials. Also, there are more things that we must think about."

 _Eeeaaam?_

"Here is what I'm saying," she bent down, sketching more figures beside the first ones. It showed chopped trees, barrels, ropes, a hammer and two new strange things Sedna had never seen before. "That are the things we need."

 _Eeeaaam,_ Sedna nodded.

"Yes, exactly," she nodded. "First, we need trees. Strong ones with great endurance that can carry my weight and last long out on water without decomposing."

 _Piiieeeaaaaa,_ as usually the Predacon inclined her helmet, showing a confused interest on her optics.

"Here, let me show you," Blue Eyes stood up, hurrying to the closest tree where she broke a long branch and walked back to the Predacon who sat patiently and observed with curious optics. She began to sketch on the sand. The sketch figures were trees. Sedna inclined her helmet, blinking twice.

 _What kind of trees do you want really, Blue Eyes?_

Sedna knew there were many kinds of trees. The only thing she knew the differences were endurance, strength and long-lasting life. Some trees carried the promise of all the three aspects, others carried only one aspect. Unfortunately, the Predacon had a very limited knowledge about trees. The land living mammals used to call the trees for life-givers.

She can definitely understand why. Before the land living mammals came, the trees were first to arrive and multiplied on land. When the forests grew wider and denser so their canopies dominated the entire landscape, it provided home for many mammals whose needs for shelter and food were achieved from the forests.

"As you can see, Sedna," Blue Eyes used the stick to motion on the sketched tree figures on the sand, looking at her. "We need quite many trees to build our dock."

 _But that doesn't answer your question, Blue Eyes. It's not the number of trees. It's what kind of tree aspect you need. You'll need all three aspects a tree can offer. What you shall ask is the kind of tree you need to use to build, not how many you need._

Suddenly, the Predacon got an idea.

She put her paw-servos on the sand, rising up and wandered to the forest, still limping because of the injured hind leg. That startled Blue Eyes. "Hey, wait for me!" she shouted. "Where you're heading?"

 _You'll see. And stop squealing like a calf. You're not a calf, Blue Eyes._

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick._

First Sedna used echolocation to locate the area hidden within the forest where large shadows enclosed vast and whole in spite it was day. She'd never relied on her optical sight pretty much unlike her audio receptors.

Sound was her world.

Despite her enormous size and length, she surprised Blue Eyes by walking smoothly as she passed between the trees like a snake. Whenever she made a turn, her tail obeyed. It moved gently, its flukes moving side to side like they were blades whom not allowed to touch the trees. The massive and bulky chassis and belly rocked side to side like a clock tower's bell except it never rang. The tree canopy threw vast shadows.

"Hey, wait for me!" Blue Eyes squealed, trying to catch up.

Surprisingly she had to run with four ped-steps for every step Sedna stepped on. It seemed Sedna was quicker than thought. It'd not come as a big surprise though since she was so large that one single step was like three ped-steps for one Cybertronian to keep up the pace.

 _You're quick to run, Blue Eyes. That's good. Keep it up._

Sedna amused over the young stranger's fast pedes when she looked over her shoulder to see where Blue Eyes was and as soon she saw her catching up her, she waited patiently for her to stand beside her. Blue Eyes panted with fast vents, standing bent with her servos resting on the knee joint gears.

"You're way quicker than I thought," she gazed up, meeting the Predacon's optics. "I almost stumbled down."

 _At least you are here now. Now it's time for you to learn and study._

"So… What are you going to do?" Blue Eyes asked. She sounded like a confused calf about to learn how to hunt for the first time. "Surely you got a plan about what you're doing."

 _Piieeaaam,_ the Predacon whistled friendly before she made a helmet movement that stated: _This way._

The femmes continued the walk.

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick._

Again, Sedna clicked echolocation clicks. It created the picture of blue lights beaming on the obstacles as it pulsed through the entire environment. The trees, the ground, the bushes and the branches beamed in blue lights like lighting, pulsing brightly like heartbeats. It'd sound insanely crazy that a Predacon would use echolocation instead eyesight in the middle of the day up on land. But as it was said Sedna's world was sound, not sight.

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick. Kriiiiiiiiick…_

Studying the environment, she looked after specific aspects. Endurance. Strength. Long-lasting. However, suddenly the Predacon femme received a flashing image. A piece from a memory. Chopped trees, sliced into slender wooden plates that turned flexible as they can bend and yet remain strong with great endurance. Flexibility. Yes! There was a fourth aspect she missed.

Remembering it, Sedna clicked after the fourth aspect. The lightning beams glowed brighter as closer she walked to the trees when she spotted one tall, slender pine tree rising up to the clouds. As soon she saw it, she trotted toward it. The dominated servo expanded to the stem, the white claws touching on it. Then she let her servo hug it, feeling its steady stem and how it tickled between her webbed digits.

The white webbed skin between her digits was sensitive; filled with thousands of tiniest nerve cells that connected to the major nerves whose control commanded the servo. It was so sensitive that every touch can tell every single detail from an object's surface. Also, her servo was so large that it had no trouble clenching the tree and, if she wished for it, she could simply break the pine tree without a struggle. But this time she was as gentlest as she can be without even stretching a single muscle cable inside the flippered-arm.

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick, kriiiiiiiiick!_

The clicks increased its frequencies that transformed to a loud beam. It was so loud that it sounded like a gunshot from a close range, repeating its shoots without a single break between the bullets. Luckily though, the beam was not powerful. If she wished, Sedna could easily blast the tree into two halves by a single echolocation beam. When using that, the clicks can contain a crushing strength that can feel like a thousand punches in a row against the prey.

It was a method she taught from the depth hunters whose echolocation was far stronger than her own. It was also the loudest too. If a depth hunter was attacked by Whale Hunters from the Hunting Cultured Clans, it would unleash a noise so sharp that even the boldest and most cocky Whale Hunters would retreat from it in fear for losing their ears.

As it started, it stopped quickly when Sedna found the chosen pine tree as good as promised. Then she moved her gaze over her shoulder and fixed her optics on Blue Eyes' gaze who looked just like a confused calf having not any clue what she was dealing with.

"What is it?" she asked.

 _This tree's chosen._

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ the Predacon whistled.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

It was now Sedna swung around, walking closer to Blue Eyes. She stopped with a short range between the femmes with her arm's length. She rose up and sat on her tail, rising her servos and gestured with a _priieeck_ cry.

"Is this tree good?" Blue Eyes inclined her helmet, her gaze getting uncertain like a lost calf.

 _Yes, it is, Blue Eyes._

But even if it was enough, it wasn't. Sedna knew she must explain better for Blue Eyes, and when words weren't useful, the last thing she needed was more than just gesturing and vocalizing. As it happened the Predacon used her left flippered-arm and slashed the tree with an inclined line. The tall pine timbered over as it fell down onto the ground with a thundering thud. The stump stayed badly damaged.

"Hey, hey, hey!" all suddenly Blue Eyes exclaimed. She ran toward Sedna, her arms flapping like a clumsy sea gull chick learning how to fly. "What are you doing? You can't just slice a tree without permission. You broke regulation fifty-sixth!"

 _Stop overreacting, Blue Eyes! Are you really a calf inside a Landwalker's body? Abyss. That means I'm dealing with another fish-minded fool. Great. May Vanadis have mercy. And I hope that the ancestors of Láq Bloodline aren't squeaking right now._

Once the tree lay down on the ground, the Predacon grasped it, pulling it so its crown reached her and she began chopping all branches from it. When the tree was naked and uncrowned, she placed it up like a pillar, then used her dominated servo's index digit to trace a straight claw mark straight across its pillar body.

With the claw mark scratched, she placed it down on the ground again, followed by the movement of her right flippered-arm where she used the flipper as a blade. Its sharpness cut through the stem's pale body with the brown rings that told its life circle. The cutting line was exactly precise. First, she chopped on the uncrowned top, then chopping in a slow pace as she followed the line till it arrived the end. Then Sedna used the thumb digits' claws to gently departure the two halves from each other. Cracking noises were heard as tiny splinters scattered out.

"Hey, what do you have in your processor?" the young femme stepped aside Sedna. "I mean it seriously."

 _Piiieeeaaaaa,_ the Predacon glared on Blue Eyes, suddenly snarling up but posed no threat. The cry was annoyed to be heard though which told the young femme to back off and stay silent.

It was then Sedna squatted on her aft, holding one chopped pine wood with both servos. Carefully she started to bend it a bit, then little more and more until she stopped for she knew if she bent it too much, it would break instantly. Sedna then let the wood to bend back on its straightness, not risking to break it apart and laid it down. Sedna waited patiently for Blue Eyes to make her move.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Blue Eyes was still unsure. Her facial expression expressed uncertainty. She took some steps closer toward the Predacon, kneeling down and expanded her servo to touch the wood.

 _Piieeaaam,_ Sedna nodded while waiting. It was then she got another idea. She tossed her gaze on the chopped pine top, grabbing it and held it in her paw-servos delicately. She gestured a pointing motion gesture at Blue Eyes, then two digits motioned on her own optics and the last gesture was a third pointed one on the pine branches on the top. The gestures said together: _Watch this._

"Okay," the young femme nodded, apparently understanding the next idea would be.

The Predacon placed her dominated servo's index and thumb digits on one pine branch and snapped it off from the tree crown. The snapping sound caused Blue Eyes to jerk up in surprise. Hastily she threw down the tree top while holding the broken wood stick, followed by her right servo using gestures. First, she motioned on the branch, then moved the pointed digit at the pine wood and used her free servo gesturing a hand holding on something and twisted it. Still confused and insecure, Blue Eyes copied the gestures slowly and carefully.

 _Good, Blue Eyes. You are getting on it._

Sedna pointed on the lying pine wood and then placing both the index and thumb digits on the stick and snapped it off again.

"This can break?" the young stranger spoke whereas copying the gestures.

The Akhlutformer shook her helmet. She pointed on the pine wood, gesturing with both servos by holding an imperceptible object and twisted it like she'd hold an animal on her servos and broke its spine. The last thing she did was shaking her helmet.

"This one does not break?" Blue Eyes spoke again. She copied the hand signs. "It doesn't break unlike the little branch."

 _Deeaaaum,_ Sedna nodded. Quickly she tossed the snapped remains from the branch aside, only to grasp the pine wood and bended it again. She was precisely gentle as she bended it until she stopped when it was as closest to its limit. She allowed it to bend it back to its straightness for a second time.

Yet, despite all the young femme showed misunderstanding and indecision. However, something else occurred with her. She neared closer to the tree top, grabbing a branch and snapped it off. She crawled back to same spot where she stood a sparkbeat ago. Blue Eyes looked up on Sedna who observed. The femme held the stick in both servos.

"This one is weak," she described. Then she broke the wood stick with a single twist. However, instead throwing it away, she twisted up the two halves like she fixed it up, only to twist it again. "Weak."

At first the Predacon made the typical behavior by inclining her helmet with her optic pupils dilated in full curiosity.

 _Blue Eyes, show it again._

Blue Eyes repeated the 'twist the branch, fix it up and break it again' pattern again and again, saying the word a second time: "Weak."

 _Priiieee,_ Sedna whistled, moving her helmet to the opposite side.

"Weak," Blue Eyes twisted the branch for a third time.

 _Kriiiiiiiiick_ , the Predacon clicked, blinking twice.

"Weak," the young femme twisted the stick for a fourth time.

 _The word. The twisting… Wait a sparkbeat, I have done that before._

Now something happened. Observing the constant repeating pattern woke up Sedna's complex memory bank. Pictures reflected bones that got shattered and twisted by her bare servos. And the sound. The cracking sound that came every time a bone got broken apart in a sparkbeat. She recognized it. Remembering the sound, she placed her clenched servos together like she was holding a branch in imaginary and broke just like she broke the spine of a deer.

 _Kraack!_

A new sound was created. The sound reminded like an echolocation click, yet it wasn't meant for echolocation. It was an imitating. It imitated the cracking noise that would be recognized from a bone which got broken into pieces.

"Weak," Blue Eyes repeated the word.

 _Kraack._

"Weak."

 _Kraack._

"Weak!"

 _Kraack, kraack, kraack!_

"Yes!"

 _Kraack!_

"That's right, Sedna. This one is weak," Blue Eyes nodded with a small smile. She threw the wood stick halves beside her, then she pointed on the pine wood and made a new gesture. She placed her left servo on the right upper arm muscles' plates, pulling the forearm back with a clenched fist. "This one is strong."

 _Piieeaaam?_

"Weak," she returned the 'twist the branch, fix it and break it again' gesture. She then gestured the new one. "Strong."

 _Kraack,_ Sedna clicked. She placed her right servo on her left upper arm, pulling her clenched fist back just like Blue Eyes. Yet, confusion reflected on her optics as the pupils widened to almost round-shaped ones. Sedna didn't understand it exactly so she shook her helmet.

 _What are you trying to whistle to me, Blue Eyes? Oh, ancestors of Láq Bloodline, give me your guidance._

As if the ancestors heard her pray and sent an invisible force in a shape of a sea bird to the stranger's body, Blue Eyes understood it right away.

"Watch what I'm doing," she opened her servos. The digit tips touched each other, though the palms never met together. Blue Eyes then pressed the digits hard against each other like she was preventing the servo palms from touching together.

In one or two sparkbeats, Sedna studied with watchful optics in silence.

 _Why are you forcing your slim claw-less fingers to press against themselves?_

Unsure, the Predacon femme tried to imitate when Blue Eyes stopped her.

"No. Let me show you," she stretched her right servo and grabbed Sedna's left wrist. She used her other servo to motion on her own optics and then pointed on the servo. "Look."

The young femme trailed her servo underneath the Predacon's own servo, gently forcing them to touch servo to servo. Their gazes fixed on themselves. Blue Eyes' servo was so tiny compared to Sedna's massive paw-servo that it felt unequally between them, least for the Predacon. Unlike many animals that Sedna had encountered, she knew the difference. She was enormous. Her strength was unbreakable to match. Many mammals would stand no match against her. But Sedna knew better. It was not size or strength that created her to be the most fearsome predator.

It was her intelligence.

Sedna was extremely gentle and vigilant when she felt the tiny servo placed on the huge paw-servo palm.

 _Piieeaaam,_ she whistled, somewhat worried as if she was handling an extremely delicate icicle which can break into thousands of pieces in a sparkbeat.

"It's okay, Sedna. I will do one thing and you'll hold me back," Blue Eyes said. She started to press herself against the Predacon with all the force she had as strength.

Whereas feeling the young femme trying to force herself, Sedna realized what her plan was. Blue Eyes wanted to push her servo to see who was the _strongest_ one of them. That was something the Predacon femme did not want to do it but felt must do it anyway. Sedna pushed her with the mildest strength she used onto the young femme.

Blue Eyes pressed her pedes against the ground, straining toughly to push back. Several kicks caused her to push back before Sedna used barely more strength but then increased by every sparkbeat as they challenged against each other like two great elk bucks. But it was then Sedna used one really strong push so it made Blue Eyes to collapse backward with a yelp. As quickly as the femme landed on her aft, the Predacon reacted strongly to it.

 _Deeeiiaaauum!_

"Ow," Blue Eyes grunted, patting on her aft.

 _Blue Eyes, are you alright?_

Sedna neared closer to Blue Eyes where she used her right servo to grasp on the young femme's left body side underneath the axel joint. With tender care, she rose the femme up on her pedes who grunted slightly.

"I'm okay," Blue Eyes brushed off some dust from her body. "See, I'm okay."

 _Are you sure you're not hurt?_

Regret clouded her processor that overheated like a fever. Unlike so many living mammals, Sedna knew what made her different to so many lives and, yet, slightly similar to all orcas, cousins and great singers. She felt how her spark hammered underneath her throat gear so it made not easy for her to breathe properly. Then guilt hit onto her spark like a death teeth's jaws that crewed through metal. The feelings were so recognizable that ancient memories woke up from the deepest depth of memories.

 _Mother._

"Sedna, I'm not injured," Blue Eyes motioned on herself. "See, I'm fine."

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

The Predacon femme's optics saddened regretfully. Her gaze became avoidable as she glanced down on the ground.

 _I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I'm such a pucko._

"Hey, Sedna," the young femme noticed it directly and walked to the Predacon, touching on the tattooed chin and lifted it up carefully. Their optics met. Several gestures were made from her. "Listen. I wanted to see how strong you are."

 _Piieeaaam…_

"Look, I'm weak. You're strong," Blue Eyes gestured the 'twist the stick, fix it up and break it again' gesture and the new one with her servo placed on the upper arm while pulling the forearm backward. "You pushed me because you're stronger than I am."

 _Piieeaaa…_

"Hey… What's the matter?"

 _Piieeaaam…_

"Hey, listen to me. I'm not hurt."

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ Sedna whistled sad, expressing a remorseful frown. Then she pointed a digit at Blue Eyes and clawed on her own right upper arm. All that said: _Are you in pain?_

"No, I'm not in pain," the young femme shook her helmet. "I'm okay."

That did not convince the Predacon. She used her echolocation. The clicks scanned with its powerful sonar X-ray. Blue Eyes' whole body shone in blue light. Relief streamed throughout her whole chassis once she realized that Blue Eyes had no injuries from the collapse.

 _You're not hurt._

Sedna frowned though as she wanted to make sure that her companion wasn't hurt. She inclined her helm on one side and was about to stretch her left paw-servo when Blue Eyes backed off. Instantly the Predacon felt discouraged as if she was not allowed to touch the stranger. She put her paw-servo down on the mossy grass. Then she moved her optics from Blue Eyes.

 _Piieeaaam_ , Sedna squealed in a long, high-pitching cry that was full in shame.

 _You don't trust in me…_

But when she moved her helmet away, suddenly Blue Eyes caught on her shoulder.

"Sedna, look at me," the young femme said. "What's the matter with you?"

The Predacon didn't response to it. Instead she avoided more optic-contact by moving her icicle-horned helm further away and fell into silence.

"Hey, listen to me," Blue Eyes sounded on the brink of frustration. One sparkbeat later she rose her voice higher. "Stop acting like that. Look, I've got no scratch. I am not going to repeat saying it but I'm not hurt!"

Still no reaction appeared from the Predacon despite the frustrated voice from Blue Eyes. Sedna was used for it in any ways.

 _Blue Eyes, stop it._

"Hey, look at me now. I don't tolerate that you are ignoring me."

 _Please, stop it. Stop it._

"Sedna, are you even listening what I'm saying?" Blue Eyes moved closer, stretching out her servo and grasped the Predacon's red tattooed chin. She tried to move it so she would see Sedna's optics. To her disappointment, the optics were shut closed tightly. "Stop this, okay. Stop behaving like a sparking, Sedna. It is not acceptable!"

 _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!_

"Knock it off right now," the young femme forced the Predacon more to the limited peak. "I want you to look on me."

 _Please, stop it!_

"For sweet Primus' sake now you listen to me! Sedna, look at me now!"

 _Please, stop it!_

 _ **You are Bloodless!**_

 _Deeeiiaaauum!_

As it happened, Sedna cried out. Instinctually, she rose up on her hind legs, towering above the trees as her shriek pierced so loud and sharp that the whole sky could be heard for many miles away. The Predacon covered her red tattooed facial features with her paw-servos as she shrieked louder and sharper.

Blue Eyes put her servos against her audio receptors and screamed out: "Aaargh! Stop it!"

But that did not work. Instead Blue Eyes, who had shut her optics closed in painful reaction of the shrieking cries, failed to foresee the incoming blast. The Predacon femme removed her servos from her face plates when she swayed her right arm, which it gave a blasting punch at Blue Eyes' white and blue chassis. It caused her to fly across the ground. She flew like a wingless bird.

"Aaaaaaagh!" Blue Eyes grunted as she hit another pine tree. Her whole spinal struts, door wings and aft collided against the oak's powerful stem. It created a big crack that trailed across its body.

 _Deedaadiii!_

 _Piieeaaam, piieeaaam, piieeaaam!_

 _Deeaaiiaaaiiaa!_

 _Piieeeaaauuum!_

Sedna's cries were so loud that the entire landscape surely had been heard for many miles. It could have scared off all birds and animals away so they would flee to a safe distance from the sharp cries. The Predacon femme galloped clumsily. Her tail smashed on everything that it hit accidently. Many trees got badly damaged as their stems were close to be cleaved apart.

 _ **You are the Neavri from the Void itself!**_

 _ **May Halja punish your soul, Bloodless!**_

 _ **You're not one of us and you'll never be one of us, Bloodless daughter of a tusska!**_

As the words from the earliest memories echoed inside her audio receptors, Sedna shrieked more when she galloped to the water where she leaped up and transformed into her Akhlut form. She dived down under the water surface with a splash. But despite Sedna managed to flee to the safe water, the memories still remained fresh as if all occurred just from pre-sun circle. The words raged without an end. Pictures flashed inside her closed optics, fully alive.

 _Mother. Where are you? I need you now. More than ever…_

She sank down to the bay seafloor where she lay herself down on her orca patterned stomach, shaking in deep fear so it triggered her to blow out bubbles from the blowhole. Silence surrounded Sedna. She recognized it pretty well.

Silence was her asylum. But the refuge had its price.

It demanded her to be silent too as well. No sound shall be heard from her. As Sedna was lyinf still on the bottom, the only thing she did was listening on her own sparkbeats that were beating against the chamber walls within her wide chassis. It was her sparkbeats that pulled her out from the memories and helped her to fall into recharge. But the recharge proved to be short-lasted when the pain returned like a blast. The pain infested all injuries so it triggered Sedna close to cry in pain. Yet, she endured to prevent herself from crying loud like a calf.

 _ **My daughter...**_

"Mother, I hurt Blue Eyes," Sedna broke the silence with a single whistle when she opened up her optics, remembering the weak glimpse of an early memory. The picture showed her orca mother who seemed to be as alive as ever before. "I don't want to hurt another living soul. I don't want to be alone anymore."

 _ **It's okay, my little calf. I'm here with you.**_

Sedna relaxed down as she closed her optics once again, now listening after her mother's soft voice. Her sparkbeats slowed to a calm rate. Yet, the sparkbeats drummed inside her audio receptors like a newborn calf's heart.

"Mother, I don't know if I can make Blue Eyes to trust in me," Sedna whistled. "She's angry. She yelled at me..."

 _ **Don't be ridiculous, my daughter. Trust is something you cannot take for granted. You must earn it first. Also, why are you behaving like a calf for this heartbeat? You're not a calf. You've got to apologize her for your actions.**_

"I..." she lost her words in discouragement. "I assume you are angry too."

Then Sedna heard shouting calls from land. She recognized the voice without doubt. It was Blue Eyes who sounded definitely upset. Although her words were not clear for Sedna's audio receptors to catch and interpret the unknown meanings that the words contained, which Sedna will never understand. Abruptly she felt the urge to take a breath. She forced herself to get up to the surface where she blew out and inhaled a deep breath. It was then Sedna spyhopped her head. She saw Blue Eyes standing on the beach.

"Sedna!" Blue Eyes waved her servos.

 _No, Blue Eyes. I want to be alone._

As it was sung the Predacon femme dived and swam out to the cliffs where she sank down to lay on the bottom soil again, listening on the waves. Sedna felt how the loneliness emerged for her own sake. Surprisingly to sing was that the Predacon was actually happy. She needed and wanted the loneliness dearly enough. Her spark continued to beat its calm rate. At the same time, Sedna began to hum a melody that she was taught when she was a very little calf. But then she thought on Blue Eyes.

"What shall I do?" she sang out a question. It sounded like she gave up, defeated by guilt and regret.

Sadness whelmed over her spark as Sedna started to question herself for everything. Then something occurred in the water. A strange, yet familiar presence lurked close to her, though that didn't scare her off. Sedna listened after all sounds that echoed between the bay cliffs. It was then Sedna saw something.

Five similar body shapes swam closer toward her. The black and white patterned bodies revealed to be five orcas; four cows and one bull. The orca bull's dorsal fin was forward-slanted with trailing edge. Four of the five orcas shared similarities of their open saddle patches, still they had their own unique saddle patch shapes that told who they were as individuals. The fifth orca member, which was one of the four cows, had more a solid saddle patch with a tiny opening.

Immediately Sedna recognized the orcas.

"Mother! Siblings!" the Predacon femme squealed. She could not believe that her mother and siblings were coming to her as alive as ever before. Gosh, how small they were unlike Sedna whose size would scare every living soul. Nevertheless, it mattered nothing for the orcas.

But as quickly as she rose up, her mother and siblings vanished. It was nothing else but an illusion. As hastily as the illusion vanished, Sedna closed her optics again and felt the ache that punched through her spark. She was alone again. She fell down on the bottom once again, crying a long call full of sorrow. However, Sedna got reminded instantly. She knew her family would be gravely disappointed at her if they'd found out that their pod member gave up.

"Mother won't quit," she squawked in low frequency. "She won't give up easily for a single thing. She never gave up. Grandmother. My mother's sisters. My cousins. My siblings… They never gave up on me."

That made Sedna to realize what she had to do.

She must try everything. If she can make Blue Eyes to trust her, she must earn the trust. That meant she got to try everything to gain it through all obstacles they will face together.

"Yes, that's it," Sedna moved up her orca head. "I must try everything."

And a new spark of faith came to life within her spark where it attached itself like a developing fetus.

* * *

Mid-solar cycle turned to late afternoon. It had gotten very cloudy as strong winds raged without an end. A windy storm slammed over the coast that threatened all forests to lose their trees. Yet, the tall trees remained mighty as they waved back and forth. The tree canopy danced as the winds whistled their bitter melody.

For Strongarm things hadn't been exactly that easy. Since the little incident with the Predacon earlier, she had been forced to figure out how and what to build on the dock, which it turned out to be a really messed work. Firstly, she did not think out about the shape of the dock that can have a stable size and carry her weight without problem. Secondly, she didn't get the materials she required to begin the construction. And she ran out of ideas as the third cause.

The cadet kept so much studying and researching after all sources about floating docks that she forgot soon away about Sedna. The Predacon femme stayed under the water and didn't come up for a while. It started to make her feeling responsible over the incident.

 _Why did I yell her,_ it was her only question that never stopped spinning around and around inside her CPU, and she thought more questionably, _why did I do that?_

It made Strongarm to feel even worse when she thought about the screaming shrieks Sedna unleashed earlier. The cries did not stop ringing inside her audio receptors for joors. They sounded so much like an earthling woman's screams. It created chilling shivers through her spinal column. Strongarm would never had fantasized about it. Yet, it didn't mean she felt absolutely guilty. The cadet sat on the sand with crossed legs. She checked through her datapad.

"Hmm," she mumbled with an arched frown. Her other servo was placed under her chin. "What is it I'm missing here?"

She jumped back and forth between material requirements, construction ways and various sizes in search for inspiration. Unfortunately, she ended up empty of ideas as predicated. There was nothing that she found it handy. Strongarm shrugged disappointed as she closed down the datapad. Then she looked on the water, thinking on the Predacon when she saw bubbles that appeared on the surface. Sedna swam up to take a breath. The dorsal fin gave a frightening, yet fascinating presence of an apex predator that ruled the oceans.

The killer whale.

Fascination enchanted the young cadet who watched in silence as the Akhlut Predacon spyhopped to check around her surrounding environment. Then the Predacon swam to the beach where she limbed toward the young femme who sat still like a statue. Sedna jumped a back-flip as she transformed herself into her robot form and squatted on her tail.

"Hi, Sedna," Strongarm greeted to Sedna.

 _Piieeeaaauuum_ , the Predacon replied back. Then she avoided optic-contact as she fell back in silence.

"Hey. Look at me," the cadet demanded, now with a soft voice.

Still no reaction occurred from Sedna. She refused to look on Strongarm. Her arms shivered.

The Autobot sighed a heavily disappointed shrug. "Fine then. I'll take a drive. I need to gather my thoughts."

But as she turned around her spinal struts against the Predacon and walked more than fifteen ped-steps away, suddenly she got blocked by Sedna who galloped and stopped in front of her.

 _Piiieeeaaaaa,_ she cried a high-pitched call that sounded like she pleaded. Her optic pupils were largely circled as she expressed an emotion Strongarm didn't expect to witness. She showed a wretched emotion of remorse.

"Sedna, out of my way," Strongarm sneered with a commanding voice. "I need to take a drive."

 _Gruuuoogh,_ the Predacon snarled as she used one of her growl-like sounds. At the same time, Sedna clenched her left servo, rising it up and slammed it against the sand. It was the gesture focused on the word 'bad'.

"What is it you want to tell me?" the cadet glared at the Predacon's angry optics.

 _Bruuugh,_ she raised up her tail and slammed it onto the sand. It thudded so it quaked over the whole beach.

"Hey, knock it off. I'm not on my mood," Strongarm threatened unexpectedly with no warning. She vented fast. "I really need to be alone. So stay out of my sight and leave me alone."

 _Priiieee,_ Sedna shook her helmet, jaw-clapping her jaws so the fangs clanged. Again, she slammed the sand with same fist, this time harder. _Piieeaaam!_

"Knock it off," the Autobot tossed her servo to her weapon on her hip and grabbed it as fast as her reaction kicked in a nano-klik. "I don't want to harm you. But I'll be forced to do it if you ask for it."

 _Piieeaaa,_ the Predacon femme smashed the sand again with her tail. Her pupils were already cat-like pupils that reflected aggression. She panted like a dog while staring stuck at the Autobot. _Piieeaaam!_

"That's it!" in fastest response, Strongarm pulled up her crossbow weapon. It was already loaded. She was close to shoot when Sedna screamed out and charged right at her like a grizzly bear.

She managed to fire a couple of laser arrows just in right moment as the Predacon raised her dominated servo, ready to slash and rip the Autobot into torn pieces. The laser arrows bounced away from the thick armor. The armor was too thick for the arrows to penetrate. Yet, it did not mean they left no traces behind. They did leave some burn marks on the drenched armor, which triggered Sedna's aggression into worse.

 _Deeaaiiaaaiiaa!_

"Stop it!" Strongarm yelled, dodging from the slashing attacks that came above. She rolled a somersault over the sand and fired more laser arrows onto Sedna who rocked around fiercely but clumsily. "I don't want this!"

 _Gruuuoogh!_

"All right then, you ask for it," the cadet aimed her crossbow weapon on the Predacon when the tail smashed her that made her to fly and hit on a tree. This time the tree cracked severely enough to get it timbered behind her. Its power was unbelievable. She achieved the worst experience of pain. It covered everywhere inside her entire body.

Strongarm grunted while lying on her spinal struts. But she forced herself to act in fastest time when Sedna rose up on her hind legs with her arms raised and clenched fists. She was going to smash like a gorilla. Strongarm flipped to right side just in right time as Sedna's fists slammed against the fallen tree. The slam crushed the tree into pieces, causing a crate underneath. That woke up memories inside the cadet's memory bank. She remembered on the night when lieutenant Bumblebee and Sideswipe got totally smashed by Sedna.

 _If I keep ducking from her,_ the cadet thought a plan. _Maybe I can run away fast enough and get up to the national park protection fence._

 _Piieeaaam, piieeaaam, piieeaaam!_

The Autobot managed to catch her crossbow weapon, loading it and aimed on Sedna. She shot a laser. It hit the uncovered wound on Sedna's shoulder.

 _Piieeeaaauuum!_

She squealed like a banshee. Her cry was so high-pitched that Strongarm's audio receptors were close to explode. But the squeal gave the cadet the chance to run. She swung around and ran as quick as possible, running past the trees and uphill. However, just then Strongarm felt how the ground quaked under her feet as it rumbled by the enormous weight of the Akhlut Predacon.

"Scrap!" she swore when she watched over her shoulder to see behind her back. Sedna was chasing after her furiously. Swiftly, the Autobot turned around to shoot more but didn't make it in time when Sedna knocked her over like a bull that tossed up its opponent. "Eeeeeek!"

Strongarm landed with a thud on the sand when Sedna charged straight at her, but instead knocking her again, the Predacon placed herself above the cadet and their optics stared each other. The cat-like pupils had become very narrow. They revealed the burning wrath that Sedna expressed. Suddenly, in a desperate action, Strongarm tried to rise her servo which held her weapon. Although, Sedna was quicker to react as she used her servos to grab and push the servos down, preventing them even to move a single muscle cable. Strongarm groaned as she felt the brute force pressing onto her servos.

Then she froze in horror when the Predacon neared her red tattooed face plates, opening her mouth and barred the deadly fangs. She breathed deeply so steam warmed the cadet's facial features. Saliva drooled down. Then there was that dreadful breath that caused Strongarm get queasy, urging the lust to retch. The stench smelled like rotten fish, rotten eggs, pile of trash, stored gases from an earthling cow's stomach, carcass and pile of slack feces.

"What the scrap have you eaten?" Strongarm grimaced in absolute disgust, which forced her to fight back against the urge to puke. "And don't you even brush your fangs either? You're definitely really terrible to behave Cybertronian you know that!"

 _Bruuugh,_ Sedna used the growling sound while snarling widely.

Then she rose her tail and slammed the ground three times in a row so it trembled a minuscule earthquake. But then all suddenly she let her left servo go, only to come lethally close to Strongarm's right optic where the sharp tip of index finger's claw touched on the cheek plate. But all she did was punching a very tiny hole. It felt barely. Yet, it didn't mean Strongarm shuddered a lot in fear for death. But what happened next astonished the Autobot femme in surprise. The Predacon expressed an expression where her optics revealed thin lines of liquid. No, those were not ordinary oil liquid.

Those looked like… actual tears.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ Sedna moved her helmet away, closing her optics tightly. She took the direction back to the water where she shifted back to her Akhlut form and vanished under the water with a massive splash. But it lasted not long before she behaved really destructive.

 _Piiieeeaaaaa!_

 _Piieeaaa, piieeaaa, piieeaaa!_

 _Deeaaiiaaaiiaa!_

 _Piiieeeaaaaa!_

Sedna splashed her tail around, screaming and shrieking like a banshee. She splashed her flippered forelegs, spinning in an insane circle whereas she behaved so destructive that Strongarm thought it would never stop. Just then, it ended drastically when the Predacon stopped everything. She stayed still, floating on the surface where only her icicle-horned head and the neck were visible. Several breaths inhaled and blew in a rapid frequency like she was catching her breath, calming herself down.

On that moment, Strongarm took her chance to rush into the forest and ran up to the protection fence. But beforehand she reached there, she suddenly stopped only halfway up when she heard a cry which echoed from the bay. It made her to look over her shoulder, then turning around to see what was happening. There she saw Sedna, spyhopping and crying loudly in a way that would break the cadet's spark. Her cries sounded so much like an earthling child's sad cries.

 _Piieeeaaauuum..._

"Sedna…" Strongarm said, feeling how her spark ached while she listened on the cries that echoed the entire bay. On that moment, she spun to the pine tree beside her left side where she banged her closed fist against its stem while she yelled outraged. Venting fast in and out, the cadet stood still, yet shaken as she felt her spark beating madly under her neck gear. Then she sank down on her knees and sat on the mossy grass. "What the scrap am I doing?"

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

"What the scrap am I doing?" Strongarm repeated.

Her servos touched on both sides of her white, blue and yellow helmet, pressing against her audio receptors like she tried to block away all the noises from the environment. The cadet's air fens spun in full spin to cool down.

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

Strongarm closed her optics when she heard the echoing cries. Despite the hard pressing onto her audio receptors, she could still hear the cries. It was painful for her to listen on the sad cries. Just then, she felt the strong guilt punched right through her spark.

"Primus… What am I doing really?" Strongarm questioned while she looked up to the sky, seeking after any sign from Primus.

No reply came.

Then she sighed when she sensed suddenly how lonely she was. The loneliness gave a terrible sensation that she was pretty much familiar with. Feeling it made her to realize that Sedna suffered simultaneously just like her. At the moment, she recalled the day when she left the team. All she experienced was nothing else but the feeling of loneliness and abandonment. Though, she felt more like her trust in her lieutenant was good as broken. When the trust was broken, it was unrepairable. But unlike lieutenant Bumblebee and the other team members, she felt there was only one Autobot she _could_ still trust on.

 _Optimus,_ she thought on him.

It was then she recalled more on that solar cycle when she was interrogated. Optimus did not step in and stop the others. He never did. He didn't even step in and reassured her. It was like he was never there. That she was on her own without his presence. He never existed there for her when she needed him as most. Her spark beat faster by every klik as she thought and questioned more about it. It made her feel sick inside her oil tank.

 _Why didn't he step in and stopped the others,_ she questioned mentally when Strongarm saw clear pictures inside her optical systems where she saw him and herself talking about orcas. Unexpectedly she felt very acrimonious at Optimus. The bitterness clouded her CPU. _Optimus…_

 _Optimus didn't step in because he does not care about you. If he'd care about you, he would've joined with you. He would be with you if he really cared. But no. He isn't here with you. He's not coming for you._

"No… no, no, no," the cadet shook her helmet in denial. "That's not possible."

 _Yes, it is the truth. Optimus won't come for you. He's just like the others._

 _Piiieeeaaaaa…_

Strongarm cast her optics over her shoulder to see the bay, where she saw Sedna still spyhopping as if she searched after her. Her spark pulsed harder when she saw the pictures of Optimus in front of her. He looked worried. So much worried that he'd never hesitate to search after her. It was then the cries stopped. The forest fell into silence. The winds stopped blowing. The clouds seemed getting brighter as they departed themselves and created holes in the sky so the sunlight rayed, touching the seawater.

The cadet felt her oil tank dropped in guilt when she said to herself: "I have to stop this nonsense. It's irresponsible and immature by me to walk away and not solving this issue. I have to… apologize. All right then, stand straight and speak it without hesitation."

Strongarm straightened up on her pedes with a straight spinal column. She took a deep breath to calm down, clearing her processor from hesitating thoughts, and then walked downhill to the beach where she discovered that Sedna had already vanished under the surface. At first, she realized she did not think what she had to say to the Akhlut Predacon.

Shall she say it professionally?

Or shall she say it open and honestly?

She vented faster as she felt the hesitation returning back that shivered like fingers. Her servos shuddered nervously. But then Strongarm told herself that she had to stand up for it. Then she looked on the western cliffs where she thought an idea. The Autobot femme headed there, climbing between rock and rock until she found a steady cliff rock closest to the water, easily reachable for her servo to stretch out and touch the water. She squatted down, expanding her right servo to the water and splashed it. The rings spread out over the water.

Nothing happened. A klik passed by. A second klik. Then a third klik clicked past. A fourth klik. But it was on the fifth klik and a third splashing that everything happened. Sedna emerged as she blew out her breath. The Predacon raised her orca head, looking after the source of the splashes. Strongarm's optics met her right optic. Sedna turned her head to the cadet's position, swimming slowly while she breathed in another breath. She swam closer until she floated some meters from Strongarm. Yet, Strongarm was able to reach her servo and touch on the orca rostrum.

"Sedna…" she started. She sensed directly that her voice was betraying her from sounding professionally. Instead she felt how her spark pulsed harder as she rapidly realized that she didn't want to speak professionally. She wanted to open up and speak honestly. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I'm sorry that I yelled on you."

To her horror, Sedna was silent. No vocalization was heard from her.

"I didn't mean to yell on you. I didn't know that you'd react to my yelling. I didn't know that," She tried to swallow but her neck gear was dry. "Look, I don't want this. I don't want us be unfriends. I want to... help you."

Again, no sound was heard from Sedna. Yet, Strongarm sensed that she was listening.

"I… I'm sure you're angry at me. But you need me. You need somebody to be with you, don't you? Do you want me or not?"

Unexpectedly the first sign came. Sedna made quick jerking-like nods, though it looked more like she got electrocuted. Then she moved her head to the right where her left optic met the Autobot's optics. It reflected sadness. It read an invisible, yet clear message to her.

It said: _I am sad._

"I am sad too, Sedna. I feel angry on myself too. I assume that you're feeling hurt because of me. I…" all suddenly Strongarm felt how close she was to break. She felt an urge to cry. But she fought back against it. Still, her voice sounded very close to break whereas her chin shuddered. "I… I guess I'm not a good friend. I am a bad friend. I want to say I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

Still nothing was heard from Sedna.

"Sedna... Would you forgive me?" the cadet felt how her optics started to get wet. Tears were threatening to reveal. She closed them tightly and moved her facial features away from the Predacon, avoiding optic-contact and hiding the tears. "Would you… give me a second chance despite all I've done?"

 _Piieeeaaauuum._

Within a sparkbeat, Sedna vocalized. She then rose her head, reaching her rostrum and touched Strongarm's chassis softly. Strongarm yelped almost but then she cast her startled gaze on Sedna.

 _Piiieeeaaaaa._

"What are you doing?" the cadet asked.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ the Akhlut Predacon sounded completely different. She sounded not angry. She sounded not sad. She sounded nothing like Strongarm expected to face. No, the cry sounded forgivable.

"Would you give me a second chance?" she repeated the question, rising her right servo and stroke under the jaw.

 _Priiieee,_ Sedna whistled. Her vocalization sounded definitely forgivable.

"Can you forgive me?" the Autobot whispered her question. Then she hid her face plates under the white and red tattooed orca jaw, rising Sedna's head over her left shoulder gear. Still, she refused to dare thinking to cry. She fought back against the tears.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ the Predacon whistled softly with a long-ranged, low pitching cry. Then she used the sound which Strongarm recognized immediately: _Deeaaaum._

The cadet could not believe on it. Sedna was forgivable. She can forgive despite all the troubles they had earlier the solar cycle. How was that possible? Once again, Strongarm got reminded how very little she knew and understood about Sedna. Honestly, she knew almost nothing about the Akhlut Predacon. Now when she realized her ignorance, Strongarm felt pitiful over herself, badly enough to make her feel ashamed.

"Sedna… Let us forget what happened with us and restart all over again," Strongarm hugged around the thick neck, her servos stroking the wet armor. "You need me. You don't want to be alone and injured."

 _Kriiiiiiiiick,_ the Akhlut femme clicked. _Deeaaaum._

It was then Strongarm finally let her slim tears to drop from her optics. But still, she refused herself to sob.

* * *

 **The following solar cycle**

The sun came earlier than the previous solar cycle. It was not a big surprise for the Autobot. Spring and summer seasons were the bright, warm times when the sun seemed never disappeared under the horizon. After the troublesome solar cycle, the young femme was still affected. She was still astonished over Sedna's forgiveness. She'd never figure out about that. But once again, she had many unanswered questions than answers.

Strongarm sat on a cliff rock on the western cliffs of the bay, watching while Sedna swam around in her beast mode. Waves spread out every time the Predacon came up to the surface and blew out her breaths.

"What shall I do today?" Strongarm talked for herself.

One servo held under her chin while thinking thoughtfully. Earlier, she brought some food for Sedna, who ate it all without a struggle. But the question was what else can she do than just driving back and forth with food to the Predacon. Her optics followed after the waves when they captured the dorsal fin. Then something unexpectedly happened with her. As if Primus decided to use an exact copy of her as a moppet, she uploaded a datapad. It was an empty one. However, it was not just a regular datapad.

It was an actual sketchbook pad.

Then she grabbed an electric pen she'd stored inside her right chest plate. The datapad was controlled by her left servo as if she was carrying a real sketchbook. Her pen nudged the pad and she started to sketch. She sketched after the dorsal fin and the saddle patch. Fortunately for her luck, Sedna floated smoothly on the surface. Strongarm assumed that the enormous femme was resting.

At first, she sketched quite rushed and clumsy. When Strongarm stopped, she looked on it and muttered disappointed. It looked so ugly, childish and stupid. But the funny part was that she removed the sketch, replacing it with another empty page and resketched it again. This time she moved her gaze back and forth between the sketch and the Predacon's dorsal fin. She tried to be slow and detailed whereas she studied the dorsal fin and the solid saddle patch.

"Hmmm… why have orcas those patches behind their dorsal fins?" unexpectedly Strongarm came up with a silly question. That was something she did not consider before. "And for what kind of purpose do the orcas have about their body patches?"

As it happened, she grew more curious as she continued sketching. As soon as the sketch got finished, she saved it and replaced it with another empty page where she sketched several mini dorsal fin sketches compacted inside the page. Soon she lost time while she focused on the details. Time slipped past like a silent wind when Strongarm got interrupted by a sudden noise, which caused her to quickly remove the sketchbook pad and hide her pen. It was a splash. The cadet discovered a behavior she had not noticed from Sedna.

The Predacon splashed with her left flippered-foreleg. She rose her foreleg high in the air, almost appearing like she was stretching her leg out after a long recharge. Then she slammed it onto the water. It created a loud thudding splash. After that, she rolled over to the opposite side where she rose the right flippered-foreleg and repeated the splashing. Afterward, she dived slightly as her tail raised above the water surface and slammed as hardest onto the water so it blasted a massive explosion.

Strongarm felt how very small she was compared to the enormous beast. Watching the powerful force of the Predacon femme's strength, she felt afraid. She hadn't forgotten about the accident with the speed vessel, which it ended up her ankle gear got twisted. There she got one of many lessons she will learn. Yet, despite her fear for Sedna's unpredictable nature, Strongarm was enchanted in awareness like a youngling.

"Hmm," she hummed thoughtfully. "It seems like Sedna isn't on bad mood though."

That was right. Sedna showed no signs of aggression. Instead, she showed signs of restlessness. It was probably issued by her wounds, which proved to be right as she tried to swim after her tail in an attempt to catch it. That told more than just a silly catch-the-tail play. It showed how frustrated she was over her injuries, specifically the wounded tail.

"That's gotta be a very nasty irritation for her," Strongarm said. "I can't imagine how much it must itch for every injury she has. She's definitely in need to rid off the itchiness."

It was then the cadet got an idea. What if she can regain trust from her by help scratching on her? If she does it, maybe she can get Sedna's help to solve her problem with the dock construction, and maybe they can solve it together if they cooperate.

Cooperation.

 _Yes! That's it,_ she realized what was missing. She must learn how to cooperate with Sedna. _If I'll ever build this ridiculous dock, I must learn myself to cooperate with Sedna. What would Optimus tell me though?_

Just then, by pure accident, she gazed down on the water where she froze up in horror for what she saw next. The water revealed a reflection that was not her own. No, what she saw made her to drop her jaw in shock.

It was Optimus' reflection she saw.

"Optimus…?" it was her only word.

He looked worried. His black optic ridges were arched into a concerned frown. His optics looked sad as if he was so worried that it hurt his spark pretty much enough. His optics told also a clear message straight to her. It said: _Where are you?_

"Are you looking for me, Optimus?" she asked.

But there was no reply from him. However, a klik later, he seemed to be pulled back into the dark unknown. As he sank, he expanded his right servo out. Strongarm reacted as she cast her servo, trying to catch his servo.

But it was in vain when she saw him disappear completely like a fog which got swallowed by the darkness. Strongarm's spark hammered strong against her chassis walls when she blinked her optics twice and shook her CPU from the illusion. Yet, even if reality returned to her processor, it did not mean her shock vanished straightaway. It stayed for several kliks before it finally let it go from the Autobot. The picture of Optimus froze inside her optical system, transferring over to her memory bank and stored inside there. However, it was then Strongarm heard a cry that sounded worryingly.

 _Priiieee,_ Sedna swam toward the cadet. _Piieeaaam?_

"I'm okay, Sedna," Strongarm lied. Though, her servos were shaking. Then she glanced on the beach and looked back on the Akhlut femme, gesturing several sign gestures. "Would you mind if we gather there?"

Sedna spyhopped her orca head up to check around before she nodded with a _piiieeeaaaaa_ vocalization. Then she swam toward there, following after Strongarm who climbed between rocks with fast pedes. Once they arrived on the sandy and rocky beach, the Predacon hesitated not to shift from beast mode to her robot mode. She sat on her aft, looking down at Strongarm like an oversized dog. She breathed deeply in a peaceful rate. Although, her dark blue optics expressed uncertainty whereas she stared at the cadet. It seemed that she was still affected from the previous solar cycle's troubles.

"Sedna, how are you feeling?" Strongarm asked friendly.

No sound came from the Predacon. Just then, she used one of her growl-like cries as she turned against her tail, throwing her right paw-servo and clawed onto the bandaged wound. As it happened, Sedna used a few new sounds that surprised the Autobot.

 _Bruook!_

 _Ruooak!_

Those vocalizations sounded like dog barks. Also, she made grimaces which appeared to imitate based on a barking dog. But still, her sounds came from her forehead, not from her mouth even if she did behave like a barking dog.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Strongarm reacted directly. She rushed and grasped the large flippered-forearm in an attempt to stop. "Stop it!"

 _Gruuuoogh!_

"Hey, look at me, Sedna," she raised her voice higher. It was enough to pull Sedna's attention on her. "Allow me to do this for you."

 _Ruooak,_ the Akhlut femme barked as she slammed her jaws toughly so the deadly fangs clanged. She tried to get up on all her arms and hind legs when something prevented her from rising up. Her aggressive optics changed into dazed ones as if she had to choose a decision. _Piiieeeaaaaa…_

"I see it irritates you because it's itchy," the Autobot femme created new gesture signals.

First, she pointed at Sedna, then she made a circle around her own facial features and grimaced an annoyed expression, and finally she used her right servo and scratched on the opposite upper arm underneath her left shoulder gear. She scratched fast like she tried to remove an infested armor disorder.

Strongarm repeated the gestures a second time before she stated: "I can help you with that."

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ Sedna looked more unsure and indecisive, yet she showed somehow a slight understanding. Though, a bit of aggression still remained visible on her optics whose pupils were half-narrow oval-shaped ones.

"Watch what I'm doing," the cadet pointed at herself before she put both her servos on the bandaged wound after she pulled her crossbow weapon and used a sharp edge to snap off the metallic bandage. It went quick. Once the bandage was removed, she made an inspection on the wound.

To her astonishment, the wound was healing up in a faster rate than the open injury at the Predacon's shoulder blade plate. It had closed up it entirely through the penetrating hole after the harpoon. Though, Strongarm turned terrified when she discovered the cause of the irritation. The injury was completely inflamed. Green, sticky pus covered on both sides of the Akhlut femme's tail, which had caused a terrible irritation around them. The wounded area appeared to be very swollen by the inflammation.

"It looks really bad," she looked at Sedna and gestured first with pointing at the wound, then pointing at her own optics and finally the 'bad' gesture by smashing her fist against the opposite servo palm. "It looks worse than I thought."

Sedna replied no vocalization.

The Autobot reached her servos at the swollen area, but when she touched on the swollen wound in front of her, Sedna reacted directly and she barked with a _ruooak_ bark. However, instead clawing her, she used her right servo and pushed the cadet aside. Her push was not violent though. It was more like a gentle push.

"Alright, alright! No touching there, I understand that," Strongarm waved her servos in submission. She used a new gesture that reminded similar to the scratching one but it was a stroking one.

Surprisingly, Sedna gestured several servo gestures. She motioned on her tail at first. The second gesture she used was the new servo signal; she caressed over her upper arm with her dominated paw-servo. Then she clawed on the same spot. She repeated the gesturing for a second time, very slow and precise for her companion. Strongarm mimicked back.

"It hurts by touching it," she softened her optics in compassion. "It hurts, doesn't it? Yes or no?"

At first to speak, the enormous Predacon femme looked unsure what to say next. She inclined her helmet on one side, blinking twice both in pain and uncertainty. But then she did a new servo sign. She circled her dominated paw as if she begged her pardon and wished an explanation.

"It hurts by touching it," Strongarm repeated the gestures again. "It hurts. Yes or no?"

Still no reply came from Sedna. She looked thoughtful like she tried to interpret the words.

It was then the young femme figured on a solution.

"Yes," she nodded at first. The next thing she did next was shaking her helmet. "No."

Still unsure, the Predacon tilted her helmet on the other side.

"Okay, listen after me," she poked on her audio receptor, using the new 'explanation-circle' servo signal as she stated. "I'll say it again."

 _Eeeaaam,_ Sedna screeched.

"Yes," Strongarm nodded four times in a row.

 _Deeaaaum,_ a nod came from Sedna as she mimicked after her companion by nodding four times in a row.

"Yes, that's good," the cadet nodded more, smiling wide but avoided her denta from showing in front of the Predacon. She then shook her helm again, saying: "No."

This time, her enormous femme companion mimicked the shaking helmet movements, although she was silent in uncertainty.

"Yes," Strongarm nodded four nods in a row.

 _Deeaaaum,_ Sedna whistled, nodding four nods in a row.

"No," she shook four times in a row with her helmet.

The Predacon femme shook her helmet, again in silence. But then, after five kliks of silence, she surprised the Autobot cadet when she vocalized a new sound. _Deeeiiaack._

"Yes."

 _Deeaaaum._

"No."

 _Deeeiiaack._

"Yes."

 _Deeaaaum._

"No."

 _Deeeiiaack._

"That's really good, Sedna," Strongarm encouraged her. It was then she gave her the question. "It hurts by touching the injury. Yes or no?"

 _Deeaaaum,_ Sedna nodded, sounding unhappy.

"Okay. I will not touch it," the cadet pointed at herself, then touching on her upper arm and shook her helmet before she finally pointed at the injury. However, she gestured more by using the 'me' and 'look' servo signals and pointed back on the injury. "But I will keep an optic on it and make sure it'll heal properly."

Sedna nodded in return like she understood what her companion meant, though it was unlikely that she'd understand that really.

"Hmm, maybe I shall take an inspection on the other injuries as well," Strongarm spoke, servo-signing with several gestures. "Do you mind if I look on them too?"

The Predacon didn't cry a sound. Although, she nodded as she gestured and used the new _deeeiiaack_ cry that told the cadet what to do: _Do not touch them._

"Of course, I'm not going to touch them," then the cadet moved her servos and grasped the bandage wrapped around Sedna's hind leg and snapped it off.

To her astonishment, the hind leg injury was healing quickly just like the tail wound. But to her horror, it was inflamed too. Green, sticky pus covered the closed penetrating hole, which caused another difficult irritation. The whole hind leg was completely swollen as well. Then she snapped off the final bandage, which was on the second spinal strut injury behind the first one that rested on the shoulder plate. This time, it was less irritated and was not inflamed unlike the other two badly inflamed wounds. And as promised she never touched any of them.

"All right, these two on your tail and hind leg are looking bad," Strongarm pointed on Sedna's tail, then poking on her own right thigh. She placed both servos on the spots where the spinal strut wounds rested on Sedna's spinal struts. While doing that, she gestured the 'bad' and 'look' servo signals focused for the inflamed ones. "But these two on your spinal struts are looking okay so far."

 _Priieeck,_ Sedna nodded slightly, but she looked relieved for a klik.

"Hmm," she placed her servo under her chin when she came on an idea. She used a slow waving servo signal that was focused to the ground. "Do you mind if you lie down?"

Amazingly, it took only a few nano-kliks before the Predacon lied down on her bulky abdominal area, resting her helmet on her arms just like previously when Strongarm inspected on the open shoulder injury. This time, she turned back to the shoulder blade plate injury, putting her servos nearby it in a circle. One klik later, she began to scratch around it. What made the Autobot even more astonished was the purring sounds that came from Sedna.

 _Kruuugh,_ she purred as she fell into relaxation.

"Feeling good?" Strongarm asked, both happy and relieved that it worked.

Several nods were seen from her companion before she fell back into her relaxing slumber. And soon she moved over to the second spinal wound where she rubbed around it in a circle in order to avoid the less inflamed redness on its edges. Then she moved over to the swollen hind thigh where she massaged and scratched on a large circle away from the badly inflamed injury.

Fortunately, Sedna made a soft _gruuuoogh_ growl-like cry that was not threatening. Once she reached finally on the swollen tail area, she massaged actually on its upper spinal plate instead on both inflamed sides. Strongarm thought carefully about it. She felt sympatric for her large companion who suffered worse than she thought.

 _Poor thing. She didn't deserve to be harpooned or entangled in nets,_ Strongarm thought in sadness, sympathy and anger. _Why would earthlings do this?_

It was then she suddenly recalled on the illustrations she, Grimlock and Optimus along with Fixit saw on that solar cycle when they found out about the Inuit legend about Sedna. The Akhlut Predacon had lived for over fifty-five thousand years here on planet Earth and survived so long without Cybertronians that it caused her to go through her long and painstaking transformation from a Cybertronian into a Predacon who carried no Predacon CNA at all, and making her the oldest known Predacon that had outlived all Predacons beyond Strongarm's imagination.

It made her realize the truth. Because of Sedna's ancient history with countless encounters of earthlings, it must've caused something that would make earthlings to dare hunting after her and try to capture her. But why?

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ suddenly her thoughts got interrupted and she was pulled back to reality when she heard Sedna's cry.

Sedna was looking over her shoulder and circled the 'explanation' signal. She swung it three times in a row before she lay her paw-servo on the nearest wound and scratched on it.

"You want me to scratch more on there?" she asked and returned back to the first wound.

 _Deeaaaum,_ Sedna nodded.

And so the circle of scratching and massaging wheeled on. It took ten times in a row until both the femmes decided it was enough and quit it. But it was totally worth for them. As soon it was done, Strongarm took her chance to properly explain her dock ideas. This time it went far better than previously.

She sketched on the sand with many figures everything from wood carried on a trailer behind Strongarm, and after a proper explanation that they were not allowed to break trees in the national park area, Sedna seemed to understood finally that she did it wrong from the start. Strangely enough, the cadet thought she saw something else in the Predacon's optics; a pray for forgiveness for her mistake. It was not a problem to solve it.

All Strongarm did was simple. She said these words: "It's alright. We all make mistakes. I forgive you as you forgave me."

Again, she understood how totally ignorant she was. Yet, it didn't mean it was pointless not to learn, study and observe new ways. Both the femmes learned new lessons that mattered much for them.

* * *

 **The next following solar cycles**

It went better than Strongarm thought and hoped for. The next solar cycle that came was the first step for the construction for the dock. The femmes stumbled upon troubles and problems, but they found solutions that helped them together and cooperated better as every solar cycle passed. The first thing they solved was the size and shape of the dock that Strongarm had most difficult. It was also the opportunity for her to study Sedna's intelligence more.

Firstly, Sedna used slim tree branches and used them as mini-docks where she let them float on the water to see which one was most suitable for endurance, long-lasting and strong enough to carry the cadet's weight. They found one shape that Strongarm liked most. It was a plus-mark shaped structure that floated best with the waves.

The second task was the materials required for the construction. It was not a huge problem for the femmes. Luckily, after some researching, Strongarm sought after the companies that sold the exact materials. It took around three or four solar cycles searching until she finally collected everything. Once everything was stored in each order, they started to build the dock.

The third task was the construction. The first then they did was building the shape and size based on the square-meter calculation, which Strongarm calculated how much space she needed. Once measured correctly, the femmes built on the skeleton. First on place was the plastic barrels whose purpose were carry and hold the dock floating at the water surface. Then they put and hammered the wooden plates above, either sides and under the barrels like they wanted the barrels to be squeezed inside a frame.

Since the plus-mark shape had two rectangles pressed together as one single framed shape, each rectangle was measured at 35 square-meters, meaning each had one side at seven meters and the other side was at five meters. As one whole picture, it was at 70 square-meters.

Then Strongarm started to hammer the wooden dock floor on its place. She lay two layers of strong wood that would carry her weight pretty well. Underneath the floor covered plentiful of barrels that were framed in each square-shaped area, which were five for the completed skeleton. Although, Strongarm brought more barrels than necessarily. So she planned in every each square frame shall a middle barrel sit to support extra for the Autobot femme's weight.

When the dock was finished at last, which it took entirely ten solar cycles to complete. It was a work worth for the femmes. Also, Strongarm brought 68 boat ropes that were very thick ones with length at twelve meters. She braided them together into one thick rope that could hold the dock without a problem while it floated halfway to the heart of the bay.

She knotted every braided rope to lengthen them into a single long rope, which attached itself on the dock and one huge anchor that was buried deeply under the sand. The entire length was outstandingly 816 meters long. That went out to the heart of the one and half kilometer diametric bay. It was great for Strongarm to be out on middle of the bay. It was good for Sedna as well. The bottom soil reached down to eighteen meters, which made it safe for her tail to touch it and hold her steady without issues.

The final task was the huge test solar cycle. The test was vital for the Autobot to see if the dock can hold her weight and float steadily.

It was now or never.

Sedna helped pushing out the dock to the bay. Once on place and bonded with the boat rope, she carried Strongarm over her spinal struts while she was in beast mode. When they reached there, the cadet showed no hesitation and climbed up on it.

It wiggled by her sudden movements so waves spread out in a ring. But it never flipped and rolled over, and the most important part, it held her weight perfectly without breaking a hole underneath her pedes. A moment of total joy exploded on that solar cycle as Strongarm cheered with whooping shouts before she accidently fell off the dock by all her excitement.

* * *

 **Two solar cycles later**

The morning sun shone open on the horizon when Strongarm woke up after a long night's recharge. The weather seemed to be stable. No signs for rainstorm or strong winds were spotted on the weather condition. However, during the intensive solar cycles that the femmes worked with building the dock, the weather conditions had been unstable with awful rainstorms, strong sheer winds and even some of the earliest thunderstorms that occurred.

There were more solar cycles that were covered under clouds than bright sunny solar cycles. The temperature had stayed regularly hot and stable though. The spring heat was the typical seasonal heat, even if it didn't feel like it was hot at all with all the rain that poured from the heaven.

The recent solar cycles had been fully busy ones while she spent much time with Sedna and the dock. The first thing that told her to focus was travel to the harbor town and buy some fish for her companion. During the solar cycles when she and Sedna worked on the dock, she had created her own road that led to the national park protection fence after she managed to knock off the gate and made it possible for her to drive in and out.

The Autobot attached herself with the trailer and she drove to the fence, heading out to the road that guided her to the harbor town. When she arrived there, she did routinely. She hacked inside the bank and borrowed out thirty hundred dollars, which she then spent them on the chosen fish with the cheapest price she can find.

But as soon she bought the fish, which were three frozen tunas and two hundred kilos of squid, cod, pollock, salmon and mackerel, Strongarm came on an unusual idea. She recalled a short video clip she saw while researching about dolphins. It showed a dolphin earthling trainer and three bottlenose dolphins. The trainer did not only use hand signals. The trainer had a small whistle pipe that was used to signal a sound when the dolphins performed a good trick and they received their reward with fish.

It caused Strongarm to wonder.

 _What if I make my own whistle pipe so I can tell Sedna when she's done a good thing while we're out there on water,_ was her thought while she walked around in her earthling holographic form. _I won't reward her for fish though… But I can reward her by massaging her injuries. That sounds like a good idea!_

Now with plenty of ideas spinning inside her CPU, Strongarm hurried with the fish and placed them inside two barrels completely full with ice to keep them cool. Then she searched after a company that sold steel and metal. She was in hurry though since she cannot spend too long, otherwise the fish may heat up. Plus, Sedna was waiting for her.

It didn't take long until she found the metal pipe she needed, which was the equivalent of a whistle's slender size that could fit in Strongarm's robotic servo. Once done, she hurried back and drove away, driving back on the road. It took roughly a joor for her to arrive on the beach. When she transformed up to her robot mode, Strongarm grabbed the barrels and carried it to the boat where she pushed it out and jumped on it. She used the oars to push onward. It was rough to pull the boat, but it took around fifteen kliks for her to approach the dock.

She climbed up onto it, carrying the barrels where she placed them on a stable way as she attached them with hooked chains around their upper edges so they won't tilt. Then she opened up the barrels and pulled out the first fish from the first barrel. It was a salmon she took. Then she threw it as far as she can toss. It flew over the air before it landed on the water with a loud splash. It took only a few sparkbeats until Predacon appeared on the surface, blowing steam of her breath. She swam to Strongarm who sat on her knees at the edge. The cadet got surprised to see the salmon was still intact on Sedna's rostrum. She hadn't swallowed it.

"Huh? You didn't eat it?" Strongarm asked, puzzled. Then she got the fish by grabbing it from Sedna's rostrum. "That's odd."

 _Kriiiiiiiiick,_ Sedna clicked.

"Oh well, are you hungry or not?" Strongarm stood up on her pedes. She held the fish with one servo and demonstrated herself eating it whole.

 _Deeeiiaack,_ her companion shook her orca head and then she opened up her jaws. _Piieeaaam._

"What?" she glanced in confusion.

 _Piieeaaam,_ the same cry squealed from her.

"You want me to toss this salmon into your jaws?" Strongarm appeared to be a bit disturbed for the moment.

She could not help herself but feeling afraid for the lethal, yellow teeth. She calculated up to fifty-six teeth that were closely compacted into each other. It would give the appearance of a T-rex's jaws instead for an orca's jaws. She can only imagine the bite force of her jaws. It must be a lot stronger than the bite force of a T-rex. Also, the large, gray glossa looked more like an organic one than a Cybertronian one, though it was made in metal.

 _Priieeck,_ Sedna nodded enthusiastically. Her glossa moved in and out in quick movements that would remind like a fast panting dog except she was not panting for air. The movements were in excitement.

"Okay…" she said, kneeling down on her knees and tossed the salmon into the orca jaws. The fish landed on the glossa.

The Predacon closed her jaws and swallowed it, but not before she pressed out all salt water through the narrow opening between the jaws. It was a new behavior for Strongarm to watch. Then she hurried to the barrel and took a handful of fish, a mixture of squids, cods, some pollocks and mackerels.

"Did it taste good?" Strongarm inquired friendly, preparing herself to toss more into Sedna's open jaws.

She kneeled down again, reaching out her servos and threw all the fish inside the Predacon's jaws. Amazingly, she never closed them while the cadet's servos were inside the range of her deadly teeth. Quickly, Strongarm moved her servos out and shook them off from the smelly fish water. Again, Sedna swallowed the fish, but not before she pressed out the water from her jaws. Strongarm took another handful of fish and tossed them into Sedna's jaws. Then she tossed a third, a fourth, a fifth and a sixth handful of fish into the jaws of lethal fangs. The final seventh handful fish were tossed as last inside the Akhlut's jaws. However, it was not finished yet.

"Look what I've got here," Strongarm pulled up the first tuna from the second barrel since she emptied the first barrel whole and empty. Now it was the second barrel's turn to get empty. Immediately, the Predacon squeaked joyfully. She splashed water from her jaws as she jerked her orca head in fast nodding jerks. It gave the cadet a funny idea.

"Hey, I'm gonna toss this out there," she poked on the tuna, then she pointed out on the water.

Suddenly, Sedna dived under the surface and seemed to disappear for a moment. But when Strongarm swung her arm around and threw the tuna as high and as far as possible, and when it was as highest in the air, the Predacon reappeared as she leaped up with her paws outstretched and captured the fish.

The cadet fell on her aft in surprise just as she witnessed how Sedna used her paws to capture the fish and chewed it with her jaws before swallowing it whole and intact. At first, she could not believe in it. Her spark beat so hard that it was close to jump out from her chassis when Sedna sunk underwater and swam back to her.

"Wow…" that was the only word that slipped out through Strongarm's wide open mouth. She was speechless. It was so surreal that every word was unreachable. But then she regained her speech and laughed out in excitement: "That was awesome!"

Then she hurried and took the second tuna. "Do you want me to toss it again?" she questioned, cheerfully.

Her companion nodded again, more eagerly. The Autobot swung around and tossed the tuna as high and as far as possible. Again, the Predacon dived underwater and launched up at exact time when the fish was just right above her. She used her paws to catch it and swallowed it whole without bothering to chew it.

When the cadet took up the third and last tuna and asked for another toss, Sedna shook her head and whistled the _deeeiiaack_ cry as she opened up her jaws.

"Alright, here you go," Strongarm lay the tuna inside Sedna's jaws and watched as she swallowed it whole. "Well, that was all fish I've bought-"

But she got interrupted when the Predacon opened hastily her jaws and belched a loud and smelly burp right at her facial features.

"Ewwww!" the Autobot femme yelped by surprise, waving one servo in front of her face plates as she tried to remove the smell. Again, she was close to retch.

 _Piieeaaam,_ that sounded like Sedna giggled in tease.

"Sweet holy Primus, that was really nasty by you," she then glared on her Akhlut companion. "You might not smell it but I can smell it."

 _Priiieee,_ she giggled more before she opened up her jaws, seemingly expecting more food.

"Wait, I will check what's left," Strongarm stated while she went back to the now empty barrels and checked inside both for closer inspection. Surprisingly, she found little more fish left that was enough for one more handful servos of fish from the second barrel. "Ah, there are some left."

She carried the last fish, which were some last remaining squids, cods, pollocks, mackerels and five salmon, and hurried back to Sedna where she threw the fish inside her jaws. "There you go," she smiled a bit, still avoiding to show her denta.

 _Kriiiiiiiiick,_ the Akhlut Predacon clicked. She appeared to be satisfied.

"Feeling good?" Strongarm gave a single question. "Yes or no?"

 _Deeaaaum,_ a nod was seen from her.

"Hehe, I'm glad you're fully fed enough," she giggled. Then she walked back to the barrel and nudged it. It drummed loud and clear. It was empty. "It's empty. I have no more fish."

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ Sedna squealed, seemingly understanding that there were no more fish. She swung to right and glimpsed at her companion. _Kruuugh…_

"Well, what else can we do?" Strongarm inclined her helmet. "Hmm… Maybe."

She got an unpredicted idea. She stood up on her pedes, rising up her right servo into a straight line. Sedna followed after her when she rolled to left side. Her flippered-forelegs were in chicken gesture position. Strongarm assumed that was simple to figure out. When Sedna was swimming out in the oceans, her flippered-forelegs would prevent her to swim properly if they'd swim like a dog. Her hind legs were pressed on either side of the under parts of her tail. Then Sedna rose up her dominated servo as high as she could reach to the sky and her flippered-foreleg waved.

"You… you can wave," Strongarm dropped her jaw. She could not hold it in and let a soft laugh escape out from her. "Hehehe, I didn't know you could do that."

 _Piieeaaam,_ Sedna screeched with a high-pitching cry whereas she rolled over and blew out her breath from the blowhole. The steaming water sprayed up like a geyser, which it scared the cadet just as she got soaked.

"Hey! Don't blow like that on me," she shook off water from her chassis, arms and facial features. "You scared me."

 _Kriiiiiiiiick,_ the Predacon rolled on the side again to take a glimpse on her companion.

"Hmm, now when we're doing this, let's do more," Strongarm expanded her servos out so it gave her the appearance of a scare crow puppet that started to spin around in a slow circle. "Let's dance together."

As it happened, Sedna was quick to follow. She spun around in a circle.

They danced around and around for less than ten kliks. Soon, they both started to suffer the dizziness so it made their processors to feel like they'd been spinning for eons.

"You feeling dizzy?" Strongarm asked as she stopped the spinning. "So am I. I'm feeling dizzy too."

 _Piieeaaam,_ Sedna whistled, sounding like she was definitely dizzy. She stopped as fast as her companion stopped.

"Oh well, that went okay. We'll take it easy," the cadet grinned, one optic ridge raised up as she twisted the corner of her lips into a sheepish grin. She raised a servo and rubbed behind the back of her helmet. It was then the Predacon showed a sudden mischievous behavior. She opened up her jaws and stuck out her glossa that rolled up.

"Oiy! Whaddya doing?" Strongarm taunted like a youngling. She stuck out her glossa while she sat squatted with her servos resting on the dock edge.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ Sedna squealed, moving her rolled glossa up and down, then side to side.

"You are very naughty, you'd know that," the Autobot femme shook her helmet, laughing like a youngling.

It was very ridiculous to say but Strongarm enjoyed it. She liked it. She liked the immature mischief that she had not felt since many stellar cycles. Sure, if she'd behaved like that in the Elite Guard in back on her home planet Cybertron, they would find her irresponsible and immature. She would go through very difficult and harsh tests for everything about physical and mental strengths, which she had gone through twice or three times in a row for every misbehavior. Eventually, the femmes stopped when Strongarm raised her servo toward the orca head's rostrum and stroked on it.

"You know, Sedna… You are a good friend," she spoke. She was sitting on the edge where her lower legs and pedes were underwater. "You're not a monster. Lieutenant Bumblebee and the others have it wrong. They're all fools."

 _Piiieeeaaaaa,_ somehow it felt like Sedna understood her despite Strongarm knew she can't understand words yet. Then she lifted her head higher so her white jaw placed between her legs, her rostrum touching on her companion's chassis.

"I don't know why, but I believe we will do many great things together," she continued. Her left arm hugged over the orca head as she lay her helmet on it. "Perhaps… We will become great friends. After all, I've realized that I need you as much as you need me. We both need each other."

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ the Akhlut Predacon cried with a long-ranged vocalization. She appeared to enjoy the stroking as she relaxed comfortably.

"I'll never abandon you. I promise," Strongarm felt suddenly something that woke up inside her spark. A strong feeling for responsibility. Two meaningful purposes came to life once she realized what they meant for her.

The first purpose was Sedna's need for company and rehabilitation. The second purpose was Strongarm's driven drift to learn, study and help her friend for communication and even her huge fascination about Sedna's origins, which it awakened a strong wish to study everything about the Akhlut Predacon.

Yes, the purposes became her driving focus as soon she understood what she must do for Sedna.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh! 41 pages long… Why did I torture myself to write this chapter so huge and complex? I once again underestimated myself when it comes to writing, especially complicated ones. My own record for massive chapters was above 40 pages. It's got to be 42 or 43 pages long, I presume. Oh well, I hope you all have enjoyed this huge chappie. If anyone gets a severe head ache after reading this chappie, you know who to blame for causing it on first place. As always, I'm open for suggestions, advices and criticism. I hope you all had a safe Christmas holidays and I wish you all a Happy New Year.**


	9. Do You Have A Family?

**Hey again, folks. I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. Life's very busy and it takes much focus outside writing. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Do You Have A Family?**

* * *

The spring heat was hot in the air when the sun shined brightly. There were no clouds as far as Strongarm can see. For the time in a short time, there was a bright week that remained sunny from morning to twilight. It was something Strongarm found it relieving from all the rain and cloudy solar cycles. Finally, there was sunshine, which it rayed the hot warmth and bright sunlight for every living animal species, earthlings and including Strongarm who had waited patiently for the late spring seasonal heat.

She gazed on the water where she saw the Akhlut Predacon's dorsal fin floating on the surface. Her companion was in her beast mode. She sat on a cliff rock in observation. On her servos, she held the sketchbook datapad and her cyber-pen for she sketched a lot daily.

The Autobot was getting better on her sketching whereas she sketched more on Sedna's body; the dorsal fin with its solid and light-gray saddle patch, the orca head when she was spyhopping and the tail when she slapped. Every sketch page got full of mini-sketches of dorsal fins, tail flukes and some spyhopping orca heads. But soon she moved more into the landscape as she sketched the surrounding cliffs, the beach and the trees. Eventually, she started to practice more on her new skill daily.

The funny thing was that the cadet found it both relaxing and amusing. It became a useful tool for observation and studying. It trained her optics to study for the smallest details she can detect. It trained her sketching servo to be flexible, yet steady and precise every time she held her cyber-pen.

Surprisingly to say, even if she was not born as a creative artist, she enjoyed it. Strongarm enjoyed those moments when she would sit down, relax and spend perhaps a whole forenoon or afternoon just sketching and observing every time her Predacon companion was swimming inside the bay. It did also make her more enchanted in fascination while she observed Sedna's behaviors.

As every solar cycle passed, her daily sketches became more than just ordinary sketches. They became journal pages that described much of her daily life with her friend. There was more than that. Many pages were full with written descriptions that told about Sedna's biology Strongarm had studied so far.

Since she left the team several weeks ago, Strongarm carried the strongest determination. It felt strange for her to be away from her once so called team members at first, but then it became nothing else but a faded memory. Although, despite she was determined not to contact the team, she'd felt somewhat uneasy if they were searching after her. Yet, she'd sworn a vow. She will never return to them. Strongarm knew they'd never understand. That they won't never understand a thing about Sedna nor would they understand their former team member.

 _It won't matter anyway,_ Strongarm thought. _They deserved one member short. If they dare to search after me and find me, I'll give them a lesson and make them regret for their lives._

She cast her optics between the sketches and the water when she noticed a restless Sedna rising her orca tail and splashed with a powerful force. Then she swam to the dock where she lifted it gently up with her rostrum, then shaking it up and down like the dock faced huge waves so it rose high and sunk deeply down. Strongarm recognized the behavior in an instant nano-klik.

"She's restless again," Strongarm spoke, understanding Sedna's frustration of the slow healing progress but feeling frightened to lose the dock if her frustrated companion continued to shake it up and down. Nevertheless, Sedna avoided using her teeth to bite on the wooden edges. "What in sweet Primus' name is wrong with her? Is it the wounds again? Or… is it something else?"

It was right. Since she removed the bandages and discovered how badly inflamed the wounds were, she had been careful every time she massaged, inspected and taken care on the Akhlut Predacon's wounds for weeks. She got wary for every unexpected behavior which would appear be threatening for the Autobot femme's safety. Fortunately, so far there had not been any conflict since their first conflict. However, there had been an increasing annoyance from Sedna that Strongarm didn't know what it was and why.

Something told her that the annoyance had to be something else than the irritation caused from the inflamed wounds. The increasing annoyance appeared a few weeks ago, and it caused some tensions for the femmes, although they avoided potential conflicts as best as they did. The annoyance included some hasty behaviors, which Strongarm experienced as scary ones.

"Hmm," she hummed while thinking what to handle next. "What shall I do next?"

Then she cast her gaze down on her chassis. Her optics found the dolphin whistle that she carried around her neck gear. She finished within only three solar cycles. It proved to be a great and handy tool. With it, she can whistle a signal every time Sedna did good during the rehabilitation training. She held her word about the rewarding. The rewards Sedna got every time was massaging on her inflamed areas, scratching on her favorite spots and recharge. The training made Sedna so easily tired that she needed often to take a nap afterward, which the cadet understood fully and allowed her whenever in need.

"Perhaps I shall ask her nicely what's wrong with her," Strongarm then stated as she shut down the sketchbook datapad and hid her cyber-pen inside her chest plate. "I hope that won't hurt."

Strongarm climbed down, approaching the water and sat on a rock where her legs touched the cold water and splashed her legs. The Predacon femme paid attention, then she took the direction and swam straight to her friend. She came closely when she blew her breath out from the blowhole. The wet but warm steam touched the Autobot cadet's facial plates.

"Hey, Sedna," she greeted her.

 _Piiieeeaaaaa,_ Sedna whistled friendly, yet her cry sounded irritably.

"What is it?" the cadet asked cautiously.

 _Piieeaaam,_ her companion opened her jaws and clapped them, spraying water. She appeared definitely annoyed. As it happened, her tail got tossed up and slammed the water one time. The splash thudded like thunder though.

"What's wrong?" Strongarm asked again, trying to sound friendly. Yet, her voice box was betraying her as her caution grew stronger. Then she used the 'face' gesture method; she circled a digit around her face plates and expressed an annoyed expression. "What is it that makes you angry?"

Somehow, Sedna seemed to calm down for a sparkbeat like she wanted to take it easy and calm without causing any harm. She swung her head to catch a glimpse from her right optic. Some clicks were heard from the red tattooed and icicle-horned orca head. Then she turned her head to the direction where the entrance of the hidden bay lay.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ she cried, sounding upset.

Strongarm looked on the direction where the entrance was and saw the sea. "You want to be out there?" she pointed on the sea.

Sedna nodded, squeaking fast whining-like cries. Her optic revealed another frustration. A frustration of containment, and a yearning for freedom. She didn't want to stay inside the bay anymore. She wanted to swim out to the ocean in freedom again. Yet, Strongarm knew it better. Sedna cannot swim properly yet. She had it struggling. A single flap from her tail was enough to cause some agony. Even if Strongarm helped with all her best to rehab her companion, it seemed like they were not going any further. It was like they were still on step one and not reaching to the next step of the rehabilitation.

But then she got an idea. Suddenly, without warning, Strongarm ran away from Sedna. She ran alongside the rocks before she took a leap to the water and dived underwater. The cold water embraced the cadet like an ice-cold hug as she dived like an arrow. It was the first time she dived. As she was underwater, she discovered how bright it was to her surprise. On the surface, the rays of light shined and touched on the murky sea bottom soil.

To her surprise, she felt light-weighted. She thought her weight and size would allow her to land on the bottom, but it didn't. Just then, the cadet looked down when she saw the enormous orca head appearing right below her. Sedna nudged her rostrum at her aft and pushed Strongarm up so she floated over her back until they came up to the surface. The Autobot sat behind the Predacon's shoulders and had the dorsal fin right behind her aft. She shook the water off her helmet as she stated stunned: "Sweet holy Primus. How'd you do that?"

 _Priiieee,_ came the high-pitching squeal from Sedna.

Strongarm leaned down. Her servos held on either side of her companion's shoulders as they took a right turn and slowly heading toward the dock. But this time, Sedna didn't use her tail. She swam like a dog by using her flippered forelegs. Once they approached the dock, the cadet jumped from her companion and landed the dock steadily. It waggled.

"Okay, so if I get it right," she then sat down on her knee gears. She gestured several servo signals that they'd practiced a lot. "You want to go out there. But what I can see is you're still hurt. You cannot swim properly."

No movement appeared from the Akhlut Predacon, neither a cry was heard from her. But then she moved her gaze back to the ocean. It was then the cadet got an idea. Instantly, she uploaded her sketchbook datapad where she sized a large framed page. She pulled out her cyber-pen and started to sketch the bay, which she memorized without an issue.

She added the dock, waves both inside the bay and the ocean outside. Then she placed it on the left side before adding a second page in same large size where she sketched Sedna in her Akhlut mode. She changed the pen color from black to red and circled the wounded areas on a layer so she won't waste time erasing and redraw it whole.

"Okay, as you can see, your injuries are hurting you-" Strongarm pointed on the sketch when she got interrupted.

 _Piieeaaam,_ Sedna shook her head hastily. Then she shifted herself into her robot form in a speedy rate that Strongarm couldn't catch up. However, she showed not to be angry. She appeared to be confused and anxious. _Piiieeeaaaaa, priiieee._

Instantly, Strongarm moved her servos away from the picture and held them up. "Alright, alright, what is I'm doing wrong?" she squeaked without gesturing servo signals.

Surprisingly, Sedna used slow servo signals as she gestured calmly despite her anxiety. She used the 'me' and 'look' gestures before she pointed on the page where the red circle lay on the sketched tail and shook her helmet. Then she rose her left paw-servo higher, trying to find the other red circles but couldn't find them.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ she whistled, repeating the same gestures she did a klik ago.

"You can't see what I'm drawing?" the Autobot femme asked carefully. She poked on the datapad and painted a messy red sketch.

 _Deeeiiaack_ , her companion shook her helmet immediately. She poked on the same spot, then returning her digits and pointed on her optics. Sedna shook her helmet with a frown. _Piieeeaaauuum…_

"You can't see it?" Strongarm questioned, using her free servo's digit to poke on the messy sketch.

 _Deeeiiaack,_ she whistled.

"Huh, that's odd," Strongarm inclined her helmet on one side. But then she thought on a second thought. "What if… Hang on, Sedna. I have an idea."

Quickly in perfect precision, she deleted the layer with red circles and hid the main sketch layer where she then activated a new layer and filled it with a single colored background, which she chose as red. "Can you see this color?"

More shaking helmet movements came from Sedna. Strongarm covered the red background with another color. This time she chose blue.

"Can you see this color?" she repeated the question. Immediately, Sedna nodded quickly. She raised her dominated servo, using the 'look' gesture and pointed on the blue color, nodding frequently.

 _Piiieeeaaaaa,_ she squealed.

The cadet filled a third color, which was yellow. She repeated the question and received a nod as an answer from Sedna.

"If you can see blue and yellow but can't see red," Strongarm said when she realized the truth. "Then that means you must be colorblind."

 _Priiieee,_ the Predacon femme tilted her helmet, blinking lost in confusion.

"If you're colorblind, then I need to check what colors you can see and the colors you can't see," she continued, gesturing several servo signs when she removed the colored layer and then searched after a photo in the internet where she found what she precisely needed. She found a colorblind test that was painted red, orange and green with number seven marked on it.

Sedna narrowed her dark blue optics as she closed closer to the color-blind test, looking after the number seven. She couldn't find it. She shook her helmet while gesturing that said: _I can't see it._

"Okay… so you can't see red, green and orange," Strongarm said, thoughtful over the result. "But you can see blue and yellow. Hmm, hang on, I need to check more."

The Predacon femme nodded, understanding and then waited patiently. The young femme uploaded her datapad and browsed a page where she searched after sight and eye vision on earthlings and earth animal species. She sought colorblindness and found several causes. It was then she found the most likely cause; Protanopia. The cause affected the vision and deceased the sensitivity for red light, causing a lacking ability to see it.

"Hmmm, it seems you maybe suffer by Protanopia," Strongarm explained calm and slowly. "It makes you unable to see the test."

Sedna remained silent while she inclined her helmet on opposite side, blinking twice. She waited patiently as her friend wrote down the red-blindness vision cause and returned to the sketchbook where she deleted the layers and took the main sketch back again. Now when she knew the problem, Strongarm changed her cyber-pen's color from red to blue and circled the wounded areas.

"Can you see better now?" Strongarm asked, gesturing slowly.

Sedna nodded.

"Okay, as you can see, you're still injured," she then continued. "You know you cannot swim properly yet so far. That means you have to wait a little longer to recover and build your strength."

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick,_ her companion clicked. Then she nodded in agreement, though her gaze displayed a desperate yearning for the freedom she wanted so badly.

"I know, Sedna," Strongarm felt sympatric. "You want to be free."

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

"Hmm, unless we can do this," then she said when the Autobot gained an idea. She erased the sketch and replaced it with the map of the bay. She enlarged the picture as she zoomed closer to the bay's entrance. She drew a horizontal oval form that engulfed it. "Can you stay in the area there?"

At first, Sedna appeared to be unsure. She'd probably needed some time to consider. But then she slightly shook her helmet, expressing unhappily. _Piieeaaa_ , she whistled a long-range squeak.

"You don't think you can reach there?" Strongarm gestured a couple of servo signals.

The Predacon femme's answer was uncertain shaking helmet movements. She stared on the cliffs before fixing her gaze on her Autobot companion. _Piieeaaam_ , she whistled.

"Maybe you need to take it easy," she then gestured a 'calm down' servo signal; it was a horizontal servo that waved slowly down. It was a new gesture they'd learnt recently. It worked pretty well.

 _Deeaaaum,_ Sedna nodded in agreement.

But just then, as Strongarm rose up on her pedes after closing down her sketchbook datapad, her large friend grabbed her and pulled her underwater. She yelped in panic before awareness returned when she was pushed on Sedna's spinal struts. Again, Sedna was carrying her small friend over her back struts. The Autobot femme's arms were wrapped around her neck gear while the legs floated clumsily. The femmes swam to the beach where Strongarm jumped down and shook the salty water from her body like a dog. She failed to notice how cold she was. Then the cold chilled through her body like freezing clawed digits.

"Brrrr," Strongarm shuddered. "I didn't know it is cold."

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ the Akhlut Predacon squealed whereas she looked on her friend with an ironic expression. She stood on all four limbs.

Strongarm smiled slightly. "I know, Sedna," she chuckled sheepishly. "You're used for the cold water. I'm not that used."

 _Priiieee,_ Sedna squeaked a giggling cry as a response. It was then Strongarm saw a drastic change on the Predacon's facial features. The corners of Sedna's lips were slightly spreading out.

"Sedna, are you… smiling?" she stretched quickly out her servo. She can't believe what she was witnessing.

Surprised by the unexpected servo movement, the Predacon femme caught the tiny servo gently, causing Strongarm to gasp. But then something happened. Despite how enormous Sedna's servo was compared the Autobot's tiny and vulnerable servo, she treated it like a frail newborn sparkling when she relieved her grasp on the servo and opened it to see the dark gray digits. Then their servo palms touched each other.

The femmes looked on each other without saying a word or moving a muscle cable. The only sounds that were heard came from Sedna's deep breathing. Sedna's optic pupils widened into large circles that nearly touched the optic rings. Then Sedna did the next move. She tried to pull the first corner of her lips, half-opening her mouth before she pulled the opposite lip corner. She used no help from her free servo.

It was the very first time Sedna smiled. Her smile was wide but awkward as her fangs stuck out like deadly daggers. It was not a surprise for Strongarm who smiled back in return, glad to see her friend making her first smile.

"You made it," she giggled childishly, smiling widely. "You are smiling."

 _Deeaaaum,_ the Predacon nodded excited. Her red tattooed face plates shone like a bright sun of happiness. _Deeaaaum, deeaaaum, deeaaaum!_

"Yes, you did it," Strongarm replied when she suddenly realized she smiled so widely open that she had revealed her denta. She was quick to cover her mouth as she yelped horrified. "Scrap, I forgot!"

 _Piiieeeaaaaa,_ Sedna reacted directly. However, instead turning aggressively, she frowned slightly like she understood something was not right. Then she expanded her servo to grasp her friend's servo, uncovering her mouth and, surprisingly, she smiled so wide that her lethal fangs showed. There was no sign of aggression. There was only friendship that shone on her face plates. _Piieeeaaauuum..._

"What?" the cadet didn't understand at first.

It was then Sedna's expression changed from friendliness to pure childishness. She used both her servos that she placed them on Strongarm's cheek plates and then pulled the corners of her lips with her thumb digits gently, expressing a ridiculous youngling's forced smile.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" the cadet squeaked like a surprised youngling.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ the Predacon sounded like she was laughing. _Piieeaaam, piieeaaam, piieeaaam!_

"Hey, let me go!" she squealed in defense, flapping her arms around like a chicken.

 _Piieeaaam_ , Sedna then removed her servos from her little friend. She placed both her index digits on either side of her lips and pulled the corners so she smiled a childish appearance, squealing and squeaking humorously. She sat on her aft whereas her tail slammed gently on the sand like a joyful dog tail. _Piiieeeaaaaa, piieeaaa_ , _piieeaaa._

 _She is enjoying it,_ Strongarm thought as she found it silly but adorable to see her enormous friend who acted like a big youngling.

Surprisingly to say was that she liked it. She liked those funny moments when they'd do ridiculous things together. One of those moments was when Sedna splashed water at her and Strongarm splashed back in return. She mentally laughed in the back of her processor while recalling the joyful moment.

But just then, something else clouded inside her processor like a fog as the funny memories of joy faded away and got replaced by unanswered questions. Strongarm saw new pictures in front of her optics. She saw so many that she could not catch up and calculate them at once. At the same time, she felt how her spark beat harder when she sensed something that sneaked behind her spinal struts. Then she saw the pictures of her former team members. Despite how much distrust she had onto them, she suddenly felt lonely. For the first time since the solar cycle she left them many weeks ago, Strongarm started to miss them. Nevertheless, it won't matter anymore. She knew she would not forgive them.

Yet, something created an ache inside her fast beating spark. The Autobot femme felt more alone than before when she remembered the time with the team. She recalled those times when she battled against many Decepticons and learnt many things on Earth. Just then, she wondered how the team was going and if they still were looking after her, which was that she didn't want it to happen. Thou, there was one thing that woke her fast beating sparkbeat.

She missed Optimus.

 _Optimus,_ she thought on him while she frowned in unhappiness.

 _Piieeaaam?_

Suddenly she was snapped off from her thoughts and dragged back to reality when she heard Sedna's sound. It sounded like a question.

"Oh, sorry Sedna," Strongarm said, casting a short glimpse on Sedna's optics. She did not pay attention. "I was thinking."

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ the Predacon femme didn't sound convinced. She frowned slightly in concern. Then she neared closer toward her small friend while she stared at her. Her optic pupils changed from happiness to worry. As it happened, she raised her left servo and poked softly on Strongarm with an _eeeaaam_ cry. She vocalized a question that said: _Are you okay?_

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sedna," Strongarm shook the momentarily thoughtfulness off, grimacing a bit. "Well then… what shall we do?"

Sedna didn't reply a vocalization or gestured a servo sign. Yet, the concern remained on her red tattooed facial features. Strongarm looked around, seeking for something while her CPU played with tossing thoughts back and forth in a ball game. But while she was thinking, she walked to the forest when something halted her from moving a ped.

The ache inside her spark grew intensely when Strongarm sensed how her body stopped obeying. Her servos shuddered barely. Though, it was enough for Sedna to see it clear that something was obviously not right with her friend.

 _Piieeeaaauuum?_

"What?" the cadet turned back to Sedna whose concern grew larger.

 _Eeeaaam,_ she gestured with a pointing digit at her small friend and used the whistling vocalization. She sounded very concerned.

"I told you, Sedna," Strongarm said, suddenly feeling frustrated without any reason when she gestured with several gestures in a row. "I'm okay. There's nothing you need to worry about."

 _Deeeiiaack,_ unexpectedly the Predacon femme shook her helmet whereas she came closer toward her. She came as closest with half an arm of her arm length. What happened next astounded the cadet. She drew a circle around her face place and placed the thumb and index digits under her optics, then slowly moved them down across her red tattooed cheek plates. _Piiieeeaaaaa…_

As if all oxygen escaped from her air bags, Strongarm opened her mouth to speak a word but nothing slipped from her. The gesture was a new one. It described an emotion she didn't think before.

"I'm… sad?" she mimicked the gesture, realizing quickly what the gesture meant.

 _Deeaaaum,_ Sedna nodded, whistling a deep cry. She poked on her again, then repeating the next 'sad face' gesture. Some nano-kliks later, she expanded her dominated servo and lay it carefully on the cadet's chassis. _Eeeaaam?_

"I'm okay," impulsively, Strongarm removed the clawed servo. "I'm not gonna repeat it. I am okay."

 _Piieeaaam,_ she whistled low.

"Sedna, I need to drive away. I'll be back," she gestured more servo signals that they'd learnt in the previous week. The gestures included a 'servos on the steering wheel'.

 _Piieeaaam…_

"I will be okay," despite getting frustrated, she tried to speak calm and reassured her friend.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ Sedna whistled, still worried but didn't protest or prevent her from leaving.

Strongarm waved before turning her spinal stunts against the Predacon and shifted to her police vehicle form, driving uphill to the road. By then, the solar cycle was closing to evening as the sun glowed brightly orange. The tree canopy painted in many shades of orange, yellow, green and brown. The heat deceased down to mild. A weak wind blew calmly over the canopy. The sun traveled closer and closer toward the horizon. Yet, it would take an eternity for the sun to touch it until it was far nighttime.

But while driving alone on the road and listening on music inside her cabin, the cadet's processor created images that danced in a spiral of colors. All suddenly, she pressed on her brakes when a certain image showed before her optics that made her to glide over the asphalt. She braked so hard that smoke blew from all her wheels as long, black tire marks traced far behind her.

She saw him again.

 _Optimus,_ Strongarm thought. She felt how fast her spark beat so intensively that it would have literally jumped out from her spark chamber and abandon her for good. _What in sweet Primus' name is happening with me? What's going on with me?_

As it happened, she felt a sudden urge for Sedna's company. Then she pressed on the thruster, accelerating her speed as she swung over to the opposite road side and drove back to the hidden bay. When she approached closer to the national park fence, Strongarm saw more frequent images of Optimus. And once she arrived on the beach finally, she checked quickly on her chronometer and discovered she had driven her trip for barely twelve kliks. Sedna was sitting on the sand, watching on the horizon beyond the ocean when the femmes met. She got surprised to see Strongarm so early.

 _Piiieeeaaaaa,_ her squeal sounded like a startled question like she asked: _Are you here so soon already?_

"Sedna…" Strongarm stared at her.

 _Eeeaaam,_ Sedna whistled as she pointed on her, frowning deeply in apprehension. She knew straightaway something was definitely not right with her Autobot companion.

"Can I sit next beside you?" she then pointed on the sand.

The Predacon femme nodded, then lying her dominated servo on the sand that told the cadet to sit close to her. The Autobot femme walked to the spot, sitting down closely. She hugged her arms around her knee gears as she shrunk herself smaller. Though, she did feel she was watched by her enormous friend who looked down at her, fully concerned for her wellbeing.

"Sedna… I'm not feeling okay," she confessed.

 _Priiieee,_ Sedna screeched.

"I don't know how to explain it," Strongarm avoided optic-contact, mumbling. Everything felt dizzy like a swirling tornado with millions of thoughts and pictures. All of it blinded her optical sensor system.

 _Piiieeeaaaaa?_

"I… I don't know what's going on with me," she continued, still avoiding optic-contact. "I haven't felt like this until now."

 _Piieeaaa._

Then she sighed. "I miss somebody."

No sound was heard from Sedna. It was like she was listening on her in silence.

"I guess it's time for me to tell you. I left the others. I left them because they accused me."

 _Piieeaaam…_

"They accused me for I didn't stop you from escaping. They… didn't believe in me. They didn't listen to me either no matter how much I tried to convince them."

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

"Now when I think about it… I miss somebody who I trust. But I don't know if I can trust him anymore."

 _Priiieee?_

"Sedna, do you miss someone?" Strongarm then peeked up and met Sedna's optics.

 _Piiieeeaaaaa_ , she whistled softly. Her face plates expressed confusion at first. But then it changed into a sympatric understanding as if she understood the words somehow. As it happened, she raised her left servo and patted on her small friend's shoulder smoothly. _Piieeaaam._

Strongarm was about to speak in return but got interrupted by another vocalization.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ Sedna rose her right servo to point on her friend, then using the new face-circle sign that described sad tears flowing down on her cheek plates. She then moved her dominated servo and placed it on Strongarm's chassis, feeling after the sparkbeats that beat fast underneath the thick armor.

Within a klik, Strongarm realized what her gestures meant. They said one meaning altogether: _You're feeling sad inside._

Like all air stopped existing, the cadet lowered her optics down on the sand when she felt how close her limits were on breaking point. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to show herself as a weakling. She did not want to break down.

 _Piieeaaam…_

What happened next was remarkable.

Sedna wrapped her arms around Strongarm in an embrace, rising her up and hugged her tightly, yet gently like a carrier protecting her youngling. The Autobot's helm rested above the Predacon femme's darkly blue and white chest plates where she listened the sparkbeats humming through the hard armor. They did not sound like regular beats. They sounded more like drumming pulses. They reminded like heartbeats.

 _Piiieeeaaaaa,_ Sedna cried a smooth sound that would remind of a carrier's humming voice. She hugged her friend tighter but still tenderly.

Strongarm was speechless. She can't find any word to speak. The embrace did make her feel safer than ever. She had not felt a hug for a very long time. Although, there was a sense of comfort from Sedna that swept through the cadet's chassis with warmth and empathy.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ a soft sound whistled from her whereas she put her right paw-servo behind her small friend's helmet and the other servo underneath her doorwings.

The femmes hugged tightly each other as the Autobot hid her facial plates and listened on the sparkbeats while the Akhlut Predacon vocalized smoothly, caressing with mild movements.

 _Deeeiiaaauum…_

By then, the evening sky turned more orange and yellow. Yet, it felt like an eternity until Sedna let go and lowered Strongarm down on her pedes.

"T-Thank you," she thanked her, gazing up.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ the Predacon squealed a low high-frequency cry.

"Sedna… Do you have a family out there?" the cadet asked more, not expecting much. Yet, it felt odd for she opened up herself more.

This time her companion fell in silence, creating a deep frown on her face plates. Her dark blue optics revealed a tiny glimpse that she spotted immediately. A glimpse of aloneness that hid the feeling of missing a family.

"Do you have a family or not?"

No reply came when Sedna turned her gaze out to the sea outside the bay. Something told Strongarm that her friend was definitely missing someone who was very close to her. She turned her gaze to the horizon, watching the sun nearing to the horizon.

"Sedna, I hope we stick together."

 _Piieeeaaauuum._

"Yeah. Honestly… you are a great friend."

 _Deeeiiaaauum…_

* * *

 **The next solar cycle**

Bright rays of newborn sunlight welcomed the new solar cycle. The wind sang its melody above the tree canopy whose tips waved in harmony. The slim clouds shattered all over the sky as the sun rose early above the horizon. On a lonely coastal road, a large red, blue and white truck drove.

 _Where are you, Strongarm,_ Optimus thought.

He was sick in worry. For many weeks, he drove constantly in his search for Strongarm without success. He doubted if he'd ever get a chance to see the young Autobot cadet again. Yet, he refused to give up the search and return to his Autobots. He also didn't want to see Bumblebee either. Optimus had it enough with his former scout.

While the sun rose, he drove slower just then the exhaustion punched him hard. He needed a recharge urgently. He'd been traveling for several solar cycles without a break. Now the consequences of lack of recharge was affecting him already too much.

 _Don't fall recharge now,_ he told himself to stay awake until he found a place to stay and recharge for the whole solar cycle. _I can make it. All I need is a quiet place away from humans._

It didn't take long until he found a short parking area not far from a nearby harbor town. He swung in to left, slowly driving in calm rate and settled on the chosen spot. The last thing he did was releasing a deep sigh from his engine and then he fell fast into recharge. His recharge lasted not long before his scanner detected movements. Despite Optimus recharged deeply, his systems remained activated in order to alert him for any threat. Luckily the movements were driving cars that drove past him. It didn't bother him at all. It was morning and all humans were traveling. He fell back in recharge and tried to recharge harder, which it proved successful.

It was first on early afternoon he woke up. The sun cast its brightest rays of light upon him when Optimus decided to move on. He drove calmly onward, returning to the road. The trip took less than forty kliks before he arrived on the harbor town. Plentiful of humans were everywhere when he came to the harbor where he saw many boat vessels collected in the same place.

 _It seems like a livid town,_ he thought, amused over the life within the town.

Just then, his scanner detected a signal. He recognized it directly. It was undoubtable.

 _Strongarm,_ he realized she was nearby. He turned into stalking position as he observed the environment around his presence, listening precisely for any sudden noise. The Prime began inspecting after the cadet's signature signal when he spotted a police vehicle.

It was her.

Optimus stopped for a moment as he saw the cadet's earthling holographic hologram walking to her vehicle. She had eight big buoys that she pulled on a trailer, which she connected it on her vehicle and tied strong ropes around. Then her hologram deactivated in a blink of an eye. The cadet drifted forward, driving to a distance where Optimus then drove on stalking position.

 _Where you are going,_ he wondered while he followed after her signature signal on a long distance. He did not want her to notice she was stalked. But still, he knew she would figure out that someone was behind her trail.

The Prime drove slower than thought. He did it for a good reason.

Just then, he saw how Strongarm took a left turn that guided her to a parking area. He discovered that the main road went through a national park. The parking area was surrounded by a restricted national park fence. It created questions for him. As it happened, his scanner detected another signal that was quick to disappear, which forced him to halt in an instant. Was there something else with Strongarm?

But when he stopped on the parking area, transforming up to his robot form and stood still for a klik, Optimus sensed something strange in the atmosphere. It felt ominous as if something awaited ahead of him.

Suddenly he heard a loud splash. It would describe of a big bomb that erupted a massive splash. It triggered Optimus to react instantly as he ran as fast as possible. He made sure he did not knock anything in his path because he can't reveal his incoming presence. The Prime slowed down when he saw a shadow and hid behind a couple spruce trees. He lay his right servo on a thick branch to look what was in front of him.

Optimus saw Strongarm standing on the sandy beach where she worked on the eight buoys. She had huge nets that she enclosed the buoys inside and connected the netted buoys with a rope with length at five meters. But as it happened, he stepped on a branch accidently, which it cracked aloud. It created a quick reaction from Strongarm as she spun fast. Her servo caught her crossbow weapon, loaded and locked for every threat she'd encounter.

"Who is there?!" she yelled, intensive. "Show yourself or I'll shoot you."

Optimus stood still, hidden in the shadows while thinking what to do next. But then he exhaled a sigh, taking the risk. He stepped out from the trees. Optic to optic, they stood and watched on each other. The tension increased as Strongarm's face plates paled in horror when she stared at the Prime. He'd imagined the cadet won't believe she was seeing him for the first time for a very long time.

"O-O-Optimus Prime?" all words abandoned Strongarm. She lowered her crossbow weapon. "Is that really you?"

The Prime nodded. "Yes. You are not deceived by your sight."

"How did you find me?" she questioned. She sounded like she was in shock condition.

"I saw you in the town nearby," he explained but got interrupted suddenly.

"Are you alone?" Strongarm raised her weapon again, pointing right at him. She grimaced a growl.

Optimus reacted directly. He rose both his servos in the air, showing a submissive position that displayed his surrender. "I am alone, Strongarm."

"Are you really alone, Optimus? Or… is lieutenant Bumblebee here too?"

"No. None from the team is here. I'm the only one here."

"No, you're lying. They're here, aren't they?"

"Strongarm…" the Prime took a risk. He walked a few ped-steps closer toward her.

"No, don't come any closer," she snarled, more intense so it caused her legs and arms to shudder intensely. "Tell the others to show themselves."

"Strongarm, I understand you don't trust the others. I understand your distrust on Bumblebee and his members. I understand everything."

"You don't understand."

"Yes, I do. If you are angry, I understand. If you are disappointed in me, I understand. If you don't trust me anymore… then I assume it's been nothing else but a huge waste of time for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Allow me to tell," Optimus took more steps closer. Still, he stood on a pretty long distance between him and Strongarm. He considered carefully on his words and movements. "I've searched after you since the day you left the team. I have searched everywhere I went and I never gave up my search."

Strongarm didn't reply. Despite the threat getting shot, he remained calm and patient.

"I left the team as well on the same day you left."

"You left them too?"

"Yes," he took another risk to get closer.

"Don't come closer," the cadet hissed sharply, marking the point where Optimus stood with a warning for a weapon shot.

"Strongarm… I believed in you," he then spoke. "I believed every word you said that Sedna saved you."

No word was heard from Strongarm. She glared at him, shaking powerfully. She was clearly ready to shoot at any sparkbeat. But then she said in return: "If you believed in me, where were you when I needed someone who could convinced the others?"

"I…" Optimus tried to say.

"You did nothing. All you did was that you stood there and said nothing. You didn't step in and stop the others. You didn't speak a word at all!" she barked, sounding close to break herself between two dimensions of decisions. She fought against her impulse to pull the trigger and shoot the Prime. "You let the others to accuse me and they got what they deserved!"

"And would you think I would not regret that?" he rose his voice slightly, yet it sounded like a rumbling thunderstorm from the distance.

That caused Strongarm into instant silence. She gulped down her impulsive anger when she lowered her weapon and deactivated it.

"I have regretted over my mistake so much. I know I should have supported you when you needed me to convince the others," he continued. He felt how the regret emerged from his spark chamber. "I was such a fool enough for not taking action until it was too late."

No response came from the cadet. She wanted to listen more.

"I want to say I'm sorry," he then apologized. "I'm so sorry for never standing by your side when you needed me. I'm sorry for everything. Would you forgive me for my mistake?"

Still no word came from Strongarm. She narrowed her glaring gaze tighter in suspicion.

"So be it then. If you don't trust me anymore, I will leave you alone," Optimus shrugged heavily and turned his back against her. "I suppose I'll have to drive back to Bumblebee's team then. I will not tell him that I have found you."

But before he could truly leave, after taking nine ped-steps, he heard her voice that made him to stop immediately.

"Wait, Optimus!" she exclaimed. She sounded unsurprisingly regretful. He could hear how very frail her voice was. Yet, he didn't turn around to meet her optics. "Is it true? Is it true you believed in me despite how badly treated I was?"

"Yes. I believed in you because I have seen Sedna's sympathy," he slowly turned around. Their optics fixed together. "I was saved by her too. If Sedna saved you, then it strengthens the proof that Sedna is able to show compassion. But you're not the only one."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Bumblebee didn't believe me either. He didn't believe that Sedna saved me when I was in the Arctic. He doesn't believe Predacons can have feelings and show sympathy for others. I'm not surprised though after what we've went through in the past when we fought against Megatron and Predaking."

"But I believed in you. I mean, I really did believe in you," Strongarm stuttered anxiously. Surprisingly to say, she did not react directly when Optimus walked closer, kneeling on one knee and lay his servo on her shoulder.

"I know. I can see that in your optics, Strongarm," he patted her shoulder. "When it comes to Bumblebee and his members, they made a grave mistake that cost them two men short. Now they're on their own. I'm pretty sure they are having it tough without you."

"Hm, Optimus," she then asked, sounding like an uncertain youngling. "Why did you leave them?"

"I left them because I felt guilty and responsible for you. I felt myself deeply disappointed," he softened when he looked deeply in Strongarm's optics. "So… do you still trust me or not?"

Her answer was a couple of nods. "Yes," she said while looking at him.

"I'm glad you still have some trust in me," he smiled with warmth and understanding. "I have been very worried about you. I was worried if you were okay and safe."

"I'm okay, Optimus. But…" then she avoided optic-contact as she looked on the other direction, falling into thoughts.

"Yes?" he noticed quickly she hid something. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Optimus, I have someone I'd like you to meet," she returned her optics back on his facial features. "But you must promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

"I promise absolutely," he nodded. Just then, he spotted a whistle that hanged in a necklace around Strongarm's neck gear. Although, he didn't question directly. Yet, it didn't mean he began to wonder what she was going to do next.

"Okay. Come with me," Strongarm motioned on the boat. "We're gonna be on the dock out there."

"The dock?" he got surprised hearing it. Then he looked across the bay and spotted the floating dock.

Though, he didn't question more whereas he followed after the cadet who hurried to the boat where she pushed it out to the water and jumped on it. He was fast to join after her. He discovered instantly there was no boat engine attached to the boat. Strongarm pulled the oars with a struggle. It took not long before the Prime helped oaring.

It took more than twenty kliks for them to approach the dock. Strongarm was first to climb on it. Then Optimus followed. The dock rocked below their pedes steadily while the cadet knotted the boat so it would not float away. They stood on the edge where Strongarm used her servo to splash the water. At first, Optimus was confused. Although, he didn't ask straightaway. He waited for a moment.

Nothing happened.

"Hm, that's odd," Strongarm spoke. She seemed to be muddled.

"What is it, cadet?" he questioned warily.

"I don't know."

 _Kooosh!_

All suddenly they heard a loud blow that came from behind them. They reacted quickly as they swung around their helmets over their shoulders and looked on the water surface behind them. They saw large waves that spread out. Then, as it happened, Optimus accidently turned his face plates to stare on the dark water below when he saw a white phantom swimming underneath them. He froze like a statue as he followed the phantom that vanished within a nano-klik.

It took barely a sparkbeat before the Autobots saw the Akhlut Predacon coming up to the surface and blew her breath from her blowhole. It made Optimus to drop his jaw. It was unbelievable.

"Optimus, I'd like you to meet Sedna," Strongarm looked up at him with a grin on her face. She then grasped the whistle and blew it. Her whistle blew a _biiiiieeek._

Optimus realized directly that the whistle was a dolphin whistle. It was a hand-made one, which he assumed she built it on her own. Sedna spyhopped her head, inspecting them from a distance.

 _Biiiiieeek,_ the cadet whistled again.

Then the Predacon moved the direction toward them. She swam on a very slow rate like she floated through the water instead swimming. She rolled to right side when she met them, looking straight at Optimus. His optics met her optic. He couldn't help to feel enchanted in fascination and admiration. He met the Predacon again. She was in front of him.

 _Eeeeiiinn,_ Sedna vocalized. She recognized him undoubtedly. _Eeeeiiiuuuum…_

"Sedna…" he was so speechless that he almost lost his glossa. He turned his astonished gaze on Strongarm. "How long have you been with her?"

"I've looked after her for many weeks, Optimus. I've been taking care for her since I found her here in this bay," Strongarm stated.

Optimus did not reply. Instead, he cautiously reached his servo out above Sedna. The Predacon moved her rostrum, lifting it up and touched his servo. Chilling shivers trailed through his servo, creating waves throughout his entire body. He was disbelieved. He simply cannot believe he was touching Sedna, who proved not to be aggressive. There were no signs of monstrosity. There was a gentleness that the Predacon displayed.

"Optimus, she is not a monster," the cadet said more when she stretched her servo out and touched nearly on Sedna's orca head. She scratched a little bit. "Sedna won't hurt anyone as long she's treated respectfully."

Then Sedna rolled and revealed her white belly, but not before she blew her breath and inhaled a deep breath.

 _Kruuugh,_ Sedna clicked the purr-like sound as she neared her white jaw closer into the Autobots.

"What is she doing?" Optimus asked.

"She wants you to scratch her. There, under her jaw," Strongarm motioned on the Predacon's jaw. "Just take it slow and easy."

The Prime did as he was told. He lay his servo on the Predacon's jaw, scratching tenderly.

 _Kruuugh,_ Sedna purred more whereas she floated unmovable. She enjoyed it. Optimus softened while sensing the wet skin when he looked back on Strongarm.

"All this time… you have been with Sedna," he replied, continuing his scratching. "How is that possible you're still intact though?"

"Well, how I'm still intact is something I can't explain straightforwardly," she turned sheepishly like she tried to find a way to joke back. "I would say I probably have been lucky so far to stick alive."

Then, as it happened, Sedna swirled around to catch her breath before she vanished underneath the surface. But before the Autobots could speak a word, she returned and gushed water from her jaw.

"Hey!" Strongarm exclaimed, her servos up in the air as a defense against the gushing water. "What are you doing, Sedna?"

Sedna squirted them again and again. Then she nudged the dock's edge using her left paw-servo and rocked it like many waves hit it at once. Optimus and Strongarm were close to fall off the dock as they waggled back and forth, side to side. Luckily though, it ended as fast as it started. Still, it made Strongarm seasick so she collapsed on the dock. Optimus was next to her.

"Are you okay, Optimus?" she fought against the urge to throw up. Her face plates looked pale.

"I'm okay, cadet," he panted. If he was seasick, he didn't show it.

But then they saw a shadow rising up in front of them. A large tail with wide flukes appeared, rising up and then waved down, creating a fluke splash. The cold water hit them like a wall that spread freezing shivers across their bodies. What a cold shower they got.

"Holy sweet Solus Prime!" the cadet nearly panicked.

"I didn't expect the Cybertronian inquisition," the Prime shook his helmet to shake water out from his audio receptors. "Is Sedna very playful?"

"Well, sometimes when she's on happy mood," Strongarm answered. She felt embarrassed. "Clearly she's on good mood today."

"I've noticed that," Optimus chuckled.

Sedna reappeared on the surface, blowing her breath. The warm breath touched them. She spyhopped her head with open jaws, poking her glossa out between the teeth like a naughty youngling. _Kriiiiiiiiick,_ she clicked.

The Predacon femme then raised her tail and smashed the surface four times before she disappeared underwater. Strongarm splashed on the water again, trying to call her friend.

"Where is she now?" she wondered while looking after the Predacon who was completely gone. "This is new."

But before the Prime could say a word, he and Strongarm heard bubbling noises. A light blue ring of bubbles trailed a leaning line. Then large waves appeared. A trail pulled through the water like an invisible, fast-racing speedboat. They could not calculate in time before Sedna emerged as she speared past them, rising her tail high and knocked them overboard. The impact from her tail was a brutal force like a train crashing onto a truck. The Autobots flew out to the water. Strongarm squealed while Optimus shouted after her when they hit the water.

Optimus sank fast, landing on the bottom first. He gazed up to look after the cadet when he saw her sinking slower than thought. It was if she was light-weighted. When she was close to the bottom, he launched up and caught her.

"Are you all right, Strongarm?" he ought to question, ignoring the beating pain that consumed his body.

"I'm fine, Optimus. Just trembled," she caressed her left side of her chassis, grinning slightly in agony.

Just then, they saw the silvery white and darkly blue phantom approaching toward them.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ Sedna squealed like a happy youngling.

As it happened, she came between them. Quickly the cadet jumped up and caught the right side of Sedna's body. One servo held her dorsal fin while the other one held on the shoulder side. Optimus joined too. He held on Sedna's left side. The Akhlut Predacon swam upward to the surface, carrying the Autobots on either side of her body. Despite it was shallower than her own length, she still brought astonishment over her enormous size. It was outstanding that, despite her enormous size, she was a gentle giant.

She patted the bottom, then boosted with help by her legs and tail and launched like a missile out of the water. She then collided on her belly like a bomb. At the same time, the Autobots lost their grips on her dorsal fin and flew on opposite ways. When Optimus landed on the bottom for a second time, he saw how tender the Predacon was while she swam to Strongarm. The cadet expanded her servos and touched the Akhlut Predacon's rostrum.

 _Piieeeaaauuum_ , Sedna whistled friendly.

It was then he saw it. An invisible, yet very strong bond that embraced the Predacon femme and the young femme together as one. He saw the bond of an unthinkable friendship between them. He understood instantly that the femmes had built a vital trust between them, which it proved to be crucial for them.

Then Sedna nudged the young femme up so she rolled a circle, then let her to grab her shoulders. He watched while Strongarm rode on the Predacon's back. Optimus cannot help it but smile as he saw the femmes swimming together. Sedna swam over him. She headed to the beach with Strongarm. He hesitated not to run after them. When he approached them, he saw Strongarm still sitting on Sedna's shoulders, clapping her servo on the wide neck. White steam smoked from Sedna's jaws as she breathed heavily.

"Well done, Sedna. Well done," she panted. She held the dolphin whistle in her mouth. "You did it great."

 _Biiiiieeek,_ came the sound from her dolphin whistle.

Optimus hurried to her side with raised arms and helped the cadet to come down. He put her down.

"That was impressive, cadet," he said, pulling a slim, yet warm smile.

"Thanks, Optimus," she thanked him with a grin.

But just then, they discovered the trembling on Sedna's legs as if she got an overdose of fast beating adrenaline caused by stress. She collapsed on her left side, panting heavily like she'd galloped a marathon.

"What's wrong, Sedna?" Strongarm hurried to her side, kneeling next to her head. She gestured the 'hurt' servo sign. "Where does it hurt?"

Sedna rose weakly her tail up. Immediately without saying a word, the Autobot cadet ran to the tail, kneeling on both knees and began quickly the massaging on the still healing tail area where the penetrating wound had completely sealed up, but still it was pinkish red by irritation. Optimus hurried to her aid.

"Can I assist you?" he questioned as soon he was on his knees.

"Oh yes, you can, sir. Massage like this," she showed him the massage method. She pressed the servo parts closest connected to the wrists and then used her knuckles as a second method. "But don't touch the wound there. It hurts her."

"Understood," he nodded. He did as she told him. He avoided the wound.

 _Piieeaaam,_ the Predacon screeched a cry. She called for assistance.

Strongarm hurried back to Sedna, kneeling beside her head. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" she repeated the 'hurt' gesture.

Sedna moved the paw of her injured leg, slowly like a dog kicking its hind leg when it needed to scratch under the belly.

"The leg?" Strongarm clapped her own right leg.

 _Deeaaaum,_ the Predacon cried with a nod, panting heavily with fast inhales.

"Okay, I'm on it," she replied with a nod. The cadet ran to the injured leg where she massaged it tenderly.

Optimus studied carefully on Strongarm. He was mystified. He sensed something had occurred between them during the time they spent together. The way of communication was new for him to understand.

While they massaged the hurting areas, Sedna's breathing calmed down slowly until she breathed deeply and slowly with huge breaths. Her chest heaved massively and sunk deeply. She was relaxing. The massaging lasted ten kliks till they stopped when Sedna used her right foreleg to smash on the sand. It was her message that told them it was enough. The Autobots stopped at once. Strongarm hurried back to Sedna.

"Feeling better?" she used the 'touch' gesture and thumbed up her right thumb digit.

 _Deeaaaum,_ she cried slowly, nodding in exhaustion. Then she fell in recharge.

"What is wrong with her, Strongarm?" Optimus stood next to the cadet with one knee knelt down, watching the Predacon recharging.

"She's in pain, Optimus," she explained, not looking at him though. "Now you understand why I've taken care of her. She cannot swim properly. I can't just leave her like this. I feel… I feel responsible for her recovery. She needs me."

The Prime stroked on her shoulder. "You did the right call," he told her. Then he used his other servo that he lay it on Sedna's neck, caressing the wet armor. It felt more like skin than metal armor. He spread his servo close to the chest where he felt the heaving and sinking movements of Sedna's breathing. "You have done a great work with her. I'm certain that Sedna would not become better if you haven't been with her all this time."

"Optimus, I'd appreciate if you stay and help us," she looked on him. "I mean, I need help. No, _we_ need help."

"I thought the same. Besides, we need to learn everything about her," he motioned on Sedna as he continued. "Sedna is an enigma that needs to be solved. We need to study everything about her biology, her past and eventually the reason why she has lived here on this planet for fifty-five thousand years with no contact from any Cybertronian until now."

"Now when you said that, I've already started the studying if you wish to know," she uploaded her sketchbook pad where she showed him the folders containing all sketch pages. She took one page that showed a sketch of Sedna breathing air from her blowhole in Akhlut form and the four lungs, which she sketched them based on memory. "Here, I have been sketching a lot lately as you can see. I have plenty if you want to check them all through."

Optimus studied on the page with dedicated optics. "These are useful," he stated. "Right now, I need to know everything what you made process with Sedna so far."

"Sure. I'll tell you."

* * *

 **Over 55,000 years ago**

 _The summer sun rebirthed from the short night as it cast its warmest and brightest sunlight upon the land, rising proudly above the horizon._

 _It was in middle of the Late Pleistocene. The world was a completely different place. The world was controlled by the powerful forces of nature. Thousands of square-kilometers of glacier sheet covered the entire northern area regions of North America all way from the western coast to eastern coast. The thickness within the glacial sheets was two miles thick. The ice blended like glittering crystals as the sunlight bounced back to the atmosphere. The glacial sheets blocked the pathway from the furthest northern areas where the Bering Bridge was and prevented new arrivals from entering the North America continent. But it prevented the residential mammals from migrating north._

 _The southern areas below the glacial sheets were tundra with wide open plains, low tundra taiga forests and eventually fully taiga woodlands further south. The tree canopy painted in many bright colors whereas the open fields were painted in green and yellow. Lakes and rivers glimmered by the sunlight. The taiga woodlands had several small lakes and some rivers traveled through the land like blood vessels. All the water came from melting glacial waters that melted every summer when the sun was as hottest. Yet, despite how hot the sunlight was, the glacial sheets barely moved. The mountain ranges rose high with their peaks nearly touching the sky._

 _The glacial sheets did not only cover the entire northern regions of North America. The glaciation period covered the entire world. When there was so much ice, there were more landmass back then. Continental coast lines were enlarged. Some countries were hidden under million tons of ice sheets. Other countries were bonded together when sea level was shorter, which created bridges connected as one. The world was controlled by ice._

 _The wildlife was completely different._

 _It was the period of Pleistocene megafauna._

 _A bald eagle screamed its call. The eagle's darkly brown wings cast a shadow that trailed across the taiga plain. The eagle glided with a few flaps to maintain the altitude. It inspected the landscape underneath it._

 _The tundra mixed taiga woodland landscape looked empty from above. The truth told the opposite. It was full of life. There were animals that had adapted to the harsh and constantly changing environment. There were many kinds of strange animals._

 _There were many herds of Bootherium muskox, saiga antelopes, Euceratherium ox, pronghorn bucks, wild horses, skunk pigs, bison, caribous and Camelops camels. There were even herds of woolly mammoths, Columbian mammoths and American mastodons that migrated on search for fresh summer grass. There were giant ground sloths that wandered on the open fields. The stag-moose was common in the taiga forest areas. It looked like an elk but it had a typical deer muzzle and wide palmate antlers._

 _When there were so plentiful of herbivores, there were the predators that constantly lurked in wait for catching a prey. The predators were various animal species of canine, felid and bear._

 _Coyotes explored the fields, looking after an easy meal when howling was heard. A pack of Canis Dirus flocked together. The pack was a dire wolf pack. Like its cousin, the grey wolf, the dire wolf had same coat colors; wolf-gray, black, brown, pale yellow and white. It shared same characteristic features. But the only difference was its weight. The dire wolf weighted twice heavier than the grey wolf. It was oblivious to explain. The dire wolf hunted on large prey; bison, horse, muskox, ox and camel. Occasionally, the dire wolf would encounter mammoth carcasses and eat the meat. They won't dare to attack a mammoth calf for they knew what can happen to them if they messed around with the mammoths and mastodons._

 _The wolf pack prepared for their hunt on a bison herd nearby. But the wolves were not the only ones to rule the landscape. The fields were controlled by the felid predators too._

 _One of them was the Panthera leo atrox; the American lion._

 _The American lion was large but not as heavily built like the notorious Smilodon, the saber-tooth cat. The lion had adapted for the cold climate. Unlike the African lion, the American lion lived in a more solidary life. Sometimes the American lion stayed in pairs but that was uncommon. A pair of American lions were usually siblings that stayed together._

 _The American lion had thick, pale yellow and brown coat built for protection against the cold winters. The male lion did not have a mane around the neck. Instead, it had a thicker neck skin that was built as shelter for heat from radiating out from the lion. Like the dire wolf, it hunted on large prey. It was one of many rivals to the Smilodon that lived in a similar solidary life in the landscape._

 _Yes, the Smilodon. The notorious saber-toothed felid that showed no mercy to the herbivores nor the rivaling predators. The Smilodon's saber fangs were sharp like blades, perfectly shaped to slice off the throats in quick and precise way. But the Smilodon was not the true king of the wilderness._

 _No, the true king was Arctodus simus; the short-faced bear._

 _The short-faced bear was an outstanding bear. When standing on its hind legs, it towered over three meters tall. The short-faced bear had razor-sharp claws and powerful jaws with lethal teeth. It was highly carnivore with a list of large preys. It preferred carnivore life above omnivore life unlike the black bear that inhabited on the same areas. The short-faced bear brought terror for both prey and rival predators. However, the bear's legs were longer than its spine. The spine was surprisingly short compared to its long and strong legs. But still, the Arctodus simus was a frightening bear that every land mammal feared to face._

 _The bald eagle glided lower and lower until it found a tall pine tree where it sat on a branch, watching the herbivores on the plains and the dire wolf pack hunting after bison. Then it turned its white head to the direction where the ocean lay. The area was a coastal area in the land region that will become Washington State in the future. Mountains had taken their shapes. The first fjords began to reveal themselves as they crept out from the ice._

 _The eagle's yellow eyes checked for changes in the endless open ocean. It saw nothing. There was just an endless line of dark waters that shimmered by the sunlight. Not far flew giant condors that spun in a circle, spying on prey below them. Further north lay the ice sheet that covered half of the land region and more upper north that will become British Columbia in the future._

 _The summer was dry. It had given an impact for the flora that the herbivores relied eating. A short drought had arrived. It was not a bad one though. Yet, the mild summers had proven to be unpredictable as the weather changed drastically beyond control. The climate seemed to change as well. Taiga trees grew closer to the glacial sheets for every generation. More water flowed through the rivers. Perhaps this generation or the next one will experience a warm period soon. Who knew back then?_

 _The eagle knew the land better than the ocean. The ocean along the coast was a mystic for the land living mammals. Only the seals, sea birds and otters lived the border between ocean and land. The eagle decided to lift up for another flight. It flapped its wide wings, heading to the morning sky. Just then, dark clouds appeared with raging thunder. Rain was coming. The eagle felt delighted to see the rain clouds coming inland finally. It had been half a summer without rain. The eagle flew onward to the densely coast forests where the beaches were long and slender. Some were sand beaches, others rocky beaches and some between sand and rock. The smell of saltwater traveled high in the air._

 _Sea lions overpopulated the beaches. It was mating season. Many sea lion females had given birth to their cubs. Many males fought against each other for dominance. Green and brown kelps were easily spotted. The ocean seemed to be calm this time. The winds were gentle. When the eagle decided to land again, this time on a cliff rock, it spotted movements in the waves. It knew what was going on._

 _The salmon had arrived. When the salmon was in arrival, it meant great times of eating. The cold water was murky. It was not easy to see. But when sight failed to help seeing, sound was the key._

 _Deeeiiaaauum!_

 _Suddenly a squealing cry echoed through the water. It sounded enthusiastic. More sound soon followed._

 _Diiiaaaaam!_

 _Deedaadiii!_

 _Deeaaaa, deeaaaa, deeaaaa!_

 _Then the school of Oncorhynchus rastrosus, the saber-tooth salmon, revealed itself. The saber-tooth salmon was a large and fatty fish with small tusks sticking out on its mouth. The salmon painted in silver and blue as camouflage blending in the water environment. But it was not the only fish that had arrived. Millions of different fish species had arrived. Despite it was summer, the water was colder than usually. It was the result of slow melting ice water that cooled down the sea water. It created a boost of plankton that thrived in the cold summer water. When there was much plankton, it was plentiful for every fish._

 _Just then, silver-white lights shimmered in the murky darkness. One creature swam, followed by another one and a third one._

 _It was a pod of Peaceful Singer orcas. They hunted after the saber-tooth salmon school. The Peaceful Singers were clever with certain techniques that were passed through generations since the first Peaceful Singers learnt how to hunt for fish. The orcas used their white bellies to scare the saber-tooth salmon, causing some to swirl into a ball. A large bull with a tall, forward-slanted dorsal fin with waved edge joined the cooperation. The orca bull hesitated not to charge right at the schooling ball for a chance to catch one. His dorsal fin showed his pride. Soon the other members joined the feasting._

 _Deeeiiaaauum!_

 _Deeaaaa, deeaaaa, deeaaaa!_

 _Diiiaaaaam!_

 _The pod was a strongly bonded family with nine members led by an old matriarch at age of fifty-two. She was a mother with three daughters and grandmother with four grandcalves. The large bull with the proud dorsal fin was her brother whose age was at forty-six._

 _Her name was Närakaláq. She was the matriarch of the Láq Bloodline. Her pod belonged to the Southern Peace Clan. The Láq Bloodline pod was one of twenty pods that bonded the whole Peace Clan as one._

 _She was easy to recognize with long eye patches, tall dorsal fin with a very open saddle patch, wonderfully wavy cheek markings and a tiny white spot on the left side of her rostrum, which was her birthmark. She was short at five meters. Närakaláq swam fast side by side with her brother Halké. Halké was a bulky bull at seven and half meters with broad pec flippers and his proud dorsal fin. He had smoothly long eye patches with notch-shaped front edges above his aging eyes, gape dips sharply waved upward and ten small dots on right eye patch tightly bonded like a group. His saddle patch was almost solid with a slim notch opening._

 _Närakaláq captured a fat saber-tooth salmon in her jaws. She crushed the fish, preventing it from slipping away from her jaws. It was dangerous though for the salmon's tusks can cause nasty wounds if handling it wrongly. Her experience paid off when she crushed the fish's belly and echoed her brother to help her chopping off the salmon's head, something he was delightful to help. They were very tightly close as siblings with a strong family bond._

 _Her daughters were busy swimming around, chasing after salmon. Her oldest daughter was Ráienláq who was a mother with three calves. At thirty-six winters, Ráienláq was closely attached to her twenty-two winters old son Tairu, her fifteen winters old daughter Járláq and youngest daughter Yagoláq who was seven winters old. Ráienláq was larger than her mother and chubby too. She had a tiny notch on the tip of her falcate dorsal fin. Her saddle patch was an exact copy of her mother's; a very open saddle patch. Her eye patches were short oval-shaped ones. She had more round-shaped cheek markings with big gape dips. A white tip on right fluke was her birthmark._

 _Then there was the second daughter, Lakuláq with her first son Nikan. Lakuláq was twenty-nine winters old. She was easiest to recognize by her unusually large size. She was slightly above six meters long with a wide but short dorsal fin. She had a large, half-open saddle patch with a stripe going through the patch. She had smooth cheek markings without any gape dips on both sides. Nikan stayed closely into his mother, learning everything from observation. He was thirteen winters old._

 _And there was the youngest daughter of the matriarch, Sehaláq who was eighteen winters old. Sehaláq was in middle stage of her first pregnancy. She was growing larger every moon circle as her developing calf grew inside her youthful womb. The young cow had smooth half oval, half triangle-shaped eye patches, sweet wavy cheek markings, an open saddle patch and a falcate dorsal fin. She was larger than her mother and oldest sister. She was a near match to middle sister Lakuláq with almost six meters' length._

 _Sehaláq swam side by side with Ráienláq, chasing after the salmon. She was clear to make sure she won't collide with her nieces or nephews while the Láq orcas swirled in an ancient dance of predator and prey._

 _Fully fed for temporarily, Närakaláq felt joyful whereas she shared her fish with her brother. Spontaneously, she launched herself toward the surface where she leapt her entire body up over the water. The sunlight welcomed her before she collided on the water again with a loud thudding splash. But then she hurried back again to spyhop. She checked around her while blowing her breath and inhaled a deep one. She spotted the incoming thunderstorm. She knew it meant trouble. Whenever there was a storm, an orca can come away from his or her Bloodline pod and get lost for quite some time._

 _Just then, her brother spyhopped beside her. His right eye met his older sister's left eye._

" _It sounds not good, sister," he sang, worried over the dark clouds whose rumbling roars sent a clear message. "The storm's gonna be a fright for the calves."_

" _It looks too dangerous," she whistled back. "We need to stick together."_

 _They sank underneath the surface and rejoined the feasting. It took some heartbeats before they stopped the feast with bellies fully fed. Still, one of the most important features the pod knew was the tradition of sharing. Every pod member shared food with each other no matter how much fish the first member caught. Mothers shared their fish with their calves. Siblings shared their fish together. Elders shared their fish with the young souls. Every Peaceful Singer knew the tradition pretty much as it was important to remember._

" _Everyone, there is a storm coming," Närakaláq screeched to her pod members, warning them. "We need to stick together. Grandcalves, stay close to your mothers. Halké, you keep an ear on them."_

" _Mother, shall we take shelter near the border between land and sea?" Ráienláq squealed a question. Like always, she worried much for her family, almost too much for Närakaláq's liking. But it would not matter for she knew her oldest daughter will become a matriarch one sun circle, which it will become her greatest responsibility._

" _We'll see what happens, daughter," she whistled her reply. Then she swam forward. Her pod members swam in a straight line with each member swimming side by side._

 _The storm was faster than the Láq Bloodline pod. It rumbled as angriest as it unleashed the brutal force of lighting. The lightning exploded like white and blue roots. The storm was merciless as the rain whipped intensely._

" _Momma, I'm scared!" Yagoláq squeaked afraid. The little calf swam closest into her mother. "What's happening up there?"_

" _It's okay, sweetheart," Ráienláq sang calmly, whistling her daughter to stick close. "The storm will not last long."_

" _Nikan, stick close to me," Lakuláq whistled to her son. Despite her enormous size, Lakuláq was a nervous wreck. She had a fear for lightning since she was a calf. "The storm will pass on very soon…"_

" _Okay, ma," Nikan squeaked._

" _Sister, this storm is worse than I thought," Halké echoed. He had rolled on the side to take a glimpse. It was darker underwater now when the storm raged over the sea. "We better hurry to the border."_

" _We'll get there, brother," Närakaláq reassured. She hid her worry pretty good from her voice. "We just need to swim faster. Everyone, swim faster!"_

 _The pod swam in a hurry when a rumbling roar was heard that the Peaceful Singers had never heard before. The roar sounded worse than the lightning. Just then, Närakaláq hurried to the surface, spyhopping as she listened after the sound. She couldn't find it. But when she dived down and rolled to the left side so her right eye looked up, she saw a large fireball penetrating through the sky. It glowed so brightly that the thunderstorm brightened brighter than before. The clouds divided apart like birds as the fireball appeared coming closer._

 _Deeeiiaaauum!_

 _She squealed in right time as the fireball was heading to the land. The fireball broke in pieces. It was in collision course onto the mountains, the spine of the land. Some pieces fell like sea birds with broken wings, falling on all directions and landed intensely against the sea. The rumbling roar never stopped. Närakaláq dived hastily down into the deeper depth. Her pod was close in her trail. The orcas held close like a group, trying to avoid from everything falling. Not far from them, a flaming object penetrated through the water, unleashing the worst sound they'd ever experienced. The bright light from the flames ignited like the sun itself. Närakaláq closed her ears in pain, becoming temporarily deaf for a heartbeat._

 _Then came the shockwave from the collision on the land. The blast was so intensive that the shockwave blasted across the whole world. It hit on the Láq orcas that got beaten by the shockwave, screaming in terror and agony. The sky exploded in a wave of fire. It was so bright that the entire world bathed in fire, which would last for an eternity. The collision eruption was the worst sound ever experienced for all mammals, both on land and in the ocean. It was worse than a volcano's eruption. It was so loud that it made many mammals deaf and blind._

 _Just then, something burst out from the floating object. More parts departed from the flaming object. Some parts floated on the surface. More explosions erupted everywhere._

 _Instantly, Närakaláq felt an urge for air so she hurried back to the surface and spyhopped. She was not alone. Her entire pod followed. All of them peeked their heads above the surface. The rain whipped their sensitive skin while they witnessed the entire world in fire. The water glowed in red, orange and yellow lights. Although, like all cetaceans, orcas were unable to see colors. Their visions were only in all shades of blue, gray, black and white. The world was burning._

 _The flames danced like demons from the Void. The lightning exploded everywhere. The demons of the Void celebrated everywhere._

 _Just then, Närakaláq noticed a movement. A shadowy creature stood on the edge of the flaming object. Then there was another creature. She heard loud cries that came from the creatures. The creatures were desperate to get away from the demonic flames. They wanted to escape from the Void._

" _Oh, Vanadis, may you protect them from the Void," she sang a prayer, listening after the cries._

 _Then, without warning, she vanished under the surface, only to give a boost forward. She was swimming to the creatures. She didn't hear her pod members echoing after her. However, Närakaláq was not stupid. She was wise enough to stay on a distance and observe with eyes and ears. When she stopped to observe, she didn't notice her daughter Sehaláq swimming beside her._

" _Mother, what are you doing?" she squeaked in panic._

" _There is something there," she whistled her response. "Can you hear the cries?"_

 _By then, the first creature landed on a floating part that was not in flames. Then the second creature jumped out in diving position. Närakaláq and Sehaláq witnessed while the creature reappeared on the surface, swimming toward the other creature and climbed on the floating part. By then, the whole pod arrived to witness._

" _Mother, what are those things?" Ráienláq screeched frightened._

" _What are they for foul creatures," Närakaláq wondered, "and what brought them here for what reason?"_

 _The waves grew more massively as the object disappeared underwater. All flames died. The floating parts rolled along the waves, including the part where the creatures stood. As it happened, the matriarch felt an urge to observe closer when she got blocked in the way by her brother._

" _Sister, don't swim closer to them!" Halké squealed in protest. "It's too dangerous. The demons from the Void are everywhere!"_

" _Abyss! Brother, what are you doing?!" she squeaked in frustration, startled by his sudden blockage. "I need to take a closer listening on them!"_

" _Mother, we've got to leave and hurry to the land border," Ráienláq demanded. "We're not safe here!"_

 _Reason overcame inside her mind once she understood the risks of getting too close to the shadowy creatures and face the fire demons._

" _Sickans… All right then, everyone, let's swim to the land border," she whistled, sounding unpleased. Then she sang no more words as she guided her shaken pod away. But still, it didn't mean she stopped thinking on the creatures and the fireball._

 _As they swam in fast rate to the safe shore, the orcas searched after a shelter when another large explosion erupted from the place where the fireball had crashed in the mountains. The whole sky glowed in bright colors. The thunderstorm stood powerless against the burning mountains. Many explosions erupted from the collision site, spreading the demonic flames across all forest, plains and the mountains._

Fallen Star _, she then thought, thinking a name to the fireball. It made her mind to create speculation._ What does it come from?

* * *

 **The next sun circle**

 _Närakaláq half-slept on the late sun circle. Some of her members slept, a few stayed awake to check for threats._

 _However, sleeping did not mean with fully closed eyes. No, all cetaceans can't sleep completely. If one fell fast asleep, it can drown if it didn't stay on the surface and breathe every heartbeat. There was a solution to the problem. All cetaceans had the ability to shut the half part of their brains and keep the second one active. One half brain would sleep while the other one remained awake to stay wary of breathing. Then the brain would shift. This ability had proven vital for all air-breathing cetaceans._

 _The old matriarch dreamt a lot. She dreamt about the Fallen Star. She dreamt many pictures of strange creatures that wandered on their flukes._

Fluke-standers _, she thought, blowing her breath._

" _Mother, are you okay?" it was Sehaláq who whistled a question in worry._

 _Despite her young age, Sehaláq was compassionate. She had always helped with calf-sitting her older sisters' calves, nurturing them and singing stories to them. She was best when it comes to story-singing. She always had the fantasy to create stories and enchant her nieces and nephews with thrilling stories. It was not surprising why Närakaláq worshipped her youngest daughter as a story-singer. Of course, the matriarch cherished her whole pod more than anything else._

 _Deeeiiaaauum…_

 _Diiiaaaaam…_

 _Deeaaaa, deeaaaa, deeaaaa!_

 _She inspected everyone. Ráienláq sang with Lakuláq about usual subjects they would discuss every sun circle. The grandcalves played around with their mischievous games. Tairu stayed outside of trouble but failed too soon as he joined in the games. Halké relaxed on the surface, half-sleeping._

 _Deedaadiii…_

 _Deeeiiaaauum…_

 _Närakaláq noticed something was wrong. The currents seemed to change. She moved her head above the surface to inspect the upper surroundings. She could see how the mountains continued to be in flames._

Fallen Star is causing grief up there _, she felt sad seeing so much chaos occurring beyond the border between land and sea. Despite it was a bright sun circle, the land was still in fire._ Oh, Vanadis, may you show mercy for the land mammals.

 _Just then, a noise echoed through the currents. It wasn't recognizable for the Láq orcas. It sounded like a beating drum. It drummed like heartbeats._

" _What's that for noise?" Yagoláq squealed, scared for the strange beatings._

" _Yeah, what is it coming from?" Nikan squeaked in terror, seeking shelter with his aunties._

 _The whole pod became afraid for the unknown beating sounds. They came tightly into each other, building a group where the adults hid their calves in the middle. It was then Närakaláq whistled: "Calm down, everyone. We're going to investigate the source of the noise."_

" _Are you serious, sister?" Halké whistled. He sounded angry. "We stay away from whatever the noises come from. It's not safe."_

" _Brother, calm down. We will observe on a distance," she sang, annoyed over her brother who always intervened whenever she came up for plans when it was about 'investigating'. "We will be safe as long we stay away from the source, yet able to listen what it is."_

" _Abyss, sister! Don't you know what Ikrianskándr warned you for? She warned you that if you keep sticking your ears around, you will end up facing the same fate just like our mother did."_

" _I remember her warning, Halké. But the grand-matriarch is very old. She doesn't want to harm herself nor does she want to learn new things. I don't care either about the Skándr Bloodline pod because they're all scared fish-minded fools."_

" _Sister, are you out of mind? Sure, new things might be nice to encounter but all newness can bring bad things that neither you or me want to happen."_

" _Halké, you've got to knock it off. You sing just like a Skándr Bloodline member."_

" _No, I don't."_

" _Yes, you do. Are you scared to explore?"_

" _Mother is right, uncle. We choose with only one choice. Either we investigate or we swim away like scared fish-minded fools," Sehaláq blocked between the elders, screeching sharply. "I want to learn about this unfamiliar sound we're hearing. I want to find the source."_

" _Sehaláq, I make the decision here," Närakaláq whistled, still annoyed to get interrupted. "As the matriarch of Láq Bloodline, it is I who decide what's best for the pod."_

" _But c'mon, mom," she squealed._

" _That's a no from me, Sehaláq. We will –"_

" _Fine then, I'll swim ahead and check," Sehaláq interrupted quickly and turned agilely with a boost from her fluke, launching through the water._

" _Sehaláq!" Ráienláq screamed, echoing after her little sister._

" _Come back here right now!" the matriarch echoed in rage._

 _Deeeiiaaauum!_

 _But Sehaláq didn't listen. She swam ahead of her pod in fast rate. She did not vocalize back either. The orca cow felt how the adrenaline exploded inside her as the excitement heated up, singing her to find the source of the beating drums. It was expected though as she still had her trait of restlessness, which she hadn't moved over from it yet._

 _The orca cow listened sharply after the sound. It was getting louder. She went closer and closer. Then she found the source. She moved her head above the water surface, checking. The source came from the border between land and sea. She had arrived on a cove where a tundra forest dominated the coast area._

 _Sehaláq had often fascinated of the world on land. She fantasied a lot on the land mammals that cetaceans barely had any knowledges about. Only seals, otters and sea birds can live on the border between land and sea. She took a risk as she swam closer on shallow waters while listening on the drumming sounds._

 _It was then she spotted something wandering on the rocky beach. She saw a giant. It wandered on two legs and the forelegs hung on the sides of the body. Its eyes glowed blue. Its body was enormous. However, it appeared not to be a land mammal._

" _What is that for a creature?" Sehaláq whistled, wondering in curiosity. However, she didn't swim straight to the land creature. She stayed where she was, floating on the surface and observed on a safe distance. She might be the youngest daughter of the matriarch but she was clever enough to learn many lessons she went through since she was an infant._

 _Sehaláq observed carefully when she spotted a second creature. The creature sat squatted on the beach, leant against a big rock. The giant creature hurried to the sitting creature where it crouched and used its wide arms to support the smaller creature._

" _Sehaláq!" her mother screeched furiously. She was close to collide with her daughter. She appeared beside her, her jaws open to show her teeth as a display of aggression and threat. She was close to rake her daughter though but decided not to do it directly. She will do it later. "What in the name of Vanadis are you doing?! You could've been attacked for abyss!"_

" _Mother, look!" Sehaláq squealed, rising up more so her pec flippers came above the surface. She waved her pec flippers. "It's the creatures."_

 _The matriarch rose her head to check. Just as Sehaláq predicted, her mother changed swiftly. "Is that –"_

" _Yes, it's them. The creatures we witnessed from last pre-sun circle, mom."_

" _How did they get here?"_

" _I don't know, mom."_

" _Sister!" Halké's voice echoed as he and the rest of the pod arrived. "Are you two all okay?"_

" _We're all right, Halké," Närakaláq whistled to her brother. Once the entire pod regrouped around her, she then sang: "Listen everyone. You all stay here. I'm going to take a closer inspection on the creatures."_

" _But sister!" the old bull protested. "Are you really going into it now again?"_

" _Brother, stay here and don't dare to follow me," she argued, screeching a sharp squeak and slapped her tail fluke several times on the surface as a warning. "I will be okay."_

 _Närakaláq was not a matriarch without a notorious reputation. It was her curiosity to explore and learn new things that had given her the reputation as a bad matriarch who didn't cherish the ancient traditions and not taking the responsibility to take care of them as highest priority for the entire Southern Peace Clan. But all that was nothing else but pucko songs from the older Bloodline pods that had no sense of learning._

 _She knew better than the older matriarchs. She was aware of the traditions. Yet, she knew traditions can't last for an eternity. Traditions will be replaced by new knowledge. It was not a surprise though why she was often described as a terrible example of poor matriarchal leadership from the older matriarchs. However, she knew the older matriarchs were afraid to encounter new things and face new knowledge._

 _The matriarchs were more afraid to break a single tradition than gaining new knowledge. It was not much surprising for her who believed in changes. But it mattered no longer for her. She stopped listening on the elders a long time ago after her and Halké's mother vanished and never returned._

 _The matriarch was careful as always whereas she swam closer and closer toward the shallow beach waters where the strange creatures were. She was wise to stop on a certain point when she sensed the distance required respect. She was also wise enough to make sure she remained alert in her surroundings. She took short breaths every two to three heartbeats as she ensured herself to lurk hidden in the murky waters. Närakaláq stopped when she was half a tail's separation between her and the sea soil below her._

 _Deeeiiaaauum…_

 _She rolled to left side, using her right eye to look carefully on the creatures when one of them spotted her and reacted instantly with a roar as it leaped up on its legs. Immediately Närakaláq became frightened. She dived quickly and took a swift retreat from the giant. But then something happened. She heard loud yelling cries that made her to stop and swirled back for another inspection. She peeked her head to see where she saw the second creature arguing with the tall giant._

" _Apparently, they must be a mated pair," she sang, curious over the unfamiliar behaviors. It was then the second creature spotted her. Although, instead roaring, it behaved differently from the tall giant, which appeared to be a male. Närakaláq blew another breath as she observed them._

 _It was then her brother came. He swam almost quietly. He floated from behind and placed beside her before spyhopping. The smaller creature stood up on its legs and walked toward them, slowly and cautiously. It appeared to be thinner, shorter and more agile than the tall male giant that had those broad shoulders, wide legs and arms. Still, it was a giant who was as tall as Halké. The male giant was as big as a great singer._

" _It must be a female," she sang, unaware of her brother's presence._

 _The giant female creature's feet created thudding steps. The steps sounded like thunder. Her appearance was completely alien. She did not have flesh, fur or bones. Her body appeared to be rock-like instead. The female's face was flat with glowing blue eyes. But it was not her eyes Närakaláq focused on. It was the third creature that the female carried in her arms._

A calf _, she thought as her right eye saw the small creature's face. The small creature had large eyes as it stared straight at her without blinking twice._

 _Just then, Halké surprised them as he rose his curved flukes and smashed the surface as a warning to the female giant that came too close to them. The slap from his tail fluke triggered enough for the male giant to react aggressively and charged straight at his female and infant. In fastest response, Närakaláq and Halké managed to escape in the blink of an eye away from the outraged male giant. The splashes burst like falling rocks coming from the sky. The voices of the giants unleashed a storm of roars, cries, screams and yells between them._

" _What the abyss are you doing, Halké?!" Närakaláq screeched at him once they came far away from the range of the giants. Now she was very angry._

" _Sister, you were playing with death itself," Halké squealed in response. He was angry too. "Those creatures could have killed you right in a heartbeat. We cannot lose you!"_

" _Everything went fine for a heartbeat ago before you ruined it," she opened her jaws, showing her sharp teeth. Her aggression kicked in. "Why must you always ruin every time I investigate things?"_

" _Sister, you must explain to me why you're behaving like this," Halké stood ready for a conflict. It was not first time they had sibling conflicts. "You know you've got to stop it one sun circle and accept the truth that bad things happen every time you investigate things!"_

" _You asked for it!" the matriarch then launched toward him and raked on his upper back in front of the dorsal fin. Her teeth shred through his skin and left four nasty wounds. Then she attacked him again and again as she raked him everywhere she could catch._

 _Despite his large size, Halké cried like a calf while he struggled to flee from his sister's wrath. He squealed, squeaked and screeched as he splashed his curved flukes in desperation for an escape. He managed to give a kick from his tail and swam as fast as possible away from his sister's sight. He stopped though on a pretty big distance between them. He waited for her response. His upper back in front of his dorsal fin, behind the saddle patch and the right side of his white belly pattern was raked with bleeding wounds._

" _Brother… I don't want to sing with you for a whole moon circle," Närakaláq whistled, blowing some bubbles from her blowhole in frustration, followed by several tail slap splashes. "You'll stay outside the pod's center. You are not allowed to swim close to me. You're only allowed to sing with grandsons Tairu and Nikan. One word from you and your punishment expands more."_

 _What she gave him as punishment was known as the Silent Voice. The punishment of Silent Voice meant the punished one would not sing during the sentence time it was given. Silent Voice was considered as one of the most haunting punishments for all Peaceful Singers. Without singing a word, Halké accepted his punishment whereas he hurried to the surface for air._

 _Just then, the other members came. Ráienláq was first to approach the matriarch, trying to ask what happened. Lakuláq followed quickly after. But Sehaláq did something unexpected. She spyhopped to see on the giants that argued again. Then she dived underneath and rejoined the others._

" _The creatures seem not happy…" she sang slightly, only to be ignored by the others._

 _But instead causing more trouble, she fell into silence and watched as her uncle swam farther away from the pod, probably in need for loneliness. By then she felt her developing calf inside her moving in distress as if he or she heard the argument and responded in fear._

 _Deeeiiaaauum, she vocalized her song to her unborn calf. Her calf calmed down. Deeeiiaaauum…_

* * *

 **One moon circle later**

 _It had been a moon circle since the Láq Bloodline pod witnessed the crash-landing of the Fallen Star and encountered the alien creatures. The summer season circle was moving soon to the autumn season circle where the salmon will migrate to the rivers where they were once born._

 _The sky was cloudy. The sun hid behind the pale gray clouds. It was moisty in the air. Fog swept over the water and the forests like white haunting spirits. The mountains that got hit by the Fallen Star had finally recovered from the intensive fires that raged for sun circles. But unfortunately, the spine of the land were still badly damaged with a huge, black wound that would never heal for thousand generations._

 _The Láq orcas swam peacefully. They explored on the coastal waters where islands popped everywhere in various sizes. The water was still. There were no waves. It was a calm sun circle. They had eaten salmon not long time ago, so with full bellies, they decided to spend time socializing and exploring the border between land and sea. Their vocalizations echoed everywhere like long waves that never stopped but continued rolling on and on._

 _But it was on this particular sun circle that everything will change for good for the Láq Bloodline pod._

 _The orcas swam past a large river where it trailed out from land to ocean like a snake. It was one of many crucial streams where the salmon returned to spawn the next generation. It drummed through the land. So far, the salmon did not arrive to the river, but it didn't mean the land mammals stood prepared for the arrival._

 _Black bears wandered on the beaches as they gathered closer and closer to the spawning rivers. Wolves and coyotes were seen here and there while they looked after an easy meal. American lions appeared as well. Despite the lion's diet on large prey, the lion wouldn't go away without temptation of eating salmon. The salmon would be more like a snack for the American lion though, but it still provided some nutrients. The short-faced bear and the Smilodon cared nothing about the salmon. They preferred large prey much more than fish._

 _The Peaceful Singers were prepared too. They all knew when the fish will come._

 _Bored and tired over the socialization, Sehaláq spyhopped to check the environment when her eye caught something on the beach. Something lay lifelessly. Directly her curiosity kicked in just when she fixed her focus on the lying mammal. She did not echo to her pod. Instead she headed closer to shallower water almost silently. She listened cautiously when Sehaláq peeked her head above the surface, looking for movement._

 _It was then she discovered quickly what she had found. It was one of the fluke-standers._

 _Deeeiiaaauum, Sehaláq whistled, trying to see any reaction._

" _Hmmm…" a small mumble came from the fluke-stander._

 _Deeeiiaaauum, she whistled again, encouraging. Deeeiiaaauum._

" _Hmmm…" another mumble was heard, followed by tiny movements._

Yes, you can do it _, Sehaláq thought keenly. She forgot her own safety._

 _It lasted not long before the other pod members detected her absence, hurrying back and found her dangerously close on shallow waters. Unaware, she risked her own life to get stranded as her pec flippers were only half a meter away from touching the soil. She didn't pay attention to her mother who swam right at her from behind. But all suddenly, Närakaláq halted when the fluke-stander moved up._

 _It was the infant._

 _The fluke-stander's body was painted in dark blue, some parts light blue, gray on the belly and white. On its flatted round face, it had four white horns sticking on both sides of its chubby cheeks. The horns appeared not to be pointy or sharp enough to hurt another mammal. The horns had each own part that glowed in pale blue neon-light. On the right horn stuck on the infant's right mandible sat two golden rings on it. On its flat forehead, a crest sat on it that trailed across the head scalp to the back of the infant's head. On the middle of the crest sat a pink, round-shaped pearl on it, which it glimmered. The creature's eyes were round, large and dark blue with light blue iris circles. It had no pupils. The arms and legs were slender._

 _It had fresh wounds on its bruised body what the orcas could see. The infant stared at them, trembling._

" _Ikkanna," the fluke-stander made an odd noise. Its slim mouth moved so fast that the orcas can't catch up the lip movements. "Ikkanna."_

 _Deeeiiaaauum, Sehaláq squealed._

 _Deeaaaum, Närakaláq whistled._

" _Ikkanna," the creature stepped up on its wobbling feet and tried to run toward them. "Ami! Ami! Ami!"_

 _The matriarch and her daughter fled as soon the fluke-stander rushed to them. They vanished under the water. But Sehaláq halted as she heard the creature's cries echoing and its feet splashing on the water._

" _Mother, wait," Sehaláq echoed._

 _By then, the rest of the members had gathered on the shallow bottom, sticking close into each other. Ráienláq and Lakuláq swam closer to their little sister when they heard the cries. Tairu came as well. They were cautious and nervous. The fluke-stander fell on its knees, crying a lot with sobbing noises while it was underneath the surface. The cries sounded like a distressed calf. A closer ear told the young cow that the creature must a female. Närakaláq swung back as soon she heard the cries and changed her mind. The matriarch neared closer._

" _That little one is crying like a calf," Ráienláq sang, feeling sad._

" _Poor soul…" Lakuláq whistled, sympathizing for the crying fluke-stander. "What happened with it?"_

" _Something must've happened with its parents," Närakaláq sang, realizing quickly that the infant was alone. She rose her head above the surface to check the landscape. She discovered hastily that there was no sight of the giants. The creature was completely on its own. "The giants are gone."_

" _Mom, we must help the little one," Sehaláq squeaked, begging her mother. "I mean, we just can't leave it behind."_

" _Sehaláq, we stay here and listen what happens," the matriarch screeched with a plan. "But if they don't appear… then we have no choice but to leave it."_

" _But mom!" her daughter protested. "We can't abandon it."_

 _Sehaláq made an impulse without thinking. She swam back to the crying creature. She risked again to get stranded as she stood face to face with the fluke-stander. She was very close with half a tail's length. She clicked some echolocation clicks, inspecting the infant with concern. She found two punched wounds on the creature's left shoulder. Surprisingly, the wounds didn't bleed but they revealed a clear clue what must have happened to the infant._

She must have been attacked by a sharp-fang _, she thought. The sharp-fang was another name for the notorious Smilodon. The orca had never seen one for real. She had only heard rumors from the fur seals that had seen it._

 _The infant looked at her, its body trembling by sadness. Sehaláq floated still whereas she observed on the creature. She felt suddenly upset as she began thinking on the giants. What had happened with the infant? Why was it so far away from its family?_

 _Deeeiiaaauum, she echoed with encouragement._

" _Ami…?" the creature made a sound, which the cow recognized._

 _It was then something unexpected happened. Its eyes glowed up, beaming a light that enlightened entire Sehaláq and the creature changed appearance. Its legs became a tail with wide flukes. Its arms developed expanded round flippers from the wrists to the elbows. The creature archived its white belly patterns, a newborn calf's flopped dorsal fin on its spinal cord and a solid, light gray saddle patch. Its face remained the same though. The creature became a hybrid between an orca and a fluke-stander. The creature's length was surprisingly short. It was only two and half meters long from head to fluke. She was as short as an orca calf that survived its first winter._

" _What in the sweet name of Vanadis?!" Ráienláq got scared so she released a sharp screech._

" _Everyone, hold back," Närakaláq reacted immediately as she swam directly to Sehaláq and placed herself between her daughter and the hybrid._

 _Sehaláq got shocked witnessing the sudden transformation of the infant. But then she realized that the fluke-stander had an ability that no mammal had ever witnessed before. The creature had taken a shape of an orca calf. She discovered also that the creature was not made in flesh and bone but in a very hard rock-like body condition. But before she could sing a word, Närakaláq fixed her focus on the hybrid. The matriarch inspected intensely on it._

" _How is this possible?" she sang, more amazed than shocked._

" _Ikkanna," the hybrid cried through its mouth. Bubbles bubbled out from it. "Ikkanna neinashi. Ami, ami, ami nakala."_

 _Diiiaaaaam, Närakaláq squealed. Confusion overwhelmed her and Sehaláq who listened on the strange noises coming from the hybrid. They understood nothing. They were good as bewildered. Diiiaaaaam…_

" _Mom, it's a female," Sehaláq sang after she detected the gender of the hybrid. She saw that the hybrid had the rounded belly patch that showed the female gender. Then she neared closer to the female hybrid, almost too close. "Oh, poor little soul… where are your family?"_

 _The hybrid turned its dark blue eyes on her, blinking twice when she expanded its hand that had five fingers with white webbed skin between them. She touched Sehaláq's rostrum. On that heartbeat, Sehaláq felt suddenly a responsibility. She let the hybrid touching more on her head. Then she watched as the hybrid swam clumsily to the other pod members, though she did not reach far before Ráienláq and Lakuláq backed off and opened their jaws as a warning of aggression. It caused the little one to yelp and fled back to Sehaláq who used her body as a shield of protection._

" _Mother, we need to take care of her," she then squeaked to her mother while hiding the hybrid on the other side of her body away from her sisters._

" _Sehaláq, you do understand she's not from this world," her mother screeched. "Her family came from the Fallen Star. They came from the heaven."_

" _But mom, we just can't leave her."_

" _Sehaláq, I am the matriarch and I decide what's best for the Láq Bloodline."_

" _Mom, you've given me many chances for mistakes I made, which I have learnt from them. Now it's my turn to give a second chance for her. I don't care how different she is. I believe in second chances as you do, mother."_

" _Sister, please listen to mother," Ráienláq interrupted, suddenly sounding frustrated. "You know she's right."_

" _Lil' sis, you shall know your place," Lakuláq rose her voice in high frequency._

" _Everyone, calm down," suddenly a voice interfered the cows. It was Halké. "Let me sing to my sister."_

 _The large bull stayed on a short distance as he waited for his sister to come. The matriarch had no choice. She swam to him, placing parallelly side by side with him._

" _Närakaláq, you know Sehaláq is right," Halké whistled softly, yet carefully. His raked wounds had healed up and almost vanished completely. "The creature deserves a second chance."_

" _Halké…" as it happened all suddenly, Närakaláq sounded sad. Her voice deepened in sadness._

" _Sister, I know you very well. You believe more than changes. You believe in second chances as well. I mean, look at the creature. It has no one to turn for safety. It's abandoned by its own family, its true kind. It will never survive on its own if we leave it."_

" _Brother…"_

" _Please, sister. A small change never hurts. You used to sing that for us," he carefully poked his rostrum on her body behind her eye. Then he echoed to his youngest niece: "Sehaláq, you want to have the creature under your flippers?"_

 _At first Sehaláq turned unsure. She didn't consider far. Was she willing to adopt the hybrid? Her heart started to beat faster as she thought too quick back and forth. But then she felt her calf inside her moving. She could feel how it shifted. It wanted to give her a message. It wanted its mother to adopt the hybrid. Then she made her decision._

" _Yes," she whistled. "I want to take her as one of my own."_

" _Mother, you won't let that… thing live amongst us?" Lakuláq was first to question in skepticism. She sounded definitely disagreeable. "What will happen if Ikrianskándr finds out?"_

" _Ma, please don't get angry," Nikan begged his mother to stop._

" _That's the grand-matriarch's problem, not ours," Närakaláq squealed, singing her middle daughter to lower her voice. "If you want nothing to deal with it, then stay silent."_

" _Mother, you know the other Bloodline pods will not approve this," Ráienláq whistled with bitter disagreement. Járláq and Yagoláq held close into their mother, staying in silence like they knew nothing to squeak. "They'll squeak at us and find us pathetic."_

" _They won't, Ráienláq. They'll have to accept it simple like that," Närakaláq squealed higher, feeling the pressure increasing. She must make a decision very quickly._

" _Grandma, you're sure about it?" Tairu whistled questionably, though he sounded uncertain as if he struggled to choose what was right._

" _Everyone, calm down!" she screamed out, feeling very irritated. She hated those moments when she felt pressed. "Sehaláq… are you so much willing to take the fluke-stander as your own calf?"_

" _Yes, mom," she whistled. "I want her."_

" _So be it then... Everyone, I've made my decision. Sehaláq shall take the fluke-stander under her flippers as her own calf. We'll adopt her as one of us."_

 _Just then, Ráienláq was close to protest but she didn't sing a word this time. She became passive. Lakuláq didn't sing a word either but she showed her frustration by slapping her tail several times in a row at the surface, bubbling some bubbles from her blowhole. The matriarch swam to Sehaláq who sheltered the hybrid with her own body size. The grandcalves did not do anything. None of them sang a word._

" _Daughter… I will give her a name if you don't mind," she sang calmly, asking for permission. "But you must know this. Because she isn't born as one pureblood orca within our pod, she cannot carry our Bloodline name. However, I will make sure she will have a name that links much to our Bloodline name."_

" _I understand, mother," Sehaláq moved and revealed the hybrid. The hybrid shuddered in fear when the matriarch approached slowly and stopped in front of her. She moved behind her and pushed the hybrid gently._

 _The hybrid's dark blue eyes met Närakaláq's right eye. As it happened, the hybrid stopped shuddering like she understood the matriarch was not going to hurt her._

" _Young soul from the Fallen Star that came from the heaven," she began the tradition of naming. "Your name shall be… Healiáq."_

Healiáq _, Sehaláq whispered the name mentally. "That's a good name, mom. Healiáq..."_

" _Healiáq," every member in the whole pod sang the given name._

 _The matriarch swam into leading position. Her two daughters, grandcalves and Halké followed after her, swimming parallelly on a straight line. Sehaláq was last to follow after. She supported Healiáq to swim onward. Healiáq tried to use her flippered-arms as a part of swimming before she learned using her tail instead._

 _Deeeiiaaauum, Sehaláq whistled softly while she swam next to Healiáq, keeping an eye on her. They got safely out to deeper waters away from the beach as they swam slowly._

 _Healiáq appeared to be badly skinny to her horror. She must have starved. It was then the pregnant orca cow's motherly instinct kicked in. She neared closer into Healiáq, rolling on right side and revealed her mammary glands. Her adopted calf became confused, not knowing what was going on. But it took not long before her hunger growled from her stomach and she swam clumsily into her adoptive mother._

 _It was not easy for her to find it at first but eventually, after a short struggle, Healiáq suckled one of Sehaláq's mammary glands. She used both her webbed hands to hold on the orca's belly sides whereas she struggled to swim along her adoptive mother who glided through the water._

 _Deeeiiaaauum, deeeiiaaauum, deeeiiaaauum…_

 _Healiáq suckled for a long heartbeat before she stopped and puked up the white milk from her stomach. Sehaláq heard the puking but didn't watch for she hurried up to the surface for air. Then she swung around, checking quickly. She came back to Healiáq, tenderly nudging her up with her head and carried her up to the surface. Healiáq's head dangled on the orca's melon while she coughed up._

 _The young mother understood directly how very different Healiáq was. But at the same time, it was then she felt how her maternal love clouded her mind as she saw Healiáq as her firstborn calf._

* * *

 **And once again another huge chapter at 39 pages. Now I'm definitely on writing-huge-chapters position again. It was a big challenge to write the background scenes that focused on the orca pod that lived during the North American Pleistocene period 55,000 years ago, the orca culture and the orca characters themselves are tricky to work on but I'm getting there soon. You gotta start somewhere for the first time. Also, I assume some of you guessed it out or not but Healiáq is Sedna's orca name. Thank God, I finally wrote down the first flashbacks of Sedna's background. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, I'm open for suggestions, advices and criticism.**

 **Here's some new words for Sedna and orca glossary.**

 **Bloodline – family name carried by mothers and daughters  
** **Fluke-stander – old word for human and Cybertronian  
Grand-matriarch – oldest leader in an orca clan  
Sickans – crap**


	10. Vocalizations

**Vocalizations**

* * *

 **The next day**

The Autobots were up early. They woke up when the first rays of morning sunlight touched the sky in the early spring dawn. The weather was bright with no signs of clouds. It was warm. The summer heat had arrived earlier than thought. But it was not a surprise for the late spring season was approaching closer and closer to its end and was ready to move over to summer.

As soon they got awake, Strongarm drove away to bring fish for Sedna who watched them on a distance. After a short visit in the harbor town, the cadet hurried back to the hidden bay. Once she arrived there, she discovered directly Optimus was not there. Although, she didn't panic for she thought he must've left shortly after she drove, perhaps patrolling in the area. She did not contact him directly when thinking it was not a good idea. If she'd contact him, Fixit can detect her frequencies through the comlink and would try to make contact with her.

Just then, when she was about to head out on the water, her optics fixed on the buoys. She almost forgot that she did buy a long chain at five meters made in rust-free metal. She rushed to the buoys where she landed on her knees, binding the chain together with the rope, strengthen the bond between the enclosed buoys. Then Strongarm carried the buoys over her shoulder, dragging them behind her as she walked to the boat and pushed it out on deeper waters. The buoys got pulled while they floated on the surface as Strongarm oared forward. She had three barrels full with fish. However, this time she'd taken a few surprises.

Strongarm had taken various fruits and jelly with her. The fruits were apple, orange, banana, grape, watermelon, lemon and mango. The jellies were blackberry, blueberry, strawberry, elderberry, raspberry and lingonberry. She had also honey.

Since the start of her own studying, she had discovered Sedna's interest about learning new things, specifically taste. Because the lack of olfactory sensor, Sedna relied on her sensor of taste in her glossa. Her glossa was her 'olfactory' sensor. Also, Sedna was very curious. Her curiosity became Strongarm's drift to study more and experiment new things. The cadet got a silly idea that seemed not scientifically in an exact way since Sedna was carnivorous with her fish diet. Still, it was worth a try.

When she boarded on the dock, Strongarm pulled up all the barrels and the buoys. Then Strongarm sat near the edge, splashing her servo on the water. The Predacon didn't delay a single sparkbeat. Sedna swam calmly to the dock, barely using her tail. She glided through the water surface like a sea otter. She used her flippered-forelegs to swim forward.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ Sedna vocalized, whistling a friendly 'hello' to Strongarm.

"Heya, Sedna," the cadet unbolted up the first barrel, grabbing fish in her servos. "I've got a lot of fish with me."

As always, Sedna opened her jaws. The cadet felt more confident now when she got used feeding the massive Akhlut Predacon. Her dolphin whistle balanced in her lips. It took twelve times to emptying the barrels completely until there was no fish left. The ice cubes that were the leftovers got thrown into Sedna's jaws, quenching her thirst. Strongarm understood more now than before. Yet, it still puzzled her why Sedna required freshwater for hydration. Just then, Sedna spotted the plastic bags that stored the fruits and pots. Her right optic stayed fixed on the bags.

"Sedna, I've brought more than fish," the cadet gestured. Then she leant to the bags, grabbing the first fruits in her servos. She got a couple of apples, oranges, lemons and grapes. Strongarm sliced the fruits in halves.

 _Piiieeeaaaaa,_ the Predacon clicked, inspecting the small fruits. The fruits were too tiny for her to see clear. Yet, her optic focused fully on the tiny shapes of the fruits.

"Open your jaws up," Strongarm signaled the 'open jaw' gesture by clapping her servos together and moved them apart.

Sedna obeyed. She appeared not being bothered.

The cadet slowly expanded her right servo inside the jaws where she dropped the sliced apples first. It was then Sedna rolled her glossa, closing Strongarm's entire forearm almost whole. Startled, she was close to exclaim but stopped when she felt the wet and ticklish glossa touching her arm armor. It tickled like a cat's tongue. She felt shivers chilling over her spinal struts.

The moment lasted very short before Sedna let her go. Strongarm took the oranges and placed the fruits on same spot. Surprisingly, Sedna did not swallow the apples at first. Instead, she waited for more. When she got the oranges on her glossa, she rolled it like a taco roll before swallowing the fruits quickly.

"Did they taste good?" Strongarm gestured the 'eat' gesture.

The Predacon nodded, seemingly appreciating it.

 _Deeaaaum_ , she whistled.

"You want more?"

 _Deeaaaum._

"Alrighty then, here's more," the cadet placed the grapes and the sliced lemons on Sedna's glossa. She watched as her friend rolled her glossa, shifting the fruits inside as if she tried to find the taste. It took barely a klik before she swallowed them.

"Good?"

 _Deeaaaum._

The cadet took the watermelons and mangos, slicing them into halves and lay them inside the Predacon femme's jaws. Her glossa rolled them up, shifting the fruits and swallowed them.

"Good?"

Sedna made a 'so-so' head movement by jerking her head side to side.

"Was it so-so?"

 _Deeaaaum._

"Okay, that's good to know," Strongarm stated. Then she took up the jelly pots, unbolted the first pot's lock. It was blueberry she'd chosen. She poked her index finger on the middle of Sedna's glossa.

Just as it happened, Sedna squeaked a _piieeaaam_ that sounded very excited and joyful. She got so excited that she used her glossa to snatch the pot from Strongarm's servo and played it inside her jaws. The jelly rolled in a wavy glossa dance as the sour blueberry splashed out from the glass and poured over the sensitive glossa tissue. The Predacon femme vocalized with multiple whistles, squeaks and squeals. Her tail flukes slammed violently onto the water. Her splashing quaked the water like a toy.

It was the first time Strongarm had witnessed this kind of joyful behavior. Seeing Sedna reacting so happily over a taste of blueberry astonished her by surprise. She had never thought anything like that before.

Then, without warning, Sedna spit out the glass pot. It hit right at Strongarm's face plates with a force so powerful that it cracked in thousands of pieces. The cadet yelped with a grimace, feeling the stinging ache over her face. The blueberry jelly splatted over her face and chest plate.

"Ow!" Strongarm exclaimed stunned. "That hurt!"

But beforehand she could rise her servos to clean herself from the sticky jam, Sedna was quicker than her fast reaction as the Predacon licked her all over with her glossa. The cadet squeaked almost terrified while she got licked everywhere, feeling the enormous orca glossa tickling on her steel armor. It felt like she got stroked by a cat tongue when she considered on a second thought.

It lasted not long before the cadet got completely clean. Although, she smelled really horrible. She smelled so bad that she felt rapidly close to throw up. Sedna's breath was a terrible stench.

"Sweet Solus Prime, do you ever brush your teeth?" Strongarm asked in disgust while she waved her arms to shake off the stinking saliva. "This… This will make Optimus disturbed once he's back and find me like this."

 _Eeeeiiiuuuum?_

"Yes, Optimus Prime. That's his name," she nodded, using both her servos to gesture the broad shoulders Optimus had. Then she gestured more. "He's not here right now."

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ Sedna whistled, rising up her head to look after Optimus. _Eeeeiiinn… Eeeeiiiuuuum._

"I know. He's driving around, looking around," she gestured more. "But he'll be here soon."

Surprisingly, the Predacon nodded slightly. Her optics looked sad as if she wanted him to be here with Strongarm. Then, as it happened, she opened her jaws again without being asked. Strongarm got surprised seeing it. But again, the cadet shook it off and returned her focus on the jams. The next jelly she took was blackberry. Unpredictably, Sedna got joyful. However, this time, Strongarm unlocked the pot and tossed the jelly inside the Predacon's jaws. She did not want to get another pot smashed at her face.

Just then, the cadet came up on thoughts. Seeing Sedna's joyful behavior to taste the berries told her that she had tasted them before. Then she came on an unusual theory. But instead thinking more on it, she felt she wanted to share her theory to Optimus. Perhaps he can offer her some Earth knowledge since he knew Earth better than her.

As she observed carefully, Strongarm saw a happiness that gleamed on Sedna's gaze. A childish happiness that woke wonderful memories for the Predacon femme since fifty-five thousand years back in time. It was then she suddenly thought. What if Sedna's joy for berries can have a link to her Akhlut biology?

It strengthened her theory more.

As she offered the other remaining jellies of strawberry, elderberry, raspberry and lingonberry, the same excited behavior reappeared from Sedna. Clearly without doubt she loved berries a lot. Then the last one was honey. Since the honey was thicker than the jellies, Strongarm had to stick her index digit inside the honey pot. But before she poked on Sedna's glossa, she rose her other servo that held the honey as she said: "Don't snap it from me once you taste this. I don't want you to spit it on me."

 _Piieeaaam,_ the Predacon nodded slightly, confused over the words and the lack of sign language they had been practicing on.

"Okay, it's now or never," the cadet gulped when she put her honey-covered digit and poked on the Predacon's glossa.

Then, without warning, Sedna rolled her glossa again, engulfing her arm entirely.

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

 _That doesn't feel bad,_ Strongarm thought, somewhat liking the ticklish feeling. _That feels funny but nice._

Unexpectedly, she felt encouraged. Confident enough, she removed her servo from Sedna's jaws once she let her go and she poured all the honey to her free servo. Her friend waited patiently, her jaws wide-open when Strongarm touched her glossa once again and stroked her servo over it.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ her vocalization sounded happy and very pleased.

"You like it, don't you?" she asked, smiling widely with a chuckle.

 _Deeaaaum,_ came the answer from Sedna.

On that moment, there was the sense of tranquility between the femmes. The bond of friendship was strong between them. Time felt slower. Strongarm felt safe and relaxed for the first time for a long time. Just then, after she stopped stroking on Sedna's glossa, she turned her focus on the buoys where she grabbed the chained rope.

"Here, I made this for you," the cadet showed the buoys.

 _Priiieee?_

"Let me show you," Strongarm uploaded her sketchbook screen and sketched the Predacon with the buoys. She sketched the sketch that described her friend pulled the buoys underneath the surface with the chained rope inside her jaws. "It's a tool."

Sedna was silent while studying the picture for a long moment, appearing to be thoughtful like she needed to think in the message from the sketch until she understood what it meant.

 _Eeeaaam,_ she then nodded after her long, thoughtful moment. She appeared to understand despite her confusion.

Without speaking, the cadet handed the buoys over to Sedna where her jaws touched the chained rope and closed her jaws slightly. However, she did not have the rope inside her jaws. The rope was held between her red tattooed chin and rostrum. It was like Sedna sensed the frailness of the rope and avoided using her teeth to snap it off. She dived underneath the surface. She felt the force. The buoys pulled back. It gave her a challenge.

She barely reached the bottom before she let the enclosed buoys to flee up back on the surface like thick bubbles that erupted up. Surprisingly, Sedna found it useful. The challenge to pull buoys underwater and see if they can touch the bottom told the Predacon that she should use it more than her small friend think about.

Strongarm watched while her large friend investigated the new tool. She used her rostrum to touch the chained rope, pushing it straightforward before she rose her head over the buoys. She then disappeared underneath the surface with the buoys on both sides of her throat.

"She's very clever," Strongarm thought when she laid on her abdominal area onto the dock's floor, watching on the waves. "She avoids biting on the rope. Perhaps she understands that if she bites it, she would damage the tool."

It took a couple of kliks before the buoys reappeared, followed by Sedna who blew her breath. She pushed the buoys with her rostrum. Then she tried another method. She used her dorsal fin to drag the buoys. However, it turned out not useful as thought as the buoys glided up away from the dorsal fin and reappeared on the surface once again. Sedna returned up, blowing another blow from her blowhole that sprayed like a geyser.

Just then, the cadet heard some wheels coming. She cast her head over her shoulder and saw Optimus. He had returned. She raised up, waving to him before she hurried to the boat and began oaring. However, she didn't reach far until Sedna came out of nowhere. She appeared from behind. Then she swam beside the boat. She left the buoys floating.

"Are you coming too?" Strongarm asked, surprised to see her friend. "Optimus is back."

 _Eeeeiiiuuuum,_ she whistled, then blowing her breath. The warm stream touched the young cadet's face plates, making her face wet. When the femmes arrived on the beach, the Predacon used her head to press the boat up on the beach away from the waves. Optimus helped pulling up the boat too.

"Hey, Optimus," Strongarm looked up on him. She forgot how big and tall he was. "Where you've been?"

"I have been patrolling in these areas," he replied, looking down on her. But when he was about to lay his servo on her shoulder, he sensed the smelly stench that hung in the air, swirling around Strongarm. "Strongarm, what happened to you? You smell quite bad."

"Ehhh… Sedna licked on me," she explained, feeling embarrassed. "It was an accident."

"Hm-hm, I see. You better wash yourself later, otherwise you might cause one or two birds to fall from the sky," he looked half-amused, half-disturbed by the stench. He raised one optic ridge while he crossed his arms on his chassis. Then he saw the Predacon femme. "Hello, Sedna."

 _Piieeeaaauuum, eeeeiiiuuuum_ , she squealed. Then, without warning, Sedna decided to shake her body off water like a wet dog. The Autobots got a wet shower from the enormous Akhlut Predacon femme. It was her way to greet back.

"Awww, come on! Sedna, that wasn't so nice," Strongarm exclaimed. "Brrr, so cold…"

The Prime shook his helm, shaking out the water that got stuck inside his audio receptors. Some did not get out though so he used his right servo that he hit on his audio receptor to shake out more water from his left audio receptor.

"One dog behavior is pleasing to greet for the first time," Optimus stated, glancing on Sedna. "On the long term, not so pleasing. Don't do it on next time, okay?"

Sedna transformed from her beast form to her robot form. She inclined her helm on one side, expressing very confused. _Piieeaaam,_ she squeaked. Then she turned her optics on Strongarm like she wanted an explanation.

"That you did to us is not okay," Strongarm gestured. She used her body to shake the 'shaking-wet-dog' body behavior, then gesturing many servo signals. She first pointed on Sedna, then both herself and Optimus, followed by the shaking body language and shook her head. "That's not okay."

 _Eeeaaam?_

"No. It's not okay," she shook her helm, sounding annoyed.

 _Deeeiiaack?_

"No. Don't do that again," she circled her index digit that meant 'again', which both she and Sedna used every time they repeated or needed an explanation. She then repeated the same gestures and body shaking she made a sparkbeat ago.

The Predacon femme became silent as she frowned, both thoughtful and sad. She raised her left servo, poking on her own chest plates, then pointing on Strongarm and Optimus and shook her body, and finally shook her helm.

"That's correct, Sedna," Strongarm replied. "Don't do that on us. Okay?"

She remained more silent, moving her gaze back and forth between the cadet and the Prime.

"Okay?"

 _Eeeaaam,_ Sedna nodded slightly.

While the femmes were focused on each other, Optimus studied them carefully. He was astonished over the gestures and the vocalizations. He had no clue what they meant. He wondered the complexity of the sign language Strongarm communicated with Sedna. It caused him to think instantly. _What do the servo signals mean?_

It was then he remembered the previous solar cycle. He saw Strongarm using sign language when Sedna was lying on the sand in agony. He noticed she used multiple gestures. Something told him that he must learn about the complex sign language and understand the vocalizations Sedna was using.

 _Vocalizations._

Just as it happened, he came suddenly on an idea. The more time he will spend time with the femmes, the more he will learn about their way of communication. But at the same time, he discovered hastily that Strongarm lacked a lot of equipment. Based on his knowledge, he knew they will require equipment as a part of their mission to study the Akhlut Predacon. Optimus made a quick gaze around the bay, looking after certain details. Then he turned his gaze back on Strongarm and Sedna who were oblivious. As it happened, Sedna turned her optics on the water where the buoys floated further away from the dock.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ she sung a long whistle when she looked on Strongarm for a short moment before returning back to the water.

"What are those over there?" Optimus asked as he watched after Sedna who reached the buoys and began inspecting the buoys.

"It's a tool I made," Strongarm explained. "Those buoys are there to create a force for Sedna when she takes a dive. I thought she required a training tool that can strengthen her tail more."

"That sounds good," he gazed on the young cadet when he asked more: "Strongarm, I noticed something. You're using sign language, am I right?"

"Sign language?" she looked up on him, confused.

"You use these gestures," he described it better by using both his servos and created gestures. "It's called sign language. Sign language are used for people that are deaf and mute and people that have difficult to speak."

"Ah. Yes, we're using sign language to understand each other slightly better," she nodded. She grinned sheepishly with a frown. "We are still practicing."

"I saw you using gestures yesterday when we helped easing Sedna's agony," he said. He used his left servo that he placed it on his opposite upper arm. "What do they mean, cadet?"

"You mean these," she understood straightaway what he meant. She used first the 'touch' gesture by stroking on her upper arm with opposite servo. "This one means 'feel' and 'touch'."

"Feel and touch," Optimus copied after her, observing like a hawk. "And the second gesture means…?"

"The second one means 'hurt'," she scratched on the same spot. Her metal armor gave a cracking noise by the tips of her digits. "They are useful when I need to know how Sedna feels physically."

"Hurt," he copied the 'hurt' gesture. Then he repeated the two gestures, saying: "This is touch, and this is hurt."

"Yes, that's right, Optimus. There are more servo signals that I and Sedna have practiced on," she nodded. "Also, we've trained using sounds too."

"Sounds?"

"Yes. Wait, I will show it for you," Strongarm hurried to the water where she stamped one of her pedes, splashing it hard enough to get Sedna's attention.

Sedna stopped playing the buoys and she swam back to her friend. Once she was up on land, she didn't shake the water off her body. She focused on Strongarm.

"Sedna, I'd like you to whistle the sounds we have practiced," Strongarm both said and gestured. She used a new gesture; she put her index and long digits on her crest, stretching her servo out and then moving it back to the same spot on her crest. "Ready?"

Sedna nodded. Strongarm stood ready with her right servo raised up.

"Good," she counted by using her digits as a count.

 _Priieeck._

"Okay."

 _Eeeaaam_

"Yes."

 _Deeaaaum._

"No."

 _Deeeiiaack._

"There you go, Sedna," Strongarm smiled, still avoiding showing her denta despite the recent friendly but childish moment between them. She expanded her right servo and clapped smoothly on Sedna's cheek plate, who seemed enjoying the touch. "That's all the sounds we've trained."

"Impressive… Sedna, can you do it again?" Optimus gestured slowly but uncertain. He circled his index digit and the new gesture that Strongarm used a klik ago.

At first Sedna became puzzled. She was so used to see her small friend signaling with her small servos that she did not expect for a new member's sign language. Now it was Optimus' turn to use the signals. She rose up and sat on her aft whereas looking on him. The cadet felt suddenly tiny compared to the tall Prime and the enormous Predacon. She was certain that the Predacon femme was bigger than Optimus.

For a long moment, Sedna looked thoughtful as if she tried to figure out the new thing of Optimus gesturing. But it lasted not more than a sparkbeat before she understood right away what he asked her about. _Deeaaaum,_ she whistled calmly.

"Good," Optimus used his digits as a count.

 _Priieeck._

"Okay."

 _Eeeaaam_

"Yes."

 _Deeaaaum._

"No."

 _Deeeiiaack._

Within that klik, Optimus turned astounded. He realized how very intelligent Sedna was. Somehow, she figured out that he was new with the way of communication and decided to make it easy for him to learn. Also, that she used sounds as words told him she was far more intelligent than thought. Just then, she moved her helmet quickly on one direction like a dog hearing something. She locked her gaze on a tall pine tree. She heard something.

"What's wrong, Sedna?" Strongarm was quick to see the sudden interest Sedna revealed. She followed after her friend who walked toward the pine tree, but she did not get far before Optimus caught her up and halted her.

"Wait, Strongarm. We stay here and watch what she does next," he said, holding his servo on the cadet's shoulder. "We're here to study her, remember."

"Yeah, I know, but I need to get a closer look," Strongarm sounded like a restless youngling when she got interrupted.

"Don't get too close and get a narrow view of the whole picture," he advised her. "We see it better from her than standing close. Besides, we don't know what she will do next if she will cause harm or not."

"Understood…"

Just then, the Autobots noticed a strange behavior from Sedna. She looked up on the top of the pine. At first, they wondered what she was doing when they heard a sound from her.

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick._

They heard clicking sounds which were directed to a certain spot on the pine. Optimus narrowed on his optics to get a closer view. There. He spotted a small beehive. It hid inside a cracked hole.

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick, kriick, kriick, kriick!_

The clicks increased into higher frequencies. The frequencies weren't slowing down either. Instead, they grew stronger and louder as they sounded like sharp punch-like sonar.

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick, kriiiiiiiiick! Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!_

It became as loudest and sharpest as never before. It caused a terrible pain for both Strongarm and Optimus. They grimaced in agony when they heard the high-pitching sound tearing through their audio receptors. Strongarm covered her audio receptors quickly, almost screaming in pain while Optimus bit on his lip plate and shut his optics tightly. The high frequency was too much even for Optimus who handled it barely against the painful sharp noise.

Then they heard a loud crack from the tree. The high-pitching sounds broke the tree in half. The part with the hiding beehive fell down. Sedna was fast to react as she launched up her left servo and captured the damaged tree part in the air. For the Autobots, it was not over yet. It rung inside their audio receptors like sharp sonar. It lasted maybe three kliks before it finally stopped. Although, it felt longer for them than it was for they experienced like they turned temporarily deaf.

"Holy sweet Primus that hurt a lot!" Strongarm exclaimed in disbelief. She could barely hear her own voice box. "I have never heard such a loud noise from her."

"Neither have I. That must be worse than artificial sonar," Optimus looked tormented. Then, without warning, he received an idea. "Now when I'm thinking about it… Strongarm, is this the first time Sedna did this?"

"Yes. That is new," she nodded, still pained despite the ringing inside her audio receptors had stopped since a few kliks ago. "I haven't seen anything like that before. However, it's not first time she used her echolocation."

Just then, Optimus saw a small glimpse of Sedna. She finished eating the whole beehive. The bees swarmed around her helm, trying to sting her in vain. She used her glossa to suck up all honey, eggs and maggots. It was a short reward for her. She tossed it away and moved her helm over her shoulder, seeing her friends who observed her. She rose up on all four limbs and headed back to them. Sedna stopped on a distance of her own arm's length from them. She inclined her helm on one side while she looked on them silently.

"Well, Sedna. Did you enjoy the bees?" Strongarm joked. She gestured a spinning servo while imitating buzzing sounds.

 _Deeaaaum,_ she nodded. She pulled a sneaky twist of the corner of her lip. It was a slim smile that proved to be a rookie's smile. The Predacon turned her optics directly at Optimus who looked on her with studying optics. Their optics stayed fixed onto each other for a long moment.

"You are a very fascinating one, you know that," Optimus said with his servo under his chin. He was curiously fascinated on her. Strongarm had no trouble reading on his face plates. Then he turned his gaze on Strongarm, asking: "Strongarm, can you tell her if she can do it again?"

"Why? I mean, it hurt when she used that," she nearly protested against him. "Are you sure about that?"

"Oh yes, I am. I'd like her to use her echolocation again," he showed his serious determination that overwhelmed the cadet's uncertainty and commanded her into obedience. "This time, she shall do this on me. I need to _feel_ the force of her echolocation."

"Wait what? But are you absolutely sure?"

"Oh yes. I'm absolutely sure."

"Okay then... I'll try," she replied with a few nods. She then laid her focus on the Predacon femme, using flexible gestures. "Sedna, can you show your echolocation again? Please?"

 _Eeeaaam,_ Sedna inclined her helm on the opposite side.

But then she gestured slowly; she used both of her servos whereas she used multiple gestures at the same time. First, she pointed on Optimus, lying her right servo on her left shoulder and shaped the broad shoulder, and then she put her closed servo as she touched on the icicle crest with the white claws. She expanded her servo out, then moved it back on her crest while she clicked a row of _kriick_ clicking sounds.

"You're going to echolocate on Optimus' shoulder?" Strongarm mimicked back in the same slow rate, which appeared to be approvable for Sedna who nodded with encouragement for her small friend. Then she asked more: "Are you going to do the same you did on the tree over there?"

Sedna did not reply a sound. Instead, her gaze returned back on Optimus. She stood on her position and began her echolocation.

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick._

At first, Optimus felt nothing.

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick, kriick, kriick, kriick._

There. He felt it. It felt barely like a protesting youngling's punches. The clicks were beating on his left shoulder just as predicted. It was getting louder too.

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick, kriiiiiiiiick!_

The punches hit stronger, now as a fighter's fast beating punches. The sounds were sharp that tore through Optimus' audio receptors without a struggle. He tried everything to handle the piecing sound.

 _Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!_

"Argh!" the Prime exclaimed as he got his arm thrown back by a forceful punch. It left a small buckle on his shoulder, though it was barely visible for the naked eye. He placed his servo on the aching area when Strongarm came to his aid.

"Optimus! Are you okay?" she sounded like a worried carrier who watched her youngling get injured.

"I'm fine, Strongarm," he gazed on her. Then he shook his helm, placing his right servo on his audio receptor and caressed on it whereas he heard the sharp ringing. "That was astonishing."

"Astonishing? You call that astonishing?!" Strongarm exclaimed in disliking disbelief. She shifted her optics back and forth between the Prime and the Predacon femme. "Do you have any idea how terrible it was?"

"Calm down, Strongarm," Optimus lay his servo on her shoulder as he looked straight at her, speaking highly convinced. "That's all I needed."

"You're very lucky that you didn't get deaf right now," she complained without reason. "I almost got deaf for the second time."

Just then, they heard a yawn from Sedna. They fixed their optics on her. She opened up her mouth widely, yawning like a tired bear. Sedna transformed to her beast form, turning around and headed back to the water where she took a very deep breath and vanished under the surface.

"Oh, all right then, she is taking another nap," Strongarm shrugged. "It's not a good idea to disturb her. What a sleepyhead."

"Well then," Optimus stated, still rubbing on the spot where the buckle hid on his shoulder. "So… I'd like to take a look on your sketches if you don't mind."

"Of course. Be my guest," the cadet activated the datapad where she uploaded her sketchbook folder and allowed Optimus to pick one sketch. They sat down on the sand.

Optimus studied carefully on the sketches when he found a written text that caught his attention. "Protanopia?" he read up the text. He hadn't heard the name before.

"It's an eye condition," Strongarm explained quickly. "It's the cause of red-colorblindness."

"Red-colorblindness?"

"Yes. Sedna is colorblind. She cannot see red and green, but she can see blue and yellow."

Then he found another thing. It was a photo that Strongarm had transferred from her CPU and stored it inside the sketchbook folder. It showed the sketches Sedna made when Strongarm learned about her oversensitive audio receptors. He saw the sketch of fully detailed boat engine and the sketches of Windblade's jet engine and Sedna ripping Windblade's wings without struggle.

"What are those sketches?" he questioned, pointing on the screen with one digit.

"Those are Sedna's sketches," she explained more. "She uses sketching when she wants to explain something complex. Those gives me a reminder of her oversensitivity."

"Oversensitivity?"

"Yeah… You see, Sedna has extremely oversensitive audio receptors," she poked on her right audio receptor, saying with a convincing voice. "She attacks on anyone who creates loud noises. It drives her mad because it hurts so much for her to handle with her audio sensor."

"So, you are saying she attacked Windblade because she caused a loud noise that drove her into madness?"

"Yes, that's right, Optimus. She has attacked me too. Well, a couple of times."

"Has she attacked you as well?"

"Yes. One time, I brought a speed vessel when she attacked me from below and destroyed it. It was the boat engine that caused the attack. But we solved the issue together afterward."

"So that's why the boat has no engine. You are wise enough to avoid repeating the same mistake."

"Yes, but she has no issue with the boat itself. It's just a boat engine that causes pain."

"I see."

For the moment, Strongarm fell into silence. The sharp ringing inside her audio receptors had stopped belling now, yet the aching pain remained there for a long moment that sensed lasting like eons before it faded away. She released a sigh that drew the Prime's attention.

"What is it?" he was fast to see something was definitely not okay with the cadet. He could see that she appeared to be sad. He noticed the change on her face plates. He understood immediately that she must have something heavy over her shoulders. He tenderly lay his servo on her shoulder, caressing it. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"I… I was thinking on lieutenant Bumblebee," Strongarm spoke up, not looking up on Optimus though. "I was thinking that he's probably searching after us and he maybe find us soon."

"I doubt about it. He would not have traveled far and wide," he disagreed. He sounded understandable and reassuring. "Bumblebee is a young leader and he needs to learn his mistake. Two men short is enough for him to rethink everything."

"I'm pretty certain that he isn't giving up his search after us," she moved her optics to him. "I mean, after the incident with Sedna's escape, I'm more than certain that the whole team is searching after us. Perhaps… They might terminate Sedna if they find us with her."

"I won't allow that easily, Strongarm. They will not do it under my watch," he caressed her shoulder more. "They are ignorant as much as we are. We are only on the beginning of our study with Sedna."

"I know. But think if they would do it anyway?"

"They would not. Once they see Sedna's kindness, intelligence and empathy, they will understand and admit their fast judgement for us that they had been blind of ignorance."

"You think so?"

"I'm very convinced over it. Judgement comes quicker before understanding."

"Mhmm," Strongarm hummed as her answer. She knew Optimus had right. He knew better than she did.

Just then, they heard a sound from a blow. They saw a white geyser of warm stream blowing up from Sedna's blowhole. Then Sedna spyhopped slightly as if she wanted to see if the Autobots were still there before she took another deep breath and vanished underneath the surface once again.

Optimus stared on the water surface mystically. He returned thoughtfully inside his thoughts. _Such a fearsome and powerful beast Sedna is,_ he thought, _and yet she was once a Cybertronian. How old must she have been when she came here on Earth?_

"Optimus, I have some things you need to see," Strongarm's voice pulled him back to reality from his thoughts. She shifted between different sketches inside the sketchbook folder while she examined after a page where she wrote things down. The page contained written words of calculations that focused specifically on Sedna's lungs. "Here. I've studied a lot on Sedna's breathing."

Optimus laid his optics on the text where he found the estimated calculation. He found this: _Sedna's first pair lungs with blowhole in Predacon form – 2 hours underwater. Sedna's second lung pair inside her chest in both beast and robot form – 20 kliks underwater._

"That's a huge difference," he said. He appeared to be surprised.

"Yeah, I know. I have a theory," she answered. "You see, I came on thought that Sedna must have grown up in the sea before she came on land. Her lungs with the blowhole are strongest to hold breath in longest time. But when she came on land, she was forced to develop the second pair of lungs that fitted up on land."

"And the chest lungs are less capable to hold breath underwater as a result," he followed. "However…"

"However, what?" she detected his trailing words. "You think my theory is wrong?"

"No, it sounds positive in my audio receptors. But the major question is her _age._ "

"Age?"

"Yes. We must consider carefully about Sedna's age; how young she was when she arrived here on Earth over fifty-five thousand years ago. That is the thing we need to know. Also, we need to know how she managed to go through a transformation from a Cybertronian to a Predacon. That kind of change is nearly impossible for us to relate."

"For us, yes," Strongarm stood up on her pedes. "But it was so critical for Sedna's survival that she has adapted completely for a life here on Earth. I mean, look on her lungs and her changed tank. She has adapted to breathe oxygen and eat organic food. And she has lived among orcas in her entire life."

"Exactly, but everything has its downfall," Optimus nodded, rising his servo and held his index digit up like a teacher. "Her life among orcas have led her to reject her voice box and given her an inability to speak. Plus, she has no idea how to socialize like a Cybertronian. And maybe…"

"Like what?"

Optimus moved his gaze on the water inside the bay, his gaze thoughtfully like he reconsidered back and forth. Then he said: "Her consumption with organic food has given a devastating downfall. She cannot consume Energon. And if she gets a single drop of it, then she'd get an allergic reaction."

"An allergic reaction? Like she would response badly on it?"

"Exactly. It means that she'd risk to get a severe allergic reaction, severely enough that it would make her die by it. If she drinks one, of course. But since she has Energon inside her blood vessel system…"

"Perhaps, all the Energon stored inside her mixed blood is everything she has left since her arrival on Earth, and that means all Energon debris she removed forced her into starvation. She could have died back then. Unless her organic stomach-tank and lungs developed very fast, like within a couple of years."

"A couple of years… That's it!" Optimus exclaimed without warning as he leaped up on his pedes.

"Now what?" Strongarm got scared seeing on his sudden action.

"The younger she was, the faster her adaptation was and she must have been very lucky if she had an orca mother who nursed her like a calf."

"Nursed her like a calf? Like… no, that sounds awkward in my audio receptors," Strongarm pictured an awkward picture of a very young Sedna swimming under her orca mother's belly and suckled on one mammary gland. It caused her to shiver in nausea. Yet, she realized it had been the only salvation for Sedna who faced starvation from the big lack of Energon.

"It's possible that she might been taken care like a newborn orca calf by them. We will never know, but one thing shall we know; Sedna is very lucky to be alive today," Optimus gazed on her. The sun shined behind his spinal struts. It made him look like the real war hero Strongarm learned to know back in Cybertron. "She's unique. She's a survivor from the Ice Age and she went through a drastic transformation for her own survival."

"Ehm, I have a question, Optimus," Strongarm spoke up. She sounded like a student who didn't understand and required an explanation. "You see, my question is very stupid but do orcas eat something else than fish?"

"Well, some orca pods hunt marine mammals –" he explained barely before he got interrupted.

"No, no, I mean not like that," she waved her servos, shaking hastily with her helm. "I mean this: do orcas eat any else than meat? Do they eat any green like kelp as an example?"

"Herbivore? No, they're fully carnivore," Optimus shook his head. "They have adapted for a life in the ocean and they have a variety of diets from fish to marine mammals. May I ask you what makes you think like that."

"Well… Earlier, I bought more than just fish to Sedna," Strongarm admitted. "I brought fruit and jam with me because I wanted to see if Sedna like to learn new tastes."

"Taste?" he raised an optic ridge, skeptical.

"Yeah, you see, Sedna has no olfactory sensor so she relies on her glossa sensor," she explained more. "She is very curious to learn new things."

"And?"

"Well, she licked me for she spitted out a pot. It hit right at my face and I got covered in blueberry jelly all over me," she cast a downcast glare on the sand, totally embarrassed. She regretted immediately that she spoke it out in front of the Prime she admired so much. It was too late now.

"Blueberry?" Optimus crossed his arms over his chest. He sounded skeptically. But then, unexpectedly, he shook his helmet with a raised optic ridge when he gave a chuckle. He must have taken it as a joke. It was the first time Strongarm saw him chuckling. He, the great Prime, rarely chuckled. "You're full of surprises, cadet."

"Yeah, and that wasn't a joke either," Strongarm crossed her arms over her chest with a tilted grin. "She really did that."

"I believe in you," he ensured her, still smiling over the little 'incident'. "By the way, you do smell good on second thought."

"Do I smell good?" she sniffed on her shoulder joint gear. It was a lie. She smelled like a skunk. She shook her helmet: "No… I smell terrible."

"Heh, I suggest you head out and find a wash station. Take your time," he advised her. Then he got reminded of the missing equipment that they needed. "Ah yes, I've forgotten to tell you. I have noticed you have no equipment here."

"Well, I haven't thought much on it," she replied. "But why shall we have equipment for what kind of purpose?"

"You will see. In meanwhile, I will search after the equipment that I know are very useful," he explained his plan. "Like I said: take your time."

"All right then, I'll see you later, Optimus," Strongarm grinned.

They transformed into their vehicle forms and drove uphill to the road where they drove separately.

* * *

Strongarm spent more than an hour inside the washing station. The cadet enjoyed it. When she finished it, she was as clear as pure diamond so her whole shined in thousand crystals. She never felt so refreshed. While she spent there, she wondered a lot what kind of equipment Optimus was planning to bring to their hidden bay. She could not help to get so curious. She got a thousand pictures inside her processor.

As soon she was completely refreshed, she drove past the harbor town and headed straight back to the bay. Strongarm was not first to arrive there. Optimus was already there on place. He was on his knee gears, working on some kind of a large box. Beside him stood a second box. He worked on wires, buttons on the box and checked on a microphone.

"Optimus, what's that for boxes?" she came beside him, her optics focused on the box he worked on.

"These two are recorders," he explained. He looked on her.

"Recorders?"

"Yes. This microphone is not any type of microphone," he lifted up the microphone that was attached to the first recorder box. "It's a hydrophone."

"Hydrophone? Wait, does that mean that we can listen sound _underwater_?"

"Allow me to show you. Wait here," he rose up on his pedes. He held the hydrophone and carried its wire all way to the cliffs where he then tossed the hydrophone out as far as he can reach. It landed on the water and sank. The wire was probably one hundred meters long, which Strongarm estimated. He made sure that the wire was not tangled but straight on a fine line and undamaged. Then he hurried back. He kneeled on his knee, pressing on some buttons. The recorder got activated.

 _Piieeeaaauuum… Piieeeaaauuum… Piieeeaaauuum…_

Strongarm jaw-dropped. She became astonished when she heard Sedna's vocalizations singing from the recorder whose loudspeaker stayed closely bonded to it. She moved her gaze on Optimus who appeared smiling on the moment.

 _Piieeeaaauuum… Piiieeeaaaaa, priiieee, piiieeeaaaaa…_

"How… How is that possible?" Strongarm's voice was like a startled youngling who found all its Christmas presents. "Optimus, this is amazing. How in the world did you find them?"

"Well, that's classified," he joked in return. "But these are the exact equipment we needed. With these, we can record and listen all vocalizations Sedna has."

"That's great!" she exclaimed. "With these, we'll learn more about her vocalizations and perhaps create more in our sign language."

"That is my thought of it," he nodded. Just then, he lay his optics on the recording box.

 _Piieeeaaauuum… Deeeiiaaauum… Deeeiiaaauum, deeeiiaaauum, deeeiiaaauum…_

As it happened, Optimus' optics widened in a huge surprise. He quickly pressed a button that paused, then rewinding back the recording.

 _Piieeeaaauuum… Deeeiiaaauum…_

"What's wrong, Optimus?" surprised over his sudden response, the cadet studied on his expression and movements.

"Listen," he said quickly, pressing a digit over his lips as an order to stay shut.

 _Piieeeaaauuum… Deeeiiaaauum…_

They both were silent whereas they listened on the sounds. Optimus rewind back one more time.

 _Piieeeaaauuum… Deeeiiaaauum…_

Then a final rewind was made.

 _Piieeeaaauuum… Deeeiiaaauum…_

"How is this possible?" Optimus spoke. He turned so puzzled that he looked like a scientist who tried solving a problem.

"What do you mean?" Strongarm glanced on him, confused. "They sound the same."

"No, they don't. Listen carefully," he said before, rewinding the recorded sounds for a fourth time.

 _Piieeeaaauuum… Deeeiiaaauum…_

"They sound differently," she listened.

"That's right. They are unrelated vocalizations," he explained, rising his right servo where he put both index and middle digits up, supposedly making the 'peace' gesture. "This means one thing only. They are two completely separated orca languages."

"Two orca languages?!" the cadet jerked startled. She was disbelieved over it. "But how's that possible? I mean, Sedna has vocalized nearly the same calls. Wait… no, now when I think on it, her sounds to answer the words we've trained… they are more like the second language."

The Prime nodded. "That's absolutely right, cadet. This means one more thing. Sedna has not one but _two_ orca families. They could live in the same population or… the two pods can belong to two completely separated populations."

"You mean that Sedna has grown up in two completely different orca populations?"

"I'm not sure, but it is very possible. If so, then Sedna has lived in a multicultural life. This means a lot for our study. These two languages can ensure us to find their original pods."

"And we'll find Sedna's families."

"Exactly. But for now, we have to record in all vocalizations she has. We will see the differences on each vocalization and collect them all in order."

"Uh, it seems Sedna is vocalizing despite she's napping," Strongarm then fixed her gaze on the water. "But why would she do that?"

"I have no idea," he stated. "Besides, it's only the beginning."

"True, Optimus. We've got much to learn," she answered when she watched him rising up on his pedes and picked up the second recorder box along its abnormally large headphone, wire and hydrophone. He carried them by himself. She asked nicely: "Do you need help?"

"I can carry them. I will take them to the cliffs over there," he made a helm movement that pointed on the cliffs on the bay's entrance. "We need to listen other sounds outside as well."

"Alright but please be careful. Those cliffs are a big challenge to get past," she warned him.

"Understood," he answered his last words before he headed out on the cliffs.

The Prime understood immediately why Strongarm appeared to be anxious for a moment ago. The cliffs were tricky to put each ped on. One cliff was a smoothly shaped one, the next a sharp and pointy rock and the third one a damaged one. There were a big variety of shapes and sizes of the cliff rocks.

But he got lucky this time despite the tricky path when he finally reached the outer edge of the cliffs where the sea was close to the bay's entrance. He put the recorder on a smoothly surfaced rock so it would not slip and get destroyed. He untangled the wires free, laying the headphones on top of the box and tossed the hydrophone out to the sea bottom. Then he laid his focus on the buttons, checking their functions. But it was then he accidently moved his helm over his shoulder to see a glimpse on the sea water.

What he saw next created a chilling shiver that spread all over his spinal struts.

It was a tall, wide, black and jagged dorsal fin. It had the height of a fully-grown man. It had a big number of jacks across its back edge of the dorsal fin, from the bottom to the pointy top. Optimus knew there was only one predator that had a tall dorsal fin like that.

A male orca.

He saw the white stream faded away like a breeze when the orca bull disappeared below the surface, rising its tail flukes where the left fluke was curled almost like a screw. Then Optimus saw a second dorsal fin, this time a short and pointy one from an orca cow. Then a third dorsal fin appeared, belonging to a second female. However, the second female's dorsal fin was damaged. It was collapsed on the right side of its body while a small part still stood up. The damaged dorsal fin was a result of a boat strike. And finally, a fourth dorsal fin appeared. He saw a calf peeking up as it blew its breath beside the first female orca.

Instantly, he grasped the headphones and placed them close to his left audio receptor, listening after sounds. He heard nothing but the waves splashing from the surface. It was completely silent. He took another look after the four orcas but the pod was already gone out of sight. He listened carefully. Not a single vocalization was heard from them. He heard only the echoes from Sedna's own vocalizations though that found a way out from the bay. He frowned.

"Who are you four orcas?" he spoke. "Whoever you are, you shall not mess up with Sedna if I were you."

He stood there for a long moment, both working on the recorder and thinking on the four orcas that swam past the bay. He thought wisely. Shall he tell Strongarm about the orcas or not? He shook it off and decided not to tell her a word about it.

* * *

 **Alrighty then! This chappie's done at last after another busy time period. Things went up side down for me lately but I'm okay for now. I will take a break from writing the next chapter; I need to gather inspiration first, then work on it. This time it will be no reference challenge. I'm going to take a break from it for now. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter so far.**

 **What are the four orcas? Will Optimus Prime and Strongarm find the original orca pods that have the two languages Sedna has? And what surprises are lurking, ready to reveal themselves for the Autobots?**

 **As always, I take all suggestions, advices and criticism.**


	11. Wolves Of The Sea

**Alright, alright, the previous chappie was a rubbish one with some OOCs thingies, something I didn't realize until it was quite too late. Well, I have to learn my mistakes often and take them hard. On this chapter, I have some warnings to alert you. This contains a whale hunting scene, an animal battle scene, rake injuries, bruises and trauma**

* * *

 **Wolves of The Sea**

* * *

The summer season had finally arrived. The un circles stretched out as longest and the nights shrunk as shortest. It grew very hot and dry in the air. It felt like a real summer's heat at last after an unusual rainy period. Insects buzzed everywhere in the constant search of flowers to drink the sweet nectar and spread the seeds farther wide-spread across the coastal forest. The water was still cold but was slowly warming up by the sunlight that shined through the surface. The sky might be shining clear but there were clouds covering on the horizon. It suggested that a storm was incoming.

Sedna swam underneath the surface in her beast form, listening on the waves, the creaking sounds of the chain that held the dock connected between land and sea, the splashes from the dock's edges and the echoing songs from other cetaceans out in the deep waters. The underwater world was never silent. There were thousands of sounds everywhere.

The Predacon femme swam up to the surface where she blew her breath out and inhaled another deep one before diving back into the murky water. Her body had almost fully recovered from the injuries. She felt barely any pain anymore. What a blessing.

But still, her tail wasn't fully recovered yet. It was the slowest one to heal properly. The penetrating hole where the harpoon went through long time ago had sealed up completely. It was the muscles inside the tail that needed more time to heal properly and strengthen up more. It was the same for her right thigh, though it had grown stronger and better.

Since the arrival of Wise Voice, Sedna felt how appreciated it must have been for Blue Eyes who showed a trust on him. She understood directly that Wise Voice was one of Blue Eyes' pod. Just then, she remembered it up clear as moonlight. The pod where they belonged were the strangers that stood like Landwalkers but weren't made in flesh and bone.

 _They are fluke-standers,_ Sedna thought as she remembered the old word from the earliest memory she had since over fifty-five thousand years ago. She remembered the word coming from grandmother Närakaláq. It did bring a reminder that she was one of the fluke-standers.

Still, she had very little understanding about her friends. She noticed often how they treated each other, singing together with their mouth-language. There was a respect that came from Blue Eyes who looked upon him pretty much like he was her teacher. Sedna admitted herself how barely she knew about them or the Landwalkers.

 _Landwalkers._

Again, she got reminded as well. She knew that the Landwalkers didn't have the hierarchical system she grew up with, and neither had they matriarchs. What she knew was the Landwalkers were led by the males, not the females. She found it absurd and disturbing. Why in the world shall the males lead when they lived shorter than the females? It was the females that carried the knowledge and wisdom further to their offspring. All males had in their minds were hunting, fighting against each other and show their dominance over their females.

 _Healiáq…_

As it happened, Sedna heard her mother's voice singing through the water, which caused her to stop for a sparkbeat. Her name. It was her _real_ name. Sedna was a name given from the Older Landwalker People back in the Arctic. However, hearing her real name brought more painful memories than joyful ones. It ripped one scar of many thousands of scars that her spark carried inside. She remembered her mother Sehaláq, daughter of the Láq Bloodline.

"No. Mother is up there in the Oceans of Eternity," she sang, unhappy over thinking on her dead mother. "She's up there with Vanadis."

Still, she heard her mother's soft voice echoing through the water, singing her name again.

 _Healiáq…_

The Predacon shook her head again when she heard cries squawking through the water. She recognized the squawks. It was the small cousins. They flocked outside the bay. Curious over their calls, Sedna boosted forward with a single, powerful push from her tail as she headed toward the bay's entrance.

When she arrived, she saw the pod of short-beaked common dolphins. They seemed to be nervous as they circled outside the bay but refused to go out to deeper waters. She sensed distress swarming within the pod. Something forced them to seek shelter on shallow waters nearby her hiding place.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ Sedna whistled in friendly manner.

Immediately the cousins swam to her. It was a large pod with fifty to sixty dolphin members. Many of them were mothers with young calves. Despite her enormous size and orca appearance, Sedna posed no threat to them as the cousins searched shelter in her presence.

"Hello, small cousins," she squawked in their language. The dolphin's color patterns were sometimes confusing for Sedna. Their backs were black and bellies white while on each side had hourglass patterns colored in light gray, yellow or gold in front and dirty gray in back. The short-beaked cousins were unusual ones. "What drove you all here?"

"We've heard from other cousins that you were here," an old dolphin cow whistled. Sedna saw the clear signs of distress. "We came here for safety."

"Safety?" Sedna became surprised. She didn't think about it before.

"Yep," another dolphin, a bull, squawked. He was definitely distressed. "We're scared. They are out there…"

"They?"

"Ya know what we're talking about," the cow replied. "You know the _Stalkers…_ "

 _The Stalkers,_ Sedna thought when she remembered it suddenly. The word was the cousins' word for Silent Hunters. "You mean the Silent Hunters. Are they out there?"

"Yes. They are hunting not only us but also the gray singers too," a mother with her young calf whistled. Her calf hid under her belly. "They gray singer mothers are migrating now."

"Did you mention gray singer mothers?"

"Yep. The Stalkers are waiting for them in Gaping Jaw."

"Gaping Jaw?"

"Oh yeah, that's a massive canyon where many gray singer mothers risk passing over. Many calves get killed there…"

"Yeah indeed," a fourth member answered. "None understand why the mothers are risking that much for their migration north."

Just then, Sedna thought on Blue Eyes and Wise Voice. They were away temporarily. Shall she wait for them or leave? A part of her told her to investigate the Gaping Jaw while the second part told the opposite. If she left, Blue Eyes would grow anxious.

But if she didn't leave, she won't find the canyon called Gaping Jaw and stop the Silent Hunters from devouring the innocent gray singer calves. Sadly, Sedna knew the harsh reality. Death were everywhere. It stole young, old, healthy, sick, wounded and disabled lives wherever it pleased.

What decision would she make?

A couple of Sparkbeats passed when she decided to leave. "I'm going to Gaping Jaw. Sing me where the path is."

"You swim west out to the deep waters where the light can't reach the depth," the old cow described the path. "Then you take south. It takes forty reefs and fifteen canyons until you reach there. You won't miss it. Gaping Jaw is so massive that you can't see the bottom. It's as wide as thirty shallow reefs. That's the deepest canyon where the Stalkers prefer to ambush."

"Thank you. I'd like to know your name in case we meet again," Sedna squealed.

"It's Saka," Saka gave her name. "And you're called as Sedna, am I right?"

"Yes, that's correct. Saka, your pod can stay here but don't stay here too long."

"We will not stay here long. But be careful."

"I will," Sedna whistled her last words before she boosted forward, heading to the deep offshore waters.

Sedna followed the path just like Saka described. Once arriving on the waters where the light can't reach the bottom, she swung south. The weather worsened from bright sunlight to stormy gray clouds where the waves grew huge. The waters were murkier and darker than it was a sparkbeat ago.

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

Many schools of fish fled as soon they spotted her, swirling in their dance of group defense. Some sea lions were spotted here and there, and like the fish schools, they fled out of sight. So many sounds were everywhere that Sedna thought she was going be dizzy if it she wasn't concentrating hard to follow the path.

Time was a thing that cetaceans had limited words about. There were no words like hours, minutes or seconds. There were only heartbeats, sunrise, mid-sun, sunset and night. It was the movements of the sun that was the key. All cetaceans relied on the sun and the moon as a time calculator and calendar. Sedna had no idea how long time it will take for her to get there on Gaping Jaw and come back to her hiding bay.

She calculated the number of reefs and canyons while using her echolocation. She was unexpectedly quiet. Sedna used the silence to listen after noises now when she knew the Silent Hunters were out there.

It was on the eleventh canyon when she heard something.

 _Klong-klunck-klunck! Klong-kluck-klock!_

She recognized the drumming low frequencies. It meant only one thing. A gray singer in distress. Then there was rapid splashing as if something rammed against the singer.

 _Ayiiaaaoom!_

The vocalization was scary for Sedna who recognized it without doubt. It was the cry of an overexcited Whale Hunter.

"Whale Hunters!" Driven in fury, Sedna boosted in full speed. The fury boiled within her body as she headed toward the splashing.

It didn't take long before she saw the black and white patterned bodies of Whale Hunters with their pointy dorsal fins, inclined eye patches and large, closed saddle patches that slashed through the surface whenever they went up and took their breaths. She saw a gray singer mother with her calf that she tried to hold her calf over her own back. Sedna saw around twenty Whale Hunters that swirled in precise coordination silently, yet brutally. There was blood in the water.

 _Deeeiiaaauum!_

She shrieked her sharpest cry with her jaws wide-open, launching straight at the pod. She unleashed another loud and sharp cry that scared the killer whales by utter surprise. The Hunters spread out when Sedna swam between the divided orca pod and the gray singer mother, putting her body as a shield.

Sedna blew her breath, then thrashing her tail and smashed the flukes onto the surface, which unleashed a tremendous splash. Yet, it didn't scare the Hunters. The Hunters were divided in two smaller pods. No sound came from them.

The Hunters didn't get called like that without a good reason. They hunted in silence. They cooperated in silence. They coordinated in silence. They ambushed in silence. And they killed their prey in silence. The only times when they sang their songs were the moments when they celebrated their hunt with praise.

Also, the word Whale Hunter was another word for Silent Hunter; they meant both the same for the orca pods belonging to the Hunting Cultured Clan. Though, there were some differences. Some pods of Silent Hunters can become Whale Hunters for temporarily during the great singer migration, while some pods of Whale Hunters, that lived out in the offshore waters and unknown waters beyond land, stayed life-long as they relied hunting after small calves from various great singers.

 _Piiieeeaaaaa!_

"Leave now or you'll face the consequences!" Sedna warned them, though she knew they couldn't understand her language. She was a Peaceful Singer from the Southern Peace Clan. They were Whale Hunters from the Hunting Cultured Clans.

Just then, the first pod seemed avoiding the Predacon as if they didn't know what to do. However, it was a diversion. The second pod rammed on the gray singer's calf that slipped from its mother's spine. A large Whale Hunter cow used a dangerous maneuver. She moved between the mother and the calf, separating them apart from each other. It was not without risks to sing.

Outraged, Sedna thrashed her tail again, slapping harder this time when an orca bull with a towering dorsal fin swam past her in full speed like a black and white arrow. She couldn't see any details on the bull except he was enormous and bulky. The killer whales circled around like a pack of wolves. It was then Sedna swirled to the other side of the desperate mother, trying to save the separated calf which got beaten and rammed by the Hunters.

 _Ayeeeyaaaiii!_

But as she did, the other Hunters on the side where she left a sparkbeat ago charged at the mother. They rammed on her, raking on her thick skin with their jaws.

Suddenly, the Predacon did the unthinkable. She rose her tail as highest she could reach and slammed her flukes right at an unfortunate couple of killer whales. The blast was so enormous that it could easily kill an orca bull without problem.

Fortunately to say, the two orcas managed to flee in right time just as the flukes slammed the surface but it was such a close call. That didn't stop Sedna from making a second tail slam. The blast was like a shockwave that forced the pod nearly into retreat. Yet, they refused to leave the scene. They were completely on killing mood. They were after the calf. One by one, the Whale Hunters attacked at the gray singer calf and the mother. More blood floated in the water.

Did Sedna come too late?

Then, without warning, Sedna unleashed the sharpest and loudest sonar clicks she ever can.

 _Kriiiiiiieeeeeeeeeck!_

It was so loud that it was even painful for Sedna to handle. It was the trick she learned from the depth hunters. But it was enough for the killer whales. It forced them to take a complete retreat. She chased after them, making sure that they won't dare to come back. The Predacon felt the agonizing pain still ringing inside her audio receptors when she turned her focus on the gray singer cow.

"Are you all right?" Sedna whistled.

"No…" the gray singer cow hummed her drumming groan-like song. "My son is injured."

She was right. Her son was bleeding from an open wound on his back. It looked bad. It would be a miracle if he'd survive long enough to arrive in the northern sea areas. No matter how much Sedna wanted to prevent it, she cannot stop death from stealing another life. Vanadis and Halja, the Twin Goddesses, had the power of the circle of life and death. They decided who would live and who would die. Sedna feared for every loss of a calf no matter if it was a great singer, an orca or a small cousin.

"Gray singer, you have to swim on the shallow waters if you want your son to live," Sedna suggested, although it sounded more like a demand than a suggestion. She knew it was the only way if the young bull will ever survive the migration.

"But I can't. We have to hurry," the mother protested. "I haven't eaten since three moon circles."

"It doesn't matter. Your son will die if you continue traveling through the deep waters. You must make a choice quickly."

"I… I want him to live. But I want to live as well."

 _It won't matter,_ Sedna thought, knowing the consequences. _No matter what choice you make, either you or your calf dies. No one can escape from the Twin Goddesses._

For a long moment, Sedna thought on the unavoidable. She knew the harsh reality.

" _Mother, why are they different from us?"_

" _Because they are not like us. They don't sing like we Peaceful Singers do. They prefer the silence. They don't have the same language we have, Healiáq. They belong to the Hunting Cultured Clans."_

" _Is that why they attacked me because of it?"_

" _Healiáq, there are so much you have to learn. You are still young…"_

" _Mother? Are you all right?"_

" _Sweetie, there's something I need to sing for you – Eaagh!"_

" _Mother!"_

Sedna got snapped from the memory and pulled back to reality when she felt a sudden, sharp pain tearing through her tail. She had completely forgotten her injury. How could she be foolish enough to forget it and swim away from the safe waters? She should've known by now. Now with the pain she would have it tough returning to the bay. Sedna would be forced to swim slower than appreciated. It'd delay more than thought. In slowest rate, she won't be there till the sun set down in the horizon.

"Are you okay?" the gray singer cow asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," Sedna half-lied. "But I must leave. I have to return to my pod members."

"You have a pod? I thought you left them over forty winters ago," she sounded questionable. Hearing her singing those words ripped another scar inside Sedna's spark. But she tried not to think the past.

 _What happened in the past cannot be forgotten nor forgiven,_ she sung herself mentally. _No, I've got to stay with Blue Eyes and Wise Voice._

"I have nothing to sing about it," she squealed bitterly. "It's not your business to know anyway. Bye."

It was not nice by Sedna to do that. She behaved like a misbehaving calf who didn't want to apologize. Yet, she did it on purpose. It hurt her too much when someone ask her about her past. She carried too many scars within her spark. Whenever one scar got ripped, it will bleed for a while till it heal up slowly eventually. The Akhlut Predacon turned her back against the gray singers and swam in a fast, yet bearable rate while she fought against the anguishing pain from her tail.

The storm hadn't left the coast yet when she picked the same path where she came. The waves weren't huge anymore, though. It rumbled like an underwater thunder below the waves whereas Sedna stayed inside the murky darkness.

* * *

"Where can she be?" Strongarm asked anxiously. She stood on a sharp-edged cliff on the western cliffs where she looked everywhere like a hawk seeking after its missing chick. The storm had passed the bay area an hour ago. The sky was clouded with open cracks so the sunlight penetrated through. The wind blew intensely so the trees danced in waves. The water waves rammed onto the cliffs brutally.

The rock was wet below her pedes. She was close to slip and fall if Optimus wasn't there. The Prime had no issue reading on the young cadet's face. She grew anxious by every klik. It had been nearly seven hours since they discovered that Sedna was gone. The evening sun crawled closer and closer toward the horizon, but it won't be underneath the horizon until after eleven o'clock in the night. The hydrophone recorder was activated as it played all sounds heard from underwater.

While Strongarm grew more anxious, Optimus remained calm and patient. He was not affected by Strongarm's nervousness. Although, he could understand how bad it really was. Unlike him, the young cadet spent a lot more time with Sedna than he did. She understood her better, communicated her better and even shared feelings with the Predacon. The bond between them was stronger than he imagined. He had no issue reading on her facial features. She was consumed by fear and worry.

"Where are you, Sedna?" Strongarm's voice sounded like a lost orphaned youngling.

"Strongarm, she'll come back," Optimus stepped beside her, kneeling on one knee and laid his servo on her shoulder gear.

"Optimus, it's been soon seven hours and she hasn't come back yet," she glared on him harshly that caused her worry to increase into worse. "What if… What if she has left us for good? If she has left us, then I'll never see her ever again!"

"Calm down, cadet," he placed his other servo on her opposite shoulder gear. He saw the first troubling signs that told him to act. Strongarm was panicking up. "I highly doubt she has left us for good. She could've left to explore the sea along the coast. Perhaps she was hungry and wanted to hunt some. But I believe she will come back to us soon."

"But Optimus… I cannot…"

"Strongarm, you have to trust in me."

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

Just then, they heard the vocalization they yearned to hear. It was Sedna's call that sung from the recorder. As it happened, Strongarm's face exploded up in a relieved joy as she shifted her optics back on the sea, looking straight after the Predacon. Then the Autobots saw the dorsal fin appearing above the surface as they saw the white steam of Sedna's blow briefly breezed. She was coming back. They noted she swam slower than thought.

But on that moment, Optimus noticed something else on the horizon. It was coming fast. As he narrowed his optics, he saw the unmissable lined army of black dorsal fins. However, he could not speak out directly because Strongarm shouted out in joy, so loud that his voice wouldn't be heard: "Sedna! You are back!"

It didn't take long before everything went to hell. Sedna was halfway from the bay when she suddenly launched up without warning.

 _Piiieeeaaaaa!_

On the right side of her orca head, where her two golden rings sat on the icicle horn behind her jaw, an orca bull had taken a bite on it. Sedna spun in an attempt to shake the killer whale off her jaw horn. It was easy for the killer whale lost its grip, flying through the air and landed on the water with a massive splash. What happened next was even more frightening. Another orca bull appeared that charged right on Sedna's right side, directly on her head. It's tall dorsal fin created a fearsome scene of pure horror.

 _Piieeeaaauuum!_

 _Piiieeeaaaaa!_

 _Deeaaiiaaaiiaa!_

 _Diiiaaaaam!_

The cries screamed from the recorder like an earthling woman who was kidnapped. Those screams were so loud that the recorder was close to get destroyed. The whole army of twenty orcas struck without warning.

Neither Optimus nor Strongarm could believe what they saw.

The orcas rammed, charged, beat and attacked Sedna while she shrieked. She sounded like paralyzed in utter fear, unable to fight back. Black dorsal fins were everywhere. The recorder recorded not only Sedna's cries but also the impacts of the orcas ramming against her body and splashing tail flukes, and then came unknown vocalizations that didn't belong to Sedna.

 _Awoooeee!_

 _Ayeeeyaaaiii!_

The cadet stood like frozen for a klik, shocked over the sudden attack. She had her optics widest as ever, her jaw dropped to the ground and no word escaped from her. But then her shock was replaced by a rage that made Optimus unexpectedly stunned. She roared her battle cry: "You leave her alone!"

Driven by her rage, she impulsively went into berserk. The cadet made a leap and dived under the water surface.

"Strongarm, wait!" Optimus shouted after her but didn't make it in time. Although, he knew he cannot let her charge toward the orcas. He grinned in frustration with a low groan before he leaped out and dived after her.

The fight was like a warzone while the cadet ran on the sea bottom that reached down to sixty meters deep. She saw the orcas swimming around the terrified Predacon, who despite her enormous Akhlut form, wasn't fighting back. All she did was shrieking, shaking her head with closed optics and rolled her body like an otter as an attempt to stop the orcas from ramming her. She didn't move a muscle to swim away either.

What the scrap was happening to her?

Why wasn't she fighting back or swimming away?

What prevented her?

 _Deeaaiiaaaiiaa!_

Blind by berserk rage, Strongarm forgot her own safety and judgement. She pulled her weapon, loaded and locked. She was so blind that she was willing to even kill a killer whale and protect her friend from them. But it was then she saw how swift and quick the killer whales were despite their massive sizes. They swam in lightning speed. Their black and white bodies shone like greenish silver whereas they swam in precise coordination like a pack of wolves. Even scarier, they were cooperating better than earthlings. She'd never imagined to see them so many at once.

"Go away, your filthy monsters!" she roared. Precisely on the moment, Sedna stopped screaming. She fell into silence, floating almost lifelessly and let the killer whales continue their attack upon her.

But then, just as she was about to fire a laser from her weapon, Strongarm saw an enormous orca bull swimming straight toward her in full speed, its jaws wide open. It swam past her on the right with only five meters apart between them. Sand got kicked up by the force from the orca's tail as it glided smoothly, yet efficiently. As it all happened, her rage transformed into pure dismay on that moment when she saw the killer whale. She accidently dropped her weapon that landed on the sea soil.

The orca bull was enormous with its outstanding length at eight and half meters. Its towering dorsal fin rose above an earthling man's height and was completely jacked with numerous jacks that trailed all way to the tip. The orca was as big as Optimus himself, which made the cadet more scared for she realized how tiny she was compared to the killer whales. Many of them were around seven to eight meters in length, some bigger and some shorter.

The killer whale's body was covered in healed rake scars. On the right side of its white jaw sat two black dots. Its eye patches were large, oval-shaped with one notch on the edges above the eyes and inclined down. The left eye patch had small dots on the back edge and both of them were covered with raked scars. The saddle patch was solid and wide. It had two sharp gape dips pointed down on both sides of its head. The orca bull's pec flippers were wide with the left flipper barely squared octagonal-shaped after a severe bone fracture that got miraculously healed.

But it was the curved flukes that made Strongarm face the true realization. The flukes had three notches, one on the right fluke with three dots and two on the left. The left fluke's tip was curled in a spiral.

Strongarm realized who the killer whale was. She recognized the description she sketched on the day when she met the fishermen. She had saved it inside her sketchbook file. Now she was seeing _him_ in front of her own optics.

"Big Jake…" she said the name.

It was Big Jake, the Dolphin Killer.

The cadet feared suddenly for her own life. All the adrenaline she had inside sky-dropped down to zero. She felt the cold water shallowing her temperature, causing her to shiver. Big Jake circled around her, inspecting her like a predator.

"Strongarm!" she heard Optimus' voice bellowing through the water. He ran toward her, moving his arm to cover her and hid her behind his tall spinal stunts. "Stay behind me and don't move."

Just then, another orca appeared into the scene. This time, it was a large orca cow with a length at nearly seven meters. It had a damaged dorsal fin that flopped on the right body side and several scars ran across its back on its left side, a reminder of a boat strike. It had long, square-edged and inclined eye patches with several notch marks on the edges above the eyes and its saddle patch was solid. The cow's tail flukes were 'muddy' that had more black fading than white. It swam past them with three meters apart between them. It swam upward in a spiral, hurrying to take a breath.

Then two more orcas approached them. It was an orca cow with its small calf. The cow was short; it was only five and half meters long with a short, pointy dorsal fin, wide eye patches and a solid saddle patch. It was full of black dots on the white jaw and the white underbelly. It gave a funny appearance of a Dalmatian dog. The calf was small with a length below three and half meters. It had two dots on the middle of its white jaw, a tiny dorsal fin and a solid saddle patch.

Big Jake was not alone. He had his pod. All the four killer whales swam in a circle around the Autobots, studying them like a wolf pack. No sound came from them. No vocalization or echolocation was heard. Strongarm and Optimus stood with their backs against each other, him holding a servo on her shoulder gear.

"Optimus, what are you doing here?" she squeaked, holding her gaze on Big Jake and the orca cow with the damaged dorsal fin.

"Listen to me carefully, cadet," he moved his sharp gaze over his shoulder, looking down at her. The seriousness burned like flames on his optics. "Whatever you do, don't run."

"Run? But we've got to help Sedna. She needs us!" she exclaimed.

"Do not underestimate them. These killer whales are highly intelligent predators," he rose his voice in an attempt to give her clear message. "If you run, they will hunt and harm you. They will not hesitate to attack you."

Though, it didn't give any afford when they heard Sedna's cry once again.

 _Piiieeeaaaaa…_

It sounded weak, almost lifeless. It sounded like she gave up. She let the killer whales beat her up without fighting back. The killer whales did more than beating her. They started to rake her as well. It looked like it was never going to end.

"Hang on, Sedna!" Strongarm screamed. "I'm coming for you!"

What she did next became the greatest mistake she'd done in her life. She ran.

"Strongarm, don't run!" Optimus shouted her with his servo straight out.

But it was too late. As the cadet ran, it triggered the orcas into action. The female orca with the damage dorsal fin was first to strike. It charged not toward the cadet but right at Optimus in full speed. He managed to turn around and faced the fast orca coming toward him, and in a swift strike, it opened its jaws and bit on his crest with an iron grip.

"Aaargh!" he roared while he got nearly dragged by the fierce force of the orca whose strength proved to be brutal. Fortunately, the orca lost its grip from his crest because it was made in metal, which it hurt the orca's jaws. It left nothing on his crest, except a tiny dose of pain.

When Strongarm heard his roar, she turned her helmet over her shoulder. "Optimus, hang on!" she cried out his name.

But a nano-klik later, as she moved her optics back on Sedna, she faced Big Jake who charged toward her in full speed. She couldn't scream nor react in time before she saw Big Jake's jaws clenching on her face plates. The force was so brutal that the cadet fell backward. All she saw was his pink tongue and the rows of yellow, razor-sharp teeth. Then she screamed out. Just as it happened, the orca mother struck onto her too, this time trying to take a grip on her neck gear with its jaws. The calf didn't do anything. Instead it swam in a safe distance, observing them as if it was a hunting lesson.

Strongarm struggled to free herself from the jaws of death. She felt the front teeth scraping on her cheek plates and neck gear. The killer whales were pushing her down, trying to prevent her from rising up on her pedes. Though, she had closed her optics tightly because she couldn't handle to see Big Jake's mouth. But then, as it happened, she heard the furious roar that came from Optimus.

With his fierce strength, he wrapped his arms around Big Jake's body and literally pulled him away with all his strength. Although, he was careful not hurting the enormous killer whale. When Big Jake lost his grip, the two orca cows ganged up and started to attack the tall Prime. The spotted orca cow attacked on his smoke pipes behind his spinal struts while the spotted orca attacked on one of his knee joint gears. The Prime was quick to release Big Jake free as he tried to stop the female orcas from damaging him more.

Just then, the orca calf joined up. But instead striking, it swam toward Strongarm and started mimicking after its mother by biting on Strongarm's yellow crest, though barely as if it was uncertain how to do it properly. Just then, after taking a deeply vital breath, Big Jake swam toward Strongarm again. But this time he didn't attack. Instead, he floated above her with his rostrum pointed down at her face plates. The little calf came beside him. Then he joined his female members, attacking Optimus who never used his weapon but used his bare servos.

The cadet slowly rose on her pedes, turning her helmet when her optics caught the orca calf that approached her cautiously. She met the tiny eye. She saw something that made her surprised. There was curiosity glimmering on its eyes.

 _Ayiiaaaoom,_ the orca calf vocalized slightly. Yet, it woke Strongarm's curiosity. Though it lasted not long before Optimus ran to the cadet.

"Take cover!" he shouted as he leaped. They landed on the soil, him half-above, half-beside her. The calf fled immediately back to its mother.

On that moment, everything changed.

 _Vhooooooouuuum!_

A loud sound penetrated through the sea water. It sounded like a song. Both Strongarm and Optimus rose up their helmets to see where the sound came from. What their optics captured in front of them amazed them completely. It was a humpback whale. No, not one but _two_ humpback whales had arrived.

"Sweet Solus Prime!" Strongarm exclaimed, astonished over the beautiful whales. She'd never seen a humpback whale in real life. "What is that for a thing?"

"It's a humpback whale," just like Strongarm, Optimus was astonished like he'd never predicted it to occur. "Wait, there is two of them."

The two humpback whales came close into Sedna who floated unmovable. They created a shield around her with their own bodies, blocking the startled killer whales from harming her more. They were way bigger than Big Jake with their lengths at fourteen to fifteen meters, and their pec flippers were as long as the spotted female orca. The Autobots stared in amazement.

The whales circled around the Akhlut Predacon. One of them, a white-bellied male lifted up its white pec flipper and slammed it against the surface. The blast unleashed a thundering shockwave of sound that scared some of the orcas off guard. The male had a damaged fluke with several deep notches.

 _Whooouuuum!_

 _Eyeeyaaaiii!_

As it happened, Big Jake did an attempt to attack the humpback whales. He charged on the second humpback whale, a stocky female and rammed the whale's body with a hit. But it didn't affect the large female humpback whale. Instead, it raised its wide tail flukes high enough to thrash a huge splash, creating the same shockwave that scared more orcas off guard.

"What are they doing?" too astonished to speak, Strongarm asked like a youngling.

"They are protecting her," Optimus answered, his gaze totally focused on the humpback whales in fascination. "I'd never seen anything like this before."

A klik later, they witnessed the humpback whales chasing away the orcas, forcing them into a total retreat, but not before they gave them a vicious fight. A group of killer whales charged the male humpback whale while another group struck the female. Big Jake's pod was attacking the first whale. They rammed and raked the whales with little success. The fight was short lasting before the killer whales gave up. They were forced for a full retreat. In straight army lines, the orcas fled while the humpback whales chased them away. It was too much for the killer whales. There were too many whales.

After a long moment, the humpback whales returned to Sedna who barely moved a muscle nor opened her optics. She stayed floating on the surface when the two whales approached her, seemingly worried and gentle. As the Autobots got up on their pedes, the female whale gently swam toward them for a look. Strongarm saw its large eye staring through her optics.

 _Brrrrouuuum…_

The whale gave a groan-like call as it glided past them before returning back to Sedna. Both the whales floated beside on her sides, providing her comfort. It was all silent. No, not really when the whales began singing.

 _Vhooouuuuum… Whoooouuum… Brrrrouuuum…_

Both the cadet and the Prime dropped their jaws as they listened the gorgeous songs echoing. The humpback whales became tender as they used several flipper movements, smoothly gliding and gentle behaviors that would remind of a dance.

 _Whooouuup… Vhooooouuuum…_

It was then Sedna finally opened her optics.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ she sang upset and discouraged.

"Sedna, are you all right?" Strongarm asked aloud without thinking, which was a mistake. Her voice triggered the whale closest to the Autobots into defensive aggression. It lifted its pec flipper, giving a warning with a violent slap. That caused the young femme to step backward, staring with wide, startled optics.

"It seems we have to leave them alone," Optimus grasped her shoulder wheel, looking down on her seriously.

"But Sedna –"

"Don't ignore the whale's warning, cadet. If I was you, I would back off and let them be. Remember this. You shall never underestimate animals."

"Optimus, she needs me."

They got interrupted by a second flipper slap from the same whale.

"The message is clear. We must give them space," Optimus said.

"I'm not going anywhere until Sedna is safe," Strongarm protested, refusing to take a step. She proved to be stubborn. However, her voice told the Prime that she was stressed after what she'd witnessed. She needed to calm down. Even worse, he saw fresh wounds on her face plates and neck gear that were bleeding Energon slightly.

"Strongarm, don't force me to carry you away like a youngling," he warned her. "Also, you need to calm down. These whales are not hurting her."

"I… I have to be with her," she still defended herself. "What if the killer whales come back?"

"All right, you asked for it," he had it enough. As it happened, he wrapped his arms around her chassis. Immediately he faced some protesting. "You have done everything enough. Now we need to leave."

"Hey, let me go!" she shouted as she was carried over his shoulder, using her arms to beat behind his shoulders. Her loud voice triggered the humpback whales to react. Again, they slapped their flippers on the surface, then they tail-slapped harshly so water erupted like mini volcanos.

Optimus ran as fast as he could despite the beating fists onto his spinal stunts. It took around fifteen to twenty kliks when he arrived on the cliffs, running through the entrance and entered inside the bay. He ran all way to the beach where he finally dropped Strongarm down on the sand.

"What in Primus' name are you doing?!" she glared him furiously.

"Stand still," the Prime bent down on his knee, grabbing her face plates and took a look on her wounds. His gaze deepened into concern while he studied carefully on the wounds. Two wounds ran on her left cheek plate, four more on the back of her neck gear and two that were dangerously close to her vital neck Energon cables, and the final two wounds that were barely visible on her yellow crest.

"What is it?" the cadet complained a bit, still holding her furious gaze on him.

"You got very lucky this time," he pointed on her wounded cheek plate.

Strongarm placed her index and middle digits on her cheek, feeling them and the warm Energon. Once she saw the blue Energon on the tips of her digits, her optics widened into horror. She had definitely failed feeling the burning pain on all of the bite wounds she'd got. Also, her spinal column ached after the hard slam when Big Jake charged on her face plates.

"Am I injured?" she spoke shocked.

"Yes, you are," Optimus nodded. He then poked on his own neck cables. "If the bite wounds got a couple of inches closer… you'd be good as dead."

As it happened, her servo began to shake suddenly. Optimus responded directly as he grabbed her face plates for a second time. Their optics met.

"They're monsters…" Strongarm said, her voice breaking.

"Look at me," he replied. "Strongarm, look at me."

"They're monsters…" she repeated the same words.

* * *

The sun was disappearing and the stars arriving when Sedna finally decided to swim. The echo singers hadn't left her since the sudden attack of the Silent Hunters. They gave her support while she recovered from the trauma. During the attack, she shut down herself and did not stop the Silent Hunters. She knew why the Silent Hunters attacked her. They were looking after vengeance. They wanted to avenge for her interruption during their hunt.

"Are you okay now?" the female echo singer, named Inna, asked in worry.

"I'm feeling better now…" Sedna replied with a whistle.

"Good. We've been here for a long time enough," the male, named Amo, sang. "We need to swim on separate ways. It's sunset now."

"I know," the Predacon whistled.

"Where will you swim?" Inna sang.

"I will swim inside the bay ahead of us. It's my hiding place."

"You sure you'll be fine?"

"I will be okay. I just need to stay away from the water for a while," she sang her answer.

"That's a wise choice. However, if you ever feel alone," Inna continued. "You can sing to me and I will come."

"That's lovely. Thank you, Inna and Amo," she thanked them. "For rescuing me…"

"You're welcome. We just can't let the Whale Hunters come and beat every great singer," Amo sang. "They're so evil in nature."

"Take care, Sedna," Inna sang her farewell. Then she and Amo left, disappearing into the darkness.

Then Sedna started to swim into the safe bay where she hesitated not to hurry on land. Although, her tail ached in severe pain. She had to swim like a dog by paddling her forelegs and kick her hind legs, gliding through the surface. The twilight sky forced the last sunlight to vanish completely. The stars glimmered up in the night sky, slowly revealing the ocean of stars. As soon she got up on land, she saw Wise Voice. He hurried toward her. Blue Eyes were lying next to the oak tree, sleeping.

"Sedna, are you okay?" he asked deeply worried. He stretched out his servo when she opened her mouth, revealing her fangs as an aggressive 'back off' warning. She didn't use any sound though. She was not on mood for vocalization.

Her entire body was entirely bruised and covered in raked wounds that bled. Sedna was no stranger when it comes to raked wounds. She was used for it. From early younglinghood, whenever she misbehaved or did something that was not appreciating, she got punished, usually with the result of raking. Also, she was no stranger either when it comes to Silent Hunter encounters.

 _Wise Voice, stay away from me, please..._

"I understand…" Wise Voice used his open servos to show surrender as he walked backward, understanding straight. He used simple servo gestures that Sedna understood well. "I will leave you alone, Sedna. If you need anything, we'll be here."

She walked into the forest where she sought a nice place for sleep. When she found one, she started to dig a large hole twice her own size. Then she gathered a lot of leaf branches, high grass and moss from rocks, which she put them inside the hole. She created a cozy nest. After that, it was simple as it said. She lied down on her fat tummy, curling like a wolf and fell instant asleep. She was so exhausted that all her pain got easily ignored.

* * *

 _It was pitch dark, so dark like the blackest night where no moon or stars could shine._

 _Strongarm had no idea where she was. She swirled around, looking for clues when she discovered that she was floating gravity-less._

" _Where am I?" she asked. Her voice echoed long and wide. Just then, she turned her helmet upward and saw light shining up. She started to wave her arms and kick her legs like she was swimming, which sounded a bit funny._

 _ **Eyeeyaaaiii!**_

 _Suddenly, she heard the sound that made her spinal column to freeze. She swung around, looking after the sound. She saw nothing. It was too dark. She turned her helmet upward again, looking up on the light where she saw a shadow. It was Optimus. It was then she realized that she was underwater. She began swimming frequently in a hurry to the surface. But when she was closest with her servos outstretched and was close to grab Optimus' servo, a monster suddenly emerged without warning, swimming in full speed._

 _It was Big Jake. He was an enormous monster whose black and white patterned body brought fear. He swam straight at her, catching her ped with his jaws and pulled her down to the endless pitch darkness where the depth awaited her. Optimus tried to reach for her but she became unreachable too quickly as the light vanished completely. His shadow vanished as well._

 _She screamed out. There was no scream. Only bubbles escaped from her mouth. As it was as darkest, Big Jake let her go, vanishing into the darkness. Strongarm swirled like a whirl, watching everywhere. She couldn't see anything. Then, one nano-klik later, she saw Big Jake coming in charge directly at her._

 _ **Ayeeeyaaaiii!**_

 _Big Jake took a bite on her arm. He tore her arm apart from her body. The pain was unbelievable. It was the worst pain she'd ever experienced. Yet, no scream was heard from her despite her screaming grimace. Then came Big Jake's pod members. The two cows struck toward her body. The orca cow with damaged dorsal fin took a bite on her leg, tearing it apart from her as well. The spotted orca cow rammed onto her chassis. The calf was last to attack. It attacked on her crest again._

 _All the four orcas then gathered together for the final blow. They swam in full speed at her. She stood no chance against them as they took every part of her body. Big Jake bit on her helmet, the spotted orca cow on her other arm and the second cow on her other leg. The calf attacked on one of her doorwings. They tore her apart in pieces like a sea lion._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!"

Her scream was full of despair as she leapt up, her face plates panicked and her arms waving around in defense.

"Strongarm!" Optimus reacted instantly. He came quickly to her side, wrapping his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "It's okay, Strongarm. I've got you. Shh, it's okay, I have you."

"Op-Optimus…" the cadet looked at him, then she wept so the tears squirted. She hugged him tightly, hiding her face and sobbed loudly. Her entire body shuddered intensely as a reaction of the nightmare she suffered.

Optimus held his servo behind her shoulder blades under her doorwings, the other one on her helmet. He hugged tightly, yet tenderly, knowing she was in urgent need for comfort and safety. He understood what she was facing through without doubt. He could read it clear. She was traumatized.

They were unaware of Sedna's presence. She had heard the cadet's cry, but she seemed to be unsure what to do. She hid in the shadows, her optics glimmering like a pair of cat eyes. Her red-tattooed face plates shone as well, reflecting a deep melancholy. She understood the cadet's trauma. She recognized the trauma clear and easily.

 _Deeeiiaaauum,_ she squealed in low frequencies, full with sorrow and empathy.

The whole night sky shone in millions of stars. The summer nights were as shortest now.

* * *

 **Now finally Strongarm got to face Big Jake at last. Oh gosh, I'm glad to finish this chapter in time before the 5th Transformers movie, The Last Knight arrives. I have a warning though. Once I see the movie, I may delay this story and my other stories for one reason I don't want to mention about. However, since summer has arrived, I'm gonna spend a lot of time writing. So… the major question: Will Strongarm recover from her trauma or develop something worse? That's for the next episode. Stay turned!**


	12. Strongarm's Struggle

**Sorry for the delay but here's this chappie at last. We're going to travel through Sedna's POV this time, entirely. Triggers: trauma, blood.**

* * *

 **Strongarm's Struggle**

* * *

 _The summer night was pitch-dark. There was not a moon in the night sky. The air felt so alien. The wildlife was very alien much as well. The taiga forests were mysterious and scary. The beasts looked nothing like the stranded Cybertronians had ever witnessed. The three Cybertronians were the last survivors of the spaceship that crash-landed through the mountains._

 _Since they arrived on land, they had been forced to travel constantly in search for resources. They faced starvation. They tried to contact the other Cybertronians in vain. The long solar cycles lasted longer than the night cycles that lasted short. It had lasted an entire lunar cycle, and still they hadn't received any call from the other Cybertronians nor other spaceships in outer space._

 _The carrier and her sparkmate were in deep recharge. Their recharging spot laid only a short mile from a large river where its stream contained forces no creature can dare to swim across over. The taiga trees surrounded the little family._

 _Their little youngling was not recharging. It was too awake to recharge. It looked up to the night sky, looking on countless of stars that covered the whole sky, belonging to the entire Milky Way. The youngling's blue optics were wide-open._

 _Just then, it heard something. Hooting calls from a night creature that flew in silence. It looked after the flying creature, which it found it quickly for the creature hid inside its nest on a large, tall pine tree._

 _The youngling raised up on its wobbling pedes, walking toward the tree for a closer look. The night creature flapped out its wings and flew away, gliding through the air in complete silence. The little youngling's curiosity overwhelmed it's still developing processor. It started to follow after the creature. It walked far from its parents, too far away. The youngling didn't pay attention for the environment._

 _Two eyes laid on the wandering alien, which the owner was a fearsome and notorious predator._

 _The youngling then stopped as it found bushes that had flowers on them. the bushes rested near big rocks that had been dragged by the enormous inland glacier ice. It walked to the bushes, exploring the flowers. It smiled a bit as it picked a flower and put it inside its mouth. Though, the youngling spitted the flower for it swallowed the flower by mistake and it tasted quite awful. The river was not far from the youngling. Its rumbling stream drummed on and on endlessly._

 _When the little one took another flower, the youngling heard a growling noise that forced it to look up. In an instant, it met the eyes of a Smilodon that had been sneaking after it. It roared out as it opened its jaws widely, its two saber-teeth glimmering in the pitch darkness._

 _The youngling screamed as it ran. It tried to flee from the Smilodon that chased after it. The youngling could not escape from it before the two fangs gripped on its left shoulder from behind. The fangs penetrated through the soft metal. The youngling had not reached the age where it will transform for the first time. It was tiny as well. Actually too tiny to be a regular Cybertronian youngling._

 _The youngling struggled to free itself. The predator refused to let its grip go as it dragged the fighting alien. It growled fiercely. But then the predator suddenly dropped the youngling as the ground shook violently. The youngling's parents were coming for the rescue. The Smilodon snarled furiously. The youngling fled instantly, though in the wrong way as it ran straight towards the river._

 _The predator detected its fleeing prey so it charged after it, using its paws to claw on its metal armor. The claws left barely scratch marks, although it did cause some pain for the Smilodon. The youngling ran fast but wobbly when it slipped on the edge and fell down into the river. The predator made its choice to retreat but not before it snarled its frustrated call as it witnessed its prey vanishing inside the stream._

 _The water current was powerful as the cold water engulfed the youngling. It got up on the surface, calling after its parents that managed to find the river. But it was a brief glimpse before the youngling hit a big rock. The collision made it fall unconsciously. The water swallowed it whole, pulling the youngling further and further away._

 _It could not hear its parents' desperate cries._

Sedna woke up without warning as she jerked up in fear. Her blue optics were wide-open, her optic rings very small and the pupils were tiny dots in the middle of the optic rings. She panted heavily whereas she recovered from the nightmare that she dreamt and startled her from her recharge.

 _That dream again,_ she thought, frowning. It was not the first time she had the dream. It came rarely but sometimes it came without warning. _Why did it come again? I haven't had it since… over forty winters ago._

She laid down on her nest, breathing slowly while she thought more on the dream. The dream was a thing she'd never understood. She wondered on it sometimes whenever it showed up. Sometimes she wondered what was trying to tell her and why.

Sedna rolled over on her spinal struts to look up in the sky where she saw the very few stars that remained in the disappearing night. Dawn was coming. Now when summer was here, the night circles were as shortest and the sun circles as longest. But she lasted not long laying on her spinal column when the pain struck in the middle, which forced her to roll on her left body side.

It was her dorsal fin that caused the pain.

Her dorsal fin was made of a metal that was bendable but quite rough. It was able to bend on one side or the opposite but it had always stand straight up since she started to learn how to swim over 55,000 years ago. Orca dorsal fins stand up tall for the marine mammals swam for thousands of mils daily. Yet, Sedna knew collapsed dorsal fins do occur. If an orca was ill, disabled with massive limit of speed or its dorsal fin got bitten, it can flop on one side of its spine. It can happen with other small cousins too.

However, in recent winters, many cetaceans suffered more injuries caused by fast harpoons and moving isles. The propeller blades could slice easily through the blubber and flesh, causing deep cutting wounds or damaging the spinal cord. Some suffered so cruelly that they could not swim properly anymore, not holding up in speed and remain agile. It ended commonly to a slow and agonizing path to the awaiting death.

Sedna sighed out her breath when she thought on Blue Eyes and Wise Voice. She heard the scream from her little friend who was full of fear and panic. Hearing her scream was a thing Sedna can probably not forget. Her scream was so full of fear.

Something happened to Blue Eyes that Sedna missed. She had no memory. The only she remembered was the constant beating from the Silent Hunters, and she had closed optics to not look on the Hunters. She did not want to see them. Yet, she could not stop them. She didn't fight back either.

Sedna knew it too simple. The Predacon might be enormous and powerful with brutal strength, but despite that, she feared the Silent Hunters more than anything else. She had the big list of countless number of encounters with them.

Some encounters were peaceful where she'd left them immediately and they did not chase after her. Other encounters occurred by utter surprise, which ended a couple of rake wounds. But the most encounters were aggressive ones where Sedna got viciously attacked by a pod of them whenever she either accidently faced them or she tried to prevent them from hurting other great singers.

The pre-sun circle's attack was one of the aggressive ones. Sedna stopped them from killing a gray singer calf. And she paid the price for her actions.

 _The Hunters attacked me for vengeance,_ she thought, feeling regretful and ashamed. Sedna should have known better by now, yet she failed every time. _And again I have to repeat learning in the same lessons._

Sedna exhaled another sigh, yawning and she decided to fall back in sleep. She leaned down on her nest, curled like a ball and slept. However, she slept lightly for her wounds ached everywhere. Sedna was totally bruised in every inch. The bruises were massive. But no matter how she struggled recharging, Sedna thought on Blue Eyes. The long time the femmes spent together awakened feelings within her spark as memories played inside her complex memory bank.

" _Momma?" Healiáq whistled, confused and anxious over her mother's behavior. Healiáq was still learning to sing properly._

 _It had been nine moon circles since the Láq Bloodline orcas found Healiáq and adopted her as one of them. Through the time, the Láq Bloodline learned how completely different their new member was. Unlike them, she can't communicate in their ways. At first, she communicated through the mouth, not the head. Back then, they didn't understand why. It was basically easy to explain though. They did not know that Healiáq had no organs._

 _She was a Cybertronian youngling in a comparison of a three-year old earthling. She was still learning to speak in her mother language, and her body contained soft metal that covered her still growing protoform. Because of it, Healiáq had it tough._

 _Healiáq continued to nurse from her mother though despite she was not adapted to consume organic food. She was learning too, very slowly. Her body was on its first stage of adaption in this new, alien world._

 _Her mother, Sehaláq, behaved strangely. She became less vocal and more silent. She swam up to the surface often than usually. Her enormously wide and fatty body was very huge. Sehaláq floated on the surface with Närakaláq and Ráienláq closely next to her. The other members circled around them. Halké kept a close, watchful eye along with Tairu who stayed close to him. The calves were confused as well, yet they seemed to know almost what was going on._

" _Momma?" Healiáq repeated. She attempted to swim closer to her mother but aunt Lakuláq pushed her away, seemingly stopping her from approaching closer._

" _Not now, Healiáq," she squealed, surprisingly low as if she was not allowed to rise her voice. "You must wait."_

 _Healiáq did as her aunt sang despite she could not communicate yet and she did not understand a word either. She tried not to swim closer. Although, she went to Tairu and Halké instead. She swam beside her grand-uncle. The bulls and the young hybrid swam up to the surface, blowing their breaths._

 _Healiáq raised her head above, inhaled a very deep breath. It was a new behavior she was learning, which it was also a regular dull. Every time her mother was up on the surface and took a breath, Healiáq imitated the same. In the early times, her mother pushed her up every time after she nursed or fell in sleep. Unlike the orcas, Healiáq did not know that her new family cannot sleep completely, otherwise they would drown._

" _Momma…" she whistled, looking on her silent mother._

 _Then some vocalizations were heard._

 _Deeeiiaaauum…._

" _There you go, my daughter," Närakaláq sang, encouraging and comforting her tormented daughter. "It's only the start."_

" _Mother, it hurts…" the young cow whistled in agony. She was in the early stage of labor. The contractions were irregular, weak but anguishing._

" _Little sister, you can do it," Ráienláq screeched softly. "Swim around, sister. It helps."_

 _Sehaláq started to swim, slowly with small tail movements. Side by side her oldest sister and mother swam on both sides. The whole family was anxious. They knew what was happening. They were also excited._

 _It was a night circle in the middle of spring season. The dawn was approaching in haste. The Láq pod stayed in the same area without leaving it. They swam on shallow waters, closely into the border between the land and the sea._

 _The starts started to vanish in retreat when the contractions grew stronger and more regular. Sehaláq became louder as she shrieked in pain, swimming up and down in between breaths. Her mother remained swimming by her side, refusing to leave her._

 _Then, after some contractions, the first signs of the calf's tiny flukes appeared._

 _Sensing something was wrong, Healiáq tried to make another attempt to near her struggling mother. Again, aunt Lakuláq stopped her and pushed her away._

" _Not now. You must wait more," she squawked, annoyed over the young hybrid who still did not understand a word._

 _On the short distance, Healiáq was able to look on her mother. That was then she saw the tail flukes. The hybrid got scared to see the tail. Something was happening bad with mother._

" _There you go, Sehaláq," Närakaláq whistled, softly in motherly encouragement. "The flukes are out. Soon your calf will be here with us. Soon I will be a grandmother."_

" _You already are, mom," Sehaláq squealed, frustrated due her pain. "How many time have I sung to you about that?"_

" _I know, sweetie, but it's so exciting every time," her mother whistled happily, ignoring her daughter's pain for temporarily._

 _The stars fled as the newborn rays of sunlight glimmered in the horizon, an incoming blue view where the sun will rise, then it changed into pink, orange and yellow. It took its time when the first sight of the sun finally appeared in the horizon, a bright orange and yellow fireball that peeked up._

 _More time slipped past and the contractions grew as strongest when Sehaláq pushed more and more, forcing her calf to leave from her safe womb and enter into the unknown world outside. The calf was coming. Sehaláq swam in full speed as she spun in a spiral, boosting forward with all strength she got._

 _Then it came finally. Sehaláq pushed three times and her calf was out, its umbilical cord cut apart and blood was in the water. Instinctually, the calf swam up toward the surface. The young mother was fast to come to her newborn calf, pushing her up. The matriarch joined up. Soon the whole family joined after them. Sehaláq held her newborn calf next to her head where she got her very first eye contact with her firstborn calf._

 _When the calf took its first breath, Halké suddenly sang out: "May Vanadis praise upon us."_

 _Just then, Sehaláq turned her focus on her daughter Healiáq._

" _Come, Healiáq," she sang, relieved and joyful. "Come and meet your little sister."_

 _Yes, her newborn calf was a little female. The matriarch swam behind the confused hybrid and gave her a gentle nudge. Healiáq approached to her mother. Her blue optics stared widely in an amazed confusion as if she understood not who the calf was or what had just happened. The hybrid swam on the side of her mother while her little sister swam on the opposite side._

 _The young mother and her two calves swam up and down between the breaths in a regular pattern as the little calf had begun on its first stage of breathing. The entire family gave a distance for Sehaláq to bond with her newborn daughter. Unlike the black and white pattern, all orca calves were darkly gray and orange on the heartbeat they were born. Their saddle patches were nearly invisible as well. Though, the calf's saddle patch had the recognizable open saddle patch, which appeared to be far more open than most of her relatives had._

" _Momma?" Healiáq whistled._

" _Healiáq, you are a sister now," Sehaláq squawked._

" _What shall be the name?" unexpectedly, Lakuláq squealed overexcited in joy. "You know the tradition."_

" _Lakuláq, calm down. Let Sehaláq choose the name," Ráienláq squeaked._

" _Everyone, calm down," Halké silenced them all. "Give her some time to consider."_

 _All the orca members encircled in a circle with the young mother and her daughters, waiting patiently for the name to be heard._

" _The name shall be… Minláq," Sehaláq sang out the name. "Minláq, the light of choice."_

" _Minláq," all the members sang the name, except Healiáq. She had her full focus on her little sister. Although, she avoided coming too close. However, as it happened, the hybrid brought an unexpected surprise._

" _Min…Minláq," she whistled._

As it happened, Sedna woke up again without reason.

 _Minláq,_ she instantly frowned as she thought on her little sister. The more she thought on it, the more she saw it clearer. Blue Eyes reminded her of Minláq.

 _My real name, Healiáq, has another meaning,_ Sedna whistled to herself from inside. _It means second chance… I'm the only one who has it._

She knew the meaning of Bloodline names. Each pod of Peaceful Singers carried the name meaning of the Bloodline they belonged. The name Láq meant _choice._ Sedna was not surprised anymore why her real name meant _second chance._ The Láq Bloodline pod stood up for their choices they made.

Again, her memory told her about her true kind. Sedna was not made of flesh and bone but metal. But she lived as an orca for her entire life, never knowing about her true people or why she came to Earth on first place. The biggest question she held inside was the deepest one: _what happened to her real parents?_

Sedna realized on the moment that morning had arrived. She yawned widely, tempted to fall back asleep again. However, she decided to rise up and head down to the water. Her body felt dry after a whole night away from the water. It was itchy too. The wounds itched pretty much to her irritation. The Predacon stood up on all four limbs, stretching out like a feral cat with another yawn. Then she transformed into her Akhlut form and walked calmly but sleepy out from the forest.

The sunlight shone in orange gold that made her darkly blue and white orca appearance to glimmer in multicolor. The morning sky was half-clear, half-cloudy with big, fuzzy clouds. The Predacon yawned widely again, so wide that her jaws gasped as large as it can be. The sand was soft underneath her paws. The water surface glittered so brightly that it gave a stinging itch on her optics.

Just as she touched the water that washed up, Sedna spotted Wise Voice who pushed the boat back into the water. He turned his helmet over his broad shoulder. Their optics met.

 _Eeeeiiiuuuum,_ she whistled friendly, heading towards him.

"Morning, Sedna," Wise Voice greeted her. He sounded tired as if he suffered by lack of sleep. There was a sense of concern within his voice too.

 _Priiieee?_

Sedna sensed the change in his voice that made her to tense up. She clicked several clicks of echolocation onto him to inspect what was wrong. She found how badly bruised he was everywhere on his body.

"How are you?" he asked, gesturing slightly. He was still unconfident over the complex sign language both Sedna and Blue Eyes trained so much together since the beginning. His optics paid attention on the Predacon's raked injuries. He walked closer to her, reaching his servo out and patted on her rostrum.

 _Eeeeiiiuuuum,_ she vocalized warily of his presence.

Although, she did not feel uncomfortable as he stood as closest. Sedna studied the tall giant who reached up to her widely chested shoulders. He placed his servo on her left shoulder, his gaze lost in thoughts. He looked on her wounds. Then he laid his other servo right at one raked wound that had become a pretty nasty-looking bruise.

 _Bruook!_

As the Predacon felt his servo touched on the bruise, she responded with one of her bark-like sounds, jaw-clapping with her jaws and stumped her paws onto the sand, which gave a thud. Immediately Wise Voice stepped back, stunned. He raised both of his servos in surrender.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you more than you are dealing now."

Despite of Sedna's inability to understand mouth-language words, she calmed down in any matter. She did it for she could see there was no harm in his gaze. He did not intend to do it. However, she used her left paw that she stretched on her right foreleg. She gestured the 'hurt' signal, but then she added a new gesture; a fast scratching movement that signaled 'itching'.

It was right. She was in pain and her whole body itched like crazy. She cannot reach everywhere. Just then, Sedna raised her left paw that pointed at Wise Voice, then pointed on herself and started scratching under her chest.

"Your wounds are itching," Wise Voice understood undoubtedly. He pointed on her, followed by the 'hurt' and the new 'itching' gestures. He then said and signed more: "You need someone to scratch on you. Would you mind if I help you?"

At first it was silent. Sedna took her time thinking it through. Then she nodded with her vocalization: _Deeaaaum…_

Wise Voice placed himself next to her neck. "Here?" he placed both of his servos on her neck and started to smooth on her dry, itchy armor. Then, gently, he began to rub with his digit tips. The touch felt relaxing. She sensed an inner serenity that streamed through her pained body.

 _Kruuugh,_ she whistled the purr-like sound while she relaxed down, breathing deeply and slowly through her wide-open jaws. Her breaths were more like deep pants that exhaled like sighs. Whereas the scratching progressed, Wise Voice went everywhere on her body; belly, spinal stunts, tail, neck and under her chest.

"You like it, don't you?" Wise Voice said, seemingly thankful to see Sedna being calm and relaxed. After a long moment, he eventually finished it whole.

 _Piieeaaam,_ Sedna whistled and nodded, pleased over it. The itching was gone. Yet, she knew it was only temporarily before it will return.

She cocked her head on the side where she looked on Wise Voice. Though, she began to consider more about him and her little friend. Since his arrival, she kept hearing them calling each other's names, something that she started to think if she should learn their names properly.

 _Blue Eyes' name is… Strongarm,_ Sedna recalled it, _and Wise Voice's name is… Optimus Prime. Huh, their names are odd. Does their kind bear strange names like that?_

But once again, another reminder awoke inside Sedna's processor. She was one of them. She belonged to their kind, not orcas. Still, it hurt her spark when Sedna thought on it. In her entire lifetime, she'd lived amongst orcas as long as she can remember.

They were her family.

Just then, some mumbling sounds were heard. It came from Blue Eyes who was waking up. She got up on her pedes and cast her gaze to the water. It was then she saw the Akhlut Predacon. But instead for happiness, horror appeared on her facial plates instead. Her blue optics widened as large as they could, her mouth open and she screamed out. Instantly, she ran into the woods like a deer in panic, fleeing from the predator.

"Strongarm, wait!" Wise Voice called after her in vain as Blue Eyes fled.

Instinctually, the Predacon trotted after her panicking friend, cautiously. She had almost no difficulty to find her friend. She relied on her hearing and echolocation to locate her friend, which it took barely a sparkbeat until she found Blue Eyes. The little femme was laying on the grass, hidden behind a big tree and several bushes, curled like a ball and shook intensely. Her servo hid her audio receptors, her optics shut closed tightly and tears glittered on the corners of them.

On that moment, Sedna flowed back inside her memories one more time.

" _Momma!" Minláq squeaked in panic, swimming lost in the darkness._

 _Healiáq's little sister was only a summer circle old when she swam lost from their mother. The hybrid searched after her, away from their mother. Unlike most calves, Minláq proved to be surprisingly curious who sought for adventures away from mother, which was something that the young calf did not understand the consequences of her curiosity._

 _Above the water surface, a violent storm raged viciously as thunder unleashed everywhere inside the clouds. That gave an impressive view of thousands of white roots spreading across the whole heaven. It occurred not only up in the heaven though._

 _Lightning struck on the sea water, which created a vast space of electric sparks that spread out more roots. Brutal winds dominated side by side along the thunder as the winds made the waves to grow enormous. The rough rain rammed on endlessly with massive raindrops. Whenever a cetacean went up to the surface, its skin would be whipped like you'd get hit by rough hail instead._

 _Worse, it was night as well. In the time of night, leaving the pod was not only foolish; it was also dangerous, especially for a small calf that had not reached to its first winter yet. The thunderstorm led to a threatening situation. The pod got split up during the storm._

 _Healiáq, Minláq and their mother Sehaláq were separated from the matriarch. It grew worse when Minláq swam in the wrong way, which triggered Healiáq to swim after her. Alone in the scary sea waters, the hybrid tried to find her mother when she heard Minláq's cries._

 _Now when she had her little sister, Healiáq had changed drastically. Since the birth six moon circles ago, she was forced to learn to share. Healiáq acted restless and annoyed over the sudden attention that her mother put on her little sister instead. It occurred sometimes that the hybrid would push away her little sister when she was hungry and wanted to nurse, something that ignited frustration._

 _Healiáq might be strange, yet she surprised her grandmother, Närakaláq, over her quick learning. The hybrid learned eventually that she must learn to share and even watch over the newest member. There had been brief moments when they would play together without problems._

 _Also, it was during this period that Healiáq's internal systems arrived on the first stage of a remarkable evolution. Her organic lungs and blubber were slowly being created inside her chest plates and abdominal area and tail. Her original oil tank faced the drastic transformation to turn into an organic stomach. The force of evolution and adaption was the driving force._

 _This night was different, still not so different. As soon Healiáq searched, she looked everywhere and listened everywhere. It was on the same time that she started to learn how to rely on her hearing instead on her sight. Yet, back then, she had not developed the crucial features of the sophisticated hearing sense. The young hybrid listened precisely when she heard Minláq's cries. Instinctually, she headed on the direction where the cries echoed._

" _There you are, Minláq!" Healiáq echoed angry. She was getting better with the orca language, still she was still learning how to sing it properly. "Why did you swim away?"_

" _I wanna find grandma," Minláq squealed. She made another excuse for leaving their mother in the middle of the storming night. "I wanna see if they are here."_

" _Minláq, you are not allowed to swim away like this," the hybrid whistled loudly, frustrated over the excuse. "You could… you could have been eaten by a Death Teeth."_

" _I'm not scared for them!" her little sister squeaked, trying to sound tough._

 _In truth, she was not that tough as she wanted to be. Just then, a loud rumbling occurred in the sky. Right above them, a lightning hit on the water and unleashed its white, sparking claws. The water turned unexpectedly hot by the lightning._

 _It was so loud that Healiáq got frightened. Though, Minláq got more scared as she swam away in panic, squealing so every cetacean would hear her without problem. "Eeeeeeek!"_

" _Minláq, come back!" the hybrid rushed after her. "You're taking the wrong way!"_

 _Unaware of their surroundings, Minláq swam accidently to the shallow waters where rocks dominated the bottom. Healiáq hurried after her sister when she spotted the bottom and hit by realization where they were going. The calf was in panic so she did not pay attention over her way nor the environment around her. By the time she realized it, Minláq was beached on the rocky beach._

" _Momma!" Minláq cried, literally screaming after her mother. The waves slammed her again and again, preventing her from coming back into the deep waters. A lightning bolt sparked onto the land. It hit a tall tree. The whole tree was ignited in flames that consumed it whole, then spread it all on the neighbor trees. Soon the view turned in bright lights as the flames took grip everywhere it reached._

" _Minláq, hang on! I'm coming," Healiáq approached the shallowest water where she felt the force of the waves pushing her closer. Just then, the hybrid came on a hasty reaction. Without thinking, she used her forearms to grab the rocks, then dared to get closer so she could reach her panicked sister. She was as closest when Healiáq cast her webbed servos to catch Minláq._

 _Being beached was one of many ways to die. Once beached, you are not able to escape. Still, Healiáq used all of her strength to pull her little sister. It was easier said than done to tell. However, it was on this moment that Healiáq used her fast thinking. Unexpectedly and unpredictably, the hybrid climbed over her little sister's spine as swiftly as she did, then Healiáq laid next to Minláq's side. Then another lightning struck, this time it hit on the ground dangerously close to them. The distance between them was the range of an echo singer's length._

" _Healiáq, I wanna go back!" Minláq squealed. Her panic showed the utter horror, which it reflected on her eyes. "I want to be with mom!"_

" _Minláq, if we'll see our mother," Healiáq suddenly squawked so it silenced the panicked calf, still the calf shuddered in shock. "You must get yourself outta here. But I'm here with you."_

 _Without singing more, the hybrid placed her servos on Minláq's body between her dorsal fin and her head and used all of her strength to push the calf. The calf was not much to help. She fought back as the young calf thrashed her tail right to left and up and down. Minláq did not know what to do. Her trauma had blinded and deafened her from reason. She even could not control her own breathing. Minláq breathed hastily with short breaths._

 _That was until Healiáq sang out without thinking: "If you're not gonna help me, then we'll be gone!"_

 _That was enough for Minláq to halt her movements and started to listen for the first time. Although, her shock was too powerful to be controlled by her own or Healiáq._

" _Little sister, I'm gonna push you," Healiáq continued. "But you have to help me."_

" _Okay…" her sister whistled barely, yet it sounded clear for the hybrid. She was going to do it. The question was oblivious though. Will she be able to do it or will her shock end her life?_

 _Then, without singing a word, Healiáq pushed as best as she did. Minláq raised her tail as she thrashed to the direction where her older sister pushed her to. For a heartbeat, the sisters cooperated for the first time. Then, after a massive struggle, they finally succeeded to get back into the deep waters after Healiáq pushed Minláq with all of her last strength so they caught the chance to escape from a certain death. But they had faced more than enough. The lightning struck violently without limits._

 _And they did it in right time. The fire had spread as closest to them. It was very hot. It nearly cooked on Healiáq's armor. While the waves washed over them after they escaped, Minláq stayed closely next to Healiáq and rubbed with her body side. She sought for shelter, her entire body shuddering. They swam up to the surface and breathed out before diving down underwater again._

" _Healiáq, I'm so scared," Minláq shook in trauma. "Where's momma? Where are we?"_

" _Minláq, we are far, far away from mom," Healiáq whistled. Entire her was shaking after the adrenaline, the horror and the flight instinct waned down. However, the anger grew inside her that boiled up. "You swam away because you wanted to find grandmother on your own. Now we are out of nowhere, far away from our mother. It's all of your fault, Minláq."_

" _Is it all my fault?" her little sister sounded stunned. The confusion appeared on her, the same one the hybrid was used to see._

" _Yes. It is your fault that we've got here. You don't learn from your mistakes," she sang bitterly in disappointment._

" _But Healiáq, I didn't –" Minláq's sentence got cut._

" _Why don't you ever listen?!" Healiáq used her left hand and slapped on her little sister's rostrum roughly. She had it enough. However, she accidently let her flipper slice on her little sister's jaw. A thin wound bled across her mouth on the line between the black upper jaw to the white underjaw. "You left mom on your own, then you panicked and made yourself stranded!"_

 _Her voice was high like their mother's voice when she screeched at them both in fury. It was even louder and angrier as Healiáq slapped again, then rose her tail up and slammed her tail flukes on the surface. It was enough for the traumatized calf to flee again, screeching out. But as she fled out of sight, Healiáq realized suddenly of her mistake. The hybrid boosted forward and swam in full speed._

" _Minláq, come back!" she echoed._

 _It did take not long time before she found Minláq who was hiding nearby some cliffs. The calf was silent, barely whistling a vocalization. She was scared, so traumatized that she could lose her life after all the stress she'd gone through. There was blood in the water. Her wound bled quite much despite it didn't go deep. The straight wound touched the skin's surface but it did not touch the flesh. Healiáq sensed the big wave of guilt streaming within her._

" _Minláq?" she whistled cautiously._

" _Swim away. I am a bad daughter," her sister squawked. Her voice was full of fright. And regret. "You are right. It's all my fault. Now we're away from momma. We are lost. And you hurt me too."_

 _It was on that heartbeat when Healiáq understood at last. As an older sister, she had a responsibility to have. Not only she had to share food with little sister. Healiáq must watch over her little sister and make sure she was in safety. The event they had just gone through was only the first one of many things they would face as they will grow up together. Now when they were alone and lost, they had no one else but themselves to stick together._

" _Healiáq, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left mom," Minláq sang ashamed and unhappy. Healiáq saw the deep shame on her. She saw also the wound she'd accidently caused on her little sister's mouth. She felt the guilt biting inside her._

" _Minláq, if we hold on together, we will find mom," Healiáq then sang as she neared to her little sister, reaching. "Grandmother used to sing the words to us, remember."_

" _I do," the young calf whistled. "But I never understand them."_

" _I think I understand. What grandmother is trying to whistle us is that if we come separated, we would not survive and never come back to our mom. But by sticking together, we will be safe and find our family again. Togetherness is home."_

" _Sister… I'm scared."_

" _I'm scared too. But we will be okay. Oh look," the hybrid then whistled as she spotted the storm had finally calmed down and vanished. "The storm is gone. Let's get up."_

 _They both came up, rising their heads above the surface and looked up on the ocean of stars that shone all across the night sky. The moon was also up there as well, shining brightly in white light. The waves started to calm down._

" _Isn't that beautiful?" Healiáq asked._

" _It is beautiful, sister," Minláq squeaked. "And… can you make a promise?"_

" _Yes?" the hybrid turned her head to look on her sister._

" _Can you promise me that, no matter what happens, you'll be there for me?"_

" _Of course, I will. In return, you have to promise that we will hold on together as one."_

" _Yes, I promise, Healiáq."_

 _Little sister,_ Sedna saddened in the memory when she and Minláq went lost together. She had never forgotten the utter panic nor the intensive fear Minláq suffered. Now it was all happening again. Blue Eyes was suffering. She was traumatized. Instinctually but knowingly, the Predacon femme shifted from her Akhlut form to her robot form.

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

Sedna whistled in a very low frequency that almost sounded like a tiny whisper. Her vocalization sounded soft but emotionally concerned. Her optical pupils widened into large round-shaped ones that expressed empathy, apprehension and sadness. She neared her little friend closer, bended her arms down and expanded her left servo to gently touch on Blue Eyes' face. She grasped her servo and remove it from her helmet. The young femme froze up by the warm touch. She bit on her lip plate as she struggled to hold back her tears.

 _Oh, Blue Eyes… What have happened to you?_

Then the Predacon approached her helmet closer into her friend's tearful face plates. Sedna's tattooed cheek touched Blue Eyes' wet cheek tenderly, whistling a whisper-like _deeeiiaaauum_ while she swept her enormous arms underneath Blue Eyes and lifted her up in an embracing hug. It was then Sedna heard the loud sobbing cry. Blue Eyes cried so much that Sedna's spark ached hearing it. The crying was closely similar to an orca mother's cry of despair. It brought the memories back again.

 _Blue Eyes,_ Sedna thought. _You are so much like her… No, Minláq is up there in the Oceans of Eternity. Along with our younger siblings, Éindaláq, Kaylaláq and Engo. And mother too._

However, despite all, the Predacon can't deny it. Blue Eyes triggered her memories to wake up from their dormant. Blue Eyes hid her face plates in Sedna's broad chest plates, seeking for safety. Sedna laid her left servo behind the back of Blue Eyes' helmet with a tender caress. She could feel how very shaken the little femme's body was. Her entirely shook in utter shock.

Sedna thickened her embrace tighter while she whistled softly and motherly like she'd always done whenever she supported an orca member who was distressed. On the distance between them, Wise Voice stood respectfully from them. Yet, he shared the same sadness in his gaze. As Sedna peeked her optics to look on him, she amazed him and herself by standing up on her bare hindlegs. Unthinkingly, she walked on her hindlegs in an awkward way.

The Predacon did that for a good reason. After studying her companions walking on their two feet, she considered for a while to try to learn how to walk on her hindlegs instead. If they can walk on two feet, then she can do it too.

Sadly, she was clumsy as she was unused to walk on her hindlegs. It was a downfall for her anatomy. Because she had been adapted to walk on all four limbs, her hips weren't suitable for standing on two feet. She was able to stand up on them, but barely for a sparkbeat before it would cause nasty ache inside the skeleton structure and force her to land on her forearms.

The ability to stand on hindlegs came from an early experience from the time when she explored on land and faced the land dwelling beasts up there. Including the Arctodus simus, the short-faced bear, which she became afraid of it. But amazingly, it was the short-faced bear that inspired her to stand up on her hindlegs on first place.

 _The bigger you are, the scarier you will be._

Now, when she stood up on her hind paws, she immediately relied on her tail to keep her balance. It was tougher for unused legs than it looked. Sedna got to be careful while she carried her friend. She was close to stumble over a couple of times but managed to get her paws in right order. It took around twenty-three steps for her to get close into Wise Voice. The tall mech looked like he was ready to step in and catch both the femmes.

Then the Predacon squatted down and sat on her tail, still holding Blue Eyes. She paid a precise look on her little, crying friend where she found many scars from raked wounds on her face, neck gear and her yellow crest. Blue Eyes' spinal stunts and doorwings felt abused by a single, massive bruise that covered across her whole. Instinctually, Sedna recognized the wounds. They were raked wounds.

 _Piieeeaaauuum,_ she sang slightly when Blue Eyes moved her helmet and cast an upward peek on Sedna. Fear appeared back on her optics, then she kicked and beat herself free from her enormous friend, who turned stunned and startled. She tried to hold the white and blue cadet in her arms but failed to do it as she could not resist the fists and pedes beating against her already injured body.

"Aaaaaaagh! Go away, you monster!" Blue Eyes screamed out. Her voice was high-pitched in pure panic. "You're all monsters, you killer whales!"

She fell on the sand, rolled over when Wise Voice captured her hastily. However, just like Sedna, he got beaten and kicked as the femme screamed out more. She then gave him a harsh punch on his jaw so brutally that he let a shout of agony as his jaw jumped off its place, which he dropped his arms and let her run free on the loose. She leaped up, transformed into her police car form and drove off in an insane speed. Her tires spun violently that kicked up sand. The sand landed on the tall mech.

"Strongarm, come back here!" Wise Voice shouted after her. But she was already gone by the time he called her name. He moaned when he replaced his jaw back on its place. It gave a loud creaking noise that would recon as broken bones. He grimaced several times in a row to check if his jaw still functioned pretty okay, which it proved right. "Ow… that did hurt a lot."

 _What have I done?_

Sedna's startled processor got replaced by the deep feeling of guilt.

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

Something had definitely happened with Blue Eyes, something Sedna barely knew anything at all. She cast a downcast gaze on the sand as she fought back against the sudden urge to cry her tears. The guilt hit through her chest plates, penetrating through her spark like claws.

"Sedna, it's not your fault," Wise Voice spoke in a deep concern. He neared into her with his right servo stretched out and patted tenderly on her tattooed cheek plate.

 _Deeeiiaack,_ she poked herself, tilting her helmet on one side in an upset confusion. Yet, an inner part inside her whistled her to listen on him. She wanted to know what had happened that she missed to notice.

"Allow me to explain," Wise Voice gestured the 'sketching' servo signal, then knelt down on his knee joint gears. He reached the same servo he patted on Sedna and started to sketch right away. Sedna bent forward with her flippered forearms to catch a closer look.

He sketched Blue Eyes pressed on the sea soil, pushed by an orca bull and an orca cow whose jaws held the femme's face plates and neck gear. Sedna got horrified to see it.

Was Blue Eyes attacked by orcas?

Wise Voice sketched more sketches; two orca cows that attacked Wise Voice while he caught the orca bull in his arms. He added Sedna in her Akhlut form along the huge orca pod that beat her up, then the two echo singers that came to the rescue. The Predacon studied the sketches intensively. She sensed the increasing guilt but also the burning rage inside her spark.

 _How dare they,_ Sedna thought so angry that she snarled up her lips and barred her fangs Her optical pupils narrowed like sharp cat pupils. _How dare the Silent Hunters to beat Blue Eyes and Wise Voice? They should have left them alone and beat me instead!_

She raised up her right servo, then she slammed it on the sand with a vicious thud. It made Wise Voice to step back. Sedna breathed roughly, rather gasping in air than breathing properly. Sedna's optics burned in flames of rage when she sensed a servo that touched on her shoulder. She tossed her gaze to the direction where the servo's owner was. She met Wise Voice's optics. Within a sparkbeat, the Predacon femme calmed down in an instant.

"It's all right, Sedna," he reassured her, yet she could see the uncertainty in his optics. He was unsafe in her presence, in which it was something she didn't want him to experience like that.

Besides, trust was the most important priority for the Predacon whom had gained Blue Eyes' trust.

"I understand you are angry," he gestured the 'angry face' gesture, then he poked himself. "So am I too. Although… I'm angry on myself for not protecting her nor teaching her about the threats enough."

 _Eeeeiiinn_ , she squeaked. She let him to continue his speech.

"Strongarm reacted and wanted to save you from them," he sketched more on the sand while gesturing many signals he had spent time practicing on. "I tried to stop her. But she didn't understand how dangerous they can become. As a consequence, she got attacked by the male orca."

While listening on his mouth-language, Sedna felt the blame growing worse inside her as she recalled back on the Silent Hunters' attack on her. She did not _come_ to rescue Blue Eyes and Wise Voice. She failed because she surrounded her defeat too soon and gave the Hunters a clear access to beat her up in their vengeance. All because of her deepest fear; she feared the Silent Hunters more than anything else.

 _Why didn't I protect Blue Eyes when she needed me,_ Sedna was deeply ashamed, yet it was nothing she could do, neither could she undo her actions in the past. However, as it happened, the Predacon felt Wise Voice's servo that patted on her shoulder.

"Sedna, I need your help," he said. His voice sounded like a plea. It peaked up her attention. "I don't know what to do."

 _Deeaaaa,_ she squealed slightly, nodded a couple of nods as her 'speak more' answer.

"I worry about Strongarm. What just happened tells me that she's too traumatized," he continued. He sounded heavy in sadness. Sedna detected the same guilt hidden within his voice. "And I fear that she's seeing you as a monster just like the killer whales that attacked her. If she does it indeed… Then that means she possibly flee if she sees you."

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

"I don't know what we shall do, Sedna," he squeezed a gentle grip on her shoulder. His gaze showed no lie for Sedna saw his apprehension so well without problem. "But I know we must help Strongarm to recover from her trauma. Even if it means we might have to force her to confront it against her own will."

 _Strongarm,_ Sedna considered Blue Eyes' real name. Not surprisingly, she preferred Blue Eyes above the name Strongarm. It sounded weird. _Why would Blue Eyes have a name like that?_

Just then, unexpectedly, she got an idea. Her action was hasty, yet gentle as she grabbed Wise Voice's left servo with her right servo, then she poked on the blue plate above his wrist. The white claw on her index digit clanged on the metal.

"What is it?" Wise Voice got startled over her unpredictable action. Though, he didn't get afraid but rather curious instead once reason took control over his processor.

Sedna poked on the blue part before she moved up her servo and pointed on her optics, then she returned poking on the blue part. She repeated the movement back and forth until she found it he'd got the message enough. Once she gave him free servos, he spoke and mimicked the movements.

"Blue… Eyes?" he gestured. He appeared to be puzzled for a sparkbeat as if he didn't understand a thing. "I do not understand what you're trying to tell me."

 _Deeaaaum,_ Sedna nodded delighted. A small smile appeared on her lips. She added a clue for him by using both of her servos to display Blue Eyes' helmet shape. Then she poked on herself and used the 'talk' gesture, which it can be described like this: Sedna's dominated servo touches on her chin with the tip of her digits, then she opens the closed servo up as she expanded her servo away from her face plates. It was meant for the mouth-language talking.

"Blue Eyes… you call Strongarm for Blue Eyes?" Wise Voice's optics widened in realization. He sounded surprised too.

 _Deeaaaum,_ she nodded again, getting excited.

However, as it happened, a loud growling noise came from the Predacon femme's stomach. Sedna hadn't noticed until now. But it was not hunger.

 _Deeeiiaack!_

No, as she felt after sensations, she felt the big nausea burning inside her. Her whole stomach cramped hard like a stone, then created waves that forced her to act immediately.

 _Here we go again._

She stood up on her all four limbs, taking a turn toward the forest in a fast haste and found a spot where she dug up a big hole on the ground.

"Sedna, are you okay?" Wise Voice was alerted as he came to her aid but got stopped by her tail that raised up and slammed on the ground as a 'don't come closer' warning.

The nausea beat through her stomach as the internal waves forced her to jerk her helmet up and down, her whole body lurching forward and abdominal area squeezing up. She acted like a wild cat that was throwing up a fur ball.

What Sedna was going through was her regular moon circle puking.

Because she contained no intestines inside her abdominal system unlike all Earth mammals, she must puke up once every moon circle to reject all leftovers from the digested food she'd been eating; teeth from Death Teeth, beaks from squids, fish bones and fish skeletons from large fish like tuna and sometimes small fish. Though, there was more than that. Every puking rejected metabolic wastes, salt, and other excretions she filtered out from the prey she'd consumed. The filtering was another adaption for organic consumption.

Many would think cetaceans can drink all water from the oceans. That was totally wrong. The seawater was too salty. For Sedna, she cannot drink the salty seawater either. Therefore, she'd adapted the ability of filtering all metabolic wastes and all salt from the prey along the salt water she'd accidently swallow every time she swallows a prey. Amazingly, she'd actually developed two half-metallic, half-organic kidneys that supports the filtering ability.

She was feeling the hot stomach acid moving by every cramping wave while lurching back and forth. Her mouth was wide open, saliva dropping from her teeth while she made gurgling noises and panted heavily with deep but unstable breaths. It hurt through her entirely while she struggled to puke up.

Then, after many lurching movements, she puked up the first wave. A pile of vomits full with fish bones, tuna fish heads, some entire fish skeletons, squid beaks and digested fish meat landed in the hole. Another wave was coming quickly after the first one and she vomited up more. A third wave came. Then a final fourth wave came. She was completely empty inside her stomach.

The stench was unbelievable. She might not smell it but she could taste it. It tasted like insect-infested meat in late rotten stage, rotten fish and smelly eggs. It smelt so dreadful that she got more nauseous than she can deal in her limits. Sedna breathed in deep, heavy breaths. It made her exhausted already. She gasped and panted like a dog after a long marathon. Her stomach ached in a fire. Sedna's whole body turned numb and shaky.

The Predacon opened up her optics, moved her helmet and glanced on Wise Voice, who looked definitely nearly nauseous too. She thought he must have sensed the stench. He had to turn his face plates away from the sight, fighting back against the stench.

 _Well, least I have an eyewitness,_ Sedna thought amused. _And he will probably avoid me next time._

After some more heavy breaths, she took the mud and grass she'd tossed up from the dug hole and put everything above the smelly pile to hide it. Although, the stench remained in the air, strong and deadly like a grizzly bear. However, what followed next was odd.

Sedna felt still nauseous but could not throw up more because she was empty inside her stomach. Yet, she knew the best medicine that can help her to ease her upset stomach. She walked to a spot nearby the hidden pile where high grass grew. She laid on her chest with her helmet twisted so her right icicled mandible with the two golden rings pieced icicle touched the grass. She opened her mouth and started to chop the grass with her teeth.

Completely unaware, she didn't see or hear Wise Voice's ped-steps coming to her. She was so busy crewing the grass till she got enough inside her mouth. The grass hid between her razor-sharp fangs. Then she sat up on her tail, grimacing her lips around while she used her glossa to move the stuck grass from her fangs, gathering it in her saliva and swallowed it. She did even use her dominated servo's index, middle and ring digits like tooth sticks to remove more grass that stayed stuck.

"Did you just eat grass a klik ago?" Wise Voice spoke aloud without thinking a thought, completely confused and amazed at the same time.

 _Deeaaaum,_ she vocalized, almost annoyed over his confusion as she glared at him. She made an irritated expression that told Wise Voice what she meant: _Of course I ate the grass. What do you think?_

But she shouldn't be harsh toward him. How was he supposed to know if he hadn't seen it before? Besides, she had hidden it pretty well from him and Blue Eyes. Sedna had always seen her puking as a private thing; like 'you go to the loo and you do your own business' privacy.

 _Deeaaiiaaaiiaa,_ she whistled. She leaned down. The grass she'd swallowed barely helped anything. But she had a great knowledge of self-medication. Back in the past, she ate grass during her moon circle puking when she was still tiny. Nowadays, she was so enormous that grass gave almost a brief help, though it lasted not longer than a sparkbeat. Sedna knew there was one more thing that helped better.

Kelp.

Sedna did remember she'd seen the forests of green, brown, large sea kelp floating near the shallow waters where large cliffs arose from the sea, giving a shelter for the endangered Stellar sea lions that lived on the beaches for temporarily during mating season. The closest one rested two reefs away from the bay. That would take her travel a short brief journey and she would be back before the sun stood on its highest peak.

The Predacon raised up on her limbs, stretching out like a cat and moved her gaze to the bay's entrance. She yearned the freedom so much that she ignored Wise Voice for a sparkbeat. She inhaled a deep breath, jumping up and spun a back-flip as she transformed back into her Akhlut form. Then she made a big leap through the air. The landing onto the water was nothing else but a massive geyser of splashed water.

She did not hear Wise Voice's call after her for Sedna boosted in a high speed as she dived to the bottom, swimming through the entrance and entered out in the deeper waters. Then she turned to right. The depth hid in murky darkness while the rays of the sunlight penetrated through the surface in an attempt to reach the bottom.

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick…_

Sedna found the first reef where she spotted sea lions playing around on the rocky bottom. They fled in the instant sparkbeat once they saw the enormous orca-like beast coming over them. She ignored them. This time, she was not vocalizing. She relied on her sonar instead. Since the attack pre-sun circle, she was wary over the surrounding area. She echolocated the area with low frequency clicks. Soon she found the second reef, and after a sun movement in more than a halfway of the sun's journey, she found the forest of kelp.

 _Kriick, kriick, kriick…_

She searched after the longest kelp she can find. It took barely a sparkbeat before she found the longest one. However, instead biting it off, she dived to its root where she slashed it off with her left servo. She used only her index digit to slice it off without a single problem.

Though, she felt she needed a second longest kelp. Two was enough for her stomach. It'd calm her stomach and ease the ache inside her. She held the two kelps in her left paw as Sedna headed up to the surface to breathe for air. She'd missed kelp. They gave a relaxing sensation that would remind like two servos caressing across her itchy body. While gliding on the surface, she made her own massage with help by the kelps that glided over her spinal stunts.

She spent a long time in the kelp forest until she decided to head back to the bay. It was then she thought on Blue Eyes. She worried about her wellbeing. She wondered how it could have happened with her. Did she threatened the Silent Hunters in a way that caused them to become aggressive? Sedna wished she had all the answers. But she knew she cannot change the past.

The Predacon swam calmly, stuck in her thoughts when she suddenly heard the squawking squeals from a pod of small cousins approaching her. It was the white-sided dolphins.

 _Priiiiiiick!_

 _Iiiiik, iiiik, iiiik!_

She relaxed instantly as the pod encircled her. It was a huge one up to sixty members; healthy bulls and cows, elders, youngsters and mothers with their calves.

"Hiya, long time no see," one of the elder female dolphins sang friendly. "We've missed ya."

"Long time no see, small cousins," Sedna whistled back. "I have missed you too."

"What ya doin' there?" a small dolphin male squealed, curious on the kelp. "Why have ya the kelp in your land-flipper?"

"It's for my stomach. I have been puking. It helps my stomach to ease my internal pain."

"Owie, that's gotta be useful for ya. Hopefully ya get better soon 'cause Hvalfonka's waiting for ya."

As Sedna heard the strange name, she halted unexpectedly. She recognized the name.

"Hvalfonka? Isn't she a Blue Singer?"

"Yep, yep, yep!" another female dolphin squawked. "She's out in the endless open waters. She's gotten somethin' to sing ya."

"Ain't only that, she gave us this message for ya in case we'd meet ya in the path," another elder dolphin whistled. Sedna could sense there was an urgency the dolphins bore with themselves, which told her that it was serious stuff. "Here it sings: _Guardian, come and meet me in the open waters and you will know who other one's name. There is another one who looks like you but is bigger and more powerful."_

Sedna's spark beat fast when she heard the message. What did it mean? Who was the _other one_? She understood instantly that the message was urgent. However, it tore her between two decisions; shall she head out right now or shall she wait and help Blue Eyes to recover?

In the end, her decision was clear. She must help Wise Voice and support Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes was the most important friend she ever got. She mattered her so much that she had created an oath: _Never abandon her._

"I will search after her. But right now, I have a pod to look after," she sang heavily. "They need me."

"Ya got a pod?" the first elder squealed, surprised. "Ya serious 'bout that?"

"Yes, I am serious. I have a pod to take care of. Especially my dearest Blue Eyes. She was attacked by the Silent Hunters and she's gravely traumatized…"

"Oh, by the name of Éowaûan," a mother with her young calf whistled with sympathy in her voice. "Is she alright?"

"No, she's not okay. She actually fled away when she saw me," Sedna shook her head. "She was so afraid that she could not recognize me."

"Owie! That ain't good at all, fella," the first dolphin bull squealed horrified to hear it. "That is understandable if ya wish to be with your pod instead. Family is togetherness."

 _Togetherness…_

The word was one of the most sacred words Sedna knew. It belonged to the seven laws of all orca Clans. The Predacon hadn't forgotten the seven laws either. Just then, the first elder cow swam next to her head so their eyes met. "Ya mind if we come with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Besides, I've missed company from other cetaceans," Sedna sang happily. She had missed company from other cetaceans so much that she felt awkward to not thinking on it for a long time. "On the other side, you probably would need some shelter from the Silent Hunters."

"That is right, my friend. The Stalkers are out there," the white-sided dolphin mother with her calf whistled. "They're after us."

"I know, I faced them pre-sun circle and they attacked me," she explained to them. "They know my hiding place. Although, they will face my wrath if they dare to come back."

"That's the spirit, fella!" the elders squealed excitedly. "C'mon fellas, let's head there and meet the Guardian's pod."

The Akhlut Predacon boosted up more speed, which triggered the dolphins to porpoising as they leaped out of the water in high speed. Sedna made sure that she didn't damage her kelp. It took quite a long time for them to find the hidden bay. By the heartbeat they arrived, the sun had arrived on its highest peak. The beach was empty. Wise Voice and Blue Eyes were nowhere to be seen.

Just then, Sedna hurried to the sandy beach where she transformed to her robot form. She rose up her right servo that held the kelp high, then she used her left servo to squeeze all saltwater from the kelp till they got pretty dry to be consumed. She curled the top into a rope-like ball and started to eat it. She took a big bite and tore the kelp apart, chewed a bit and swallowed it whole.

What was different with Sedna was her flexible and variable diet. She was both an opportunist and a traditionalist. Sedna was an omnivore.

Whatever she was up on land or in the ocean, Sedna was quick to adapt depending on the food source. On land, she preferred hunting on deer and elk due their sizes she preferred, but sometimes a moose can end up in the menu too. She was able to eat vegetable as well, though she preferred her vegetable diet more as medication that helped her to ease stomach pain. If needed, she would eat roots, herbs and mushrooms if she spent too much time up on land.

The greatest source of sweetness she loved were wild berries. She loved berries so intensively that she'd do anything to get the lovely taste on it. Honey was another sweet thing she loved to taste on.

Surprisingly to say was that she liked kelp more than land vegetables. Kelp contained many vital vitamins and it was the best medicine against stomach pain. Also, she would eat it if the fish was scarce.

Sedna took large bits of kelp that she swallowed them half-chewed. Soon her stomach got better and filled up again. Once finished eating, she transformed back to her Predacon form and returned to the water where the white-sided dolphin pod waited her patiently.

 _Deeeiiaaauum…_

 _Iiiiik, iiiik, iiiik._

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

Sedna relaxed while swimming calmly up and down between her breaths in a regular pattern. The dolphins were relaxed too. Her enormous size provided a peaceful presence of shelter and safety for the smaller cousins, which they seemed to appreciate it. The Predacon breathed in a slow, regular pattern. As it happened, Sedna felt unexpectedly sleepy.

Yet, the Predacon refused to fall back to recharge. She had no time to spend the whole sun circle recharging and spend up the night awake. So she decided to spent her time vocalizing and socializing with the pod. Despite her enormous size, strange appearance and the fact she belonged to an alien people from the heaven, Sedna was gentle and kind as she was in her entire lifetime.

Socializing amongst cetaceans was one of many favorite things Sedna enjoyed. She liked the company. She allowed the dolphins to near and rob their bodies onto her own enormous body smoothly. Sedna posed no threat nor aggression toward the dolphins. They were absolutely safe in her presence. No one would dare to disturb on the moment of tranquility. Even some dolphins sought safety under her belly and tail, especially the mothers with their calves.

But it didn't last long until the loud noise of tires interrupted the air. The dolphins got scared, which triggered Sedna to spyhop and look what was going on. She got relieved to see it was Wise Voice who had returned. He had Blue Eyes with him. Directly the Akhlut Predacon dived her head down under the surface after taking a deep breath. She sensed the culpability reappearing inside her spark again.

The white-sided dolphins hid closely into her. The mothers with their calves, the youngsters and the elders stuck closest next to her. The healthy adults kept watchful eyes. Sedna kept her regular movements with swimming up and down between breaths every five sparkbeats. Though, she was tempted to peek up her head above the surface again, which she did eventually. She saw Wise Voice first. He was holding on Blue Eyes' right servo.

"Look, Strongarm. We have got dolphins there," he said to her, pointing on the white-sided dolphins. Sedna gazed on Blue Eyes who shuddered intensely. She was still afraid.

"What kind of dolphins are they?" Blue Eyes asked. Her voice was clear. It was shaky in fear. "I'd never seen them before, Optimus."

"They are white-sided dolphins. They are quite common in the Pacific Ocean," he explained to her with a reassuring voice like a father. "Look how calm they are around Sedna."

No word came from her. Her entire body shook so much that her legs seemed ready to fall down. The Predacon vanished underneath the surface again. The dolphins chattered like crazy to her but she ignored them. She heard them singing "what are they?", "are they your pod?", "why are they up on land?" and "are they dangerous?".

 _Iiiik, iiiik, iiiik!_

 _Piiieeeaaaaa…_

Just then, Sedna got an idea. What if she can show Blue Eyes that she was not a monster but a gentle giant by socializing and acting playful with the small cousins? Then she knew exactly what she needed. As it happened, she vocalized to the dolphins: "Small cousins, I'd like if you know any Echo Singers?"

"What is it ya need us to do, fella?" one adult white-sided dolphin, a female, whistled in confusion. "And are the Landwalkers your pod?"

"They are not Landwalkers, my friend. They look like Landwalkers," Sedna explained calmly. "But they are an alien people that are from the heaven."

"Ya sure 'bout that?" another cow asked uncertain. "They ain't dangerous?"

"No, not at all. But Blue Eyes is afraid for me. She's the small, white and blue one," she continued. "She needs some encouragement. If I can show her that I'm not a monster, then she might be little better."

"Ya need an Echo Singer? Yes, we know what to do," an elder dolphin cow sang. "The mothers are heading up north."

"You sing the mothers?" Sedna responded back. "Yes! That's what I need. I need an Echo Singer who is a mother."

"Okie-dokie!" a young, energic male dolphin squealed in high enthusiasm. His energy was contagious. It spread among the members in a quick rate. The pod began to act playfully as some of them leaped out of the water. "C'mon fellas. Let's help call out for all the Echo Singer mothers that the Guardian wish to meet a mother!"

Feeling the enthusiasm, Sedna rose her tail up and slapped on the surface playfully. Although, she didn't hear Blue Eyes' sudden shriek as the Predacon followed the dolphins out from the bay. However, just as she arrived on the bay's entrance, she halted and turned around. She spyhopped up her head above the surface, looking after Wise Voice and Blue Eyes. She saw them still standing on the same spot on the beach.

Then, she raised up her left foreleg up in the air and waved multiple times before she slammed her paw on the water, then vanished underneath and raised her tail flukes where she slapped her tail a single time onto the water. A big and noisy splash thudded in the air, though it was louder underwater like a big bomb was tossed and bombed like thunder.

 _Piieeeaaauuum, piiieeeaaaaa, piiieeeaaaaa._

She vocalized loudly in encouragement. It was then she found the hydrophone that was on the bottom soil closely into the cliffs where she heard her own voice singing from a strange-looking box. Sedna floated still whereas she vocalized frequently.

 _Piieeeaaauuum, piiieeeaaaaa, piiieeeaaaaa._

Some dolphins from the pod didn't join the others that had left. Instead, they stayed with Sedna as if they still wished to have the shelter from the Predacon. The rest of the pod left within a sparkbeat. They disappeared quite hastily as they traveled to the open, deep waters. A few sparkbeats passed later when Sedna spotted Wise Voice and Blue Eyes appearing on the cliffs where the box was. Instinctually, she lifted her head up and made several nodding movements.

 _Deeaaaum, deeaaaum, deeaaaum._

Her vocalizations were loudly but full with encouragement.

 _Yes, yes, yes! Come down here._

She kept nodding constantly. Her movements caused the small white-sided dolphins to mimic after her as they popped up their heads and nodded back and forth, even though they did not ask her why she was doing that.

But it did not go well as planned. As soon Blue Eyes saw the Predacon, she gaped her mouth wide open. A shriek of utter panic escaped from her as she collapsed on her pedes. Her whole body shook intensively in shock. Her arms shuddered violently in unstable shakes. But Wise Voice was fast to be there in her aid. He knelt next to her, catching her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

 _Oh no. Blue Eyes' suffering is worse than I thought,_ Sedna thought, suddenly regretting her plan. She stopped her nodding behavior, took a deep breath and vanished underwater once again. However, a part inside her whistled her to peek a look on the situation. So she returned up and rolled to the right where she relied on her left optic to see.

"Look at me, Strongarm," he told her. Blue Eyes moved her helmet left and right in an attempt to avoid optic-contact. He grabbed both of her servos tightly.

"No, no, no, no!" Blue Eyes screamed out. "Please! The monsters are there!"

Just as it happened, Sedna realized what was wrong. She was in her Akhlut form. That was the triggering bullet. Without hesitation, she shifted to her robot form. It did startle the dolphins, which fled away, but came back once they realized that Sedna was in her other shape.

The young femme refused to listen on Wise Voice, which it led to Sedna's action. She swam to the cliff, climbed up and stood next to them. She used both of her webbed servos to grasp on Blue Eyes' helmet, pulling her face plates so their gazes met altogether.

 _Deeeiiaaauum!_

It was then Blue Eyes' gaze changed drastically. She stared right through the Predacon femme's optics whose pupils were round-shaped. Silence swept between the three for a long, brief moment.

 _Blue Eyes, please,_ Sedna thought. _Don't act like this. I don't want you to fear me._

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

Thanks to Sedna's sophisticated but oversensitive hearing, she could hear the fast beating spark inside Blue Eyes' chest plates. She understood how serious it was. Blue Eyes was suffering by a panic attack. She saw the anxiety in her large optics. But there was something else that dug deeper within Blue Eyes. Sedna saw _her._ She saw Minláq in front of her.

 _Minláq,_ she thought as she quite overreacted by nearing her face plate closely into Blue Eyes' raked face plates. Their foreheads touched each other. Sedna's servos caressed the sides of her little friend's helmet where the audio receptors were placed.

 _Deeeiiaaauum…_

"S-S-Sedna," Blue Eyes' voice shuttered, her chin shaking.

 _Deeaaaum,_ Sedna whistled softly. Her right tattooed cheek plate touched on her friend's cheek plate and caressed gently. _Deeeiiaaauum…_

Then the Predacon felt Wise Voice's broad servo being laid on her opposite cheek. She met his optics where she saw compassion glimmering in his optics. She didn't think a thought but responded directly as she moved her left servo free from Blue Eyes' audio receptor and laid it over Wise Voice's neck, pulling him next to them. They made a group hug. Both Sedna and Wise Voice hugged their traumatized friend. Blue Eyes hugged around Sedna's broad chest plates.

Sobbing cries came from the young femme. Both the Predacon and the mech hugged tighter as a response. They wanted to support her dearly. She needed their support and encouragement more than ever. Once again, Sedna was torn back into her memories with Minláq. She missed her little sister so much. Then the word echoed inside her processor. _Togetherness._

A long moment passed on when they finally let Blue Eyes go. Sedna turned her gaze onto Wise Voice.

 _Eeeeiiiuuuum,_ she squealed, followed by several gestures. She pointed on her two companions, then waved her servo that said 'come with me' and pointed on the water.

"You want us to come with you out there?" Wise Voice spoke, mimicking the gestures. He became concern for one sparkbeat.

As it happened, the Predacon femme created a new gesture. She gripped her servos into a tight grip together. It looked like a praying earthling's gesture. She poked on herself. The new gesture was confusing. Still, it carried a clear message. She repeated the movements five times in a row until Blue Eyes peeped with tears still visible on her optics. "Trust."

 _Deeaaaum,_ she nodded. She repeated her gestures one more time. It became all clear for them. It said: _trust in me._

Then she turned down back to the water where the dolphins waited her patiently. She swung around. Sedna waited patiently for her two friends to come. The dolphins came close into her, seeking shelter once again.

"Strongarm, can you handle this?" Wise Voice asked to her who looked at him.

"Y-Y-Yes," she nodded. However, she was more uncertain than confident. The shaking tone had not left her voice at all. Also, after the loud sobbing, she still sounded like she was ready to break down another time. Yet, somehow, she didn't want to run away. "I can do it."

"All right. But I'd like you hold my servo all the time. I want you to stick close next to me."

"Understood..."

Then they finally went down to the water. Wise Voice walked first. He made sure that his servo remained gripped with Blue Eyes' servo. They took it carefully and slowly. Once they came down in the water, they jumped out instead walking down. It scared the dolphins away. Sedna dived underneath the surface. She guided her friends to deeper waters, yet nearby the cliffs. She calculated the depth precisely. She knew an Echo Singer required a depth twice or three times deeper than its own length.

The dolphins grew curious on Wise Voice and Blue Eyes. They engulfed around them, squawking curiously. Though, they were clever enough to be cautious. Sedna watched on her members that walked on the seafloor, almost distracted. Once they reached the correct depth, all they had to do was to wait. It was murky despite it was quite bright under the water.

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

Sedna sang through the seawater. The call echoed as far as it can reach. Then it came.

 _Broooouum, whooooeeeuuum…_

The echoing songs were easy to recognize. It was an Echo Singer cow. Just then, the dolphin pod arrived first, reuniting with their members and left as fast as they came. At first, Sedna thought something was wrong. But then came the first signs of the Echo Singer's arrival. A large, white-bellied and dark gray Echo Singer swam calmly toward Sedna.

The Predacon femme heard gasps from Blue Eyes. Though, she didn't move her gaze to look at Wise Voice and Blue Eyes. Instead she welcomed the Echo Singer cow as they began a greeting ritual. Although, accidently, Sedna transformed back to her Akhlut form. However, it did not frighten the Echo Singer. The Predacon heard a small cry from Blue Eyes, then some reassuring words from Wise Voice. Sedna began singing first.

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

 _Whooooeeeeuum…_

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

 _Broooooouuuum, whooooeeeuuum…_

"Optimus, is that a humpback whale?"

"Oh yes, Strongarm. It truly is a humpback whale."

Sedna heard Wise Voice and Blue Eyes talking each other, both in amazement. Yet, she could hear how anxious Blue Eyes while Wise Voice reassured and encouraged her as best as he can to support her. Just then, the Echo Singer cow laid her interest on the two strangers. She swam downward, heading toward them and then swung to left where her large eye caught them. Sedna watched carefully on the Echo Singer mother who approached closer to Sedna's members.

"Such a gracefulness," Wise Voice spoke astonished. Just then, Wise Voice cautiously stretched out his servo and touched on the great singer's right flipper gently. His face was enchanted in astonishment and fascination. "I have never seen a whale with my own optics and this so close before. Some say that a whale encounter is the most enchanting thing a human can ever imagine."

"I think you're right, Optimus. It is amazing."

 _Whooooiim, whoooiim, whoooiim._

Within a sparkbeat, the Echo Singer's calf showed up. It was pale gray and brightly white, a mini-copy of its mother. It was a little daughter. She hid under her mother's belly. The calf was shy. She didn't want to reveal herself in front of the eyes of strangers.

"Is that a baby whale?" Blue Eyes said like a young calf who got the biggest surprise in her life. Apparently, she must have never seen any cetacean calves before, especially great singer calves. She looked up on Wise Voice who smiled and nodded.

"It's called a calf, cadet," he joked to her.

"A calf?"

"Heh, it sounds silly but cute."

"It's kinda cute."

 _Whooooooeeeeiiimmm…_

As it happened, the Echo Singer mother sang lividly, yet smoothly. Sedna watched when she was suddenly reminded of Hvalfonka the white-sided cousins squealed her about. The Predacon recalled Hvalfonka as an ageing Blue Singer cow whose wisdom was valuable for every cetacean who'd encounter her.

 _Blue Eyes and Wise Voice have probably not encountered a Blue Singer before._

Sedna considered it wisely. She did worry for Blue Eyes. But at the same time, she was tempted to take her two friends out to the open offshore waters. However, she understood soon that it was not a good idea to drag her members out there.

Just then, as it happened, her companions turned their gazes on Sedna. Immediately, she spotted how tensed Blue Eyes was. She stood behind the shadow of Wise Voice, who seemed to shield her away from the Predacon femme. Sedna swam closer toward them. It triggered Blue Eyes to shudder directly in tension. She was _afraid_ for her.

It made the Predacon to make her decision. She will swim out to the deep, open waters where she will search after Hvalfonka. Alone. She can't take the risk taking her two companions with her out there. Neither did she want to put her small friend more stress, which it will worsen her already terrifying experience even more. The Echo Singer mother grew tired over the visit, so she and her calf left them with a couple of long, echoing songs that sounded like 'goodbye, it was nice to meet you'.

After that, Sedna used several gestures directed to Wise Voice that said: _Go back to the cliffs._

"You want us to go back?" he asked.

 _Deeaaaum,_ she nodded.

"It seems like she wants us to go back, Strongarm," he stated to Blue Eyes who gazed up on him. She replied nothing. Neither did she shake her helmet or make a nod as an answer. She simply stared up at him. Yet, it was all clear for both him and Sedna. Blue Eyes' arms shook more. Then she moved her frightened gaze back on Sedna.

 _Oh, poor Blue Eyes,_ Sedna thought sympatric and guilty. _You don't deserve this. I don't want you to fear me._

But then, all suddenly like a lightning struck out of blue sky, Blue Eyes spoke: "Optimus… I can't be out here."

"I know, Strongarm," Wise Voice replied, laying his servo on her shoulder. "You need to stay away from water for a while."

Even if the Predacon can't understand mouth-language, she had no problem to sense the terror inside her friend's voice. It told Sedna enough. It was then she felt she must leave and start her search after Hvalfonka. She made a head movement that waved to the direction where the cliffs rested. _Piiieeeaaaaa,_ Sedna sang in a serious tone like she ordered them to go right now.

"Come," Wise Voice spoke to Blue Eyes. He had his left servo open, ready to be gripped by Blue Eyes' tiny but shaky servo that took a tight grasp. Her gaze changed drastically when she looked on Sedna. It was what the Predacon femme feared. Her little, dearest friend was afraid for her. It ached her spark seeing her friend so traumatized.

Then she made her turn as she swam out to the deeper waters, leaving her walking companions behind. The seawater became dark and murky despite it was only the middle of the sun circle. But when she had barely left the area, that was then she heard the striking cry she'd ever heard.

The scream came from Blue Eyes herself. As it all happened, Sedna stopped and swiftly swung around with a boost, which she swam in full speed. What was happening ahead of her proved to be her worst fear. Her two companions were attacked. Sedna saw four orcas that encircled her friends like a pack of wolves. Wise Voice was shielding Blue Eyes, who had fallen down into panic and collapsed on the sea soil.

One of the four orcas, a big, scarred bull with an outstandingly tall and jacked dorsal fin, charged straight at Blue Eyes. Two cows took Wise Voice as their target. However, the fourth member turned out to be a small calf. The Predacon femme became blind in pure rage.

 _Piieeeaaauuum!_

In full charge, Sedna came right at the four Silent Hunter orcas, which it took them out of surprise. She opened her jaws widely so her lethal teeth shone like gold in the murky seawater. She avoided to stretch out her forelegs though. Her experience sang her enough. It was better to display your teeth than unleashing claws. Teeth meant aggression. The orca bull retreated in the instant sparkbeat, but he was not quick enough before the Predacon caught him up. Side by side, their gazes touched each other.

 _Eyeeyaaaiii!_

The bull squealed loudly in surrender. His pod members retreated as well. However, just then, the orca mother of the little calf charged toward her and rammed onto her body between her chest and hip structures. Despite her already bruised body, Sedna sensed nothing. The internal rage consumed her processor entirely, which resulted that she was driven by the very instinct of vengeance. The Predacon launched up to the surface where she lifted up her tail as high as her tail flukes could reach, and she thrashed a massive splash that unleashed a thundering sound. But that didn't work.

Yet, Sedna knew a thing that can truly force all Silent Hunters into real retreat.

 _ **Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!**_

The high-pitch frequency was as sharpest and loudest as Sedna can create. It was hurtful. It can't last briefly a sparkbeat before Sedna sensed the sharp ache that tore through her oversensitive audio receptors. But that did truly scare the Silent Hunters as they fled in retreat. They boosted up with all of their strength to flee in highest speed.

 _Swim away and never come back again!_

Once it was completely silent, Sedna heard the sobbing cries from Blue Eyes. It triggered her to move her head to the direction where she spotted the white, blue femme curled in a ball, her arms hiding her face plates in distress.

"Strongarm, are you okay?" Wise Voice knelt beside her, bent over and he grabbed on her shoulders.

"No, no, no! Please!" she screamed in desperation and panic. She fought back with punches and kicks. "They're gonna destroy me!"

"Strongarm, the killer whales are gone," the tall mech tried to comfort her in urgent manner. "They are all gone. Sedna has scared them away."

"No, no, no, no! Big Jake is coming!"

Then she fainted.

"Cadet!"

 _Deeeiiaaauum!_

The Akhlut Predacon hurried to them. Wise Voice grabbed the fainted femme and carried her up when he glanced on Sedna. Without singing a vocalization, Sedna nudged her fainted friend with her rostrum, pushed her up and carried her over her shoulder blades. She then allowed Wise Voice to leap up on her side where he gripped on her dorsal fin. She boosted in urgency as she swam back to the bay's entrance. It took barely three sparkbeats until they arrived on the beach.

She bent down. Wise Voice grasped on Blue Eyes who still hadn't regained consciousness yet. He lay her flat on the sand, started to check on any life signs. He grew very desperate when he could not find anything. "Sedna, please help me!" he begged her aloud in a desperation that Sedna recognized that as a mother's despair over either her missing or dying calf.

Directly, Sedna transformed to her robot form. Suddenly, she started to listen after Blue Eyes' sparkbeats as she used her sonar to locate the problem. She found it immediately. Blue Eyes' spark had stopped pulsing. The Predacon femme hesitated not but acted instinctually. She placed herself above her friend's chest plates.

"Sedna, what are you doing?" Wise Voice sounded horrified and confused simultaneously.

 _Not now, Wise Voice,_ she thought. She had no time using her sign language to explain. Instead, she used her high-pitching clicks that were targeting on the spot where her little friend's spark laid below the shielding armor.

 _Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!_

The clicks punched on the unconscious femme's chest plates constantly, leaving a dent. The sharp noise caused the tall mech to groan in agony as he covered his audio receptors. The whole moment lasted more than a sparkbeat when Blue Eyes suddenly woke up wide-open, gasping for air. She looked like she had been pulled back from the Void itself by the fierce shock in her face plates.

Though, on that sparkbeat, as Blue Eyes glanced on Sedna, the same trauma reappeared. She tossed her right clenched fist that hit on the Predacon femme's cheek plate. The punch occurred so fast and unpredictably that Sedna gave a startled squawk. The young femme rolled over to her left side, got up on her pedes and was about to flee once again when Wise Voice stopped her. He captured her in his arms.

"Please, please, let me go!" she cried in panic. Then she cast her traumatized optics on the Predacon. She exclaimed in a voice mixed in despair, horror and anger. "You are a monster! Leave me alone!"

Hearing the words brought a massive shock for Sedna. Despite her enormous lack of knowledge about mouth-languages, she could understand it by listening on the tone in Blue Eyes' voice.

 _No, it can't be possible,_ she mentally prayed that she was wrong. But the reality revealed to come as the devastating truth. _No, it can't be true… I have broken her trust!_

 _ **Deeeiiaaauum!**_

Sedna's cry shrieked across the sunny sky, which it must have scared every bird and mammal pretty much enough to make them flee. It did startle her two companions up like they'd never experienced anything like that before. Then Sedna swung to the nearest trees where she slashed one single pine tree with her bare claws, then grabbed a neighbor birch tree and pulled up all of its roots from the ground. She twitched the birch tree easily, yet brutally and ripped it into two halves.

 _ **Deeaaiiaaaiiaa, deeaaiiaaaiiaa, deeaaiiaaaiiaa!**_

Her cries were truly devastating, striking and spark-breaking. As Sedna swung to the direction where the eastern cliffs were placed, she kept screaming, shrieking and crying so much that it seemed no silence would come.

 _ **Deeeiiaack, deeeiiaack, deeeiiaack!**_

 _No, no, no!_

Sedna was blind and deaf by the clouds of upset emotions. She put both of her servos onto both of her icicled helmet with a grimace of despair. Just then, the Predacon femme stood up on her hind legs like a bear as she unleashed a deafening roar-like cry.

 _ **Broooaark!**_

Her roar was unbelievable. It sounded like a furious bear, yet it had the strong connection of orca. Despite she was an Akhlut Predacon, whom grew up and lived among orcas, she had learnt over thousands of unique calls that she'd taught from her youth. Many of them came from the land living mammals, such as wolves, cougars, saber-tooth cats and bears, including the short-faced bear she feared. It was her ability to learn in and mimic certain vocalizations that gave her so much to use, which she found all sounds useful in many ways.

Driven in blind wretchedness, she galloped to the cliffs where she climbed upon them and got over to the other side outside the hidden bay. There was a long, slender sandy beach that trailed across the coastal line. Multiple rocks covered here and there. Dried seaweed laid scattered around. Seagulls flew away in flight from the emotional Akhlut femme whose cries continued to shriek without an end.

Then it stopped all suddenly. Sedna stopped her shrieking. She had fallen down on the sand where she curled up. She hid her face in her servos. It was then she broke into tears. The Predacon femme could not hold it back. Her tears squirted out from her tightly closed optics. Her spark pulsed madly in a fast rate as it jumped up under her throat gear.

 _I have broken her trust,_ she thought while she fell in the dark depth of upset emotions. _Now it's all happening again. Why?_

She created strange coughing sobs mixed with _diiiaaaaam_ cries. Dark thoughts gathered inside her processor like black clouds.

 _ **You are Bloodless.**_

The word 'Bloodless' haunted inside her audio receptors once again. She'd heard it millions of time before throughout her entire life, yet it hurt her entirely that the word created new more wounds within her spark. The Predacon femme never forgot it. The tears flowed over her overheated cheek plates while she shook intensely. The guilt and regret burned internally inside her like a bushfire that ate entire fields and forests without mercy.

 _Mother, where are you?_

Sedna sought for comfort and safety whereas she called after her mother inside her processor. She swallowed brief but hasty gasps for air as she wept heavily so her tears dropped like tiny waterfalls. Her whole body shuddered.

 _Oh, mother. Please, give me your guidance. I need you. Minláq,_ _Éindaláq, Kaylaláq and Engo… I need you too. Please, give me your strength and courage. I need you all five._

"Sedna?"

Suddenly, she got startled by the baritone voice. Within an instant sparkbeat, she acted aggressively out of control as she tossed up and charged right at the one who interrupted her unknowably. Sedna pushed him down onto the sand.

 _Deeeiiaaauum!_

Below her was Wise Voice. Despite all, even if she could not see well because of all tears, she could see the horrified optics of Wise Voice who stared up at her. Yet, she barred her fangs like a distressed wolf while she stared intensively. Her optical pupils were narrowed cat pupils.

 _Gruuuoogh…_

"Sedna. It's okay. It's me, Optimus," Wise Voice tried to speak. Though, his voice betrayed him by revealing his horror for her. He had definitely underestimated her.

 _Gruuuoogh,_ she growled more. Her tears dropped down like heavy raindrops. Some of them landed on Wise Voice's face plates, other teardrops landed on his chest plates.

For a sparkbeat, that lasted short but felt like it lasted ages, there was a thick tension between them. None of them moved a muscle cable nor made a sound. It was Wise Voice who broke the silence when he spoke: "I trust in you, Sedna."

Sedna made no more growling sounds. Instead, she listened on him while she fought back against the adrenaline that was triggered by her upset emotion. Her forearms and hind legs shook by the slow deceasing adrenaline.

"I trust in you," he repeated the words. He did make gestures too; first he poked on himself, then he grasped his servos together that said 'trust' and finally reached his servo up where he placed his servo on her chest plates, right above the very spot where he sensed the fast beating spark.

She was still silent. She closed her mouth tough, swallowing down her dry throat gear while she struggled breathing. Suddenly she heard the voice inside her audio receptors.

 _ **Healiáq. My beloved daughter. Do not let your emotions cloud your eyes and make you deaf. You may think you have broken the trust, but you haven't broken it. Your friends need you. Your new friend is suffering by her harsh lessons about the Silent Hunters. You do remember when you got attacked the first time you encountered them. Your friend is facing the same horror you faced.**_

 _Oh, mother,_ Sedna thought more. She concentrated harder as she listened on her mother's voice. _What shall I do? Blue Eyes is afraid of me now. She sees me as a monster._

 _ **No, Healiáq. Your friend acted like that because she's blind in her own trauma. She can't see the difference between you and the Silent Hunters. It's her blindness that prevents her from seeing you. Her wounds are fresh. It will take time for her to overcome her trauma. But if you dearly see her as your true friend…**_

"Sedna, I trust in you," Wise Voice interrupted Sedna. He repeated the same gestures he'd shown to Sedna a few sparbeats ago. Yet, she focused so much on listening on her mother's voice that she forgot him a sparkbeat ago. But she did sense how much he put to convince her.

 _ **Be her guidance, Healiáq.**_

The words faded away like a silent wind, which it made Sedna to break down again. She shut her optics tightly and new tears squirted out from her. She missed her mother's voice so much that she was drained out of energy. Sedna moved over Wise Voice and walked away where she vanished between two large pine trees. Then she finally collapsed down on the grass and wept more in silence. She was so exhausted that she was ready to fall in recharge. Sedna closed her optics.

Although, she sensed something as she heard ped-steps approaching toward her but didn't response. Then she felt a servo touching on her wet cheek plate, which she opened her optics halfway. She saw it shadily but she could see Wise Voice kneeling next to her. His gaze revealed melancholy.

 _Eeeeiiiuuuum,_ she vocalized miserably. Her vocalization sounded like it said: _Go away. Leave me alone._

"Sedna, I need to talk with you," he both said and gestured. "I want you to listen on me."

Sedna didn't response. But she did an impulsive nod. Despite the breakdown she went through, she still had the will to listen. Even if her optics were sore, she did see him almost clear. The Predacon femme glanced on him. Somehow, she found it comfortable having his servo touched on her cheek plate. She felt the sensation of peace warming on her wet cheek.

Just then, the Predacon grasped gently on his servo, removed it and she used her right servo since she was lying on her left body side. She raised up, sitting on a squatting position and turned her helmet to him. She gestured: _I'm listening._

"Strongarm punched you because she was scared. I don't think she did that on purpose," he continued. He used his voice and many servo signals from countless hours of practice.

The Predacon femme looked questionable. But Sedna was wise to listen on her mech friend. Besides, he had a point she must listen. She used the 'continue your speech' gesture, which it was commonly used for explanation and repeating, and that gesture told Wise Voice to continue.

"I know you are upset over Strongarm's sudden reaction," he spoke and made many servo signals. One of them was the 'sad face' gesture where he traced both his index and middle digits on right servo from his optics down to the chin. "I see you're crying right now. I really understand how it feels. Even I'm affected by this."

As it happened, Sedna shook her helmet. She lifted up her dominated servo, gesturing quite fast, yet precise in a slow rate, which the mech can follow without a struggle. Her gestures began first with a poking digit at Sedna's own chest plate, followed by the 'hurt' gesture that she clawed hard onto her opposite arm and finally she put her entire servo in the middle of her chest plates, feeling her beating spark.

"You are feeling hurt inside," he stated. He mimicked the signals on himself too. "I feel the same. It hurts inside me to see Strongarm being so traumatized that I can't recognize her anymore."

Though, she added more. She included the new 'trust' gesture. Firstly, she poked on herself, then used the 'weak' gesture with her _kraack_ sound that demonstrate a broken bone, and finally the new 'trust' gesture. The whole thing meant an entire sentence, in which Wise Voice understood unquestionably.

"You think you broke Strongarm's trust," he spoke. His gaze was smooth but sharp. "But you haven't broken it."

Sedna removed her gaze from him as she felt the guilt beating up strongly. However, she recalled her mother's voice singing inside her processor. _Be her guidance._ Sedna understood what it meant. She must become her little friend's guidance. She must guide Blue Eyes out from the dark depths of the very Void itself. But how can she do it now when Blue Eyes feared her equally as if she'd been a Silent Hunter instead?

Suddenly, she sensed Wise Voice's servo placed on her shoulder gear and gave a small squeeze.

"I can't do this on my own. I need you, Sedna," he pleaded her. "Strongarm needs you as well. I know what she did on you. But it does not mean that we shall give up on her."

She surprised her friend as she made the 'Blue Eyes' head' signal, followed by pointing on her optics but then she moved her dominated servo in a gentle wave like a shawl covering her entire face plates.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, confused over the new gesturing. "I don't understand what you are telling me."

 _Eeeeiiinn,_ she whistled, guiding him to the sand where she started to sketch quite quickly. Wise Voice kneeled beside her, studying the sketches like a hawk. The sketches showed Blue Eyes and the Silent Hunters. There was another sketch that pictured a line between Sedna and the Silent Hunters with Blue Eyes' helmet.

"I still don't understand. Has it something with Strongarm's optics to do?" he questioned more, getting somewhat skeptical and impatient, yet his calmness stayed in his voice.

 _Deeaaaum,_ Sedna nodded. Then she repeated the new gestures she showed him a sparkbeat ago.

Wise Voice copied her movements in his own rate while he observed her judiciously. It must have taken like another three sparkbeats before he stated out: "Strongarm can't see you?"

 _Deeaaaum,_ she nodded again, pointing on the sketches where she poked on the first sketch, which was herself in Akhlut beast form, and then moved her index digit over to the second sketch of the killer whales. She showed the 'covering the optics' gesture once again. That was then Sedna saw the realization appearing on the mech's optics as he stared at her.

"Strongarm can't see the difference between you and the orcas," he said astonished. Sedna saw how his fascination complexed stronger. But as it happened, the melancholy reappeared in his optics. "That can explain about her reaction. Now with her trauma so fresh and severe, there is a risk that she may not recognize you as her friend."

 _Eeeeiiiuuuum,_ the Predacon whistled grieffully, considering how much she cared about Blue Eyes. Now she wouldn't recognize the Predacon femme anymore, in which Sedna feared it.

"However, there's still a possible chance that Strongarm will overcome her trauma," he continued. "What she need is support from both of us. We must help her. But we have to be careful. She needs to take her time."

 _Deeaaaum,_ Sedna nodded. Despite she cannot understand a word from his mouth-language, yet somehow, she was slowly becoming good to understand them by reading the lips and listening. She cocked her helmet on one side.

"Sedna, we have to take it slow and gentle," he gestured. "Too rushed forward and Strongarm wouldn't recover."

 _Eeeaaam,_ she nodded again, knowing what it truly meant.

Wise Voice lifted up his right servo. At first the Predacon femme didn't understand what he was doing or what she shall do with it. A sparkbeat passed till she figured out. She stretched her right servo and clapped his servo. The grip tightened as Wise Voice said: "Trust."

Silently, she listened on the word that slipped out from him.

"Trust. I trust in you, Sedna."

Amazingly, in a sudden move, Sedna moved her lips as she attempted to copy the lip movements she studied quickly on Wise Voice. Though, it was easier said than done. After all, she never got the chance to learn how to speak. Yet, she was more determined than before. She wanted to learn about her real people and eventually becoming one of them.

"I trust in you," he encouraged her after he detected her attempt to mimic the lip movements.

 _Deeeiiaaauum,_ she whistled while she copied the movements on her lips. She experienced it hard as her lips were not used for any mouth-language. But then she cleverly created a brand-new vocalization. _Diiiiaaam._

"Trust."

 _Diiiiaaam._

"Trust."

 _Diiiiaaam._

"Oh no… How could I have forgotten it? Come Sedna," just then, Wise Voice seemed to get reminded over something he'd accidently forgot, which led to he grabbed on the Predacon femme's upper arm and pointed on the direction where the cliffs of the hidden bay stood. "Strongarm collapsed a moment ago. I'm not sure if she's all right or not."

Reading his gestures that described Blue Eyes collapsing caused Sedna to react.

 _Piieeaaam,_ she squealed, following after the mech who ran before her. She galloped quite fast surprisingly. It was not a surprise though as she responded urgently and instinctually.

At the sparkbeat they arrived in the bay, Sedna found Blue Eyes lying under the same oak tree where she put her friend's twisted ankle gear back in place a few moon circles ago. She seemed to look peaceful while recharging. Although, Sedna felt only guilty. When she approached toward the unconscious femme, Wise Voice touched on her shoulder gear, which pulled Sedna's focus on him.

"Is her spark still pulsing?" he asked her as he made the 'pulsing sparkbeat' gesture by clapping his servo fast on his own chest plate.

Sedna closed her optics as she used her sonar to check inside Blue Eyes' chest plates. She heard the slow beating sparkbeats from her friend's spark. It was not weak but it was slow, yet it held its grip for life. Relief streamed through Sedna. She then turned to Wise Voice, using multiple hand signals that said: _She's still alive. Her spark is pulsing. Slow but strong._

"That is good. I'm relieved to hear," he made a small, relieving smile. Though, his gaze returned to worry.

However, as it happened, the Predacon femme got an idea. Hastily, she shifted to her beast form. It did startle Wise Voice who didn't expect it. But before he could give her a question, Sedna placed her near into Blue Eyes, lowing her neck down and moved the white and blue femme up. She then used her right servo to move Blue Eyes over her chest as she lay down on her stomach and roll to left side. Blue Eyes rested on her chest behind the forelegs.

Her chest arose and sunk in every breath she took. Blue Eyes had her left audio receptor touched onto the thick armor. Then, within a sparkbeat, she moved slightly. She reached up her servo, placing it next to her helmet. The Predacon relaxed down as she took deep, calm breaths. Her jaws were half-open. Her right optic spotted the tall shadow of her mech companion.

Wise Voice kneeled down beside her head, looking at her. He laid his left servo on her thick throat. A smile reappeared on his face plates. He patted her neck smoothly. Sedna sensed the trust shimmering in his gaze. She knew it. He trusted in her. He looked at Blue Eyes before he spoke a question: "You will be with her, right?"

 _Deeaaaum,_ she nodded slightly, yet convincing.

But as she watched him rising up, the Predacon suddenly remembered Hvalfonka and realized she had to wait searching after her. Right now, her highest priority was to take care and support Blue Eyes, and eventually guiding her out from the trauma. Hvalfonka had to wait for now. But then she remembered the message.

 _Guardian, come and meet me in the open waters and you will know who other one's name. There is another one who looks like you but is bigger and more powerful._

 _Who is the other one? Wait… is there someone who is an Akhlut like me?_

The thought triggered her processor to turn overactive. Although, as it happened, Sedna thought on her little friend who needed her so much that she ignored the message and forgot it too soon. Then Sedna decided to fall down in a nap. However, as she closed her optics, she heard mother's voice singing inside her audio receptors.

 _ **Be her guidance, Healiáq. Your friend needs you more than ever. You know what to do.**_

 _I know, mother. I know exactly what I can do,_ she thought, mentally singing back to her mother's voice. _Blue Eyes will rely on everything from me and Wise Voice. But it's only herself who can heal herself from her blindness._

* * *

 **Finally done with 37 pages. Ah, I enjoy writing massive chapters and causing headache for everyone. Anyway, I'm back in studies so you'll need to prepare for some more delays. I hope you enjoy the ride through Sedna's POV so far. If you find Blue Eyes (Strongarm) and Wise Voice (Optimus Prime) being overused, please don't hesitate but tell me immediately and I will change the pattern as soon as I can. On the next chapter, we'll follow more inside Sedna's memories. Until next time, stay turned!**


	13. Bloodless

**This chapter is the first of darkest chapters of this fanfic. This chappie contain triggers of blood, seizure, death, mourning progress and violence. If you are sensitive, I suggest you not to read this chapter. Also, a major note: I have edited all of the chapters (minus chapter 12) to fix mistakes and edit some stuff. And yes, we'll get a reference challenge here, but this time the reference challenge is based both on real events that has cetaceans involved and a couple of movies.**

 **Also, this is my birthday gift for my dearest friend, Spiritstrike. I hope you'll enjoy this one.**

 **Music for inspiration:** _ **River of Tears**_ **by BrunuhVille,** _ **River of Tears (No Vocals)**_ **by BrunuhVille,** _ **Humanity Arising**_ **by Brian Tyler,** _ **Whispering Wind**_ **by James Horner,** _ **If We Hold On Together**_ **by Diana Ross,** _ **My Immortal**_ **by Gregorian and** _ **The Sound of Silence**_ **by Disturbed**

* * *

 **Bloodless**

* * *

 **55,000 years ago**

 _The world was under the domain of the winter season. The sun barely lasted in the sky before the darkness reclaimed the sky. Winter was a scary time. All orca pods clenched closely together. Darkness created and brought fear among them. When light was barely seen, their ears were the only way to see in their surroundings._

 _Every winter season, the Láq Bloodline traveled down south to avoid the cold waters and to find salmon. The journey to southern areas was long, slow and dangerous as the Láq Bloodline faced many dangers, including the Death Teeth fish that thrived there. The southern waters were warmer than the northern summer areas. During the time of the Pleistocene, there were more land in North America back then. The continental shelf was exposed as the sea level was lower and gave more land than ocean. The enormous Great Glacier dominated the entire northern continental areas of North America._

 _The water areas where the Láq Bloodline pod spent their winter season were in the ice-free areas that was the prehistorical areas of California. Back then, land was full of life with massive herds of mammoths and mastodons, migrating herds of bison, camelops, stag-moose, saiga and wild horses. But there were also the ground sloths that wandered aloofly on land. The predators followed their migrating prey, though many stayed in their vast territories. However, ice-free waters meant not that snow came and went. Indeed, the land was caked in white snow, though not much unlike upper north. Yet, it was cold in the air. Frost bit on the grass. Thin layers of snow rested on the ground._

 _A small pod of fast-swimmers swam in fast speed. Their future name will become known as Dall's porpoises. The black and white porpoises stayed tightly into each other. But they were not alone. Behind them swam another creature after them in full speed._

 _It was Healiáq in her orca form. As a hybrid, she was capable to shift between two forms; her orca form and her original hybrid form. Although, her orca form was only four and half meters long. Her short size indicated that her growth grew much slower than any mammal would grow. Her oval-shaped eye patches were unusually large with sharp hook-like edges above her optics. Her orca form was not made of flesh or bone but by metal. Her darkly blue and white patterned armor blended perfectly in the water environment. Her dorsal fin was tiny and falcate, a regular young calf's dorsal fin, though it had shown signs that it was slowly growing taller since the last ten winters. Her solid saddle patch was lightly gray, which it wasn't common among Peaceful Singers._

 _But despite her orca form, Healiáq was still a youngling. It was not a surprise as Cybertronian younglings grew slower but more advanced than organic aliens. Though, she had adapted drastically for her survival in the ocean. She had four lungs that functioned depended on her two shapes. Healiáq's body contained blubber as protection against the cold water. Her oil tank was no longer an oil tank but a specifically adapted stomach-like tank that consumed organic prey._

 _The most drastic changes occurred inside her processor and the shape of her head. She developed a melon inside her forehead that supported her echolocation and her ability to vocalize like a cetacean. Her processor had grown larger and more complex than what a regular Cybertronian youngling would develop. But there was a big price for it. As a result of her life among orcas, Healiáq rejected her voice box only five winters after she was adopted by the Láq Bloodline. It was also on the time when she transformed to her orca form for the first time._

 _She caught up in the pod's speed. Though, she was not hunting after them. She was playing._

 _Deeeiiaaauum!_

 _The young hybrid whistled happy. The porpoises understood that they got the company of a Peaceful Singer, which it made them to slow down and started to vocalize. The hybrid was alone. Healiáq grew restless so she decided to swim from the pod and spend some time with other cetaceans, but only after she got permission from her orca mother about she will swim ahead to check if there was any salmon._

 _The sky was clear. The sun glowed brightly, yet it will travel down to the horizon soon, which Healiáq knew pretty well. She will, and must, return to her pod before the darkness comes. But it was the middle of the sun circle so she had time to socialize with other cetaceans._

 _But then, as it happened, she suddenly witnessed that the porpoises fled instantly._

" _Hey!" she squealed startled over their sudden fleeing behavior. "Where are you going, fast-swimmers?"_

" _They're nearby!" a porpoise shrieked in panic. "The Stalkers are here!"_

Stalkers? What are they _, Healiáq did not understand. She tried to squeal back when she heard unfamiliar sounds she had barely idea._

 _Awoooeee!_

 _Eeepayeee!_

 _Immediately, Healiáq acted. She swam hastily without a thought as she searched after the source of the sounds. The cries came definitely from cetaceans but they were unfamiliar for her. Healiáq did not know what she would do next or who are the strangers with unfamiliar sounds. Ahead of her, she witnessed a scene she will never forget. She witnessed four to five orcas attacking a big seal. Healiáq squealed in horror as she charged in the attack without thinking._

" _Stop it, please!" she interrupted them. Healiáq accidently knocked one of the orcas, though she did prevent it from hurting the badly injured seal. "Why are you hurting this sea lion?"_

 _Ayeeyaaa!_

 _That was then Healiáq suddenly realized. The orcas didn't sing any of the Peaceful Singer language. Neither did they look like Peaceful Singers. Their dorsal fins were pointy. Their sizes were larger than her own size. Their saddle patches were solid and their eye patches were inclined. Were they the Stalkers?_

 _Just then, a large orca bull charged from behind and attacked on her. Healiáq shrieked out. She tried to flee but the Stalkers were everywhere. Another Stalker member, a pretty large cow, attacked her from the opposite side where she raked on her armor. Though, her armor was surprisingly frail like skin, which it caused wounds to appear and bleed._

 _Deeeiiaaauum!_

 _Healiáq screamed in utter horror. She had never encountered a pod like this before nor did she know about the Stalkers. The hybrid boosted a big push from her tail flukes in an attempt to escape from the Stalkers and more wounds. She swam as fast as she could, but the Stalkers were faster than her. The same bull that attacked her caught up behind her and swam past her, startling the hybrid by surprise, which made her to halt._

 _Then came another orca cow right in front of her, its jaws open. It captured her right flipper. Despite it was made of metal, it did shimmer like an orca's skin and its layer felt more like skin than real metal. Though, it didn't stop the Stalker cow from holding on the youngling's flipper. The front teeth held the edge until it broke a quite big piece from her flipper._

 _Deeaaiiaaaiiaa!_

 _Healiáq shrieked in response of the ripping pain. Her right flipper's front edge bleed as the big notch ached. She tried to get a tiny glimpse but was unable due her monoscopic and stereoscopic eyesight that prevented her from looking straight in front and behind her. She could have shifted to her hybrid form easily to check how severe her flipper was, but it was not a good idea now when she was surrounded by furious Stalkers._

 _She got hit from left side where a third Stalker orca slammed onto her body with its head. Another squeal escaped from her as the fourth Stalker member raked on her right side. Her raked wounds burned a lot. Then she finally fled. She got lucky this time. Though, Healiáq was badly injured with multiple raked injuries, some bruises and her injured flipper that missed a big piece in its front edge. Healiáq swam as fast as possible, shrieking and squealing loudly. Everywhere in her body ached, itched and burned in agony. Then finally came the responding call she urged to hear so dearly._

 _It was her mother who called her._

 _Directly, the hybrid launched up over the surface, a method called porpoising which a dolphin or porpoise would leap in high speed and almost fly above the surface before coming down. The method was used for high speed. Healiáq swam in highest speed she could reach, then she stopped when she saw the familiar shadow appearing in the murky water._

" _Mother!" she squawked as she saw mother coming to her. Her cry was distressed._

" _Healiáq, you're okay?" mother asked, worried. Then she spotted the wounds. "Who did these wounds on you, sweetie?"_

" _It was the Stalkers, mother," Healiáq shrieked, shaken after all the adrenaline and horror. "They hurt me."_

 _Just then, the entire Láq Bloodline came on place. First to approach was no one else but Minláq. After her came their younger siblings; Éindaláq, Kaylaláq and Engo._

 _Éindaláq was quite slender with a size at six and half meters. Her long eye patches were round-shaped on the edges, her broad gape dips pointed sharply down and her saddle patch was more solid with a slight opening. Her dorsal fin stood tall but curved. She was easily recognizable for her two white dots that laid closest next to her right eye, reminding almost like tiny tear drops trailing from behind. She was sixty-five winters old._

 _Kaylaláq was stocky with a length at nearly six meters. Her saddle patch was open with three notches. Her eye patches were pointy long ones with a tiny hook pointing down above her eyes. Her dorsal fin stood long with a barely curved tip. She had smooth gape dips pointed upwards, which would symbolize a mini replica of grand-uncle Halké. Her age was sixty-one winters._

 _Last one was Engo, the youngest sibling who was their little brother. He was massive with a length at eight meters, which was quite uncommon among Peaceful Singers. His dorsal fin rose proudly high, posed forward-slanted with trailing edges. His open saddle patch had two different sides. On the left side, the patch was more open with two tiny notches. The right side was a medium open patch with a long, faded stripe trailing inside the open space within. His eye patches were long with big notch-like edges over his eyes. He had broad pec flippers and curved flukes._

 _But surprisingly though to sing was he was old at the age of fifty-four. He came as a huge surprise both for their mother and his siblings. Yet, having a little brother was great. His age was outstandingly long-lasted. Some jokes mentioned that he shared the strong genes of long age with grand-uncle Halké who journeyed to the Oceans of Eternity amazingly at an age of sixty. Nonetheless, he was lucky to live long._

 _Healiáq's sisters had their own families, though they all grew up in a tightly bonded family so they stayed with their aging mother._

 _Minláq had a daughter and a son, and her daughter gave her three wonderful grand-calves. Éindaláq had been successful with three calves, two daughters and one son, and she got five grand-calves from her two daughters. Kaylaláq was sadly not as fortunate as her older sisters. She had it tough conceiving calves of her own, but still she managed to get a single daughter, which gave her two grand-calves in return. The grand-calves had even given the pod great-grand-calves. Around seven great-grand-calves swam within their families._

 _The entire Láq Bloodline pod was a big, tightly bonded pod with four generations._

 _Sehaláq had been a great matriarch who led her Bloodline pod with deep wisdom. She had been leading her enormous pod since her older sister Lakuláq left the world and journeyed to the Oceans of Eternity. At age of ninety winters, she had lived a very long life, yet she remained strong to survive another winter._

 _As Healiáq's mother and siblings gathered, the matriarch nudged gently on her injured hybrid daughter, who calmed down eventually. Minláq was first to discover the wounded notch on her sister's flipper._

" _Healiáq, your flipper is damaged," she whistled in horror. Her voice still sounded young with squawking sounds despite she was seventy-one years old. "Who made it on you, sister?"_

" _One of the Stalkers did it," Healiáq whistled, holding on the surface where she breathed rabidly. Mother stayed closest next to her. "I tried to stop them from hurting a seal."_

" _Healiáq, you really shouldn't have done it," mother squealed in return, both horrified and concerned. Then she continued. "You know better than that."_

" _I am so sorry, mother," the hybrid whistled lowly, feeling ashamed. She understood she'd been behaving badly again. However, she sensed rather terrified over the Stalkers than her shame. "I'll stay away from them next time."_

" _Sis, you did nothing wrong," Minláq sang. She gave her older adoptive sister a careful rub on her underjaw with her head. "You tried to stop them from hurting an innocent seal."_

" _Minláq…" Healiáq squealed slightly._

 _Just then, as it happened, Sehaláq softened as she gave her daughter a gentle nudge on the opposite side. Then she whistled to her entire family: "Everyone, I need to sing with Healiáq. Privately."_

" _Mom, you're certain about it?" Éindaláq squealed her question. She sounded questionable over mother's words. It was not a big surprise as she was often the serious sibling who took no jokes kindly. Despite her older sister Minláq, who will become the next matriarch after their mother, she behaved more strictly and took the matriarchal responsibility seriously but wholeheartedly._

" _Of course, I am, Éindaláq," mother replied with a reassuring whistle. "I and Healiáq will not be away for long. We'll be back before the sun has reached the horizon."_

" _Mom…"_

" _Don't worry, Éindaláq," Minláq reassured her. "Mother always hold her words."_

" _That's right. You shouldn't consider too much," Kaylaláq, who was always the positive sibling, gave a tiny nudge on Éindaláq's left pec flipper. "We shall give them some space to sing in privacy. In the meanwhile, we'll practice our matriarchal leading skills."_

" _Aww, c'mon, little sister," Éindaláq squawked annoyed. But then she thought for a second time and took it in. "Oh well… I presume we will do it then."_

" _So be it. We will come back very soon," their mother sang in her calm, yet determined voice. Then she moved and swam, quickly followed by her adoptive daughter. "Come, Healiáq. Let's swim to the shallow waters."_

" _Okay, mother," Healiáq responded, following after mother. But before they left properly, they got stopped by Engo who wished to sing quickly._

" _Mother… Please be careful," he whistled, his voice full in worry and fear. It wasn't a massive surprise that he was a true mommy's bull. He feared losing mother more than facing the Skándr Bloodline. "Healiáq, would you keep an eye on mom?"_

" _I will, Engo. I promise that no harm will come to our mother," she promised._

 _Engo rolled his right where he lifted up his broad pec flipper in the cold air and then slapped on the water. It was his way to say a 'thank you'._

 _After that, she swam in hurry and caught up mother who swam calmly in a slow rate. Due her old age, she was not in her best condition anymore. Her speed had limited, her strength weaker but her endurance was still high. However, while her physical condition had weakened, her vocal singing proved to be her best strength. Whenever her Bloodline pod encountered other Bloodline pods, she would use her voice to make the other matriarchs to listen. She'd even been successful to convince the Skándr Bloodline, the oldest Bloodline of the entire Southern Peace Clan, to listen on her._

 _But the past still haunted Sehaláq. Her adoptive daughter hadn't grown up in a safe calf-hood. She had been attacked, harnessed and bullied by many calves and adults from other Bloodline pods, both physically and verbally. It was all because she was not a pureblood orca. Her beloved daughter was an alien from the Fallen Star that crashed down seventy-two winters ago._

 _The matriarch and her hybrid daughter swam to the shallow waters where the border separated the land and the ocean. The coastal beaches were sandy. But the shallow waters hid dangerous cliffs and reefs. Some cliffs were barely visible because of the murky waters. Some raised up where their hard rocks fought constantly against the waves._

 _There were the vast forests of kelp that created complex mazes. The forest provided shelters for some fish species, sea otters, furry seals and sea lions. The seawater was surprisingly calm. There was not a single breezing wind that would disturb the still waves. Several sparkbeats passed when the Healiáq's mother slowed and stopped. She swirled a gentle turn to left._

" _Healiáq, do you know what the word Stalker means?" she whistled her question._

" _No, not really. The fast-swimmers squealed that word when they fled," Healiáq responded. Then she asked. "But what is a Stalker?"_

" _Sweetie, the word is the small cousins' word for Silent Hunter," her mother explained. Her voice created an atmosphere of story-singing, which it was not a big surprise as Sehaláq's name meant 'Story of Choice'. "Silent Hunters are orcas that don't belong our Cultured Clan."_

" _Mother, why are they different from us?"_

" _Because they are not like us. They don't sing like we Peaceful Singers do. They prefer the silence. They don't have the same language we have, Healiáq. They belong to the Hunting Cultured Clans."_

" _Is that why they attacked me because of it?"_

" _Healiáq, there are so much you have to learn. You are still young…"_

" _Mother? Are you all right?"_

" _Sweetie, there's something I need to sing for you – Eaagh!" suddenly Sehaláq was interrupted by a seizure that struck without warning._

" _Mother!" Healiáq shrieked out in panic._

 _Despite Sehaláq had remained strong and healthy, there was a darkness that had grown within her. When she was in her early fifty winters, she suddenly developed seizures that came and left. There were very few words of the seizures that all cetaceans had in their languages. Most of the words were used as an explanation for diseases. In Sehaláq's case, she suffered by sudden-shocks._

 _The old orca cow's entire body froze in intense shudders, which it made her unable to swim properly. As her body shook violently, it caused her to get uncontrollable and it made her unable to move her pec flippers and tail flukes. What was ahead of them was a hidden cliff rock that didn't appear in the surface, yet its tip hid below the surface whose waves would move in different directions._

 _Within a heartbeat, Sehaláq's uncontrollable body led to a fateful direction. Her head smashed the hidden cliff rock. Her jaws took the biggest tool as the force broke through the bones and ruptured them apart._

 _ **Deeeiiaaauum!**_

 _Sehaláq sunk down to the bottom. Her underjaw was broken. It had jumped off place and moved to a wrong position. The jawbones got so severely broken that her jaw muscles got ripped apart and a vital aorta inside her jaw was broken. Then blood appeared from inside the jaws._

" _Mother!" Healiáq screamed out as she swam toward her badly injured mother. Her sudden-shock still occurred. Quickly without thinking, the hybrid shifted from her orca form to her half fluke-stander, half orca form. With her flippered-arms, she used them to pull up mother's head and lifted her up entirely. She pushed mother up to the surface._

 _Her mother's blowhole came above the surface. But instead blowing air, it blew blood and then inhaled air. Healiáq's flat face expressed in utter shock by seeing all the blood. As fast as the seizure came, it left hastily. But as soon as it left, Sehaláq struggled to breathe, and driven by instinctive actions, she boosted forward. First, she dived, then hurried back to the surface where a massive geyser of blood erupted out of her blowhole._

" _Mother, stop!" Healiáq tried to catch up her shocked mother who didn't respond back._

 _Her dark blue optics were wide in panic, shock and horror. Back then, she had not the pupils that will stick within the optical circles. Her mother dived down a second time, then returned to the surface and blew another blow of blood. She heard nothing or saw anything. She was blind and deaf by the striking distress. She was risking to bleed herself to death. Sehaláq returned to the surface a third time, blowing more blood._

" _Mother, please stop!" Healiáq shrieked. She caught up mother where she stopped her and held her damaged head on the surface. The red blood splashed. The youngling failed to see that her armor was covered in blood, though the seawater washed it away, spreading it wider._

" _Hea…liáq…" mother sang very faintly. She strained breathing. Every inhale was like breathing in dust, suffocating her lungs._

 _Again, she made another boost from her tail as she swam straightforward. Her jaws were open as the result of the broken bones. Her tongue got bitten by accident. It occurred when she got her sudden-shock. Her strength was fading already. Then, without a thought, Sehaláq made a right turn, which it led to the sandy beach. She used all of her last strength to come to the shallowest bottom. When she touched the sandy soil, Sehaláq swung to the left. Her right side was rolled over._

 _Sehaláq was stuck. Yet, she did it on purpose. It was high tide on the beach, which it made it possible for the old orca to be closer on land than before._

" _Mother!" Healiáq squealed when she arrived._

 _She used both of her arms to crawl forward. Her body size gave her a big struggle as she was heavy. Yet, she refused to give up. All she had in her processor was her mother. When she was as closest, she raised up with help by her arms to climb up on her mother's belly, then crawled to her head where her optics met her mother's left eye._

" _Mother, please, come back to the sea," she begged._

" _Healiáq…" her mother sang so weak that her voice sounded like a fading wind. "I… I can't return."_

" _Yes, you can. Let me help you."_

" _No, sweetie."_

 _Another blow sprayed from her blowhole, full with blood. The sand and the tidal water was bathed in it. Sehaláq's jaws was completely covered in blood. Several teeth in the chin were severely damaged; some were cracked, others completely broken. Her tongue had a small piece of flesh separated from it, though still attached as it dangled._

" _Healiáq… I am so sorry," then she sang. "I'm so sorry for everything."_

" _What do you mean?" still blinded in shock, Healiáq tried her best to listen. Her flatted face made a strange-looking grimace, something that the hybrid didn't know why but still did it spontaneously. Her sharp yellow teeth looked like pointy fangs._

" _Oh, Healiáq. You are so young," her mother continued. "But now… now you must learn the truth."_

" _What truth, mother?"_

" _Sweetie… the reason why you are different is because…"_

" _Because of what?"_

" _It's because you came from the Fallen Star."_

" _The Fallen Star? Mother, what is you singing about?" Healiáq's emotions blinded and deafened her away from the reality. "You're scaring me!"_

" _Sweetie, listen to my voice," her mother made a low shush-like sound, which it did help as her panicked daughter to listen. "I found you injured and lost. I don't think you can remember it, but I still remember the sun circle when I found you..."_

 _No vocalization was heard from Healiáq who stared horrified, gasping rabidly like a land canine._

" _Your real parents were nowhere to be seen. You came separated from them."_

" _My… real parents?" hearing the words caused the hybrid to hold her breath. "Are you not my real mother?"_

" _No, Healiáq… I am not your real mother," her mother whistled briefly. Her left eye blinked dimly. "Your real family came from the heaven. You are the last survivor of the Fallen Star."_

" _Mother, why?" Healiáq squawked, now scared over the words. The truth was like a bite from a white shark that crewed through her spark. "Why haven't you whistled this to me before?"_

" _I didn't sing to you because I feared to lose you," mother's words became weaker by every heartbeat. "I feared losing you so much that I… shielded you and your siblings from the truth."_

" _Why?"_

" _If you'd found it out, you would've left me and never return. Therefore, I decided to hide it. Your grandmother, grand-uncle, aunties and cousins promised to never sing any word about it. Yet… the other Bloodline pods knew that you are not an orca. You are a fluke-stander, my calf."_

 _The youngling stayed in silence._

" _That's why you get called as none-orca and shape-shifter," just then, Sehaláq closed her eye almost whole, though it was half-open. "Oh, my beloved Healiáq. I have always loved you as my real calf. I have always wished you would always be yourself, not a pureblood orca. You may be an alien from another world beyond the heaven… but…"_

 _On that sparkbeat, Healiáq's optics were wet of strange liquid that glimmered in the corners of her optics. Tears streamed down._

" _You must find the truth about yourself. You must find your true kind and learn the fate of your real family. But do not forget this. You are one of us. You will always be one of us, Healiáq…"_

 _The words were the last ones from her mother. Then she sang a final prayer:_

" _Oh, Vanadis. Please protect my daughter. I'm coming..."_

 _Sehaláq inhaled a final breath, then blew one last steam of red blood that splattered everywhere. All Healiáq saw was the large pupil that expanded inside her mother's eye._

 _Her mother was gone._

" _Mother… mother... mother?" she whistled. Her shock turned even worse. In desperation, Healiáq put her helmet on mother's side in an attempt to listen after mother's heartbeats. She heard nothing. "No, no, no, mother! Please come back!"_

 _ **Deeeiiaaauum!**_

 _All Healiáq did was shrieking out her loudest cry. The weird tears flowed like rivers from her optics. She felt how her spark ruptured apart by the worst breaking pain she had ever sensed. Again and again, she kept screaming, squealing and shrieking endlessly._

* * *

 _The sun was close to the horizon when Healiáq heard blowing breaths. She raised up her helmet and looked over her shoulder. She discovered many dorsal fins which she recognized immediately in terror. It was not her family pod. No, it was the Skándr Bloodline pod, led by grand-matriarch Anjaskándr, the great-granddaughter of Ikrianskándr. However, funny thing to sing was that she was only ninety-seven winters old._

 _Healiáq shuddered in horror. She didn't want to face them alone. The youngling knew pretty well how much the Skándr Bloodline hated deeply on the stranger. She hadn't forgotten Ikrianskándr. She had scary memories of the old, bitter and cold grand-matriarch who was full of disgust and hatred on the hybrid. Her Bloodline showed no friendliness or mercy to her whenever her family pod encountered them._

 _She was clever to stay where she was, not moving a muscle. As long as she stayed on the beach, the grand-matriarch would not be able to approach her. None of them dared to swim closer. The shallowest water meant certain death. Healiáq waited patiently while the Skándr Bloodline inspected in suspicion. Then they left as fast as they arrived. But it was when they were completely gone that Healiáq took her chance._

 _But before she did it, she lied her helmet on her dead mother's head next to her lifeless eye, singing with a broken voice: "Mother, I'm scared. Please come back to me…"_

 _Although, what she didn't understand entirely was that her mother was on her journey to the Oceans of Eternity. A couple of seagulls stood on a distance, patiently waiting for the weird-looking creature to leave. Then she decided to leave._

 _However, just as she turned her head over her shoulder, she accidently looked on the water. Her optics saw a stranger reflecting on the water. A sparkbeat later, she stretched her left servo to touch on the two gold rings pieced through her mandible horn. Then she understood immediately what the reflection was. She was looking on herself. She could see the truth. She was not an orca. She was an offspring of fluke-standers from the Fallen Star._

 _Horror overwhelmed her as she grimaced with a wide mouth, panic in her optics as she screeched aloud and hit the water with her right fist. Healiáq then crawled clumsily back to the water, truly shocked over her new reflection. She shifted to her orca form swiftly and used all of her strength to swim as fast as she can. She vocalized in distress._

 _ **Deeeiiaaauum!**_

 _It took several sparkbeats._

 _ **Deeeiiaaauum, deeeiiaaauum, deeeiiaaauum!**_

 _More sparkbeats pulsed past. The hybrid halted and stayed still. She never stopped vocalizing. After all, sounds traveled much farther underwater than through air. Another sparkbeat pulsed. But then, after fifteen sparkbeats, she heard an answer._

 _Diiiaaaaam…_

 _It was Minláq's call._

" _Minláq!" Healiáq swam towards her little sister who was first to reach her._

" _Healiáq, what have happened?" she sang, horrified and confused. It was then she discovered that their mother was missing. "Wait. Where is mother?"_

 _No word sang from the youngling who shook intensively._

" _Healiáq, where is mother?" Minláq asked again._

 _But just as she was about to reply, a huskily voice disturbed in their atmosphere._

" _Sehaláq is dead."_

 _It was Anjaskándr. The old grand-matriarch was quite stocky with a length at five meters. She had a blind right eye caused by an eye disease many winters ago. Her dorsal fin was notched with three notches close the spine. Her saddle patch was a solid one. Her eye patches were narrowed with pointy edges. Her members were not far away, yet they stayed on a distance by the grand-matriarch's orders. Her pod was very short though; the Skándr Bloodline had only five members, which were all females only. The grand-matriarch had only one daughter and three great-granddaughters after their two mothers died without warning a couple of winters ago._

" _What…?" Éindaláq whistled. The silence became tensed._

" _Oh yes. I saw her body beached on the border nearby," Anjaskándr squealed in cold bitterness. She was someone you never wanted to meet. "With that pathetic little thing covering over her head."_

" _Anjaskándr, please, leave us alone," Minláq begged. The shocking news of their dead mother put her along the entire Láq Bloodline into pure shock._

" _No, I'm not going anywhere until the none-orca confesses that she's the responsible one," the grand-matriarch opened her jaws, a way of aggression. She turned her eyes on the hybrid who shook in fear. "So… sing it. Confess it."_

" _I… I didn't do it," Healiáq sang. Her voice sounded like a scared calf. "I swear, Minláq. Mom got a sudden-shock and I couldn't stop it!"_

" _See? She is responsible for Sehaláq's death," Anjaskándr squawked sharply. "She didn't save her."_

" _Please, Anjaskándr. Leave us right now," Kaylaláq stepped between her older sisters and the grand-matriarch whose stubbornness was blinded by arrogance and unwillingness to listen reasonably. "This is between us. It's not your issue to come here and interrogate."_

" _Keep your voice shut!" another cow of Skándr Bloodline, Anjaskándr's daughter named Yehaskándr followed by her third, pregnant granddaughter named Rinaskándr, stepped in. "You may be the third daughter of Sehaláq but you better give my mother respect!"_

" _Shall you dare to sing," Éindaláq swirled next to her younger, distressed sister. "You are nothing else but a daughter of a rotten tusska whose heart is already eaten by Halja."_

" _How dare you to sing that to my daughter?!" the grand-matriarch shrieked so sharp that it brought pure horror upon the Láq Bloodline. Anjaskándr was very much like her great-grandmother Ikrianskándr in personality and behavior._

 _But it was then Healiáq shifted from orca form to her hybrid form and swam into defense. She used her left webbed servo where she slapped right in the grand-matriarch's left eye. The hybrid's fear was replaced by rage as she was in position of defending her family pod._

" _You leave us right now," she raised her voice. She did not sound like a calf anymore but a strong adult who fought back for honor._

" _You…" Anjaskándr attempted to make a hasty but hard headbutt on Healiáq's helmet. Her jaws opened up. However, the hybrid was fast to flee from the jaws of death. She swept underneath and placed herself in front of her three sisters._

" _I am Healiáq, daughter of Sehaláq," she whistled viciously. "I am the last survivor of the Fallen Star that came down from heaven above us."_

" _You got some nerve, shape-shifter," the grand-matriarch created a giggle-like vocalization. Her swollen eye could get a glimpse of Healiáq before her. "But you shall know this so named Healiáq… You are Bloodless!"_

 _When she heard the word, she suddenly dropped back to fear as her optics widened in fright. Obliviously, she opened her jaws in horror. The word Bloodless was a word no Peaceful Singer wanted to hear or even bear it as a title over itself._

" _Look well, my daughter," Anjaskándr exploited the hybrid's fright as she sang slyly: "That is how a Bloodless look like. That filthy shape-shifter is an example. She's not a pureblood orca. Thus… she's not one of the Láq Bloodline."_

" _How could you sing like that?!" Minláq raised her voice in defense, both upset and angry. "You are so heartless, Anjaskándr. Why must you always harm Healiáq?"_

" _Yeah, why?" Kaylaláq squawked in panic. "We have never done anything to you. All you do is singing bad things about us and so on."_

" _That's because your grandmother, Närakaláq, brought that filth into your pod," the grand-matriarch continued. "Changes mean danger. We have praised all traditions we have. If we allow a change come in, it means we will be swallowed by Halja herself."_

" _That's old pucko songs," Éindaláq shrieked enraged. "Our grandmother knew better than your great-grandmother did. Your great-grandmother feared all changes and thought every change meant disastrous in her eyes."_

 _Those words were truthful. It was true that Ikrianskándr feared every kind of changes. If she spotted a change, she would seek after the responsible one who brought it. It was not a big surprise why she passed all her knowledge further to her descendants. But there was a big price to it._

" _It's not a big surprise why not a single bull has been born in your Bloodline pod," surprisingly, it was Healiáq who sang the words. "Every calf born in Skándr Bloodline has been cows only."_

" _Why you little worthless filth!?" Anjaskándr shrieked outraged. She charged right at the hybrid where she used her jaws to rake on her. However, her teeth had been worn since many winters ago. As she raked on the hybrid's armor, she squeaked anguishing. Though, she got backup as her daughter charged toward Healiáq with a headbutt._

" _You are the Neavri from the Void itself!" Yehaskándr squealed viciously. "May Halja punish your soul, Bloodless!"_

" _I am… one of Láq Bloodline," Healiáq fought back against her close breakdown and the new pain of her new raked wounds that burned like hot water. She can't show weakness right now. Not now when she knew she was one of Láq Bloodline and will always belong to them. "I am more than you are. I am an offspring from the Fallen Star. I am Sehaláq's daughter. I will always be one of all cetaceans!"_

" _Hehehe, you sing so?" Anjaskándr squawked evilly. Her heart was truly ice-cold, even colder than the Great Glacier itself. "You claim to be one of us? No, you are not."_

" _Yes, I am, Anjaskándr. Mother sang that to me with all of her last strength."_

" _Do you really thing you are one of us?"_

" _Yes, I am!"_

" _That's where you are so wrong," the grand-matriarch whistled. "You're not one of us and you'll never be one of us, Bloodless daughter of a tusska!"_

 _The words speared through Healiáq like the saber-fangs of a Smilodon when she heard them. The odd tears appeared in her optics. But it was then a sudden black and white shadow appeared in full speed, heading straightforward toward Anjaskándr. It was Engo. The hybrid's brother used all of his power to smash through the old grand-matriarch's body, right at her rib cage bones. It was a brutal sight._

" _You leave us right now, Anjaskándr!" Engo unleashed his loudest and most outraged cry that neither Healiáq nor her sisters had ever witnessed. Engo was usually calm and gentle. Now he was a monster of rage. "You are far more worthless than you claim my sister Healiáq to be. You may claim to be the grand-matriarch but you're nothing else but a rotten tusska whose ancestors are in the Void, feasting and mating with Neavri itself!"_

 _It was now Anjaskándr was completely silent. Her pride was replaced by pure shock. Never had a large bull screamed right at her before. For the first time in her entire life, she was completely submissive._

" _Engo, watch your –" Yehaskándr tried to whistle to defend her mother's honor, but she was quickly snapped off by Engo._

" _You shut your voice up, your unworthy piece of paska," Engo shrieked even worse so his deep voice sounded like thunder. "You all Skándr members should be ashamed to even be claimed as the oldest Bloodline of the entire Southern Peace Clan. You are not welcome here. You leave here right now, otherwise…"_

 _Then he drastically made the next move, which turned even worse. He dived below the grand-matriarch and her daughter deep into the darkness, then he boosted a charge in full speed right below Yehaskándr's granddaughter and hit her large stomach. He made an attempt to kill her unborn calf. It was an unbelievable crime he made, yet he did it out of emotions and wrath to show Anjaskándr how truly serious it was._

" _May your unborn calf be stillborn once it comes out from you," Engo prayed darkly. He was on the worst mood so he was almost murderous. The large bull turned his head to Anjaskándr who floated totally still as if she was frozen in time. "This will be my message to you, grand-matriarch. From this sun circle… Halja's Curse shall claim all Skándr members and make you all trapped in the Void forever."_

" _Engo…" Minláq whistled fearfully over her younger brother's wrath._

 _But instead facing the harsh reality, Anjaskándr turned to the one she wanted to blame everything: Healiáq._

 _She tried to bite on the hybrid but the hybrid was fast to act as she used her left flipper-arm and slashed a pretty nasty wound on the grand-matriarch's blind right eye. The sharp edge sliced it straight, leaving a nasty bleeding wound. The grand-matriarch screeched out of pain as she shook her body clumsily while fighting against the dreadful pain that slashed her blind eye into nothing._

 _The Skándr Bloodline was utterly terrified over the sudden change of their situation. It was now the fear of Halja's Curse infested inside their minds and hearts as they became blind and deaf by the terror. Anjaskándr kept screaming and squealing in pain whereas Yehaskándr tried to support her mother. It was then Healiáq's sisters decided it was enough and charged straight onward the grand-matriarch and her daughter, attacking them as they raked on them with their teeth._

 _The fight lasted not longer than five heartbeats before the small Skándr Bloodline cowardly retreated in final results. Anjaskándr never stopped squawking in agony. Her bleeding eye left a clear trace of blood behind her. Another five sparkbeats pulsed past when the Skándr Bloodline pod was finally out of sight, completely gone._

 _Once completely alone, the whole Láq Bloodline pod enclosed together as one, supporting each other while comforting caringly after the terrible experiences they'd faced. Minláq swam closest into Healiáq who wrapped her flippered arms around her head, starting to give strange sounds. Healiáq was snuffling with small squawking cries._

 _Deeeiiaaauum…_

 _Minláq vocalized softly in response of her hybrid sister's squawking cries._

* * *

 _The evening sun was reaching the end of its journey when the whole Láq Bloodline pod arrived to the beach where they saw the beached body of Sehaláq. Healiáq had guided her family to her dead mother. During the journey, the atmosphere within the pod was fully mournful. The youngling did not sing a word to her siblings. The darkness of night was early to cloak the horizon as the winter sun's light faded in haste. Soon the winter night will be upon them._

 _Once they spotted their mother's body, Healiáq was surrounded by grief-stricken cries as her siblings, their calves and grand-calves burst into shock, knowing she was the only eyewitness to watch their mother die before her own optics. She couldn't handle it before she joined in as she cried loudly. The shock was soon mixed in deep sorrow and regret. The hybrid was in her orca form, fearing the Skándr Bloodline would've spread the rumors hastily to the other Bloodline pods about Sehaláq's death and the blame of her adopted daughter._

 _Minláq nudged smoothly on her sister, squealing so sad that Healiáq's spark broke into shame and guilt. She didn't move a muscle cable though. She was unmovable while her whole family touched everyone for support against the shocking end of Sehaláq's long life. Éindaláq was next to near Healiáq, giving her a gentle caress as their bodies touched together. Kaylaláq stayed closest to her daughter, Tayaláq, while they mourned intensely. Engo came unto his older sisters and nuzzled Healiáq emotionally._

 _Then Éindaláq finally broke the grieving silence: "Healiáq… what happened to mom?"_

" _She got a sudden-shock. It happened so suddenly that…" Healiáq stopped as she witnessed the picture of her mother hitting the cliff, broke her jaw and how she swam in desperation, blowing blood instead for air. "She hit a cliff that broke her jaws and… she bled…"_

" _She bled?" Kaylaláq squawked shocked._

" _Yes, she bled from her jaws and blowhole. Then she turned blind and deaf as she swam to the shore and beached herself there. I begged her to come back to the ocean…"_

" _By Vanadis," Engo whistled in the horror of death. He might be their youngest sibling but he took it very seriously and personally, knowing how extremely close he was with their mother. Despite being only fifty-four winters old, he was so closely bonded with their mother that it was unlikely he would survive long after the loss of mother. There was a big risk of it._

" _There was nothing I could do," Healiáq continued. Her voice started to lose its strength to hold back against the increasing guilt for not saving her mother. "But…"_

" _What is it, sis?" Minláq whistled, worried and unhappy._

" _Mother whistled to me about a thing… I am not from this world."_

" _What are you singing about?" Kaylaláq squealed in a terrifying confusion._

" _Mother hadn't been honest to us. She hid the truth about me for all of us, Kaylaláq. She sang to me that I'm the last survivor of the Fallen Star that came from the heaven. And… she sang more than that. Mother isn't my real mother."_

" _What do you mean she isn't your real mother? Healiáq, you are an orca like us," Éindaláq turned defensive directly. "You may be different from others but you are an orca just like us."_

" _Éindaláq, you are wrong there," Healiáq shook her head unknowingly while whistling sorrowfully. "Mother whistled that she found me before Minláq came to the world. She mentioned that… I came separated from my real parents. I'm not from this world. I'm a fluke-stander, an alien from another world beyond the heaven. Mom didn't want to lose me so she shielded us from the truth."_

" _That explains everything," Minláq suddenly realized what it meant. Many times, she and her siblings questioned to mother why Healiáq was a shapeshifter, but she shook it off as she whistled them the same answer again and again until they accepted it and stopped asking more. "Mother often whistled us to stop questioning about your differences. All because she wanted us to believe you're an orca."_

" _Which I'm not. I'm not an orca and I'll never be an orca," she squealed in denial. "I will always be a shapeshifter and none-orca no matter how much I try to fit in. It's all because I'm a fluke-stander."_

" _Oh, Healiáq. Please, don't let mother's words deceive you," Minláq pleaded. "No matter what happens, you will always be one with us. You are one of us."_

" _Minláq…" the youngling rubbed her sister's underjaw carefully, yet smoothly. "Who am I really?"_

" _Oh, sister. You're one of us. Don't listen what the others sing. They are fish-minded fools."_

 _Healiáq fell into silence whereas her siblings nudged, rubbed and caressed their bodies unto their hybrid sister. Soon the other members approached her and gave her their touching. She knew, despite how different and youthful she was, the members of Láq Bloodline treated her as one of them. Yet, it didn't ease the bleeding wound inside her spark from stop breaking wider._

* * *

 _ **Late evening**_

 _The evening was rather pitch-black night than evening long after the sun had journeyed below the horizon. Nighttime was a dangerous time for cetaceans. When sight became weak, hearing and sound was critical to rely on. The Láq Bloodline had left the area after many sparkbeats staying and mourning for mother's death. Healiáq was slow to follow after them. Although, she felt somehow responsible to make sure every member in her family pod stayed together. Above the surface, the night was fully covered in thick clouds that let its white tears swirling in the wind. It was not rain. It was snow that plumped from the heaven._

 _But during the slow rate, she quickly noticed that Engo was gone. He was left behind. He didn't sing a word to his older sisters or so. Immediately, she returned back to the shore where mother's body rested. It took many sparkbeats before she arrived there, finding Engo floating unmovably on the surface._

" _Engo!" Healiáq squealed terrified, swimming in full speed. Just as she reached him, she realized that he was close to leave the world. She shifted to her half fluke-stander, half orca form, then she hurried to her brother where she used her arms to held his head up, helping him to breathe. "Please, don't hold your breaths."_

" _Healiáq…" he whistled exhausted. He was indeed close to leave the world and take his journey to the Oceans of Eternity. "Why did you come back?"_

" _I came back to take you to our pod, brother. We want you to be with us."_

" _Oh, sis… you're too kind. But I can't follow this time."_

" _Yes, you can. Wait. No, please you can't leave us!"_

 _Just then, Engo inhaled a deep breath before he sank without a struggle, sinking all way to the shallow bottom where his belly touched the soft soil. The large orca bull became silent, not moving a single muscle. Directly, although freaked, Healiáq swam to him, using her bio-sonar to check his internal organs. It became all clear for her when she saw his heart. It was ruptured._

" _Engo," she sang his name. There was no reply from him. Her sonar revealed the harsh truth. He was dead. His heart had stopped beating. He had taken his last breath, sunken down the bottom and simply died without a fight for life. He had given up everything. He was a victim of grieving-heart, a condition that often connected to broken heart syndrome. The youngling neared him, lying her webbed servos on his skin. Then she cried out panicked once she realized that her brother was gone. "No… No, no, no! Engo, please come back!"_

 _ **Deeeiiaaauum!**_

 _For a long sparkbeat, she cried endlessly, begging her brother to come back. But by then, she failed to understand that he was gone forever, just like mother. Healiáq hugged her dead brother's head, caressing her helmet gently on him. But after another sparkbeat passed, it was then it hit her._

" _I am the Neavri itself," she sang in shock. Neavri was the devil of all evil and suffering in the world; an ancient, deceiving male spirit who tricked Halja to replace his place down inside the Void and unleashed himself free, then he created the core of all evil and suffering in which he cast it upon the world of the living souls. Some legends even mentioned that he created the Great Glacier as well. It became a terrifying certainty for her as she thought on the grand-matriarch's words that echoed inside her audio receptors. "Anjaskándr was right. I am Bloodless."_

 _Fear gripped her spark with its sheer cold claws as Healiáq listened for any sound in the surrounding waters. She heard nothing else but the rumbling waves above her. Knowing she was alone, she transformed back to her orca shape, but not before she made a final goodbye to her dead brother in a shape of prayer._

" _Oh Vanadis, take care of mother and brother," she whistled broken. "Let your graceful mercy reunite them… and Vanadis, I want you to sing mother that she shouldn't have hidden the truth from me."_

 _All she met was only silence. She froze in utter fear as she suddenly felt alone for the first time ever. Even Vanadis, the Twin Goddess of the Oceans of Eternity, had abandoned the youngling as well. Vanadis, the merciful and graceful, looked away from her, seeing her as nothing else but unworthy to enter the Oceans of Eternity. Then Healiáq feared for Halja, the other Twin Goddess who ruled the Void. Perhaps, if it will end so, Halja would be so pleased to get the youngling's soul forever trapped in the dreadful Void where all doomed souls would never flee from._

 _Instantly, she made a spontaneous decision. She must flee. She must leave the very family pod she'd grown up. For the safety of her siblings and their families, Healiáq must leave and be exiled. Then she made it as she moved up to the surface where she breathed deeply before she left, swimming in silence. The snow continued to fall._

* * *

 _ **Several sun circles later**_

 _The gentle waves were getting restless as a storm was incoming toward the coast. More snow came by every sun circle, something that was uncommon. It was not a surprise to speak. The weather conditions had worsened during the last ten winters as the world cooled more, causing the Great Glacier to grow slowly but steadily larger, expanding its range farther south. The winter season circles had gotten colder while the summer season circles were drier than usually. It had caused starvations for certain on land as herds of herbivores migrated in search for food. In the oceans, the fish had declined slightly, yet it had its impacts as the saber-tooth salmon would arrive later than it supposed to be. The oceans were colder too._

 _Healiáq was completely alone. Ever since she witnessed both her mother and brother die in front of her, she hadn't eaten anything. Neither did she even sing a single vocalization as she avoided to be noticed by other Bloodline pods. She was constantly alerted whereas she swam lost in an endless wandering. The loss of mother and brother infected her processor and wounded her spark. All she thought on was only mother._

 _The youngling shut down herself as she was blind and deaf from all sounds. She couldn't think straight. The pictures of her mother and brother's deaths flashed insanely much inside her processor. It frightened her, worsening the pain even worse. Healiáq knew nothing about mourning. Of course, she had witnessed how every member in her family vanished._

 _Halké was first to vanish at an age of sixty winters, followed by Ráienláq who died after a short time fighting against an aggressive illness named infested-tumors, which it was one of many words for cancer. Then grandmother Närakaláq left the world peacefully after she lived amazingly one-hundred-ten winters old. Living over one-hundred winters was not uncommon, yet it was extraordinarily that one orca matriarch can survive that long if she had the luck and fortunate by her side. Then Lakuláq left the world after a sudden illness struck her, this time by whistling-lungs, which it was pneumonia._

 _One by one, they all vanished. Healiáq's cousins were gone too. Now her mother and brother were gone as well. Yet, it was now that Healiáq was severely affected by it. The blindness and deafness of sorrow had made her incapable to even know where she was going as she swam like a lost horse far away from its herd. Whenever she encountered an orca pod, she fled away, often shrieking in panic. She would often scream words like 'it's my fault', 'I am the Neavri itself', 'I am a monster' and a lot more on the list._

 _Healiáq was still in her orca form, swimming underneath the surface and gazed up with her left optic. She then came up where she glided through the water, looking up on the depressing clouds. The white snowflakes touched on her wet armor, giving a chilling touch. Healiáq kept looking up on the sky, trying to find a hole in the clouds. She wanted to see the sun._

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

 _Suddenly a vocalization was heard through the water. Healiáq stopped in an instant sparkbeat, listening on the strange call. She rolled over, took a quick breath and dived into the murky waters. The call echoed again. It was definitely a call from an orca. But it was a vocalization she didn't recognize. It was a language she was not familiar with. Just then, she spotted white shadows shimmering through the murky water. It was a pod of orcas. It had around twenty members. Healiáq held her breath for a sparkbeat, praying mentally that the pod wouldn't notice her. But she was wrong._

 _As it happened, the pod detected her. One of them, an orca cow at nearly seven meters, was first to approach her. Before, Healiáq used to flee whenever she encountered an orca pod. But not this time. Instead, she held still like a solid frozen fish when the orca cow neared her closer, yet cautiously._

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

 _Again, the stranger vocalized. Healiáq didn't reply. The orca cow was quite large and slender. However, her dorsal fin revealed to belong a Peaceful Singer. The cow's eye patches were long and beautifully oval shaped. Her gape dips were broad. Her cheek markings were cute. She had some tiny black spots on her white jaw. She appeared to be old as well. Soon the other orca members from the pod followed, nearing closer to the youngling who still hadn't sung a word. She felt enclosed whereas the strangers inspected her, singing their odd language._

 _Piiieeeaaaaa, piiieeeaaaaa, piiieeeaaaaa…_

" _Please, leave me alone," it was now Healiáq whistled. It caused only confusion within the pod of strangers. They didn't understand her either._

 _Deeeiiaaauum…_

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

 _The strangers figured out soon that Healiáq was a stranger from a Peaceful Singer pod that they hadn't heard before. The youngling was completely unaware that she was dealing with a Peaceful Singer pod that belonged to the Northern Peace Clan, not the Southern Peace Clan. Yet, Healiáq was naïve over it. The sorrow and loneliness had made her totally unwary of the surroundings so much that she recognized nothing._

 _The strangers eventually decided they had nothing to do with the hybrid so they moved on. But the orca cow who was first to approach her stayed. Despite her big size, she was gentle. Healiáq tensed when the stranger rubbed her, touching with tenderness. Then Healiáq was gently pushed up to the surface by the orca cow that pressed her from below. Somehow, the stranger figured out that she was totally alone. Whoever she was, the orca cow was not going anywhere without Healiáq._

 _Healiáq breathed out after holding her breath for too long. Still, she was unmovable when the stranger swam below her belly, almost lifting up her tail as she rolled over the orca cow. She gave a tiny squawk by surprise. Surely, she'd swim away, but she did not. Instead Healiáq stayed where she was, almost paralyzed over the sudden affection she was receiving from the stranger._

 _Then the stranger began to swim away to the direction where the orca pod was heading. At first the orca cow was close to disappear entirely when she stopped, making a turn back and noticed that the youngling wasn't coming after her. Immediately, she returned, swimming past Healiáq where she made another turn behind her. Then she gave her a push forward, which triggered the hybrid to swim. Of course, Healiáq did not want it. Yet, an instant change occurred inside her._

 _Healiáq looked after the stranger who came aside her. Then she began to follow after the stranger. Soon they caught up the orca pod that seemed startled to see the youngling coming after them, yet they let her be alone along with the orca cow. Healiáq held a very close range between her and the orca cow, not leaving her out of sight._

* * *

 _ **One moon circle later**_

 _Winter season circles seemed never going to leave. But it began leaving as spring season circle had arrived, though barely visible. The weather conditions gave more snow and cold air than before over the land. The land mammals were struggling to survive. The delaying of spring put all mammals to the brink between life and death. The circle spun rapidly. Only the strong and healthy survived. Those that were weak, sick or old fell victims. But even all victims gave life for the scavengers. Without them, the carcasses would create diseases, spreading them in the air._

 _The pod of Peaceful Singers got busy in a hunt despite it was nighttime that was coming to near dawn, something that it was out of order. They hunted small salmon. The hunt was a success as many orcas ate as many fishes as they could fill themselves. All they used were their sonar and echolocation that shaped the world around them through sound, in which the sounds created the surrounding world. When in darkness, their ears were mainly used on the hunt. But the code was always there. Every orca member shared its food to its relatives. Even the orca cow who took Healiáq under her flippers was sharing her food. But it was in vain._

 _Healiáq still ate almost nothing. Her sorrow was still too fresh in her processor. Her lamentation was slow as she kept thinking on her dead mother. Guilt, shame and regret infested her spark so much that her spark never got its chance to seal its bleeding wounds. She could not recharge well either as she dreamed many nightmares, causing her to fear resting._

 _Healiáq's organic tank hurt a lot. Since she stopped eating, her body relied on her blubber she stored. But using her blubber had its price. She became skinner and skinner until she got the 'peanut' head. The peanut head was a warning sign for severe starvation. The extreme loss of fat around her head had made it sunken and concave. Even her tiny body got thinner than ever before._

 _The signs alerted the Peaceful Singers, especially Healiáq's new caretaker. It became clear that Healiáq's mourning was taking a big toll on her. She couldn't bear the shame, guilt and regret over the loss of mother and brother. Then there were the words that haunted her processor. The words from Anjaskándr was a constant reminder over who she was. Healiáq was nothing. She was Bloodless._

 _Yet, amazingly to sing was that, despite how hopeless it looked, Healiáq's new caretaker forced her to eat some, something she didn't want but did it anyway. It was vital for her to stay hydrated. Not eating meant no hydration. Although, she did eat some to keep her thirst steadily, yet she ate only when totally dehydrated enough to make her dizzy._

 _While the hunt continued, Healiáq did not join in the hunt. She stayed on the surface. The hybrid was good as lifeless. She had no energy to do anything. All she wanted was recharging. But it was something she dared not. The hunger, lack of recharge and silence hurt Healiáq more than imagined._

 _Just then, a young calf came to her. It was a bull around four winters old. He was very different from his family members. He was white-skinned. The word meant for one thing: albinism. Yes, he was an albino with dark pink eyes, his skin pale yellowish and purely white. Healiáq didn't notice him until she sensed the smooth touch of the fish he caught. He was relatively new in the hunt; he was practicing and learning from his mother._

 _Healiáq ignored him completely._

 _Priiieee…_

 _The little calf nudged the salmon closer. The fish floated on her rostrum. At first, Healiáq showed no interaction. No word was heard from her nor a movement came from her. The calf whistled several 'priiieee' cries in a row as if he was trying to communicate with the silent member. Then, within a sparkbeat, Healiáq made a small movement. She opened her jaws, grabbed the fish and held it. She then snapped the fish's head off its body. The calf got delighted and happy as he squealed like he was singing her to keep going on._

 _But it ended with she handed the headless fish back to him, then she left him as she swam away from the hunt. Healiáq wanted to be alone. The young white-skinned calf followed after her, vocalizing upset like he wanted her to eat. When he neared her, the calf made a huge mistake as he accidently opened his jaws and raked Healiáq from behind. The youngling raised her tail up high, then gave a big splash that scared the calf. Then she turned around, showing her jaws open to display her aggression._

" _Leave me alone, you little djävl!" she squealed outraged. "You're dealing with a Bloodless. Mother… she made all this! It's her whole fault!"_

 _Instantly, the calf retreated back to his mother, who along their pod members, got caught up by the loud, aggressive cries from Healiáq. As it happened, the youngling boosted forward as she swam further away from them, leaving them startled and confused. Except for Healiáq's caretaker who swam straight after the hybrid, trying to follow her._

 _But by then, she was already gone._

 _Once beyond their sight, Healiáq slowed down but not before she reached three miles away. She managed to arrive on the shallow waters where the forests of kelp thrived. Plentiful of fish species hid in the kelps. Some crabs traveled on the rocky reefs. There were some cliffs rising up from the waves._

 _Healiáq ignored the fishes while she glided through water, her dorsal fin dividing the surface that created trails of waves behind. The youngling slowed her speed until she floated completely still. As it happened, she felt suddenly sleepy. She wanted to recharge. She closed her optics, breathing slowly but deeply whereas she floated. However, closing her optics meant she risked to sink and not wake up again._

 _Though, her internal systems began to malfunction without warning. They alerted for slow and low spark frequencies, followed by severely low levels of nutrition. Since she developed her former oil tank to a stomach, her need for Energon dropped drastically. Yet, outstandingly, her newly adapted vein system still contained Energon that was passive and mixed with the organic blood. But by then, she would never be able to consume Energon again._

 _Unaware, she sank to the sandy bottom where her abdominal areas touched the soft and dense sand. Her systems kept alerting more desperately, but Healiáq did not react to it._

 _ **Don't fall asleep, Healiáq!**_

 _Suddenly a voice was heard inside her audio receptors, which it triggered a sudden action as Healiáq opened her optics widely. Instinctually, she shifted from her orca form to her robot form, then swimming in a haste of desperation toward the surface where she gripped on the edges of a cliff whose tip was flat. She crawled up her upper body, gasping deeply. She then lifted her head to look around over whomever woke her up. The voice retold her suddenly._

" _Halké…?" she whistled his name. She saw nothing in the darkness of the night. Exhausted, she lied on her abdomen, closing her optics again when she heard something else aside the waves that splashed unto the cliff._

 _ **Healiáq…**_

" _Grandmother?" she whistled again, listening after her grandmother's voice._

 _It came from the clear heaven where the endless plentiful of shining stars that glittered brightly. The hybrid glanced onto the night heaven whereas she searched after the voice. She was clumsy. She acted like a seal that tried to go back to the ocean while crawling with all of her heavy weight. Just then, as Healiáq saw the entire Oceans of Eternity, she suddenly witnessed how the stars took shapes as swimming cetaceans._

 _Then she noticed two particular orcas, which she recognized instantly. It was grandmother Närakaláq and her brother Halké who were swimming together as always. Their eyes were bright stars whereas their bodies were moving constellations._

 _ **Oh, dear little Healiáq… you're lost in sorrow.**_

 _Healiáq was silent while she followed the movements of the constellations, completely hypnotized. She'd never seen it before. She listened both of the spirits of grandmother and grand-uncle. The first one to sing was Halké._

 _ **Healiáq, we know we should've sung it to you, but we couldn't break our promise to your mother. Now it is time for you to know the truth…**_

 _Then it was Närakaláq's turn to whistle, followed by Halké._

 _ **Many winters ago, your real family came down from the heaven. The Fallen Star collided with the spine of the land. We witnessed it all… we then encountered your real family. They were fluke-standers that stood on two legs, not made of flesh and bone but were made of hard rock.**_

 _ **You were separated from them when we found you. They were out of sight… we could not leave you behind. You would not have survived if it wasn't your mother's wish to have you as her calf. Actually, it was I who convinced your grandmother to bring you with us.**_

 _ **Brother… it is true though.**_

" _Grandmother, who am I really?" Healiáq squealed insecurely. The strange tears soaked her optics. "What am I really? I'm nothing else but a monster. I am Bloodless. Anjaskándr was right about me…"_

 _ **Healiáq, don't listen what that filthy Anjaskándr squeal. That is all sickans songs from an unworthy tusska of a shameful Bloodline. The Skándr members aren't here in the Oceans of Eternity. They're down in the Void…**_

 _ **Young one, you must find your species. You must find your real family and reunite with them. You need to find the truth about your origins. There are many reasons why you're here that we never know.**_

 _But just then, as it happened, Healiáq witnessed the constellations were vanishing into nonexistence as the stars returned to their original places._

" _Grandmother…?" she asked. Then she panicked as she saw the disappearing constellations. "Grandmother! Halké! Don't leave me!"_

 _They were already gone. Healiáq was alone. The loneliness filled her spark like a phantom that whispered inaudible songs. Just then, she heard blows from the distance. Immediately, she figured out it was her new caretaker who had followed after her. At first, she didn't want to go back into the water, but then she changed her processor. She crawled back into the water where she transformed into her orca form, then swam toward her new caretaker who came straight on her._

 _ **Piieeeaaauuum!**_

 _Her caretaker shrieked like an angry mother who got reunited with its missing, mischievous calf. Healiáq held still whereas she kept hearing the upset cries from the large orca cow. Her spark pulsed rapidly._

 _Deeeiiaaauum…_

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

 _The caretaker neared closely to the hybrid who still did not move. She gave her a tender rub unto her right flipper where the notch had healed up properly. She was inspecting it. As it happened, Healiáq heard the voices inside her head, singing their whispers. But they were so silent that she could not hear whose voices came from. Although, despite it, she turned her focus on her caretaker who swam beside her before giving her a gentle push._

 _The youngling swam with her caretaker in a calm rate. Yet, as dawn was coming closer, Healiáq felt watched by an invisible presence. She was certain that it was the spirits of her grandmother and Halké that were watching over her._

* * *

 _ **A few sun circles later**_

 _The pod of Northern Peaceful Singers continued their journey, searching for salmon while they swam farther out to deeper waters, still sticking close in the coastal waters. Healiáq still ate nothing and sang no words as her sorrow blocked her processor. However, she stayed pretty close into her caretaker, swimming underneath her belly. The pod was too large so the Peaceful Singers divided into three smaller pods, led by the elder cows. But Healiáq and her caretaker didn't join in any of the three pods. Instead they swam alone, outwardly trying to find something to do aside hunting._

 _Piieeeaaauuum… piieeeaaauuum… piieeeaaauuum…_

 _Her caretaker vocalized constantly. She held the contact between the other pods as if she was singing them about their location and that they were okay so far despite they weren't in a pod. Healiáq stayed silent the whole time. Although, in an unpredictable way, she started to listen in the new vocalizations. Since she joined the pod, her processor began to record the vocalizations and stored them inside her complex bank where all cetacean languages, especially her family pod's language, were contained._

 _In reality, Healiáq was steadily learning in the new language, though she was totally oblivious of it. Also, it was the right time that she began to rely on her caretaker. It meant she must sing the new language as well. But the question was if she would break her own wall and communicate with them or not._

 _Several sparkbeats beat past when Healiáq and her caretaker met one of the three pods, joining them. Her caretaker swam to an orca cow that was the matriarch of the whole Peaceful Singer pod. The matriarch was short with a length at nearly five and half meters. Her eye patches were smoothly oval-shaped. Her saddle patch was solid. But her left flipper had a white edge. They got pretty well between them; Healiáq assumed they possibly were sisters._

 _Piieeeaaauuum… piieeeaaauuum…_

 _Piieeaaam, piieeaaam,_ _piieeaaam…_

 _They communicated each other. Then, as it happened, a miracle occurred._

 _Deeeiiaaauum… piieeeaaauuum…_

 _Healiáq whistled the vocalization of her caretaker's dialect. It startled both of the two orca cows that made them turn their attention to the hybrid. It occurred the same in the pod too._

 _Piieeaaam, piieeaaam,_ _piieeaaam…_

 _Piieeeaaauuum…_

" _Are you singing now?" it was Healiáq's caretaker whose soft voice was baffled. She sounded very old._

"… _Yes…" Healiáq tried to whistle the right word without causing a misunderstanding._

" _Thank Vanadis that you're finally singing!" the matriarch overjoyed relieved. "We've grown worried that you'd leave the world too soon."_

" _What… do you mean?" Healiáq was clumsy to sing. It was not a surprise though to whistle. The first time didn't get easily successful often. Yet, the two cows proved to be very patient. "I… I don't know your language well."_

" _It's okay. We figured that out," the matriarch whistled friendly and patiently. "But it's such a great relief that you are singing our language at last."_

" _Tsenain, take it easy with her," her friend squawked calmly. "She needs some time to improve."_

" _I know that very well, Chíhän," Tsenain whistled._

" _Chí…hän?" Healiáq sang her caretaker's name, unsure what she'd sing next without getting misunderstood._

" _Oh yes, I am Chíhän, young one," she replied softly. "May I ask your name?"_

" _My name… is Healiáq," the hybrid squealed insecurely._

" _Healiáq? That's such a gorgeous name you have," Tsenain sang like an excited calf. Surprisingly, she turned out to be younger than her caretaker. In reality, she was in her late sixties. "However, which Bloodline pod do you belong? We're not familiar to your Bloodline."_

" _I belong to… the Láq Bloodline," she continued._

" _Láq? Never heard the name before," Tsenain followed, puzzled._

" _Tsenain, you mind if I sing with her alone?" Chíhän squawked her question._

" _Awww, c'mon old friend," Tsenain complained, giving her friend a nudge with her rostrum. "I've been worried as much as you were, Chíhän. We have both worried for her."_

" _All right," Chíhän whistled annoyed for a sparkbeat. It looked like she really wanted to sing with Healiáq alone. "But it'll be only us two. The rest don't need to listen our conversation."_

" _I understand," her friend sang before she turned to the other members, echoing them that they shall give the three some privacy. In which it went straightforward as the small pod left them alone, swimming a distance far from them._

 _Once they were alone, Healiáq remained silent, uncertain what to do next when Chíhän approached her. The youngling grew suddenly uncomfortable. The pictures of her dead mother and brother reappeared in front of her optics. She shut herself down, blocking her audio receptors from all sound. The sorrow chewed through her spark once again. But she was completely ignorant over her processor's overactive progress of learning the Northern Peaceful Singer language._

 _After storing so much information of the new language's vocalizations inside her processor, she could somehow understand the orca cows better. But as it was sung, the hybrid wasn't used to whistle their language yet, something it will cost time in terms of learning, practice and improvement._

" _Young one?" Chíhän tried to communicate. She was quick to realize that the hybrid had fallen into her sorrow. "Oh, young one… what have happened to you?"_

" _It's not fair," Healiáq shrieked all suddenly as she raised her tail, slammed her flukes unto the surface and opened her jaws in aggressive defense. "It's not supposed to happen. It's all her fault!"_

" _Whose fault was it?" Chíhän squealed amazingly patient and calm despite facing an upset orca._

" _Mother…" the youngling sang, her voice broken as she created weird squeaking sounds that would be recognized as sobbing sounds. "It's her fault."_

" _Oh, dear little one," Tsenain stepped in. "What happened to your mother?"_

" _She… she died in front of me. She… lied everything to me," she continued. Her voice pieced loudly as her 'sobbing' cries squeaked and squawked upset. "She hid everything from me."_

" _Oh, may Vanadis give us her healing grace," Chíhän prayed, dazed over the revelation. "Healiáq, please continue. What do you mean your mother hid everything from you?"_

" _Why? It's nothing for you to care about. Besides… you shouldn't have taken a Bloodless like me."_

" _What did you just sing!? Don't you dare to sing that word!" Chíhän burst into a wrath that Healiáq reacted dreadfully as she became scared to death. "That word is not welcome among us Northern Peaceful Singers."_

 _The hybrid fell into silence. She shuddered in horror. The memories of the Skándr Bloodline flashed inside her memory bank, triggering her to shriek more. "I am not an orca. I'll never be an orca either. I'm a monster."_

" _Hey, calm down, Healiáq," Tsenain sang, almost panicked. "Please, stop behaving like this. We want to help you, but if you don't open up yourself and sing the truth, we can't help you then. We need to know what really happened."_

" _I… I can't do it," she squealed scared, shutting down herself. Then she became silent, closing her optics and blocked away all sound from entering inside her audio receptors. All she listened were her own sparkbeats. She tried to ignore the two females. Though, just then, she sensed a quite rough slap from a tail fluke that slapped on her side, which triggered her to screech._

" _Snap it off now, young one," Chíhän sang strictly. "You are making it only worse for yourself. You'll never get better if you don't let yourself to receive the help you truly need. You are losing yourself in the Path of Sorrow."_

" _Path… of Sorrow?" the youngling sang, the 'sobbing' clicks were still heard in her shaken voice._

" _Young one, I wish to know what happened to you," the old orca cow continued, still strict but calm and concerned. "I know nothing about you or your Bloodline pod, but I can definitely hear how deeply wounded your heart is. You are lost in grief. And whoever sang that word… is nothing else but an unworthy orca."_

 _A wave of silence came between them. Again, the hybrid shut down herself. She didn't want to sing more nor did she feel she had the trust of her caretaker completely yet. She felt heavy, out of energy to even sing one more word. Healiáq fell back into the silence as she was consumed by the unhappiness that hurt her more._

" _Ugh…" Chíhän gave a disappointed screech that sounded more like a 'sigh'. "Tsenain, I think we need to return to the others now."_

" _I agree. The Sound of Silence is infecting too deeply on her," Tsenain agreed. She sounded rather concerned than disappointed. "Do you think it's going to take her life?"_

" _I hope not, old friend. She can't leave the world yet…" Chíhän continued when she along Tsenain began to swim back to the pod that were swimming farther ahead, though in a slow pace. However, they were quick to notice that the youngling was not coming after them. "Come, Healiáq. We need to catch up with the others. Don't make me force you."_

" _Okay…" came the silent answer from Healiáq who gave a slow push from her tail, unhurriedly following after them._

* * *

 _ **Some sun circles later**_

 _Ever since Healiáq began to sing their language, Chíhän and Tsenain spent their time communicating and sharing the responsibility of taking care for Healiáq. The more she listened on them, the more overactivity her processor created to record all of their vocalizations. But the major challenge had just begun. Just recording in the vocalizations did not mean that she had to read the codes within them, learning them and then reply in words._

 _Once again, she was not socializing to any member of the Northern Peaceful Singer pod. She refused to sing. She did not eat much either despite the big amount of sharing her caretaker and her friend tried to give to her. She avoided the other members as well. During hunting, she stayed on the surface, not joining them as expected. Healiáq was more tired than before. Actually, she was half-recharging on the surface._

" _Hello?"_

 _Just then, she heard a tiny voice that forced her to open her optics. She recognized the voice. It was the albino orca calf. He was swimming closer to her. She closed her optics again, ignoring him while she regained her recharge._

" _You o-o-okay, aye, aye?" he had a strange voice. He shuttered. His shutter caused Healiáq to reopen her optics for a second time._

" _What do you want?" she whistled briefly. She was not on mood._

" _I'm wondering if you're o-o-okay, aye, aye," he squealed. His shutter proved to be a huge difficulty as he sounded rather like a little female calf than a bull. "You are n-n-not joining us. Why, aye, aye?"_

" _I don't want to. I'm nothing else but a Bloodless…" she squealed little irritated. Singing the word triggered the white-skinned calf up._

" _Hey! Don't sing the word," he shrieked angry. "The word is f-f-forbidden, aye, aye!"_

" _So? I don't care. It's mother's fault. She's dead because of me…"_

" _Your mom's d-d-dead too? So is my mom too."_

 _It suddenly woke her attention when she heard him mentioning it._

" _Is your mother dead too?" she asked him before she was silent, feeling the guilt hurting inside her spark._

" _Yes… she d-d-died last winter," he sang. He sounded very sorrowful as if it all happened only pre-sun circle, not the previous winter. It was then Healiáq sensed a connection between them. He had lost his mother too, thus he was still dealing with his own grief. "She died by the whistling lungs. I still m-m-miss her but I know she is up in the Oceans of Eternity."_

" _I… I'm sorry," the hybrid apologized._

" _Don't be, aye, aye," the calf whistled. Then he announced himself: "I'm Marako, son of Idénain. You must be Healiáq, right?"_

" _How did you know my name?" she got scared inside. How in the Void did he learn her name from?_

" _I heard t-t-that from Chíhän and Tsenain," he explained. "They're worried about you. They're whistling that you are l-l-lost in the Sound of Silence."_

" _The Sound of Silence?"_

" _Marako!" just then, a female's cry whistled loudly. She swam toward the two calves. She appeared to be somewhat annoyed. To Healiáq's surprise, she appeared to be a young cow, either eight or ten winters old with a length of four meters. "Little brother, how many times have I sung to you not to swim away without letting me know?"_

" _Sorry, Kickanain," he swam to his older sister who bumped him roughly, giving him some discipline. "Eeek! I whistled I'm s-s-sorry, aye, aye!"_

" _Come. Auntie is worried," Kickanain squealed when she gazed on the hybrid who floated unmovable. "And you… you better stay away from us."_

" _Kickanain, that's enough!" as it occurred, Chíhän appeared who swam in a rapid speed. She was very defensive as she swung between Healiáq and the two calves. "Don't let fear control your heart. Healiáq may look different but she's an orca like us. You'll need to improve your tolerance."_

" _Sorry, Chíhän…" Kickanain whistled her apology. Her voice revealed a sense of fear for unknown strangers._

" _Now swim back to your aunt," the old orca commanded her like a tough mother who punished her own daughter with harsh discipline. Though, she softened to Marako: "You stay here with us, Marako."_

 _As soon Kickanain swam back to her aunt, Marako approached closer to Chíhän cautiously. The youngling studied carefully on her caretaker who gave the white calf a smooth nudge with her rostrum. "T-T-Thank you, Chíhän," he thanked her. He looked relieved like he wanted rather to be with the old orca than his sister and aunt._

" _You're welcome, little sweetheart," she sang softly. Then she turned her focus on Healiáq. "Come. There's no need to fear."_

 _Silently, the hybrid neared her caretaker. Side by side, she watched on Chíhän who inspected her. The three orcas then swam parallel with the old orca on the middle and the two youngsters on both of her sides. A silence beat between them, a peaceful silence that reflected a mother with her two calves._

" _Well then, Healiáq," Chíhän broke the silence. "I can see you're still silent. I understand that. But you sang some with Marako a heartbeat ago."_

" _Yes," Healiáq squealed slightly, then turned silent again._

 _Directly, the hybrid was dragged back inside the darkness of her mourning. She didn't want to sing anything. She didn't want to socialize either. As they reached the surface, blew out their breaths, Healiáq stopped. Her processor brought the images of her mother in front of her, triggering her to hold her breath and jerked violently. Her memories replayed mother's death._

" _It's her fault… it's her fault…" she squeaked. She became blind and deaf as her sorrow ripped up the wounds inside her spark, making them to bleed more as they hadn't gotten the chance to heal completely. "Mother... why did you lie to me?"_

 _Because of her blindness and deafness, she was unaware of the quick reaction of Chíhän and Marako that responded and swam to her side._

" _Mother, why did you hide everything from me? Why… who am I really?"_

 _As if Vanadis forbid them, the two orcas did not sing a word to interrupt. Instead, they were listening on every word Healiáq sang out. It seemed also that Chíhän wanted to listen so much that she felt a responsibility to show respect._

" _I'm not an orca. I'm from heaven… No, I can't be. Mother, come back please… I don't want you be gone. I want you here with me."_

" _Chíhän, she's l-l-lost, isn't she, aye, aye?" Marako then inquired, carefully, yet open with an honest heart. He sang very low; like he was whispering his tiny whistle._

" _I'm afraid so," Chíhän answered like she knew what his question meant. Like him, she whistled low. "She's swimming on the Path of Sorrow. I fear it's worse than I thought."_

" _Mother, come back. I don't want to be alone. I'm scared…" Healiáq continued, still overwhelmed by her broken spark that bled intensively as she kept questioning herself: "What am I really? Am I a shapeshifter or an orca? Who am I really? Mother, you shouldn't have hidden the truth from me…"_

 _Then, unexpectedly, she screamed out when she saw the pictures of her mother bleeding to death. It triggered the other Peaceful Singer members on high alert. None of they had ever experienced a high-pitching cry that carried unhealed wounds inside the youngling's spark. The pains of grief created a tension near to panic within the pod. As it happened, the rest began to leave, except for one. Tsenain was fast to respond as she hurried to her old friend's side._

" _Mother, mother, mother!" Healiáq cried out. Her optics were wide, fully traumatized. She began to slap her tail around, trying a desperate attempt to flee from the demons inside her processor. "Come back!"_

" _Healiáq, calm down," Chíhän blocked her. Tsenain stood by her side as they both blocked the traumatized hybrid from escaping out of their sight. Marako was close to panic but got reassured by the two elders that everything will be all right. Although, he evaded them as he feared to worsen it if he was in the way, in which he decided to swim a distance from them._

 _Just then, Healiáq stopped. Because of her traumatized reaction, she forgot to take her breath, therefore she began to sink down. However, both Chíhän and Tsenain acted in right time as they pushed the hybrid back to the surface where she breathed out._

 _Deeeiiaaauum…_

 _She whistled her mother language, the very language of the Láq Bloodline. She missed her siblings. She missed her family. She missed mother. She missed the ones she held as dearest inside her spark. Just then, Healiáq's sight and audio receptors cleared up, which it led she noticed both Chíhän and Tsenain surrounding her._

" _Chíhän…" she whistled her caretaker's name. It was then she was totally aware over what happened. Even if her memory did not record during her trauma, she knew she did something that had affected badly. "What is happening to me?"_

" _It's okay, young one," Chíhän sang like an experienced mother who knew what to do when dealing with a mourning orca. "You have to take it out. You needed to take it out."_

" _But… why is this happening to me?"_

" _What you have experienced is part of life. We're born, we live, and we die," Chíhän squealed. "You're still young, therefore you must learn to endure it."_

" _I don't know what to do," Healiáq squawked back. It was then her caretaker turned silent. The silence tensed between her and the two elder orca cows, something that caused her abdominal area to hurt more. "My stomach hurts… I'm tired but I fear to sleep. I don't want to do anything. I'm a Bloodless after all."_

" _It will go away soon," Tsenain whistled empathically. Just then, the hybrid fell unwillingly in recharge. Then she laid her focus on Chíhän. "Friend… she needs you more than ever. She keeps singing the word, claiming herself like that but I don't see her so."_

" _I know. I will do everything I can for her," she sang. "But right now, it all lies on Vanadis. She's the one who will decide the fate of Healiáq."_

" _We must hope that Halja will not interject and take the young one to the Void instead," Tsenain begged. "Besides, we know what happens for those who sing the word…"_

" _I know. All we can do is stay by her side and make sure none will hurt her. I hope no harm will happen to her."_

* * *

 _ **Another moon circle later**_

 _Spring had finally arrived as the sunlight grew stronger by every passing sun circle. The warmth from the sun melted the snow that bitterly claimed many lives on land. As the sun circles lasted longer and brighter, the snow melted into water. Soon the land slowly flourished back to life. All trees sprouted their leaves, fresh grass spread all over the land and soon all animals can take a breath of relief._

 _The pod of Northern Peaceful Singers continued their journey. Soon they will swim to north where they will spend their summer. The pod had accepted that the stranger Chíhän had taken under her fluke was among them, though they knew she was not one of them. Yet, they knew the hybrid was no threat to them._

 _During the moon circle, Healiáq's reliance on Chíhän increased. Even in silence, she drew closer to Chíhän who let her swim underneath her belly. They swam like a mother and calf. It took its time before Healiáq finally joined a hunt. Though, it was only temporarily because it all depended on her energy and mood. Yet, she kept up her caretaker's pace; she was her shadow. When Chíhän caught a salmon, she'd snapped it off into two. One pierce was on her jaws, the other pierce was quickly taken by the hybrid who ate it in haste._

 _As time progressed, Healiáq seemed getting better. In reality, there was almost no improvement. Her mourning was strong; like a severe infection that ate throughout her body. Still, the presence of Chíhän, Tsenain and including Marako proved to be very supportive. But even so, Healiáq suffered greatly by the nightmares that haunted her processor. She missed her mother more than ever. She never stopped crying after mother. It concerned Chíhän. The old orca cow's worry grew more intensely, knowing that she might lose the hybrid soon if she didn't find a solution. But then it came._

 _The solution was not a solution. It was a salvation from Vanadis._

 _It all happened on a morning when the sun was hidden behind thick clouds that poured tears. Healiáq swam slowly on the surface. Beside her swam Chíhän who resisted to leave her alone. They were alone, traveling near the beaches where sand covered along the coastal line. They explored on the maze of cliffs and reefs, inspecting the kelp forests. Earlier, the elder orca cow decided to take Healiáq from the pod and spend time with her. The youngling did not protest. Instead she simply obeyed without singing a question._

 _The rain continued weeping its heavy tears when Chíhän stopped, turning around and squealed a question: "So… how you're feeling, Healiáq?"_

" _I don't know," Healiáq whistled briefly._

" _You're feeling sad?" she gave a second question._

" _Yes…" she answered heavily._

" _I see. I was thinking that you might need some time away from the pod. I thought we could take a heartbeat to whistle to each other. I also think it's time for me to know little more about you."_

 _The hybrid turned silent, yet she appeared to want to listen more._

" _I assume you're not talkative right now. That is understandable. You can choose either to stay silent or whistle some words, but I know you're listening on me."_

 _Healiáq wasn't dumb. She was listening; it was the Sound of Silence that prevented her from squawking up. While staying in silence, she listened as Chíhän continued._

" _Well… young one, you do understand actions may screech louder than words, but words do squeal loud too. You have sung a forbidden word."_

" _You mean Bloodless," Healiáq whistled the word. "But I am Bloodless."_

" _Shhh! Don't sing the word. The word is forbidden among us Northern Peaceful Singers. But you're not a Northern Peaceful Singer, am I right?"_

" _No… I'm a Southern Peaceful Singer," as it happened, Healiáq opened up, revealing herself._

" _You're a Southern Peaceful Singer?!" Chíhän got stunned. Never in her long life she had met an orca from the Southern Peace Clan. It was easy to sing. The two Clans had been separated since thousands of generations ago. "I'd never imagined myself to have an orca from the Southern Peace Clan. You are indeed unusual. But may I ask you this… does the word still exist there?"_

" _Yes…"_

" _Who called you that?"_

" _Anjaskándr, the grand-matriarch of the Southern Peace Clan. She called me that. The Skándr Bloodline called me that."_

" _Then she's indeed an unworthy soul. Her Bloodline are, and will never, welcome to enter the Oceans of Eternity. Those who sing the word will be devoured by Halja. I would not be surprised over it."_

" _But I am –"_

" _Don't sing the word. We sing a better word; New-blood. You might be different but we see you as New-blood. But I understand how much it must've affected you. Did this Anjaskándr something else against you aside calling you that?"_

 _And so Healiáq finally began singing everything for Chíhän; the deaths of her mother and brother, how the Skándr Bloodline accused her for everything, how they treated her badly and finally the reason why Healiáq fled away from her family. She fled because of shame. She was so afraid that she'd take another life all because she was a monster. In reality, she wasn't a monster. Her caretaker showed no judgement nor did she show atrocity on her wise eyes._

" _I see… you're still affected by it," Chíhän whistled sorrowfully. "Now I understand at last. I can't imagine how truly traumatic it must have been for you. Still, I feel your pain."_

" _I miss mother. I want her to be with me," the youngling sang, wishing to see her mother again. "I want to see her again."_

" _I know, young one. I know what it's like to lose someone you hold dear to your heart," Chíhän gave her a tender rub on her, whistling softly but her voice revealed more of her internal burden. "I'm the last member of the Hän Bloodline. My Bloodline has reached its end. I'm very old, Healiáq. I have outlived every one of my Bloodline. It's all because of the curse…"_

" _You're cursed?" the hybrid understood immediately that her caretaker's life had suffered greatly by the only curse she knew. Halja's Curse. "But why?"_

 _But instead answering her question, Chíhän gave her another nudge before she hurried to the surface where she blew her breath, then she sang: "You know… I think it's time for me to sing the truth. I know you are more different than what the other orcas think. You're not an ordinary orca, aren't you... alien from the heaven?"_

 _On that sparkbeat, Healiáq's spark was thrown to her throat in a holding iron grip. She feared for her life. How did her caretaker know that she was not an orca but an alien? She shuddered tensely, hoping that Chíhän would not be the same as Anjaskándr. She prayed mentally to get unscratched. But as it happened, she screeched with fear in her voice: "How did you know that I'm an alien?"_

" _As soon I met you, I figured out what you are," she explained. Her voice sounded suspicious like she judged her badly. "Your body isn't made of flesh or bone but made of hard rock. Your eyes are glowing too. You did mention that you're a shapeshifter as well. Yet, you've been clever to hide your true identity from the others."_

 _Healiáq whistled no word. Her fear to being revealed as an alien caused her body to shake more, her spark pounding so fast that she faced the risk to get her spark stopped. She knew she was all alone. But, as if Vanadis finally heard her prayer, she got surprised when Chíhän revealed something Healiáq could never think of it._

" _You're not the first alien I've met," she explained. A tune of melancholy was heard in her old voice. It sang a heavy burden that she carried inside her. "I'd never thought I would meet another alien like you. And what I've seen, you are completely opposite compare to the two-legs."_

" _Two-legs?" as it happened, Healiáq's attention was high. It was then she remembered what her mother sang to her before she left the world. That she was an offspring of the Fallen Star that fell from the heaven. What if her caretaker witnessed the collision of the Fallen Star as well? She got to be an eyewitness. "Wait… you have seen them, the fluke-standers, haven't you?"_

" _Oh yes I have, Healiáq. You call them fluke-standers? I call them two-legs if you don't mind" the old orca breathed another blow, gliding smoothly on the surface. "Therefore, I'll sing you my story from the past. I was only eight winters old back then. It was a summer season when the sky became so bright that none dared to look without losing their eyes. I still remember the Fire Star. I've never forgotten its collision on land."_

" _Fire Star? You mean the Fallen Star," Healiáq squeaked, her voice high-pitched. Hastily, she squealed urgently. "Whistle me more. Please, I need to know!"_

" _Hey, take it easy," Chíhän raised her tail fluke, slapping hard to give a warning for the hybrid. "Listen on me without interrupting. Only when I give you permission to whistle you'll be allowed to sing."_

 _Immediately the youngling shut her voice, waiting in a tense silence as her caretaker continued._

" _As sung, I witnessed the Fire Star. It was like the sun itself. It burned the whole land areas. But what happened later is something I can't forget…" then she suddenly trailed off, falling in silence._

" _Chíhän, are you okay?" Healiáq sensed it was very personal for her to whistle next._

 _There was no reply. The old orca stayed floating on the surface, looking lifeless for a heartbeat like she fought back and forth inside her heart. But after a long heartbeat of silence, Chíhän regained strength to continue. "My mother and I were exploring near the shallow waters when… it came out of nowhere."_

" _It?" as expected, Healiáq inquired without a thought._

" _I-I'm sorry, young one," she squealed, suddenly upset. "I can't whistle longer than this. Here's the end…"_

" _But Chíhän, you got to whistle more than that!" the youngling shrieked distraught. She hoped so much to get a clue from the past, only to get nothing. She slapped her tail fluke violently on the surface, screeching out her disappointment. Out of control, she unexpectedly shifted to her true form, which it startled the old orca in shock. It was then Healiáq sang openly: "This is how I really look like. I'm a shapeshifter. I'm not a pureblood orca. I came from the Fallen Star… but I don't want to believe in it. Mother… why did she hide the truth from me?"_

 _At first, Chíhän almost swam in retreat but then took control over herself, turning back to the hybrid. A sparkbeat of silence swept between them. She barely moved her tail fluke whereas she glided through the water slowly and steadily. She took no hasty movements. Due her old age, she took it on her own pace as she studied on the strange-looking alien. Somehow, Chíhän looked like she was rather judging on her appearance than inspecting her as a whole creature._

 _The silence intensified as it dragged on without any of them vocalized a word. Healiáq grew more restless, starting to lose her temper. After what she had gone through, her mourning seemed to get worse by the silence. By then, she took many short breaths that inhaled and exhaled in a rapid pace; she was actually gasping. She had been in her orca form for so long time that she struggled breathing through her mouth. Her other pair of lungs had become sloppy as they had been squeezed up inside her chest structure during her expanded period on orca form._

" _You are indeed a shapeshifter… but not exactly as I thought," she broke the silence, though the tune on her voice sounded unfair. What did the orca cow think?_

" _Are you blind? I am a shapeshifter who isn't from this world!" Healiáq's shrieking cry pitched through Chíhän's old ears. The hybrid got outraged when she raised up both her arms to slap furiously on the water surface. Her splashing was fierce. She needed to release her frustration out. "I'm an offspring from the heaven! I came from the heaven… no. No, no, no that's a lie from mother. She lied everything to me!"_

" _Easy, Healiáq. I didn't mean to upset you," surprisingly, Chíhän squealed terrified over the emotional youngling who swung and swiped her arms on all directions. Her mouth was wide-open so her yellow teeth were barred. Even her optics were closed shut. She also breathed rapidly._

 _Her apological words never reached Healiáq._

" _You don't understand, Chíhän! It's mother's fault that she's gone and left me like this! She shouldn't have hidden the truth from me. She even whistled me to find my real family and reunite with them. I don't believe it. I don't want to believe it!"_

 _Chíhän was speechless over Healiáq's words. She couldn't believe it. Yet, she was determined._

" _Stop it, Healiáq!" her old heart still pounded strong when she shrieked with a sharp tune. It did impact on Healiáq who stopped for a short sparkbeat, only to repeat her frustrated crying, which it caused the old orca to take drastic actions. She had no other choice but to rake on the hybrid. It sounded harsh but it was the only option Chíhän had. However, just then Healiáq accidently swallowed water that went inside her lungs, triggering her to lose oxygen._

 _Healiáq panicked. She cried while she desperately tried to get up to the surface. Bubbles escaped from her mouth, something it led she swallowed more water. The salty taste caused her abdomen to ache, cramping up into a hard clump whereas her lungs strained to push the water out from the system._

 _ **Deeeiiaaauum, deeeiiaaauum, deeeiiaaauum!**_

 _In an immediate heartbeat, Chíhän reacted as she dived under Healiáq, using her rostrum and melon to push her up to the surface in urgent speed. It took only a short sparkbeat but it felt like it lasted generations for Healiáq when she finally emerged over the water where she struggled to cough up all water. Chíhän supported her whereas holding her upper chest above the water. She felt the webbed hands lying over her head, made in hard rock but surprisingly smooth like skin._

 _The youngling's coughing sounded more like she was suffocating. Although, it didn't last long before she stopped coughing and breathed heavily, though her chest and throat gear hurt a lot. Yet, after several deep breaths, she calmed down at last. It was then she sensed directly that her caretaker was holding her up. As it occurred, she remembered the moments when her mother used to hold her up whenever she fell asleep, vomiting after a meal or being exhausted. Though often her mother received very supportive help from Halké, grandmother and aunties Ráienláq and Lakuláq who stepped in, sharing mother's burden._

 _Then she burst her cry. The odd tears squirted out from the closed corners of her optics while she caressed carefully on her caretaker's head. Her cheek plate touched the silky, black skin._

" _Mother… why are you gone?" she cried, using the same 'sobbing' calls that sounded more like a newborn orca calf's squawks. She saw mother in front of her. She was so far away, yet she was close. "I want you to be here with me. Why are you gone? I don't want to be alone…"_

" _I'm truly sorry to whistle you this but your mother isn't coming back," Chíhän intervened. She prepared herself for some protesting from the hybrid, though she decided to take it anyway while she continued. "Your mother has taken her journey to the Oceans of Eternity. I know the pain. I know what's like to lose someone you hold dear inside you. But you'll have to learn to face it. Nothing lasts forever. No living soul lives forever. But… your mother will always be with you. Inside."_

" _I don't wanna be alone. I'm scared to be alone," Healiáq slipped down from her caretaker's melon, then taking a deep breath before she dived under the surface. Though, she did cast her gaze on the orca cow's sympatric eye. "I miss her…"_

" _I know. You know… I think I shall continue my story," Chíhän then whistled briefly, though somehow emotionally as if she felt she had no other choice but to sing more of her story from the past. "Besides, you deserve to know what the two-legs were really."_

 _The youngling was silent whereas she sharpened her audio receptors, listening on her caretaker._

" _You see… the thing that came out of nowhere… it was a two-leg. Big as a great singer, it captured my mother with his forelimbs whose strange paws held her. I witnessed as the two-leg lifted my mother out from the water, bearing her away…"_

 _A silence came. Chíhän needed the silence to regain more strength to whistle more. Then she broke the silence to continue._

" _I cried after mother. I swam after the two-leg that walked on land. My mother struggled to get herself free but the two-leg showed no mercy. Then it arrived on a beach where tiny rocks covered the shallow where it laid mother down, only to drag her up by pulling her tail fluke. Mother shrieked after me. There was another two-leg as well, a short one which I still think it was a female. The large two-leg was a male. Then… he tried to kill mother with a long, single claw."_

 _Hearing the words clawed inside Healiáq's spark. Were the two-legs really that evil? Why in the name of Vanadis would they – her true kind – try to kill an innocent orca? She began to question herself if she really was an offspring of such an evil alien species from the heaven. The silence dragged the time before Chíhän added more._

" _But he didn't. He was stopped by his female who spotted me. They stopped because I kept crying after my mother who screeched back. Even when we were separated between water and land, we still called on each other. Then… the two-legs conflicted each other. I still remember their strange calls. They vocalized through their mouths; they roared, screamed and exclaimed viciously. You can only imagine their voices. I could certainly sing you that their voices were full of rage and desperation."_

" _What happened after that?" it was then Healiáq asked, even though she didn't want to interrupt._

" _Well… unfortunately… the male penetrated his long claw through my mother's chest anyway. My mother got a quick but merciless death. I can't forget that. The male two-leg spotted me. He chased after me. He had a predator's look who wanted to sacrifice me as well. I was forced to swim for my life, so I left my dead mother behind. I never looked back."_

 _Healiáq was stunned. She couldn't believe on it. Her real kind, the fluke-standers, killed an orca out of mercy. She began to question everything about herself. If she belonged to such an evil alien species, why wasn't she evil? Then she remembered the words of her mother. She came separated from her real parents. Wait a sparkbeat. What if Chíhän encountered her real parents? What if they, who were responsible for killing her mother, were her real parents? Healiáq felt how her spark pulsed insanely fast._

" _I don't want to whistle you this, but… did you see anyone else aside the couple of two-legs?" Healiáq was careful over her words, knowing Chíhän might get more emotional._

" _You mean a third two-leg? No. I saw no one else. I saw only two of them…" she answered, heavy in sadness. "Even if they were a couple, I saw no sight of an offspring they would've had. Hold on a heartbeat… are you singing that you're their missing offspring?"_

" _I-I-I don't know," Healiáq feared for a conflict so she was quick to reply. Then she saddened. She had no memory of her real parents. She remembered nothing of them. "I don't remember them. I have no memory of them…"_

" _That's a great blessing," as it happened, Chíhän sounded relieved. "If you did have a memory of them, there's no doubt that you'd inherit their evil behaviors. But what I have seen on you is that you are completely opposite. You have no evil inside you. You're behaving as an orca, look like an orca and vocalize like an orca. Although…"_

 _Silence returned between them. The hybrid sensed that Chíhän still carried more to reveal. Healiáq stayed in silence when her caretaker revealed something that brought terror inside Healiáq's spark: "After the encounter, everything changed forever. I'm absolutely certain that Halja wanted to punish me for everything. She cast her curse upon me, and soon enough, one by one of my family left the world too soon. My whole Bloodline was slowly dying. To make things worse… I've been infertile ever since then. I've never gotten my chance to bear a calf inside me. I was only thirty winters old when I became the last member. Now I'm eighty winters old... Yet, I've been alive to this sun circle for a good reason."_

" _And that is?"_

" _She spared me because she gave me a task. She wanted me to carry the warning further to every Bloodline of the whole Northern Peace Clan. Hence, I have been spreading the story of mine and the warning to every Northern Peaceful Singer, thus we must know that aliens mean danger. Also, Tsenain knows you're an alien too but you can trust her. She's a good friend. The Nain Bloodline are my family."_

 _Healiáq fell back in silence, considering what she shall squeal next. She wanted to sing more but she didn't know what to do._

" _Young one, I'm not angry on you. I don't have the energy to carry hate towards you. Also…" the old orca gave her a tender rub on the left side of her chest. "If you want to find your true species, you must stay strong. You will go through many trails and suffer failures. You'll need to endure the burden over your flippers. You are still young. But even the strongest survivors fall. However, you shall know that you're not alone. Healiáq, you are one of us."_

" _I don't know if I'm really one of cetaceans…" she doubted. "I don't feel like I belong to any pod."_

" _Don't worry about it, Healiáq," the orca cow pushed her gently. "My best advice is this; always remember where home is. Togetherness is our home."_

 _Just as it happened, the rain stopped. The clouds divided, letting the rays of sunlight penetrating through and brought light through the gray shade. Both of them lifted up their heads above the surface, looking up and welcomed the sun. Vanadis was watching down on them, giving them her warm grace._

" _Young one, you have to promise me this," Chíhän then pleaded. "You need to stay strong. You got to survive as long as your life lasts. Your grief is only one trail of thousands trails and failures you will face. You are a survivor. Your mother wants you to seek after your origins and find the truth. She will be proud over you no matter what you think. However… you must let her go."_

 _Her words might have sounded advisable, yet Healiáq was not sure. After all, her mother shielded her from the truth. Though, she really wanted to know what truly happened to her true family. Thus, her internal drift to the search after her real origins had just begun. Although, as Chíhän whistled, the hybrid had to let her mother go. Yet, it hurt too much for her to even think on it. And her journey through the grief to acceptance was the first obstacle of many obstacles._

* * *

 **Finally, here's the end of this chappie. I apologize over the length over this and taking a very long time writing this. I hope you did enjoy this after the roller-coaster. The reference challenge is still up if you want to challenge yourself. Spiritstrike, I still hope you did like this even if things didn't go well for you lately. Happy birthday to you.**


End file.
